Un Amor Pendiente
by Dafnne
Summary: Emi, vuelve a ver a el chico con el cual pudo haber tenido una hermosa relación, y que tras una serie de obstáculos, estuvieron dos años sin saber el uno sobre el otro.    En este fanfic utilizaré personajes de la serie como también otros creados por mi.
1. Después de tanto tiempo

_**Después de tanto tiempo**_

Era el día del encuentro entre Shohoku y Ryonan en las finales del torneo estatal, se veía una gran multitud en las tribunas, estaban todos expectantes al inicio del partido, entre las masas que apoyaban a Ryonan se encontraba una chica, de cabellos castaños, rizado y ojos color miel, que a la luz tomaban un tono verde oscuro. En el momento en que salieron los equipos a la cancha para entrenar, observaba con emoción al jugador estrella de Ryonan, Sendoh, mientras gritaba –¡Vamos Akirah , tu puedes!.

Luego de un pequeño calentamiento los equipos se reunieron y comenzaron a ser presentados uno a uno:

Se dará inicio al partido entre Shohoku y Ryonan- Decía una voz por alto parlante – El equipo de Shohoku lleva el uniforme de color rojo, con el número 4: Takenori Akagi – seguía.

Número 7, Ryota Miyagi – mientras salía el defensa de Shohoku, - Número 10, Hanamichi Sakuragi – mientras se oía una gran ovación

Ese chico debe ser el jugador estrella del equipo- pensó la chica de ojos color miel.

Número 11-ya se oía una gran cantidad de chicas gritando- Kaede Rukawa- Wow, que chico tan popular, bueno no me extraña, es bastante atractivo- pensaba ahora la chica de Ryonan.

Y número 14 , Hisashi Mitsui

Mi…Mi…Mitsui! – Gritó la joven con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro mientras se ponía sorpresivamente de pié – No puede ser posible.

:::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy muchachos, pueden retirarse- dijo en el Director del Equipo de Shohoku.

Todos partieron raudos a los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme, mientras una chica esperaba afuera del gimnasio un tanto nerviosa, cuando de pronto le tocan el hombro.

Emi, ya estoy listo, ¿vamos?

Si claro, vamos Mitsui – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa nerviosa

No me digas Mitsui, llámame por mi nombre, ya te lo he dicho – le dijo con dulzura

Está bien, Hisashi – dijo mientras sonreía ahora con un poco más de confianza

Estuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a una heladería, cuando Mitsui rompió el hielo diciéndole a la chica:

Ya hemos llegado, adelante, las damas primero- dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras sonreía

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa un tanto aislada del resto, pidieron sus helados y mientras los esperaban conversaban.

He visto algunos entrenamientos y te vez muy entusiasmado Hisashi, creo que irán al campeonato nacional este año, ya está por comenzar el torneo estatal, si sigues así , creo que la victoria será de ustedes- dijo mientras sonreía

¡Así es! , mi sueño es ganar el campeonato nacional, y como he entrado a Shohoku, pretendo hacerlo, se lo debo al profesor Anzai- dijo con entusiasmo el muchacho

Lo admiras mucho, ¿cierto?- decía la chica con mucho interés

Si, demasiado, por eso debo llevar a mi equipo al campeonato nacional

¿Y por qué lo admiras tanto?,¿ lo conoces de antes , o desde este año en Shohoku?- interrogaba la chica cada vez más interesada

Si, lo conozco de antes, verás, fue durante la final del campeonato en secundaria, estábamos en los últimos segundos del partido, íbamos perdiendo por dos puntos, y él me dio confianza para continuar y no rendirme hasta el último minuto, y así fue como con una canasta de tres puntos logré darle la victoria en la final a Takeishi.

Vaya, fue bastante importante para ti, ahora comprendo.

Así es- dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras eran interrumpidos por una mesera que les traía sus helados

Muchas gracias señorita- dijo el joven mientras les dejaba los postres sobre la mesa.

La chica estiró sus brazos para tomar su helado que permanecía en el centro de la mesa junto al de Mitsui, él le dijo

-Permíteme- mientras tomaba el vaso para entregárselo, accidentalmente tocó su mano, ambos se sonrojaron

-Perdón – dijo el muchacho, mientras hacía una reverencia

- No importa, no hay problema- dijo la muchacha con sonrisa nerviosa

Y comenzaron a comer su helado en silencio, aún avergonzados por lo sucedido

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando Mitsui no aguantó más y por fin se atrevió a decir lo que pretendía en esa cita.

Emi, y….o , em … tengo algo que decirte- dijo el muchacho bastante nervioso y mirando hacia abajo.

Si , dime de qué se trata- dijo la chica sonrojándose, creyendo saber que pretendía el chico

Bueno, yo… este… quería decirte, que…bueno tu, me gustas mucho y quería saber si quieres ser mi novia- dijo el chico jugando con el vaso y finalmente mirando a los ojos a la chica y ahora más rojo que la cabeza de Sakuragi

Hisashi, bueno, yo…- dijo la joven cuando fue interrumpida por el chico de ojos azules

Emi, mira, no es necesario que me contestes hoy, mira, mañana te estaré esperando cuando finalice el entrenamiento, si llegas , es porque si quieres estar conmigo, de lo contrario, entenderé y ya no te buscaré más, que te parece- dijo el muchacho

La chica pensativa le dijo:

- Está bien, mañana te daré mi respuesta- mientras sonreía.

Bien, ahora vamos, se hace muy tarde- le dijo el muchacho de ojos azules mientras sonreía un poco más sereno, ya que no había recibido una negativa de inmediato, el hecho de que la chica lo pensara, le daba esperanzas.

Salieron y se despidieron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas.

¡Llegué! -dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,pero no escuchó a nadie

Creo que aún no ha llegado nadie, bueno, creo que cenaré algo y me iré a mi pieza, ahora quiero estar sola, estoy tan feliz que no querría conversar con nadie sobre algo que no tenga nada que ver con Hisashi…ahh! Ya quiero que llegue mañana para decirle que si quiero ser su novia- decía en voz alta mientras sonreía con una expresión de ilusión y ansiedad en la mirada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dio un gran suspiro la chica mientras decía- Debe creer que lo odio- pero lo busqué después de mi tragedia, y no lo volví a ver… si tan sólo jamás me hubiese encontrado con esos vándalos, quizás todo sería distinto. Además, yo tenía entendido que se había salido del equipo de Shohoku, vi algunos partidos el año pasado para hablarle, pero no estaba- pensaba ahora la chica

A cambiado bastante, bueno, la última vez que lo ví estábamos en primer grado, ahora está más alto…y atractivo- pensó la chica, un poco sonrojada- quizás cuantas veces pasé por su lado y no lo reconocí.

Comenzó el partido y la chica dejó sus pensamientos y empezó a apoyar a Sendoh, - -¡Vamos Akirah, tu puedes, ustedes irán al campeonato nacional!

Mientras avanzaba el partido el marcador se inclinaba hacia Ryonan, cuando el primer tiempo estaba por concluir, Mitsui comenzó a anotar canastas de tres puntos dejando la diferencia de sólo 6 puntos. Entonces la chica volvió a concentrar sus pensamientos en el chico de ojos azules

Su habilidad en el juego sigue siendo tan buena, ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?, ¿por qué habrá dejado de jugar básquet?, es extraño.

Terminado el primer tiempo, la chica salió del gimnasio para dirigirse a los camarines de Ryonan. Caminó hasta que se detuvo en los pasillos, donde exclamó:

-¡Hermano! , haz estado espectacular, te felicito- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias Emi, ¿ya te vas?- Preguntó el chico

- Como crees, es la final del campeonato, y mi hermano está jugando espectacular, no puedo irme, después les contaré a todos con orgullo que el jugador estrella de Ryonan, Akirah Sendoh ¡es mi hermano!

- Muchas gracias Emi, pero no es necesario que me alabes tanto.-susurró el chico algo avergonzado al ver que todo el equipo era testigo de la idolatría que le rendía la chica a su hermano.

- Jajaja, no seas tan modesto hermano, si sabes que eres fantástico, pero bueno, ya te dejo para que puedas descansar y recuperes energías para la segunda parte.

- Está bien, nos vemos en casa Emi, adiós.

- Hasta luego hermano, suerte a todos- sonrió y se dispuso a retirarse, mientras veía ingresar a los camarines a su hermano y demás compañeros. También vio como los chicos de Shohoku se dirigían a sus camarines, cuando de pronto no pudo evitar hablarle a Mitsui:

- Hi… ¡Hisashi!, hola, ¡qué alegría después de tanto tiempo!- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa


	2. El Reencuentro

_**El Reencuentro**_

El chico miró hacia la voz que le hablaba y sin reconocer a la chica, le dijo:

- Eh?... hola- contestó un tanto perplejo

- Jajaja, seguramente no debes recordarme, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, para ser sincera yo tampoco te reconocí hasta que te nombraron por altoparlante – dijo la chica mientras sonreía

- Eh… en realidad, yo…- dijo mientras pensaba- ¿Cómo le digo a esta chica que no sé quien rayos es? Aunque esa sonrisa me parece conocida…

- Jajaja estaba en lo cierto, no me recuerdas, bueno yo soy…

- ¡Emi Sendoh! – exclamó el chico de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que la chica se presentaba

- Que bien, pensé que no me recordarías- sonrió la chica intentando disimular su nerviosismo por no saber cual sería la reacción de Mitsui al saber quien era

- No puede ser, pero si tu… que cambiada estás- dijo el muchacho sorprendido de verla

- Tú estás más alto, cambiaste el corte de cabello, jajaja, también has cambiado

- Es cierto-dijo el chico recordando el porqué había cambiado su cabello

- Haz jugado muy bien Hisashi, te felicito, tu manera de jugar es mejor aún que cuando estabas en primer año

- Gracias Emi- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

- Bueno, ya me retiro para que puedas descansar, que les vaya muy bien en este partido- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, notándolo un poco agotado

- Gracias Emi, así será, ganaremos este partido por el profesor Anzai, adiós

- Adiós- dio unos cuantos pasos y se dirigió nuevamente al chico diciendo:

- Espero volver a verte Hisashi

- Si, tal vez, ahí veremos- dijo el chico no siendo descortés, pero tampoco mostrando mucho interés, ya que no olvidaba que aquella chica jamás llegó a su último encuentro.

- Bueno entonces hasta pronto- dijo sonriendo

- Hasta pronto- dijo el chico mientras se le acercaba el chico pelirrojo con mirada pícara diciendo

- Vaya Mitsuito, porqué no nos habías dicho que tenías novia

- Que no me digas Mitsuito, y ella no es mi novia estúpido- dijo el chico completamente ruborizado

- Vaya superior, de no ser porque lleva la camiseta número 14, no lograría distinguirlo de Hanamichi, de vergüenza, se le ha puesto hasta el cabello rojo jajaja- dijo Ryota con una gran carcajada

- ¡Que dices Miyagi!, eres un tarado, deja de decir idioteces, no tengo vergüenza y no me parezco a este cabeza de chorlito- dijo el chico ya bastante molesto

- ¡Como te atreves a tratar de ese modo al talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi!- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Si fueras tan talentoso no permitirías que Fukuda se esté burlando de ti en el partido- dijo Rukawa con ironía

- ¡Que dices Rukawa, ya verás zorro apestoso!- dijo Hanamichi cuando de pronto recibe un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte de Akagi

- Deja de armar escándalo, ahora lo único que importa es el partido- dijo Akagi

- Pero Gori, ¿por qué me pegas?- dijo Hanamichi con un chichón en la cabeza y una lágrima en sus ojos

- Es cierto lo que dice Akagi, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el partido para poder llevarle de regalo el pase al campeonato nacional al profesor Anzai – dijo Kogure

-Además ahora volverás a jugar Sakuragi, ya te sientes mejor del golpe en la cabeza, ¿verdad?- acotó Ayako

- Sí, estoy bien, recuerda Ayako que el talentoso Sakuragi tiene cuerpo de acero, además ese maldito de Fukuda me las va a pagar- dijo esto último con fuego en la mirada

- Ahora vamos a los camarines equipo para recuperar energías- dijo el capitán del equipo


	3. Segundo tiempo del partido, y la segunda

_**Segundo tiempo del partido, y la segunda oportunidad para conversar**_

Emi estaba bastante feliz de volver a ver a Mitsui después de tanto tiempo, además se dio cuenta que el chico no le guardaba rencor por el supuesto rechazo que había recibido, ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a buscarlo, ya que deseaba aclarar lo que había pasado hace ya dos años.

Iré a buscarlo después de un entrenamiento a Shohoku, el haber estado en primer año ahí me permitió saber los horarios de sus prácticas, quiero hablar con él, lo buscaré sólo como amigo. Además se merece una explicación sobre lo que sucedió – pensaba la chica un tanto distraída cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los gritos de la gente al ver regresar al gimnasio a los chicos de ambos equipos.

En un comienzo Shohoku comenzó a repuntar en el partido, debido a las jugadas de Rukawa dejando tan sólo una diferencia de 3 puntos, pero gracias a las jugadas de Sendoh, Ryonan lograba mantener la delantera. Emi logró darse cuenta de la gran rivalidad existente entre su hermano y el chico número 11 de Shohoku.

Que extraño, jamás vi a mi hermano tan entusiasmado en un partido, se nota que ese chico tiene un gran nivel de juego, por eso Akirah debe motivarse tanto, mientras más fuerte sea su rival, más demuestra su potencial y entusiasmo- pensaba la chica.

Cuando Sendoh comenzaba a dominar el juego, Rukawa sin quedarse atrás encestó una canasta de tres puntos dejando el marcador 38 a 38 pero Sendoh rápidamente logró darle la delantera a Ryonan, ésta fue la tónica del partido durante varios minutos.

¡Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor!- gritaban emocionadas las porritas

Vaya es muy popular este chico entre las mujeres- pensó nuevamente al mirar la gran cantidad de chicas que lo animaban.

Durante una jugada de Hanamichi, Uozumi, quien lo marcaba cometió su cuarta falta, lo que lo llevó a la banca, Hanamichi realizó tiros libres, en uno falló y en el siguiente tras un rebote, se la entregó a Mitsui, quien realizó una canastas de tres puntos, dándole la delantera a Shohoku.

Mitsui no se queda atrás, siempre su especialidad han sido las canastas de tres puntos, es un gran jugador, espero que mi hermano junto a los demás puedan volver tener la ventaja- pensaba la chica

Pero contrario a sus deseos, gracias a las distintas jugadas de los miembros de Shohoku, éstos tomaron una ventaja quedando el marcador 61 a 46, a favor de los rojos, bajando por completo los ánimos de Ryonan, pero la desmotivación no duraría para siempre, ya que al faltar 6 minutos de partido Uozumi regresaría a la cancha, cambiando los ánimos, faltando poco más de dos minutos, Shohoku ganaba 65 contra 63.

¡Hermano eres el mejor!, estoy segura de que irás al campeonato nacional- gritaba Emi emocionada al ver las grandes destrezas de su hermano menor, pero de pronto se escuchó al árbitro pedir tiempo fuera, la chica miró hacia el otro sector de la cancha y sorprendida grito:

¡Hisashi!- el tirador de canastas de tres puntos permanecía tirado en el suelo semi-inconsciente, debió retirarse del partido, ya que no podía continuar.

Luego de cubrir la herida que tenía en sus labios, un miembro de la reserva acompañó a Mitsui a tomar unas bebidas para recuperar fuerzas.

Se han acabado- dijo Mitsui

Iré por más- le respondió su compañero

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó el chico con las bebidas

Ya estoy un poco mejor, regresa al gimnasio, en un momento estaré allá- dijo el chico un poco más recompuesto

Al retirarse su compañero, Mitsui tomó una de las latas de bebida, pero debido a lo débil que se encontraba, se le cayó y rodó unos metros, ahora intentó abrir la otra que tenía a su lado, luego de bastante esfuerzo, lo logró.

¿Porqué perdí tanto tiempo?- se recriminaba el chico recordando los dos años de rebeldía mientras corrían lagrimas en su rostro

¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Emi, mientras le entregaba la bebida accidentalmente lanzada.

El chico secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se dirigió a la chica diciendo.

Sí, estoy mejor, gracias

¿Qué te sucedió?, el partido estaba tan rápido, que no alcancé a darme cuenta de lo que te ocurrió.

Fue un pequeño desmayo, debido al cansancio del partido

Entonces es eso, toma, cómelo te hará bien- dijo la chica mientras sacaba una barra de chocolates de una cartera que traía

Emi…

He escuchado que sirve para recuperar energías, te servirá- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro

Gracias Emi, te lo agradezco.

No tienes que agradecer Hisashi, a pesar del que ha pasado tanto tiempo, te sigo considerando un amigo, por eso me preocupo por ti- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Eres muy amable

No es nada, ¿te sientes mejor para que vamos a ver cómo termina el partido?- dijo la chica

Si vamos- dijo Mitsui

Caminaron mientras la chica decía:

Un día de estos quiero ir a Shohoku para que conversemos, quiero saber que fue de ti durante tanto tiempo

Si ,cuando quieras Emi- dijo el chico

¿Qué te parece el martes?- preguntó Emi

Está bien- dijo el chico tras una breve reflexión

Al abrir la puerta que conducía al gimnasio, se encontraban Hanamichi y Sendoh en el centro de la cancha, ya que había un balón perdido, Emi al ver esto exclamó:

¡Akira!- dando pasos rápidos hacia el gimnasio olvidándose de Mitsui

Señorita, usted no puede estar aquí, este sector es sólo para los miembros de los equipos, prensa, entrenadores y jueces- le dijo un árbitro

Lo siento- dijo la chica- Bueno Hisashi, espero que estés bien, nos vemos el martes- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Mitsui

Hasta entonces, y muchas gracias de nuevo - dijo el chico de ojos azules

No es nada Hisashi, hasta pronto- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba por la puerta


	4. Nuevo día en Shohoku

_**Nuevo día en Shohoku**_

El partido continuaba muy reñido, ya solamente faltaba menos de dos minutos y ninguno de los dos equipos se rendía, pero un equipo cometió un gran error, menospreciar la capacidad de dos de los jugadores del equipo contrario, este error los condujo a la derrota.

Termina el partido, y de los ojos de Emi corrían abundantes lágrimas, su desconsuelo al ver que su hermano no iría al campeonato nacional, su máximo sueño, la llenaba de congoja. Por otra parte los chicos Shohoku se encontraban completamente felices, habían cumplido su meta inicial: ir al campeonato nacional, fueron a formarse al lado de Kainan para la premiación.

Más tarde en casa de los Sendoh, intentando darle ánimos a su hermano que estaba silente y cabizbajo, Emi le dice a Sendoh:

Akira, no tienes que estar triste, a pesar de no ir al campeonato nacional, te han reconocido como uno de los mejores 5 jugadores ¡de todo el estado de Kanagawa! , ¿no es fantástico?

Es cierto, pero era el último año del capitán Uozumi, y él es un gran pilar para el equipo, no sé si el equipo será lo mismo sin él- dijo el muchacho aún desconsolado por la derrota

Lo sabrán sobrellevar, ahora tú serás el capitán de Ryonan, también serás un buen líder – dijo la chica sonriendo a su hermano

Gracias Emi, tu siempre has confiado en mí- dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo

Eso es porque eres un gran jugador, siempre has logrado superar los obstáculos, incluso en momentos en los que ya nadie cree que los superarás, por eso siempre creeré en ti- dijo la chica

Eres mi hermana favorita- dijo Sendoh sonriéndole a Emi

Será porque soy tu única hermana- le dijo ésta riendo

Eso es cierto- dijo Sendoh soltando una carcajada

Era el día lunes de esa semana, y comenzaban a llegar los integrantes de Shohoku a la preparatoria, Hanamichi acompañado de su ejército coreaban una canción :

Porque es un gran basquetbolista, porque es un gran basquetbolista, porque es un gran basquetbolistaaaa! - cantaban los cuatro amigos de Hanamichi

¡PORQUE SOY UN GENIO!- gritaba eufórico Hanamichi soltando una gran carcajada con orgullo

¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!- exclamó Ayako al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba la cabeza al pelirrojo con su abanico- Que canción es esa

Bueno Ayako esa canción la inventé yo, ¿te gustó?- dijo el chico esperando una respuesta positiva

¡Claro que no, esta horrible!- decía Ayako mientras se tocaba los oídos insinuando que con los alaridos de los chicos se le habían dañado los tímpanos

Jajaja bueno eso no importa Ayako, hoy no estoy de mal humor, ya que ayer gracias a las espectaculares jugadas de este genio, hemos logrado el triunfo e ir al campeonato nacional- dijo riendo, pero rápidamente cambió su cara de alegría, por un rostro de desconfianza diciendo- Aunque no me parece que hayan premiado a ese zorro apestoso de Rukawa , es un maldito y jamás superará al talentoso Hanamichi Sakur…..- no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando fue arrollado por la bicicleta en la que venía Rukawa dormitando

¡Oye zorro apestoso que te pasa!, ten más cuidado y deja de dormir- gritaba molesto el número 10 de Shohoku

Éste no contestó, ya que continuaba durmiendo en el suelo

Este chico no cambia, donde sea encuentra el lugar perfecto para dormir- dijo Ayako mientras sonreía observándolo

¡Ayako!... ¿Por qué miras así a Rukawa?, Acaso ya te gusta ,!Porque!, yo que siempre te he querido, ¡no lo entiendo!- gritaba llorando Ryota, creando su propia historia

Deja de decir estupideces y vamos a nuestro salón- dijo Ayako un tanto molesta por las continuas escenas de celos sin motivos

Está bien- respondió el chico aun llorando

Hanamichi que continuaba gritándole a Rukawa, de pronto es golpeado en la cabeza por Akagi

Deja de hacer escándalo, eres la vergüenza del equipo- dijo el capitán al ver tal espectáculo

Sakuragi antes de voltearse gritó enfadado:

¡Y acaso no has visto tu cara de gorila, también da vergüenza!... – al girar dejó de insultar a el capitán, al ver con quien venía.

Haruko- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose

Hola Sakuragi, ¿cómo continúa tu cabeza? – dijo la chica al ver que aun traía las vendas

Yo estoy muy bien, ha este genio ese golpe no le afectó en nada- dijo mientras soltó una gran carcajada

Me alegro, además hiciste los últimos puntos del partido, debes estar muy feliz

Bueno no es nada, para una persona tan talentosa como yo esas cosas son solo detalles jajaja – dijo Sakuragi fingiendo modestia

Deja de presumir- le dijo Akagi serio

Yo no estoy presumiendo- le dijo Hanamichi empuñando su mano

Bueno Sakuragi que tengas un buen día- dijo Haruko agitando su mano

Gracias Haruko- dijo sonrojándose y pensando embobado - Haruko me ha deseado un buen día – entonces se olvidó de la presencia del capitán Akagi y se dirigió a su salón.

¡Demonios me he quedado dormido!- gritaba Mitsui mientras miraba un reloj que había sobre un velador al lado de su cama.

Se levantó rápidamente, se duchó y tomando unas tostadas que había sobre la mesa se dirigió rápidamente Shohoku

Rayos, el maestro no me dejará entrar a clases, ya me guarda rencor por todas las estupideces que hice mientras no jugué básquet, a pesar de todos mis cambios, no me los cree- pensaba el chico mientras corría hacia la escuela

Que pasa deportista, ¿acaso vas tarde clases y temes que te regañen?- dijo su amigo rebelde mientras encendía un cigarrillo

Tetsuo- dijo el chico sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos y sorprendido de ver a su amigo

Vamos, si tienes tanta prisa, puedo llevarte hasta allá, aun recuerdo el camino, tu sabes, en más de una ocasión estuve ahí contigo y los demás- dijo Tetsuo mientras se acomodaba para darle un espacio a Mitsui.

Tetsuo, yo, te agradezco pero…

No digas nada, vamos, no pierdas más tiempo y sube

Está bien- dijo Mitsui mientras se acercaba para subir a la moto

Ten deportista, yo odio usarlo, pero seguramente tu no querrás romperte la cabeza en caso de algún accidente- dijo Tetsuo mientras le entregaba un casco.

Gracias, Tetsuo- dijo

Rápidamente llegaron a Shohoku, Mitsui se bajó de la moto agradeció a su amigo Tetsuo.

No agradezcas, ahora vete, aun puedes llegar a tiempo, adiós – dijo a la vez que se alejaba

Cuando Mitsui lo vio alejarse corrió hasta su salón logrando llegar a tiempo.

Bueno estoy mi fic, porque quise hacer algunas pequeñas modificaciones, nada con respecto a la historia, sino en la parte ortográfica ya que detecté algunos errores.

Roail, bueno aquí dejé dos nuevos capítulos, en ellos no encontrarás el porqué Emi no llegó a su último encuentro, pero ya viene, espero te gusten estos cap, y gracias por comentar


	5. Tarde de aclaraciones

_**Tarde de aclaraciones**_

Era día martes por la mañana y se encontraban tomando desayuno Sendoh y Emi.

Hermano, ayer Uozumi se retiro definitivamente del equipo, y ya te han presentado como el nuevo capitán de Ryonan, eso me pone muy contenta- comentaba la chica mientras preparaba unas tostadas

Sí, estoy muy feliz de ser el nuevo capitán, pero que Uozumi se haya retirado me dejó muy sorprendido, no me lo esperaba- respondió el chico

Creías que se quedaría hasta el invierno ¿verdad?

Si, además jamás nos comentó sobre los planes que tenía con respecto a su vida- dijo Sendoh imaginándolo como cocinero- Vamos, se nos hace tarde- agregó

Es cierto, debemos darnos prisa- dijo Emi mientras se levantaba de su silla

Llegando a la preparatoria Ryonan, Sendoh le dice a su hermana:

Bueno, nos vemos por la tarde, ¿irás a buscarme después del entrenamiento?

No Akira, hoy no podré, tengo cosas que hacer- respondió la chica

Está bien, entonces nos vemos en casa- dijo el jugador estrella de Ryonan mientras se alejaba de su hermana

Si hasta entonces, y suerte en tu segundo día como capitán hermano- dijo la chica sonriendo

En Shohoku, Rukawa dormía plácidamente en su salón mientras un profesor explicaba sus materias, cuando de pronto es interrumpido por uno de los estudiantes.

¡Maestro, Rukawa está durmiendo de nuevo!

¡Muchacho despierta, porqué siempre te duermes en mi clase!, ¡¿acaso es aburrida?- exclamaba bastante molesto el profesor

De pronto Rukawa comenzó a reaccionar y su maestro agregó:

Si te das el lujo de dormir tanto es porque tus exámenes finales fueron excelentes, mañana veremos cuando lleguen los resultados- dijo el anciano irónicamente- ¿Qué puedes decir a eso?- agregó el hombre ahora cruzando sus brazos

Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz- no hubo respuesta ya que el número 11 de Shohoku volvió a quedarse dormido

¡Ya verás muchacho insolente!- gritó el maestro

Más tarde el entrenamiento fue muy liviano, pero extenso, todos se veían muy entusiasmados practicando, si estaban cansados, intentaban no demostrarlo ya que querían seguir entrenando para ir en las mejores condiciones al campeonato nacional.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, descansen y mañana nos vemos- dijo el capitán Akagi

¡Sí!- gritaron en unisón los chicos. Luego se dirigieron a los camarines para cambiarse de ropa.

Hisashi debe estar por salir- pensaba Emi mientras esperaba al lado de la puerta del gimnasio

De pronto vio que comenzaban a salir los miembros del equipo, y entre ellos logra distinguir a Mitsui.

¡Hisashi!- dijo la chica sonriendo y agitando su mano

Emi- dijo Mitsui mientras se le acercaba

Hola, ¿Cómo estás Hisashi?

Bien ¿y tú?- respondió el chico recordando que había quedado de verse con muchacha- Que extraño, ¿Porqué trae el uniforme de Ryonan?- pensaba ahora Mitsui

Bien también

Que bueno, ¿Vamos?- dijo el número 14 de Shohoku sonriendo

Si, vamos

Caminaron mientras conversaban sobre el partido entre Shohoku y Ryonan

Hisashi, tengo que felicitarte, tu y el equipo irán al campeonato nacional, ese siempre fue tu sueño, me alegro de que se esté cumpliendo- dijo Emi sonriendo dulcemente

Pues sí, lo logramos después de mucho esfuerzo, ahora debemos entrenar más duro para lograr ganar el campeonato nacional- dijo Mitsui muy entusiasmado

Espero que lo logren, tienen un muy buen equipo, así que tienen todas las posibilidades, los estaré apoyando- dijo mientras entraban a una heladería

A todo esto, ¿Cómo está Sendoh?, él quería a como dé lugar ir al campeonato nacional- dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras se sentaban en una mesa

Bueno el está bien, ahora como nuevo capitán está concentrado en ser un buen líder para su equipo y luchar por ir al campeonato del próximo año

Aparece una mesera y les pregunta que se servirán

Quiero un refresco de naranja- dijo la chica de ojos color miel

Lo mismo yo- dijo Mitsui- Vaya, sigues teniendo los mismo gustos Emi, no has cambiado- le comentó a la chica recordando la innumerables ocasiones en que pedía lo mismo durante sus citas en el pasado

Eso es cierto- dijo Emi- Y tu no cambias eso de pedir lo mismo que yo- dijo riendo la chica

Jajaja tienes razón- dijo Mitsui riendo

Vaya, hace bastante que no venía a este lugar- dijo la muchacha observando el sitio detenidamente

¿En serio?, pues yo tampoco, desde aquella vez….- dijo el chico agachando la mirada y un tanto avergonzado al recordar lo vivido hace dos años

Hisashi, yo en realidad quería verte hoy porque necesito que sepas lo que sucedió- dijo la chica mientras la misma mesera que les tomó la orden les dejaba sobre la mesa sus refrescos

Emi, no es necesario, eso pasó hace ya bastante tiempo, además entiendo que no hayas querido ser mi novia- dijo Mitsui sonrojado

Es que las cosas no son como tú crees- dijo Emi

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el chico de ojos azules muy sorprendido

Bueno, verás, aquel día en que debía darte mi respuesta….

::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las prácticas de básquet duran dos horas y media, tendré que hacer algo mientras tanto- pensaba Emi mientras atravesaba la puerta de su salón de clases

¡Emi!, ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde?, es que mi madre me pidió que fuera de compras al supermercado y odio ir sola, ¿Podrías acompañarme?, dime que sí por favor- dijo una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba al mentón

Hazuki, en realidad tengo planes para esta tarde, pero aun dispongo de dos horas y media, ¿Crees que acabemos antes de ese tiempo?- respondió Emi

Pero claro, en ese tiempo ya estaremos listas. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

Está bien, vamos- dijo Emi sonriendo

Las jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente al supermercado, hicieron las compras mientras conversaban muy risueñas, después se dirigieron a la estación para que Hazuki tomara el metro de retorno a casa, estaban tan sumergidas en su charla que Emi no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, de pronto miró su reloj y exclamó:

¡Cielos como ha pasado el tiempo, Hazuki debo irme, tengo el tiempo justo como para llegar a tiempo- dijo disculpándose

Está bien, gracias por acompañarme, hasta pronto que estés bien- dijo Hazuki

No es nada, hasta mañana- dijo Emi mientras se alejaba corriendo

Cielos, sólo llegaré a tiempo si corro, de otra manera no lo lograré y Hisashi creerá que no quiero ser su novia- pensaba la chica mientras corría hacia Shohoku

Disculpe… perdón…lo siento- decía la chica disculpándose por golpear a más de una persona que iba por la calle.

Por lo menos ya me queda muy poco- dijo la chica mientras veía que un semáforo pasaba de amarillo a rojo

Se apresuró en cruzar aquella calle tan ancha, pero de pronto escuchó un gran ruido, se detuvo y dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde provenía ese ruido, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar, en menos de dos segundos una motocicleta que un pandillero la atropelló dejándola inconsciente tirada en el suelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mitsui quedó completamente sorprendido al oír esto, él jamás se había enterado.

E…mi, ¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿Estuviste internada en un hospital o saliste sin problemas del accidente?- preguntó muy preocupado

Bueno estuve internada durante 5 meses, en los cuales me hicieron tres operaciones, ya que mi cráneo quedó muy dañado, incluso me debieron rapar para hacer más fácil el procedimiento

Emi, yo lo siento mucho, jamás me enteré de esto, como te dije que si no llegabas al gimnasio, no te buscaría más, ya que si no ibas significaba que no querías ser mi novia, que estúpido fui, debiste pasarlo muy mal.

Si, en realidad todos esos meses en el hospital fueron muy duros.

Y cuando saliste, ¿Por qué no me buscaste?- preguntó Mitsui muy interesado en saber la respuesta

Bueno, tras salir del hospital y restablecerme, comencé a tomar exámenes libres para quedar al día con mis calificaciones y al cabo de 7 meses después del accidente regresé a clases, pero…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin volveré a clases y podré buscar a Mitsui y contarle lo que sucedió- pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía ansiosa a Shohoku

Llegó a la preparatoria, iba entrando cuando de pronto se le cruzan cinco estudiantes de aspecto muy poco confiable, entonces de pronto un chico moreno de anteojos le dice a otro de cabello largo y lacio:

Oye recuerdas que te conté que maté a una chiquilla cuando la arrollé con mi motocicleta

Claro, como olvidarlo, si por eso la policía te estuvo buscando durante meses- respondió el chico de cabello largo

Pues mira, la chiquilla resultó ser más fuerte de lo que creí, está viva

La muchacha permanecía inmóvil, sin saber que decir ni hacer.

Vaya pues ahora veamos si es tan fuerte- dijo el muchacho de cabellos lacios mientras le daba una bofeteada en el rostro

Por favor, no- suplicaba Emi, entonces se acercaron los demás vándalos y también la golpearon

Por favor, no me golpeen más- suplicaba la muchacha con lágrimas de dolor

Después de darle muchos golpes el chico de cabello largo se detuvo, logrando que los demás también lo hicieran.

Bueno, dejaremos de golpearte nenita, pero nos llevaremos esto- dijo el rebelde de cabello largo tomando las pertenecías de la chica

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora Mitsui no podía quitar su cara de desconcertado, pues acababa de recordar lo que había hecho en su época de rebelde.

No puede ser, ¿Cómo pude ser capaz?, le hice tanto daño a la chica que tanto amaba, no lo puedo creer, ahora lo entiendo, como llevaba el cabello corto por las operaciones no la reconocí, ¡rayos! ¿Cómo se lo diré ahora?- pensaba pasmado el chico de ojos azules sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras Emi narraba:

Y después de eso, mis padres decidieron trasladarme de Shohoku a Ryonan, como tenía buenas calificaciones no tuve problemas, así que jamás volví a acercarme a Shohoku

Emi, si yo hubiera sabido todo esto, te habría buscado, no te habría dejado sola jamás- dijo Mitsui muy acongojado al saber todo lo que había vivido la chica en ese tiempo.

No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, jamás pensaste que todo esto había sucedido, sólo creíste que te había rechazado y que no quería saber de ti. Tú no tienes la culpa- dijo Emi mientras sonreía

¡Si tengo la culpa! Porque…- exclamó el muchacho poniéndose de pie, frenado repentinamente por una breve reflexión- No puedo decírselo, me odiaría.

No digas eso Hisashi, tú no eres culpable en lo absoluto- dijo Emi sonriendo nuevamente intentando tranquilizar al número 14 de Shohoku.

Está bien- dijo Mitsui aún apenado por lo que había hecho en el pasado y tomando asiento nuevamente

Ahora que lo recuerdo…- dijo la chica reflexionando, lo que puso muy nervioso a Mitsui – Fui a ver algunos partidos de Shohoku el año pasado, y no te vi en ninguno, ¿Por qué no estabas?- agregó Emi.

Lo que ocurre es que me lesioné la rodilla, por eso estuve sin jugar mucho tiempo- respondió el muchacho un tanto más tranquilo por no haber sido descubierto y evitando dar grandes detalles sobre su lesión para que la chica no pudiera sacar conclusiones por ella sola.

Lo lamento mucho, ¿Pero ya te has mejorado completamente de tu lesión?- preguntó Emi

Pues sí, ya no hay problemas con mi rodilla- respondió

Me alegro, ¿Y cuándo te lesionaste?

Pues, una semana después de tu accidente- respondió Mitsui

Vaya, ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste sin jugar?- preguntó la chica muy interesada

No lo recuerdo- contestó el chico evadiendo el tema- Bueno vamos Emi, te iré a dejar a tu casa.

Está bien , vamos- dijo la chica sonriendo


	6. Mitsui tiene novia

_**Mitsui tiene novia**_

Salieron tranquilamente de la heladería, Mitsui permanecía silente y pensativo, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo relatado por Emi.

Caminaron en silencio los jóvenes, Emi notaba un poco extraño a Mitsui y le quiso preguntar qué le ocurría:

Hisashi, te noto un poco pensativo, ¿Qué ocurre?

No, no es nada- dijo el chico de ojos azules riendo forzosamente para negar lo dicho por Emi

Que bien, por un momento creí que estabas molesto

No, no tengo motivos para estarlo, al contrario, estoy muy feliz de verte- dijo el chico haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara

De pronto la plática fue interrumpida por una voz que juguetonamente decía

¡Hisashi!

Emi y Mitsui miraron hacia quien les hablaba, era una chica de cabello negro y pequeños ojos azules.

Akari, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Mitsui dirigiéndose a la chica

Bueno andaba de compras con unas amigas, pero las muy desleales se fueron porque se aburrieron.

Eso debe ser porque eres demasiado impulsiva a la hora de comprar, una vez que comienzas, no paras- dijo Mitsui sonriéndole

Eso es cierto. Hey, no me vas a presentar a tu amiga- dijo la chica de ojos azules

Ah, es cierto, mira, Akari, ella es Emi- dijo Mitsui señalando a la chica de ojos color miel.

Mucho gusto- dijo Akari

Y Emi, ella es Akari, mi novia- dijo el chico de ojos azules

Emi se sorprendió mucho, no pensó jamás que Mitsui tuviera novia, la frase "mi novia" repercutía en su cabeza

M… mucho gusto- dijo Emi sonriendo forzosamente

Bueno y ¿a dónde iban?- preguntó la novia de Mitsui

Pues, iba a dejar a Emi a su casa- dijo Mitsui rascando su cabeza

Vaya que lastima, al verte creí que podrías ayudarme con estas bolsas que están muy pesadas- dijo Akari un poco decepcionada

No se preocupen, yo puedo ir sola a casa, la estación está muy cerca, ustedes vayan tranquilos- dijo Emi mientras sonreía

Que amable eres, hasta luego, fue un placer conocerte- dijo la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa en el rostro

¡Pero Emi!- dijo Mitsui, ya que no quería dejarla ir sola, no se perdonaría si algo le ocurriera, ya demasiado pesar sentía con lo que le había pasado hace un tiempo

Amor, ella dijo que podía ir sola, ya vamos- dijo Akari mientras tomaba la mano de su novio

Tu novia tiene razón Hisashi, yo puedo ir sola, adiós, nos vemos- dijo la muchacha sonriendo

Como quieras, hasta pronto- dijo Mitsui mientras veía alejarse a la chica

Hisashi, amor, ya vamos- decía su novia tirando de la mano del número 14 de Shohoku quien al fin reaccionó

Eh, si, vamos- dijo Mitsui aún con Emi en su cabeza.

Emi mirando por la ventana del metro estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Hisashi tiene novia, vaya nunca pensé que tendría, bueno de que me extraño, Hisashi es un chico muy simpático y atractivo, ese corte de cabello lo hace ver un poco más maduro, su mirada a cambiado, ahora proyecta seguridad, eso me hizo sentirme protegida, ¡es hermoso!- pensaba la chica sonriendo emocionada- Pero que estás pensando Emi Sendoh, él tiene novia, no deberías estar pensando tanto en él- pensaba ahora la chica sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Mitsui acompañó a su novia hasta la estación ya que no estaba de ánimos para llevarla hasta casa lo que molestó profundamente a la chica

¡¿Porqué no puedes acompañarme?, acaso no pretendías llevar hasta su casa a tu amiguita- protestó la chica muy molesta

Si, pero…

¡Pero qué!- dijo Akari furiosa

Al diablo, no tengo ganas de pelear, menos contigo- dijo Mitsui mientras se alejaba de la estación

¡Hisashi!- gritó la chica que era observada por la gente que había en el lugar

Mitsui se retiró con la mirada perdida pensando en Emi.

Demonios, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando la golpee?, además jamás le pegué a una chica y justamente fue a Emi, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?, ¿Cómo no la reconocí?, no puedo decírselo, ella me odiará, jamás querría que me odiara, menos ahora que está de vuelta en mi vida. ¡Que estoy diciendo!, estoy pensando como si quisiera… reconquistarla. ¡No!, tengo novia, ella me quiere mucho y yo… y yo… bueno me cae muy bien y me ha demostrado que me quiere. En realidad nunca volví a querer a una chica como quise a Emi, ella es diferente a las demás, además está más bella de lo que era en primer año. ¡Basta Hisashi Mitsui!, deja de pensar en ella, estás siendo infiel de pensamiento, no debes hacer eso.- se decía el muchacho mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Al llegar a su casa, Mitsui tomó un baño para relajarse, sacó una bebida del refrigerador y se dirigió hasta el teléfono, buscó en una pequeña agenda el número de teléfono de la casa de los Sendoh, al encontrarlo lo marcó para llamar a Emi.

Buenas noches, habla con la casa de la familia Sendoh ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dijo una mujer madura

Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Emi?- preguntó Mitsui

Si, ¿De parte de quién?- dijo la mujer

De parte de un amigo- contestó Mitsui

Emi se encontraba en su habitación aun pensando en Mitsui, cuando de pronto entra su madre y le dice:

Hija, tienes una llamada

¿Quién es?- pregunto la muchacha

No sé, dijo que es un amigo- respondió su madre

Está bien- dijo Emi mientras recibía el teléfono

Su madre salió de la pieza, entonces la chica habló.

¿Quién es?

E… Emi, hola soy Mitsui- dijo el chico de ojos azules un poco nervioso

¡Hisashi!, hola de nuevo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo la chica un poco sorprendida

Bueno, yo… quería saber si habías llegado bien a casa, me quedé muy preocupado por ti - dijo el chico un poco avergonzado

Hisashi, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- dijo la chica riendo

Es que, yo te iba a ir a dejar a tu casa, pero Akari llegó de improviso, verás ella es un poco mal criada y siempre se sale con la suya, lamento no haber podido acompañarte- dijo Mitsui disculpándose

No tienes porqué disculparte, además ella es tu novia, yo sólo… soy tu amiga- dijo cabizbaja la muchacha

Si, ella es mi novia…pero tú eres… muy importante para mí- dijo Mitsui ruborizado

Hisashi- dijo Emi sorprendida

Bueno, te dejo, buenas noches que estés bien- dijo Mitsui nervioso y cortando repentinamente el teléfono

Ahora Mitsui estaba completamente avergonzado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación y pensaba

Demonios que me está pasando, porqué me puse tan nervioso al oírla en el teléfono, porque pienso tanto en ella, porque siento terror al pensar en cuál sería su reacción al enterarse que yo fui uno de los tipos que la golpeó, ¡porque porque porqué!- decía el chico en voz alta, cuando de pronto pasó un pensamiento fugaz por su cabeza:

Quizás nunca la olvidaste y sigues enamorado de ella

¡No!, eso no puede ser posible, yo tengo novia, y además a Emi no la vi durante dos años, no se puede amar aun a una persona después de tanto tiempo- se decía a si mismo Mitsui, pero su inconsciente replicó:

Claro, tienes novia pero no la quieres lo suficiente, recuerda que te insistió tanto que debiste decirle que si

Bueno, pero nadie me obligó- decía ahora Mitsui

No, pero en el fondo sabes que no quieres a Akari, acaso no es cierto que jamás te pusiste tan nervioso al hablar con ella, cosa que si te ocurrió con Emi, no lo niegues Hisashi Mitsui

Bueno, está bien, por hoy ganas- se dijo a si mismo Mitsui mientras quedaba rendido por el sueño.


	7. A pesar de todo este  tiempo

_**A pesar de todo este tiempo**_

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban los hermanos Sendoh, el jugador estrella le preguntó a Emi:

Oye, ¿y qué cosas tenías que hacer ayer hermanita?, nos fuimos juntos a clases, pero no te vi en el resto del día, acaso tuviste una cita con un novio- dijo Sendoh guiñándole el ojo haciendo que Emi se sonrojara.

No que dices, sólo fui a ver a un amigo- dijo la chica de ojos color miel

¿No será el mismo muchacho que te llamó anoche?- dijo su madre que traía el café para servirle a sus hijos

Vaya, así que te llamó un amiguito, o mejor dicho ¿un novio?- dijo con cara pícara Sendoh

No es mi novio, además…. Él tiene novia- dijo Emi mirando hacia el suelo

Vaya, que lástima, se nota que te gusta hermanita- dijo Sendoh

Que no me gusta, él solo es un amigo- dijo molesta la chica

Bueno, como tú digas- dijo Sendoh riendo por la actitud tan infantil de su hermana mayor.

Jajaja, ya dejen de discutir como niños pequeños y váyanse al instituto, se les hace tarde- dijo la madre de los chicos mientras sonreía

Si, es cierto ya debemos irnos- dijo Emi

Durante el trayecto a Ryonan, Emi iba muy silenciosa, algo muy extraño ya que solía hablar mucho con su hermano Sendoh, sus pensamientos ahora estaban con Mitsui, el hecho de haberlo visto con una chica, y la extraña llamada de la noche anterior la tenían sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Si, ella es mi novia…pero tú eres… muy importante para mí- eran las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de Emi.

Cielos no puedo sacarme a este chico de la cabeza, no entiendo, pero el hecho de saber que tiene novia me puso muy triste, y sus palabras mientras hablábamos por teléfono me han dejado muy confundida, creo que mi hermano tiene razón, creo que, a pesar de todo este tiempo…. Sigo enamorada de Hisashi- pensaba la chica cuando su hermano exclamaba:

¡Cuidado!

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir que su hermano la tiraba del brazo para evitar que un auto la atropellara.

Que te ocurre Emi, acaso no te diste cuenta que el semáforo está en verde, estás muy distraída, debes tener más cuidado- regañó Sendoh

Lo siento Akira, no volverá a pasar- dijo la chica de ojos color miel aún asustada por lo ocurrido

Pasaron los días y durante los entrenamientos todos notaron extraño a Mitsui, no mostraba el entusiasmo de siempre, todo el tiempo estaba distraído, y su desempeño era cada día peor.

¡Hey Mitsui, que estás haciendo, cada vez estás jugando peor!- exclamaba molesto Ryota durante un partido de práctica que se estaba llevando acabo

¡Qué dices!, yo no estoy jugando mal, sólo que no me advertiste que me lanzarías el balón- se excusaba Mitsui

Eso espero, pero no debes estar distraído- respondió Miyagi

Pero a pesar de la llamada de atención de Ryota, Mitsui no reaccionó y continuaba igual. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Emi, incluso, su relación con Akari se veía cada vez más deteriorada, si siempre fue un tanto monótona, ahora ya no daba para más, lo silencioso y evasivo que estaba Mitsui la enfadaba mucho ya que, siempre fue caprichosa y estaba acostumbrada a que Mitsui la complaciera en todo.

Un día luego de entrenamiento, Akari intentando arreglar las cosas, fue a buscar a Mitsui para dar un paseo.

Dime que sí, ¡nos entretendremos mucho!- le decía su novia a un frío Mitsui

Ya te dije que no tengo ganas, el entrenamiento estuvo muy duro y quiero ir a casa a descansar- respondió el chico de ojos azules mirando hacia el horizonte evitando la mirada de su novia.

Hisashi, ¿no crees que estás siendo bastante descortés conmigo?- dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos

No es eso, sólo estoy cansado- replicó

No me des más escusas. ¡últimamente has cambiado mucho!, antes solíamos salir donde yo quisiera, ¡y ahora no ¡- protestó ya bastante enojada

Ese es el problema, estás acostumbrada a que te diga si en todo, eres demasiado caprichosa, ahora no quiero estar contigo, ¡quiero estar solo!, ¡déjame en paz!- exclamó fuera de sí el número 14 de Shohoku

Estas palabras hirieron profundamente a la muchacha, provocando que comenzaran a correr espontáneas lágrimas en su mejilla

Yo, sólo quería mejorar las cosas, pero, adiós- dijo la chica agachando su cabeza y volteándose para retirarse.

¡Akari!- exclamó Mitsui cuando vio a la chica que corriendo- ¡Espera!- agregó mientras salió corriendo tras ella

Lo siento mucho, no quise ser grosero contigo- dijo el chico de ojos azules al alcanzarla

No, tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa es mía, quizás si soy muy caprichosa y no dejo que tengas tus espacios, quizás, te estorbo mucho- dijo la chica mientras lloraba

No digas eso, tu no me estorbas- dijo Mitsui mientras la abrazaba- mira para que veas que estoy arrepentido, acepto ir contigo de paseo- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de Akari

Enserio- dijo la muchacha sonriendo, mientras dejaba los brazos cálidos de Mitsui para mirarlo a los ojos y se secaba sus lágrimas

Por supuesto, ahora vamos- dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia para comenzar su paseo

Vamos- dijo la chica un poco más calmada y sonriendo

La pareja caminó por un parque de la mano, se sentaron a tomar un helado, se veían muy felices, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se abrazaban, reían, y besaban. Luego caminaron por el centro de la ciudad, de pronto Akari le dijo a Mitsui mientras observaba emocionada una vitrina:

¡Mira amor!, que oso de peluche tan tierno

Si, está muy bonito, ¿lo quieres?- dijo Mitsui leyendo los pensamientos de la chica

¡Sí!- exclamó emocionada

Entonces entremos a la tienda- dijo el chico de ojos azules

Entraron y comenzaron a buscar el oso que tanto le había gustado al Akari, buscaban y no lo encontraban

Vaya que lástima, no lo veo por ninguna parte- dijo Mitsui

Sí, que pena, aunque podríamos pedir el que está en vitrina- dijo la chica recuperando la esperanza de tener su oso

Espera un momento, creo que no hemos visto en ese pasillo, ahora regreso- dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba en búsqueda del ansiado osito de peluche

Está bien, yo te esperaré aquí- dijo Akari mientras se entretenía mirando la variedad de objetos en venta

Mitsui se acercó al pasillo, comenzó a buscar el peluche, y de pronto lo encuentra sobre una repisa muy alta, a pesar de su estatura no era capaz de alcanzarlo, se estiró lo más que pudo hasta que lo alcanzó.

Lo tengo- dijo sonriendo

Al intentar volver a su posición inicial, Mitsui, perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

Se encuentra bien- dijo una voz femenina algo conocida para el chico

Si estoy bien- dijo

Al voltearse, y descubrir quién era, ambos se sorprendieron, no esperaban encontrarse en aquel lugar.

Hisashi- dijo Emi sonriendo

Emi- dijo Mitsui sonriendo bobamente

Se quedaron viendo un buen momento, no se daban cuenta de cómo sonreían, ya que a pesar de lo sorpresivo del encuentro, ambos estaban muy felices de volver a verse. De pronto alguien interrumpe el momento tan sublime.

Hisashi, ¿has encontrado el oso?- dijo Akari mientras se acercaba a el pasillo donde se encontraba su novio

Eh, Akari, si lo he encontrado- dijo Mitsui volviendo a la tierra y completamente ruborizado al darse cuenta de su reacción al ver a Emi

Vaya nos volvemos a ver- dijo Akari sonriéndole a la hermana mayor de Sendoh, que recién ahora volvía en sí.

Eh sí, que sorpresa-dijo nerviosa la chica

Bueno amor, ¿vamos?- dijo repentinamente Akari tomando del brazo a su novio al ver la extraña actitud de ambos

Está bien, vamos, hasta pronto Emi- dijo Mitsui

Hasta pronto, Hisashi- dijo la chica cabizbaja al ver alejarse a Mitsui de la mano de su novia

La pareja caminó durante largos minutos en silencio, de pronto Akari quiso romper el hielo.

Amor, hoy me llevarás a casa, ¿verdad?

Eh, lo siento, ya se me hace tarde, solo te dejaré en la estación- respondió Mitsui un tanto ausente

Que te ocurre amor, de pronto te has puesto muy pensativo- dijo la chica mirándolo preocupada

No es nada-dijo Mitsui

No entiendo, hace poco estabas perfectamente, ¿qué te ocurre?

No insistas, ya te dije que no pasa nada- respondió

¿Cómo que nada?, hace 20 minutos reías, me abrazabas y besabas y ¡ahora estás serio y frío!- exclamó escandalosamente

¡Ya te dije que nada!- exclamó el chico molesto y agotado de las interrogaciones de la chica.

¡Hisashi!, ¡no entiendo tu comportamiento, no quiero creer lo que estoy pensando pero estoy casi segura que el problema es tu amiga, esa tal Emi, tú estás enamorado de ella, no lo niegues!- exclamó soltando la mano del tirador de canastas de tres puntos

El chico se sorprendió al oír lo que decía su novia, no sabiendo que decir.

No vez, tu silencio lo dice todo, pero sabes que, ¡no le dejaré el camino libre!- agregó la chica de ojos azules

Akari…- dijo Mitsui mientras veía que se iba alejando su novia camino a la estación.


	8. Toma decisiones al atardecer

_**Toma decisiones al atardecer**_

Pero esta vez no intentó arreglar la situación, dejó que la chica huyera ya que ni siquiera él mismo podía desmentir lo que su novia decía, más que dar explicaciones ahora lo que él necesitaba era explicarse así mismo que le ocurría y tomar decisiones.

Se alejó lentamente del lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero se detuvo en un parque sentándose en una banca, se quedó en silencio ahí con la mirada perdida en unos chicos que jugaban básquetbol en una cancha que estaba justo frente a él, de pronto uno de ellos lo ve reconociéndolo de inmediato.

¡Mitsui!- dijo el chico

El muchacho de ojos azules sacado de su distracción mira a quien le hablaba y lo reconoció.

Hola Miyagi- dijo el número 14 de Shohoku mientras el chico del pendiente se acercaba.

¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- preguntó el defensa

Pues, nada, solamente necesitaba pensar un poco- dijo

¿Problemas?, últimamente has estado muy extraño amigo, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Miyagi sentándose al lado de Mitsui.

No es nada, sólo tonterías- respondió Mitsui

No me mientas, sé que algo te ocurre, puedes confiar en mí- dijo Ryota

Pues, yo…- miró a los chicos que esperaban a Miyagi en la cancha- no quiero molestarte- agregó

Al darse cuenta de esto, el chico pequeño del equipo de Shohoku, le pidió a Mitsui que lo esperara un momento, se despidió de sus amigos, y regresó donde Mitsui.

Ahora dime, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Ryota.

Pues, ¿recuerdas a la chica que me saludó el día del partido contra Ryonan?

Sí, claro- respondió serio

Pues ella… en primer año estaba en Shohoku, éramos muy amigos, aunque en realidad siempre nos gustamos mutuamente, un día después de entrenamiento, me declaré y le pedí que fuera mi novia, le dije que si quería podía darme la respuesta al día siguiente, pero no llegó, lo cual me puso muy triste…

¿Te rechazó?- interrumpió muy interesado Miyagi

No, hace unos días me enteré que una motocicleta la arrolló cuando regresaba a la Shohoku para decirme que sí, estuvo durante meses internada en un hospital, y al cabo de 7 meses regresó a Shohoku.

Y al regresar ¿no la viste?- preguntó interesado Ryota.

Pues sí, pero ahí está el problema, quien la atropelló fue uno de mis amigos, entonces nos la encontramos el día de su retorno a clases y por vengarnos por la denuncia que hicieron sus padres por el atropello, la golpeamos hasta no poder más y le quitamos sus pertenencias, y no la reconocí- relató avergonzado el chico de ojos azules

Vaya, ¡pero cómo se te ocurre golpear a una chica, eso no se hace!- recriminó Miyagi

No me reproches, ya bastante me he torturado con eso- musitó

Está bien, pero y luego, ¿qué ocurrió?

Pues, sus padres decidieron trasladarla a Ryonan, ahora estudia allá- respondió

¿Esa chica aún te gusta verdad?- preguntó Ryota dejando sorprendido a Mitsui

¡No, eso no es cierto!- respondió exaltado

Tu reacción dice todo lo contrario- dijo el chico del pendiente con cara pícara

No digas tonterías, tu sabes que yo tengo novia, incluso la conoces.

Akari- dijo

Si, ella, así que no vuelvas a repetir eso.

Si, es tu novia , pero no quieres, me he dado cuenta, y sabes que es así, estás con ella sólo porque te insistió de tal manera, que por cansancio terminaste accediendo, todo el equipo es testigo de eso- comentó Ryota

En realidad, no estoy seguro de lo que siendo por Akari, siempre le digo que sí en todo, es muy absorbente, y muy mal criada, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste Emi- contra argumentaba Mitsui mirando el suelo

Que terco eres Mitsui, haz un ejercicio, haber, recuerda ¿ En quién has pensado más en estos últimos días, en Emi o Akari?- interrogaba desafiante su amigo

Pues, yo… en Emi- se respondía avergonzado

Entonces, no crees, que deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo y buscar a Emi, dile que la quieres, no tienes nada que perder.

¿Y Akari?- preguntó asumiendo que deseaba estar con la chica ojos color miel

Si en verdad la quieres, deja de hacerle daño, y termina con ella, vi como discutían al terminar el entrenamiento, esa relación no da para más- aconsejó el número siete

Eso es cierto, no puedo seguir con ella, no la quiero como novia, busque o no busque a Emi, debo terminar con ella- dijo Mitsui

¿Busque o no busque?, ¡qué dices!, claro que debes buscarla, si la quieres debes hacerlo, no pierdas la oportunidad de estar con tu amor correspondido, ese no es privilegio de todos- dijo esto último llorando como bebé y recordando a Ayako.

Que dices, ella no me ha dicho que le gusto, no creo que sea correspondido- murmuró Mitsui

¿No iba aceptar ser tu novia hace dos años?, eso debe ser porque le gustas- dijo Miyagi dándole codazos a su amigo de manera cómplice.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo cabizbajo

Sí, pero quizás al verte de nuevo volvió a sentir cosas por ti

No lo creo

¡Que terco eres!, vamos, búscala, nada pierdes, hay más posibilidades de que quiera ser tu novia a que no- dijo intentando animar a Mitsui

Pero si salgo con ella, tendré que contarle, lo que le hice- dijo angustiado

Bueno, eso es algo que debes hacer, si fuiste capaz de golpearla, aunque no la reconociste, debes ser capaz de decirle la verdad- dijo Miyagi con un tono reprochante por lo que le hizo a la chica

Mitsui comenzó a recordar como él junto a sus amigos rebeldes golpearon despiadadamente a esa linda chica, sentía como cada bofetada que le propinó a la chica calaba profundamente en él. Y comenzaba a imaginar la reacción de la chica que tanto quería al enterarse de quién era.

¡No, no puedo!- exclamó Mitsui aterrado al tan sólo imaginar que perdía de nuevo a Emi.

Si, si puedes, debes ser honesto con ella, claro si de verdad la quieres- dijo el chico del pendiente cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos

¡Claro que la quiero!- exclamó Mitsui como si lo hubiesen ofendido

Entonces díselo- reiteró Ryota

No puedo- dijo rendido el chico de hermosos ojos azules que ahora tenían una expresión melancólica

Haber, mira, puedes no decírselo de inmediato, sal con ella, dile que la quieres y proponle que sea tu novia, y cuando te sientas listo para contárselo, se lo dices y le explicas todo, creo que entenderá- dijo Miyagi intentando darle una solución a su atormentado compañero de equipo.

Bueno, creo que haré eso, te agradezco tus consejos Miyagi, jamás pensé que serías tan buen consejero- dijo mirando a su interlocutor

Pues no es nada- dijo Ryota sonriendo bobamente y rascando su cabeza como con vergüenza- Vaya resulté ser todo un doctor corazón, aunque cuando se trata de mí no puedo hacer nada- pensaba ahora el chico moreno mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos al recordar a la manager de Shohoku.

¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo Mitsui al ver el extraño comportamiento de su compañero

No, para nada- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada

Vaya , ya es tarde, debo retirarme- dijo Mitsui despidiéndose de su amigo

Yo también, nos vemos en el entrenamiento

Si, hasta mañana- dijo Mitsui

¡Espera!- dijo Ryota deteniendo a el chico de ojos azules

¿Qué pasa?- dijo regresando

Creo que has estado tan distraído que no te diste cuenta que el capitán Akagi dijo que mañana no habría entrenamiento- dijo Miyagi

¿Enserio?, ¿y por qué?- preguntó extrañado

¿Pues no recuerdas?, mañana se realizará una reunión de los profesores en el gimnasio, como llegan los resultados de los exámenes finales de toda la preparatoria van a retirarlos para hacer entrega a los alumnos en los días siguientes- explicó Miyagi

Ah, es eso, bueno, entonces nos vemos pronto, y gracias de nuevo- dijo Mitsui

De nada, hasta pronto- se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo

Mitsui caminó pensativo durante todo el trayecto, las palabras de Miyagi le habían servido mucho para aclarar lo que sentía y quería, pero aún le aterraba la idea de que Emi lo odiara por lo que hizo, además él aun se reprochaba su acción durante sus tiempos de vándalo.

Que cobarde fui, golpee a una chica indefensa que no podía defenderse, vaya, esos dos años sólo me han traído problemas en mi vida actual, primero, voy a causar problemas al equipo de básquet, lo que ha hecho que no todos mis compañeros de equipos me acepten del todo, aún en discusiones me reprochan lo que hice, luego al regresar, mi estado físico es pésimo, no soy capaz de resistir los 40 minutos del partido, y ahora me entero de que golpeé a la chica que más he querido en mi vida- reflexionaba mientras llegaba a su casa.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que no había luces encendidas, deduciendo que no había nadie, comió lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador, y se retiró a su habitación.

Luego de un día agotador, cayó rendido en su cama y con su mente más clara, quedó profundamente dormido.


	9. Un beso guardado en el tiempo

_**Un beso guardado en el tiempo**_

Al día siguiente, Mitsui se levantó un tanto tenso, ya que las decisiones anteriormente tomadas, debía concretarlas, durante las primeras clases estuvo distraído deseando poder estar pronto con Emi para pedirle ser su novia.

Llegó la hora del primer descanso, y Mitsui se dirigió raudo al salón de Akari, al encontrarla le pidió que lo acompañara a la terraza.

¿Qué pasa Hisashi?, ¿por qué me traes hasta acá?- preguntó la chica

Bueno, es que necesito hablar contigo- respondió muy serio.

A, ya entiendo, quieres pedirme disculpas por tu actitud conmigo durante este último tiempo- dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

Pues, no, no es eso- dijo Mitsui mirando hacia la calle

Entonces habla pronto, si no se trata de eso, es mejor que no me hagas perder mi tiempo- dijo molesta la chica

Como quieras, te traje hasta aquí porque quiero decirte, que por más que lo intenté, y después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que no puedo seguir contigo- dijo esto último mirándola directamente a los ojos y permaneciendo estoico

Que dices- dijo la chica sorprendida

Lo que acabas de oír, tu sabes que nuestra relación no da para más, te juro que lo intenté pero ya no puedo estar contigo, lo siento- dijo el chico de ojos azules intentando retirarse

No, tu no me puedes hacer esto- dijo la chica mientras lo retenía llorando y golpeando su torso robusto del muchacho.

Lo siento, pero no hay vuelta atrás- dijo fríamente

Podría apostar lo que quieras a que la culpable de esto es tu amiguita esa- dijo furiosa la ahora ex novia de Mitsui

No te refieras de ese modo a Emi, además ella no tiene la culpa, ¡tú sabes que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando! – gritó molesto

¡No digas estupideces, lo nuestro estaba perfectamente bien, hasta que apareció esa maldita entrometida!- gritó empuñando sus manos.

¡No le digas así!, te repito que ella no tiene nada que ver. Yo la conozco desde mucho antes que a ti, estuvimos a punto de ser novios pero ella tuvo un accidente por lo que nos separamos. Además, para ti siempre nuestra relación fue perfecta porque te complacía en todo, y tú eras feliz, ¡sin importarte si yo realmente lo era!- Exclamó fuera de sí – Ahora debo irme, y no me busques, porque no lograrás nada, adiós.

Hisashi, no te vayas, escúchame- vio como el chico de ojos azules se alejaba lentamente- ¡HISASHI!- gritó mientras Mitsui cruzaba una puerta ignorando los gritos de la chica.

Durante el resto de la jornada escolar, el número 14 de Shohoku estuvo más aliviado, a pesar de la tensa discusión con Akari, ya había dado uno de los pasos más estresantes de su nuevo camino sentimental, y Akari ya no era un obstáculo para estar con Emi. A pesar del alivio, al acercarse la hora de salida, comenzó a sentir un nerviosismo y ansiedad que lo invadían completamente, no dejaba de pensar a Emi, quería verla pronto, pero los minutos se hacían eternos, las clases se hacían más aburridas que de costumbre, hasta que al fin, llegó la hora de la salida.

Mitsui salió de su salón y caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, de un salón va saliendo Hanamichi quien le habla:

¡Hola Mitsuito como estás!- dijo agitando su mano

No encontró respuesta, el chico iba tan nervioso que ignoraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¡Oye que te ocurre Mitsui te estoy hablando y no te respondes a este talentoso!- gritaba el pelirrojo mientras veía al chico alejarse

Déjalo en paz, tiene cosas importantes que hacer- dijo un misterioso Ryota que era testigo de lo ocurrido

Y tú que sabes de lo que le ocurre a Mitsui- preguntó interesado Sakuragi

No, yo no sé nada Hanamichi, pero es mejor que no lo molestes- dijo ahora el chico del pendiente

¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan amigo de Mitsuito?, ¿por qué lo defiendes, acaso son amigos?- interrogó el número diez de Shohoku tomándose el mentón con una mano

Pues que esperas, ¿que peleemos toda la vida?

Pues no, pero tampoco que sean amigos íntimos, sería como si Rukawa se convirtiera en mi confidente personal jajaja - dijo Sakuragi riendo escandalosamente

Torpe, ni lo sueñes- dijo una fría voz al escuchar las últimas palabras de Sakuragi

¡A quien le dices torpe, eres un maldito zorro Rukawa, ya verás!- gritaba el pelirrojo mientras veía al número 11 de Shohoku alejarse ignorándolo

Mientras tanto en Ryonan, concluían las clases y Emi salía junto a dos amigas por el instituto riendo y charlando sobre las diferentes situaciones vividas en el día, cuando salían del establecimiento, Mitsui apoyado en una muralla al lado de la entrada principal, al verla se pone muy nervioso y le habla.

¡Emi!- exclamó

Las tres chicas se detuvieron y miraron Mitsui, se observaron entre ellas, y Emi sorprendida se lo saluda.

Hisashi, hola ¿cómo estás?- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

Hola, bien ¿y tú?- preguntó sonriendo nervioso el chico de ojos azules

Pues bien también, y dime ¿qué te trajo hasta aquí?- preguntó la chica extrañada de verlo en Ryonan

Pues, yo, vine porque necesito hablar contigo- titubeó

¡Enserio!- exclamó intentando disimular la emoción la chica

Si, espero no arruinar algún plan- dijo mirando a las chicas que esperaban a Emi

Pues no para nada, sólo nos íbamos a nuestras casas- le respondió

Entonces ¿vamos?- dijo Mitsui sonriendo suavemente

Si- dijo la chica que se estaba derritiendo al ver la sonrisa de aquel chico que tanto quería- sólo deja que me despida de mis amigas y vamos- agregó

Está bien, aquí te espero- dijo el chico mientras observaba tiernamente a la chica que se dirigía a sus amigas

Tras despedirse de ellas, Emi volvió donde Mitsui y le dijo:

¿Vamos?

Si, vamos- respondió

Caminaron silentes y completamente ruborizados, por una parte Emi, se preguntaba por qué Mitsui la había ido a buscar a su escuela, y por otro, Mitsui no encontraba el momento para decirle lo que sentía. Caminaba por el costado de un pequeño parque completamente silencioso. De pronto el chico comenzó a recordar las palabras de su amigo Ryota:

¡Que terco eres!, vamos, búscala, nada pierdes, hay más posibilidades de que quiera ser tu novia a que no- recordó

Emi… - rompió el hielo el chico- yo quiero decirte algo- dijo Mitsui deteniéndose

Si, dime- respondió la chica apresuradamente

Pues mira, yo después de estos encuentros que hemos tenido, no quiero que creas que me estoy apresurando, pero me di cuenta, que a pesar de todo este tiempo pues…- el chico más ruborizado y atontado fue interrumpido por la mano delicada de Emi que tomaba su brazo, Mitsui quedó impresionado, y sin decir nada, la chica rodeó el cuello de el muchacho, quedando frente a frente, se miraron tiernamente y se besaron dulcemente , pareciera que todos los besos que no se dieron antes, se fundieron en uno solo, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba para ambos, Mitsui tomó de la cintura a Emi, quien se ruborizó al sentir los fuertes brazos de su amado.

Después de un momento, los chicos dejaron de besarse, y se abrazaron.

Hisashi, te quiero mucho- dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico de ojos ahora resplandecientemente azules.

Emi, entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Mitsui

¡Claro que quiero serlo!- exclamó sonriendo feliz la chica, pero de pronto se puso muy seria y agregó- pero, ¿Qué ocurrirá con Akari?- preguntó la chica de ojos color miel siguiendo en los brazos de Mitsui pero levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

Eso ya se acabó, hoy terminé con ella- dijo Mitsui acariciando la espalda de la muchacha

¿Enserio? – preguntó la chica sorprendida

Si, esa relación no daba para más, nunca la quise como novia, con el tiempo le tomé aprecio, pero nada más, en cambio a ti, a ti te quiero de verdad, eres la única por lo que he sentido esto- dijo el chico

Hisashi, yo también te quiero mucho, lamento tanto lo que ocurrió hace dos años, ha sido tanto tiempo perdido- dijo la Emi mientras se alejaba de los brazos del muchacho

Eso ya no importa- dijo Mitsui tomando suavemente con sus manos el mentón de la chica dirigiendo su rostro hasta él- lo que importa es que ahora tu y yo estamos juntos- agregó

Sí, eso es cierto- dijo la chica besando al chico

Caminaron de la mano sonriendo, se reían llenos de felicidad, parecía que nada podía ir mal en sus vidas, se abrazaban, contemplaban maravillados el cielo azul, todo les parecía bello, no se dieron cuenta como las horas pasaron, al notar que el sol ya se escondía, Emi le dijo a Mitsui:

Ya es tarde, debo regresar a casa o se preocuparán por mí

Es cierto, debemos irnos, pero yo te dejaré en tu casa- dijo Mitsui gustoso

Está bien, vamos- dijo Emi sonriendo y tomando del brazo a quien era ahora su novio.

Caminaron lentamente, pues no querían que llegara la hora de despedirse, pero como nada dura para siempre, llegaron a casa de Emi, y ésta dijo:

Bueno, hemos llegado, me he divertido mucho contigo, te quiero agradecer por el buen rato- dijo la chica sonriendo

No agradezcas, al contrario, tú me hiciste muy feliz al aceptar ser mi novia

Hisashi, te quiero- dijo la muchacha de ojos color miel

Yo también te quiero- dijo Mitsui besando tiernamente a su novia

Adiós- dijo la chica sonriendo

Adiós- respondió- ¡Espera!- dijo ahora el chico

Si, que sucede- dijo la chica devolviéndose

¿Cuándo nos veremos?- preguntó el tirador de tres puntos

No lo sé, en los siguientes dos días estaré ocupada con exámenes finales

Vaya, es una lástima- respondió decepcionado- pero cuando tengas tiempo, me avisas- agregó

De acuerdo, yo te diré- dijo la chica sonriendo

Hasta entonces- dijo Mitsui besándola nuevamente

Hasta pronto- dijo ella alejándose.


	10. El ejército de los reprobados

_**El ejército de los reprobados**_

Al entrar a casa, Emi exclamó feliz

¡Ya llegué!

Hola hija, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la madre

Muy bien- dijo la chica muy contenta

Vaya Emi, vienes radiante- comentó Sendoh sentado en un sillón- ¿Qué te ocurrió?- agregó

Hola hermano, no es nada, solamente me siento bien- dijo la chica sonriendo

Pues no te creo, estos últimos días has estado muy callada, y de pronto cambias, es extraño- dijo Sendoh con cara de sospecha

Jajaja, que dices Akirah, yo siempre he estado bien, bueno nos vemos, iré a estudiar- dijo la chica mientras subía unas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones

Pero Emi, debes cenar- dijo la madre

No tengo hambre, hasta mañana- respondía la chica mientras desaparecía por el pasillo hasta su habitación

La madre y Sendoh, se miraron no entendiendo nada.

Al día siguiente, en Shohoku, comenzaron a llegar todos los integrantes del equipo de básquet al gimnasio, Mitsui saludó a todos sus compañeros muy animado.

Que le sucede al superior Mitsui, jamás nos había saludado a todos – comentaba Yasuda a sus compañeros de primero

Es un sujeto muy extraño, ayer lo saludé y me ignoró por completo y hoy actúa como si nada, no puede jugar así con este hombre tan talentoso- decía Sakuragi

Ya no digas tonterías Hanamichi, quizás tenía algún problema, y ya lo solucionó- dijo Miyagi

¡Que tenga problemas no significa que deba ignorar a este talentoso!- exclamó el pelirrojo

Vaya Hanamichi, a caso no recuerdas que cuando perdimos contra Kainan tu no tomabas en cuenta a nadie y llorabas como una niña- dijo burlándose el chico moreno

¡No es necesario que me recuerdes eso!- dijo el número diez completamente sonrojado mientras empuñaba su mano

Llegó el capitán del equipo y los reunió.

Bueno, vamos a jugar un partido, los alumnos de primero contra los de segundo y tercero- indicó

Si – dijeron todos en unisón pero resaltando la voz del número 14 del equipo

Vaya Mitsuito, hoy te vez muy animado, espero que al fin juegues bien, porque en las últimas semanas has estado jugando como un niño de primaria- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de maldad

¡Qué dices!, tu eres el único que juega como niño, eres un estúpido- respondió molesto

¡Cómo le dices eso ha este genio!- exclamó enfadado

Estúpido- dijo Rukawa que observaba la discusión

Que dijiste maldito zorro dormilón, ¡ya verás…! – de pronto es golpeado por Akagi en la cabeza

¡Ya cállate y concéntrate en el partido!- ordenó el número cuatro

¡Gorila!- exclamó Hanamichi cuando oye una voz que lo saca completamente de su enojo

¡Vamos Sakuragi tu puedes!- decía la hermana menor del capitán

Haruko- dijo el pelirrojo mientras que miraba embobado a la chica

Comenzó el partido y Hanamichi junto a Rukawa no se daban tregua, ambos intentaban liderar en su equipo, gracias a las jugadas tan ambiciosas de ambos lograron poner en ventaja a su equipo quedando 22 a 12 a favor de los de primero, pero en el otro equipo Mitsui, que no perdía sus ánimos comenzó a anotar canastas de tres puntos cambiando radicalmente la situación.

El partido a terminado, ha ganado el equipo de los alumnos de segundo y tercer año 60 a 53- decía Ayako

¡Bien!- exclamaron todos

Maldita sea, tendré que hacer 50 lagartijas- se quejaba el pelirrojo

Es tu culpa- dijo Rukawa

¡Qué dices maldito Rukawa, ya verás!- respondió gritando

Que te pareció eso Sakuragi, ahora dime, ¿Quién juega como niño de primaria? Jajaja- dijo Mitsui riéndose en la cara del número diez

¡Mitsui!- gritó Hanamichi sonrojado por la humillación

Haz tus flexiones- ordenó Akagi mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

Pero por qué me golpeas gorila- dijo Hanamichi llorando

Los ganadores del partido se fueron a los camarines a cambiarse de ropa y Mitsui se encuentra con Ryota, quien le habla de inmediato.

Mitsui hoy te vez mejor, acaso ya tomaste ¿alguna medida?- preguntó muy interesado el moreno

Pues sí, ayer terminé con Akari, y aprovechando que no hubo entrenamiento, fui a buscar a Emi- dijo el chico de ojos azules muy entusiasmado

Y, ¿en qué quedaste con ella?- preguntó el chico del pendiente sentándose en una banca que había en el sitio esperando más detalles de la situación

Pues, le pedí que fuera mi novia

¡Y que te respondió ¡- preguntó entusiasmado Miyagi

Pues me dijo que si, Emi es mi novia- dijo Mitsui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro

Vaya amigo te felicito, espero que sean muy felices juntos- dijo el centro del equipo- que bueno que al menos un amigo pueda estar con la chica que quiere- pensaba ahora mirando el cielo con lagrimas infantiles en los ojos al recordar nuevamente a Ayako

Miyagi, te quiero dar las gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, me ayudaron bastante- dijo Mitsui

No tienes que agradecer, te dije sólo lo que pensaba- respondió humildemente el chico sonriendo

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Miyagi- se despidió el chico

Hasta mañana- respondió Ryota

Mientras tanto Ayako hacía sonar su silbato para dar inicio a las flexiones de brazos de los alumnos de primer año. Todos iban haciendo sus flexiones al mismo tiempo, menos Sakuragi que para lucirse delante de Haruko hacía rápidamente sus flexiones intercambiando los brazos.

¡Hanamichi Sakuragi ¡- exclamó la manager mientras golpeaba con el abanico la cabeza del pelirrojo

Ay Ayako, por qué me pegas- dijo el número diez mientras quedaba tendido en el suelo tras perder el equilibrio por el golpe de la chica

Debes tomar el mismo ritmo de los demás, ya deja de lucirte- dijo la muchacha de cabello rizado

Y por qué mejor no todos toman mi ritmo, a… pero eso es imposible, esa capacidad sólo de gente talentosa como yo- decía en voz alta con una sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo

Eres un súper idiota- decía Rukawa mientras hacía tranquilamente sus flexiones

Cállate maldito zorro apestoso- decía el pelirrojo sacado repentinamente de sus sueños

48, 49, 50- dijeron los chicos que cayeron rendidos al suelo

Jajaja, son unos débiles se cansan rápidamente- decía Hanamichi mientras miraba como todos estaba agotados en el suelo

Ya hemos terminado- dijo Akagi que estaba mirando a los chicos junto a Ayako

Si, nos vemos, hasta mañana Gori, adiós - dijo el pelirrojo risueño mientras emprendía el camino hacia los camarines

A dónde vas- dijo Akagi provocando que el chico se detuviera sin mirar atrás

Pues a cambiarme ropa para irme a casa- dijo Hanamichi aún de espaldas

Pues tú te quedas, tienes que hacer tu entrenamiento básico- dijo el número cuatro

¡Qué dices Gorila!, este genio ya no necesita hacer esos tontos entrenamientos básicos- decía enfadado el pelirrojo

¡Tonto!- dijo Akagi mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza- Aún no mejoras lo básico así que debes seguir con tus entrenamientos, y si te quedan tantas energías como presumías hace un rato, no tendrás problema- agregó Akagi

¡Maldito Gorila, me las pagarás!- dijo mientras empuñaba la mano

Al día siguiente al llegar a entrenamiento, Sakuragi se acercó muy preocupado a Miyagi.

Hey, Ryota- dijo muy despacio el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al jugador pequeño de Shohoku

Que ocurre Hanamichi- dijo Miyagi mirando extrañado al número diez

Es que, necesito que me ayudes- dijo angustiado

Por qué, en qué lío te metiste ahora Hanamichi- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura el moreno

Pues, hoy me entregaron mis exámenes finales, y si reprobaba 4, no podía ir al campeonato nacional, pero he reprobado 7 materas- dijo angustiado

Hanamichi- dijo sorprendido el chico del pendiente

Comenzaron a asomarse lágrimas en los ojos de Ryota, quien abrazó al pelirrojo diciendo:

Y yo he reprobado 5- dijo llorando más desesperado que Hanamichi

De pronto aparece Rukawa que les pregunta

Y ahora que les pasa

Hemos reprobado más de cuatro materias y no podremos ir al campeonato nacional- dijo aún llorando desconsolado Miyagi

Ah, es eso- dijo Rukawa sin sorprenderse

Por qué lo dices así, ¿acaso tu también reprobaste tus materias?- preguntó Ryota mientras se cercaba Mitsui

Eh tan sólo 6 – dijo el número 11

Demonios, estamos perdidos- dijo Mitsui que se sumaba a la conversación

Mitsuito, no me digas que, tu también reprobaste- dijo el pelirrojo

No tantas, nada más 5 materias- dijo Mitsui rascando su cabeza avergonzado

¡Y ahora como se lo diremos al gorila!- exclamó desesperado Sakuragi mientras imaginaba al capitán que los azotaba por su mal rendimiento académico

Que dices Hanamichi, es mejor que el capitán Akagi no se entere, porque…- decía cuando era interrumpido por el capitán que aparecía inesperadamente por la espalda del chico del pendiente.

De que es mejor que no me entere- dijo el capitán causando el espanto de los 4 reprobados del equipo

De nada- dijeron en unisón nerviosos

No me mientan sé que algo ocurre, será mejor que me lo digan de inmediato- dijo el capitán

De verdad, no es nada- dijeron en coro más nerviosos ahora

Digan la verdad- dijo ahora perdiendo la paciencia

Verás Gori, tú no tienes de que preocuparte, solamente platicábamos que hemos reprobado más de 4 materias y que no podremos ir al campeonato nacional…- decía Hanamichi abrazando amistosamente fingiendo tranquilidad al capitán

¡Qué estás diciendo!- dijo enfadado Akagi

Señor, lo lamentamos mucho- dijo acobardado Ryota

Yo también- dijeron Mitsui y Rukawa haciendo una reverencia de mala gana

Que están haciendo, no tienen porque disculparse, son unos tontos- dijo Hanamichi fatuamente

Tarado- dijo Rukawa

Y díganme ¿Cuántas materias han reprobado? Miyagi

¡Cinco Señor!- dijo apresuradamente Ryota

Mitsui- continuó el capitán

También cinco Akagi- respondió

¿Rukawa?- preguntó nuevamente el capitán

Seis- contestó

¿Y tu Sakuragi?

Pues tan sólo siete materias, jajaja - dijo riendo nervioso el pelirrojo

¡Siete!- exclamó en coro el resto del equipo que observaba espontánea reunión

Estamos perdidos- dijo Kogure resignado

Akagi, quizás tú podrías ayudarlos, los profesores te consideran buen estudiante, podrías hablar con ellos para que les den una segunda oportunidad- dijo Kogure dirigiéndose a su amigo

Cuatro ojos tiene razón Gorila, quizás si hablas con ellos y les regalas algunas de tus preciadas bananas nos den una segunda oportunidad- dijo el pelirrojo

Ya cállate- dijo el número 4 dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Súper-idiota- dijo Rukawa

¡Rukawa no tienes ni un derecho a tratarme así, tu reprobaste 6 materias!- dijo molesto Sakuragi

Ya Hanamichi, es mejor que no te pelees, ahora debemos ver como salimos de esta- dijo vacilante el chico del pendiente

Sí, pero Rukawa empezó- dijo infantilmente

Y qué dices Akagi, ¿hablarás con los profesores?- preguntó Kogure

Veré que puedo hacer- dijo resignado el capitán

¡Bien!- exclamaron Miyagi y Sakuragi

¡Pero deben comprometerse a que se pondrán a estudiar, Me oyeron!- exclamó irritado el capitán

¡Sí!- dijeron en al unísono agachando la cabeza

Mañana a primera hora iré con ustedes a hablar con los profesores, deben llegar temprano- dijo amenazante el capitán

Está bien- dijeron rendidos


	11. La última oportunidad para el ejército r

_**La última oportunidad para el ejército reprobado**_

Al día siguiente, se reunieron a primera hora el capitán Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa y Sakuragi en la entrada de Shohoku.

- Ya estamos todos, vamos- les dijo Akagi

- Sí- respondieron en unísono

Se dirigieron a la sala de profesores seguidos por Ayako, Kogure, Haruko y los amigos de Sakuragi que no dejaban de burlarse del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi eres el rey de las reprobaciones- decía Takamiya mofándose del número diez

¡Cállate gordo, ya verás cuando salga de está!- exclamó Sakuragi empuñando su mano

¡No los tomes en cuenta y camina!- ordeno Akagi

Espérenme aquí un momento- les dijo ahora el número 4 a Rukawa y los demás

Si capitán- dijeron

Buenos días- dijo Akagi a una recepcionista que estaba fuera de la sala de profesores

Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarle- dijo la mujer amablemente

Necesito hablar con el señor Toriyama, Mazaki, Kawashima, Ezakiya, Asuhara, y también con el señor Fuwa- dijo ahora el capitán cuidando no olvidar a ninguno

Si, deme un momento, ya lo anuncio- dijo sorprendida

Está bien- dijo Akagi mientras la mujer entraba a la sala de profesores

Después de un momento regresó y le dijo al capitán

Ya lo atenderán, espere un momento

Gracias- dijo el número 4 haciendo una reverencia

Se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo y dijo:

En un momento nos recibirán

Está bien- dijeron

Tras esperar unos minutos, la misma recepcionista le dice a el capitán

Ya puede pasar

Está bien, vamos- le dijo a los reprobados

Suerte chicos- dijo Ayako al ver que se alejaban

Entraron a la sala y Akagi saludó a los maestros y comenzó a explicar la situación

Buenos días maestros, he venido con mis compañeros porque han reprobado sus materias y no podrán asistir al campeonato nacional, les quería pedir de la manera más atenta que los les den una oportunidad

Así que los jóvenes Mitsui, Miyagi y Sakuragi del equipo de basquetbol quieren una oportunidad- dijo uno de los maestros

También Rukawa- dijo Akagi mientras buscaba a Rukawa entre los muchachos

Rukawa, donde se metió este chiquillo- dijo Akagi al darse cuenta que no estaba

Mientras tanto fuera de la sala de profesores todos hablaban de la situación.

Espero que mi hermano pueda convencer a los maestros para que les den una oportunidad a los muchachos- decía Haruko

Ojala, porque de lo contrario estaremos perdidos- dijo Ayako

Ahora sólo queda esperar- agregó Kogure nervioso

Si- dijeron en unísono todos expectantes

Luego hubo un silencio que invadió el pasillo donde estaban esperando, pero este silencio fue quebrado por unos ronquidos que se oían muy de cerca, todos miraron de donde provenían

¡Rukawa que estás haciendo aquí!- exclamó espantada la chica de cabello rizado al ver que el numero 11 de Shohoku dormía profundamente en un sillón que había en el pasillo.

De pronto se oye el estruendo de una puerta que se abre violentamente, de ella aparece Akagi completamente enfadado y exclama:

¡Rukawa donde estas!- al ver que dormía en el sofá se acerca completamente irritado y comienza a sacudirlo fuertemente

¡Chiquillo estúpido!, yo vengo a pedirle de rodillas a los maestros que te dejen jugar en el campeonato ¡y tú te das el lujo de dormir echando todo a perder!- exclamaba al capitán mientras Rukawa comenzaba a reaccionar sin entender nada

Akagi suéltalo y regresen a la sala de profesores los deben estar esperando- dijo Kogure intentando calmarlo

Está bien, vamos- dijo Akagi empujando al chico dormilón del equipo

Espero que esto no perjudique en la decisión de los profesores- decía Kogure

Es cierto porque de lo contrario todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano- comentó Okuss

Si, no habrá servido de nada que Hanamichi se haya dedicado al básquet, el récord de rechazos se detuvo desde que ingresó al equipo- comentó Noma

Si, y cada vez hay menos porque apostar- agregó Takamiya

Pasó alrededor de media hora y permanecían impacientes en los pasillos Ayako y los demás, de pronto se abre la puerta y salen Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa y Hanamichi seguidos por Akagi.

Ahí vienen- dijo Yohei

¡Hermano, cómo les fue!- preguntó Haruko

Les dieron una oportunidad, darán exámenes especiales para aprobar sus materias, es la única chance que tendrán- dijo el capitán

Pues entonces tendrán que estudiar muy duro- dijo Ayako

Y dime Akagi, ¿Cuándo deben rendir esos exámenes?- preguntó Kogure

Mañana- respondió estoico el capitán

¡Mañana!- exclamaron todos los presentes

¡Pero cómo!, en tan poco tiempo no serán capaces de estudiar para los exámenes- dijo preocupado Kogure

No te preocupes cuatro ojos para este genio no será nada difícil aprobar esos exámenes y podrán contar con el talentoso Sakuragi en el campeonato nacional jajaja- decía el pelirrojo soltando una gran risotada

Tu presencia en el campeonato es la menos importante estúpido- decía Rukawa

¡Qué dijiste Rukawa!- exclamaba Hanamichi

Lo que oíste- respondió el número 11

¡Maldito zorro me las pagarás!- decía ahora el número 10 mientras empuñaba la mano

Ya cállate- dijo Akagi irritado mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza- ahora vayan a sus salones y nos vemos en el entrenamiento- agregó Akagi

¡Pero Akagi!- exclamó sorprendido Kogure- no sería mejor que estudiaran en vez de entrenar para que logren aprobar

No puedo dejar que dejen el entrenamiento, el campeonato nacional cada día está más cerca y no debemos descuidarnos- dijo serio el capitán

Entonces deberán estudiar toda la noche- dijo Kogure – eso no será bueno- agregó

Irán a mi casa a estudiar, pero no podré solo, necesito que tu y Ayako me ayuden- dijo ahora el capitán

Está bien- dijeron Ayako y Kogure en unísono

Así que ya oyeron cuarteto de cabezas huecas, hoy después de entrenamiento van a sus casas a avisar que se quedan en la mía ¡Y los quiero a las 7 en punto allá! – exclamó furioso el capitán

Si- exclamaron los cuatro

Más tarde a la hora de entrenamiento, Akagi reunió al equipo.

¡Reunión! – dijo el capitán

Comenzaremos haciendo un pequeño calentamiento para después hacer un partido de 10 minutos por tiempo y nos terminaremos- explicó el capitán

¡Si capitán!- exclamaron los chicos

¡Ahora a correr!- dijo el capitán

Rukawa espera un momento- ordenó Akagi

Rukawa lo miró extrañado y se acercó donde el número 4

¿Qué ocurre capitán?- preguntó el número 11

Tú hoy no entrenarás- dijo Akagi

Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico

Te irás a estudiar para que tengas buenos resultados- explicó

¿No debía ir a su casa?- dijo extrañado Rukawa

Tu no serás capaz de estar despierto durante toda la noche, eso me quedó más que claro hoy en la mañana- dijo recordando lo vivido durante la reunión con los profesores

Pero…

Nada de peros- dijo el capitán

Haruko, ven- ordenó el chico a su hermana menor que veía el entrenamiento

Sí, ¿qué ocurre hermano?- preguntó la chica mientras Sakuragi veía como la chica entraba al gimnasio, lo que le llamó mucho la atención

Tu ayudarás a Rukawa a estudiar ahora, vayan a la biblioteca para que le enseñes- ordenó el capitán

¡Qué!- exclamó boquiabierta la muchacha

Lo que oyes, y ahora vayan, la tarde es corta y deben aprovecharla- dijo el capitán

Si hermano- dijo la chica

¡Qué!, ¡Ah… por qué Haruko se va junto con ese zorro apestoso!, acaso ya se hicieron novios - exclamó Sakuragi al ver como salían juntos del gimnasio Haruko y Rukawa

¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!, deja de decir tonterías y sigue con el calentamiento- ordenó la manager del equipo

Pero Ayako, no puedo permitir que Haruko se haga novia de ese zorro apestoso de Rukawa- decía llorando Hanamichi

No digas tonterías, ella sólo ayudará a estudiar a Rukawa porque no irá a la casa del capitán Akagi- explicó ahora la chica de cabello rizado

¿Entonces no se harán novios?- preguntó con esperanza el pelirrojo

Pues claro que no- dijo Ayako

¡Gorila!, ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar que Haruko esté a solas con este tonto de Rukawa!- exclamaba molesto el numero 10

¡Ya cállate!, y continúa con el entrenamiento- dijo Akagi mientras golpeaba a Sakuragi en la cabeza

Pero porqué me pegas, Gorila- dijo Hanamichi con un chichón en la cabeza

¡Ahora a entrenar!- dijo el capitán

¡Si!- exclamaron todos en unísono

Mientras tanto Rukawa y Haruko se dirigieron en silencio a la biblioteca, la chica completamente ruborizada y Rukawa completamente indiferente.

Ya hemos llegado- dijo la chica nerviosa- sentémonos en aquella mesa- agregó indicando una mesa desocupada.

Se dirigieron a la mesa, se sentaron frente a frente.

Y dime Rukawa, ¿Qué materias haz reprobado?- preguntó Haruko sin obtener respuesta.

El chico sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón los exámenes reprobados y se los tiró sobre la mesa.

Estos- pronunció mirando hacia cualquier parte el número 11

La chica los miró un momento y después de una rápida evaluación dijo:

Bueno no están tan malos, creo que no será muy difícil de mejorar- dijo la chica sonriendo a un Rukawa completamente indiferente

Ahora prepararé algunos ejercicios para que resuelvas- agregó la hermana menor del capitán que tristemente se daba cuenta de la apatía de su querido Rukawa

Comenzó a elaborar unas pruebas para ver en que errores estaba el chico, estaba muy concentrada en eso, hasta que alrededor de 10 minutos después, terminó.

Ya, están listos, ahora comienza a resolverlos- ordenó la chica de ojos azules al número 11 del equipo

Rukawa no te duermas- dijo al ver que el chico ya estaba durmiendo

¿Eh?- preguntó Rukawa completamente desorientado

Toma, aquí están tus ejercicios- dijo la chica mientras sonreía amablemente

Rukawa por primera vez la observó, y al ver la dulce sonrisa de la chica se sonrojó y dijo:

Está bien- agachando la cabeza y fingiendo ignorarla

Después de un momento el chico le dijo a Haruko:

Ya terminé

Déjame ver- respondió la chica recibiendo el examen

Revisó minuciosamente el documento con una mirada delicada que el chico contemplaba encantado. Luego de un momento Haruko dijo:

Está bien, pero revisa el ejercicio 4- ordenó repentinamente haciendo que el número 11 se ruborizara al ver que la chica se daba cuenta de que la miraba

Si- dijo apresuradamente

Luego de intentar corregirlo, Rukawa le dijo a Haruko.

No entiendo

Dime ¿qué no entiendes?- dijo suavemente la chica

Pues esto- dijo el chico señalando una parte del ejercicio de matemáticas mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado

La chica comenzó a analizar y acercándose para explicarle mejor le dijo:

Pues mira es muy sencillo sólo debes aplicar esta fórmula y ya está, ¿entiendes?- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

Al darse cuenta que estaban frente a frente ambos se ruborizaron y se alejaron rápidamente.

Pues sí, me quedó claro- dijo Rukawa intentado disimular la vergüenza

Me alegro- dijo Haruko también intentado disimular

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- decía el capitán

Sí – exclamaron todos al unisón

Miyagi, Mitsui y Hanamichi partieron raudos a los camarines para ducharse y cambiarse para ir rápidamente a sus casas.

Cabezas huecas, aquí tienen mi dirección para que lleguen a mi casa- dijo el capitán mientras les entregaba a cada uno un papel donde estaba la dirección

Akagi, ¿A qué hora dijiste que debemos estar allí?- preguntó Mitsui mientras veía la dirección

A las 7 en punto, ni un minuto después- respondió mientras se retiraba

Demonios, no alcanzaré a llegar tiempo, mi casa está bastante distante a la de Akagi- dijo Mitsui

Lo mismo digo, mi casa también está lejos, el señor Akagi me regañará- decía Miyagi espantado

Pues ese no es problema para mí, el talentoso Sakuragi vive a sólo cuadras del Gorila- decía el pelirrojo orgulloso – hasta tendré tiempo para cenar- pensaba ahora con una sonrisa tonta

Que suerte tienes- dijo Mitsui

Bueno ya vamos o sino no llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Miyagi

Si- dijo Mitsui

Se fueron rápidamente a sus casas, Mitsui entró rápidamente pero se dio cuenta de que nuevamente no había nadie.

Rayos, de nuevo no están en casa- dijo desilusionado

Bueno, iré por ropa para mañana y mis cuadernos- pensó el muchacho

Subió rápidamente unas escaleras, entró a su habitación y tomó lo que necesitaba y bajó. De pronto se detuvo y tras una breve reflexión se dijo:

Les dejaré una nota para que sepan que estaré donde Akagi

Tomó una agenda que estaba al lado de un teléfono y comenzó a anotar el aviso, luego sacó la hoja dejándola sobre la mesa y dejó la agenda a lado del teléfono. De pronto miró el aparato y recordó inconscientemente a Emi y pensó:

No he hablado con ella desde el día que nos hicimos novios, la llamaré para saber cómo está

Comenzó a marcar el número, espero un momento y le contestaron.

Casa de la familia Sendoh, ¿Con quién desea hablar?- contestaba una voz femenina

Emi, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Mitsui

¡Hisashi!- exclamó la chica feliz de oír a su novio- Hola ¿cómo estás?- agregó

Bien, aquí extrañándote- contestó el chico- ¿Y tu?

Bien pero te extraño muchísimo, he estado con muchos exámenes y no he podido comunicarme contigo- dijo la chica triste

Yo estoy en lo mismo, de hecho ahora debo ir a la casa de Akagi para estudiar para dar unos exámenes especiales- dijo resignado el muchacho

¿Especiales?- preguntó Emi

Si, es que reprobé algunas materias, y no puedo jugar el campeonato nacional si he reprobado- explicó rápidamente Mitsui avergonzado

¿Tú?... ¿Reprobado?, pero ¿Cómo?, si en primer año tenías excelentes calificaciones- dijo extrañada la chica

Bueno, eso ha cambiado un poco, pero casi nada- mintió intentando bajar el perfil de la situación

Espero que te vaya muy bien en esos exámenes, debes hacerlo por el campeonato nacional- dijo la chica

Si. Emi, pasando a otro tema, yo te llamaba para saber cuándo nos podemos ver, yo estaba pensando en mañana después de entrenamiento- dijo el número 14 de Shohoku

La chica pensó brevemente y le dijo

Lo lamento, mañana tengo exámenes, podría ser el fin de semana- propuso

Entiendo, pero está bien, nos vemos el fin de semana- dijo decepcionado el chico al escuchar la propuesta tan lejana de la chica

Si, ahora vete a casa de tu amigo, para que estudies bien- ordenó tiernamente la muchacha de ojos color miel

Está bien, adiós- dijo Mitsui

Hasta pronto Hisashi- pronunció la chica

Emi… te quiero mucho- dijo el muchacho sonrojado

Yo también te quiero- dijo dulcemente la muchacha

Y colgaron el teléfono.

Mitsui un tanto más bien humorado se retiró hacia la casa de Akagi.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la preparatoria Shohoku

Ya, hemos acabado, yo creo que con esto podrás aprobar todos tus exámenes- dijo emocionada Haruko

Eso espero- dijo Rukawa un tanto cansado después de tanto estudiar

Estoy segura que así será, te has esforzado mucho y tendrás tu recompensa- dijo la chica sonriéndole tiernamente

Al ver esto Rukawa se sonrojó y se paró rápidamente.

Ya me voy, hasta mañana- dijo Rukawa nervioso

Hasta mañana, y suerte en los exámenes- dijo al ver que el chico se alejaba

Ahora en casa de Akagi; Ayako, Kogure y el capitán preparaban el material con el que ayudarían a estudiar a los muchachos. Cuando suena el timbre.

Yo voy- dijo el capitán

El primero en llegar fue Miyagi, que agotado por correr para llegar a tiempo le preguntó al capitán:

¿He llegado a tiempo?

Si, aún faltan 7 minutos- dijo el capitán

Que alivio- dijo Ryota más relajado

El siguiente en llegar fue Mitsui

Haz llegado justo a tiempo Mitsui- dijo el capitán

Naturalmente- dijo el chico de ojos azules

Sólo falta Sakuragi- dijo Kogure

Más le vale que llegue a tiempo, osino ya verá- dijo el capitán

Que extraño, dijo que sería el primero en llegar porque vivía sólo a cuadras de su casa señor- le decía Ryota a Akagi

Es un idiota- comentó Mitsui

Pasaron 10 minutos y el pelirrojo no aparecía.

¡Qué tiene en la cabeza ese estúpido!- exclamaba fuera de sí el capitán

Tranquilo Akagi, quizás tuvo algún problema- dijo Kogure intentado calmar al capitán

No tiene justificación, ya sabe que ésta será la última oportunidad- dijo el número 4

De pronto suena nuevamente el timbre

Debe ser Sakuragi, anda a abrir- dijo Kogure

Más le vale- dijo el capitán

Hola Gori, lamento la tardanza, pero se me presentó un pequeño problema- decía Sakuragi tomándose la cabeza

Si, seguramente ese problema fue con tu cena- dijo Mitsui al ver que el chico traía arroz en la boca

¡Eres un idiota!, cómo se te ocurre darte el tiempo para cenar si tienes que estudiar ¡IDIOTA!- dijo aún más enfadado el capitán dándole varios golpes al pelirrojo

Pero no me pegues, que me puedo volver tonto- dijo el número 10

Pues para eso no te falta mucho- dijo Miyagi riendo

¡Ryota no me digas eso!- exclamó Hanamichi

Ya, y ahora estudiemos- dijo el capitán

Ayako, tú te encargarás de Ryota- ordenó Akagi

Kogure, tú de Mitsui- continuó

Y yo de Sakuragi- informó

¡Qué!, no, yo no quiero estudiar con el gorila- reclamaba el pelirrojo

Ya deja de protestar y estudiemos- dijo el capitán

Comenzó la jornada de estudios, y después de dos horas, el primero en rendir fue Miyagi.

Ya terminé- le dijo sonrojado a Ayako entregándole una hoja con sus respuestas

Que bien, estos ejercicios están muy buenos, si te lo propusieras te iría muy bien- dijo la chica.

Si tú fueras mi profesora todo sería distinto- dijo embobado el chico

De pronto entra Haruko y dice:

Hermano ya llegué- dijo saludándolo

Haruko – dijo mirándola tontamente el pelirrojo

Que bien, y dime cómo te fue con Rukawa- preguntó el capitán a su hermana

Pues muy bien, creo que rendirá muy bien en sus exámenes

Eso espero- dijo Akagi

Gorila déjame estudiar con Haruko, quizás si estudio con ella logre comprenderle, ella es una persona y podré entenderle, tu eres un animal, por eso no nos entendemos, ¿Qué te parece?- propuso Sakuragi

A quién le dices animal- dijo el capitán golpeándolo en la cabeza y dando la negativa a lo propuesto por el pelirrojo

Que malo eres- dijo el número 10 llorando

Luego Mitsui le pasó su hoja a Kogure.

Toma Kogure, ya terminé- dijo el número 14

Déjame ver- dijo el chico de anteojos

Están bien, pero olvidaste resolver los del reverso de la hoja- dijo Kogure luego de revisarlos

Jajaja, eres un tonto Mitsui- dijo riendo Hanamichi

¡Qué dijiste Sakuragi!- exclamó el chico de ojos azules

Lo que oíste tonto- contesto burlándose el pelirrojo

Ya cállate y continúa- dijo Akagi pegándole

Está bien- contestó con lagrimas en los ojos

Ya faltaban 15 minutos para las 12 de la noche y Mitsui le entregó completamente estresado la hoja a Kogure.

Ahora si terminé- dijo con somnoliento Mitsui

Lo revisaré enseguida- dijo Kogure

Está bien- dijo bostezando el número 14

Luego de revisarlo, Kogure le dijo al chico de ojos azules.

Felicidades, está todo perfecto, ahora vete a dormir para que mañana no tengas problemas a la hora de de levantarte

Por fin, hasta mañana- dijo Mitsui mientras se acostaba en un sillón compartido con Miyagi

Ahora sólo faltas tú Sakuragi- dijo Akagi perdiendo la paciencias por las respuestas incoherentes del pelirrojo

Todo sería distinto si pudiera estudiar con Haruko- le dijo el número 10 a el capitán

¡Me rindo!- dijo Akagi enfadado - ya no puedo contigo, ¡Haruko!

Si hermano- dijo la chica que bajaba las escaleras

Por favor ayúdale a este cabeza hueca, yo no puedo más- dijo el capitán que ya estaba completamente irritado

Como tu digas hermano- dijo la chica sonriendo

¡Haruko!, ahora si podré estudiar – dijo feliz el pelirrojo tras lograr su objetivo

Ayako, cuida que este tonto no se pase de listo – ordenó el capitán a la manager

Como usted diga capitán

Por el resto de la noche Sakuragi estuvo estudiando muy entusiasmado, entendió todo lo que la chica le enseñaba.

Al día siguiente durante las clases los chicos se veían muy agotados, menos Rukawa que estaba descansado. Más tarde a la hora de entrenamiento, todos estaban muy nerviosos, ya que, 4 de sus titulares estaban dando los exámenes decisivos para participar del campeonato nacional, de pronto aparece Ayako y les dice:

¡Han aprobado!

¡Bien!- gritaban todos saltando de la felicidad

_**Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, les quería pedir que comenten para saber si les interesa que continúe con este fic, para ver si lo sigo publicando QQ aquí.**_

_**De antemano gracias **_


	12. En casa de Mitsui

_**En casa de Mitsui**_

Tras salir de sus exámenes, Sakuragi, Miyagi, Mitsui y Rukawa, se dirigieron al gimnasio, se pusieron su ropa deportiva, y comenzaron a entrenar con el resto.

Por fin haré algo divertido- decía Mitsui recordando la tediosa noche de estudios

Si, lo de ayer fue una noche muy larga, sobre todo cuando tuve que estudiar con el Gorila.- decía el pelirrojo

Para mí esa noche fue perfecta- agregó Miyagi con las pupilas dilatadas

Claro, si estuviste estudiando con Ayako- dijo Sakuragi con cara pícara, mientras el chico del pendiente seguía en sus recuerdos

Y tu Sakuragi no tienes de que quejarte, porque a pesar de que estudiaste durante unas horas con Akagi, finalmente conseguiste estudiar con su hermana- dijo Mitsui dándole codazos en la espalda

Al ver esto, Rukawa sintió un inexplicable sentimiento de molestia, que no lo dejó por el resto de la tarde.

Jajaja Mitsui, eso es cierto, a pesar de que ese tonto del Gorila no quería que yo estudiara con Haruko, este genio logró convencerlo, ya sabes, para los talentosos como yo no hay imposibles jajaja- dijo soltando una carcajada el pelirrojo

¿Talentoso?, ¿Dónde está que no lo veo?- dijo ahora con sarcasmo el número 14 de Shohoku

¡Mitsui!- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo mientras empuñaba su mano

Ahora practicaremos el tiro debajo de la canasta- dijo el capitán del equipo

¡Si capitán!- exclamaron todos

Estuvieron alrededor de 20minutos practicando el tiro bajo la canasta cuando Akagi los reúne y les dice:

Ahora haremos un partido de 15 minutos cada tiempo, en el primer equipo estarán: Kuwata ,Mitsui, Kakuta, Rukawa y Sakuragi, y en el segundo equipo: Shiozaki , Kogure Yasuda, Miyagi, y Yo- indicó Akagi

¡Ah!... ¡Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que este zorro apestoso incluso en los partidos de práctica!- gritaba Sakuragi al oír quienes integrarían los equipos

Ya deja de protestar y comencemos- ordenó Akagi

Es que no lo soporto- dijo el pelirrojo

Comenzó el partido, y el equipo de Sakuragi no lograba encestar, ya que el capitán bloqueaba todos los intentos de Mitsui, Rukawa y el pelirrojo, comenzando con una ventaja de 5 a 0 a favor de los de Akagi.

Rayos, Akagi siempre ha sido un problema a la hora de querer encestar en su canasta- pensaba Mitsui

Maldito Gorila, ya verás que te vuelvo a derrotar como hace un tiempo- decía Sakuragi haciendo referencia al desafío que tuvieron el día que se conocieron

¡Vamos Sakuragi!- dijo la hermana del número 4 llamando completamente la atención del pelirrojo

Haruko…- dijo embobado

Sakuragi no te desconcentres- ordenó Mitsui

Está bien- dijo el pelirrojo cuando sorpresivamente Rukawa le manda un pase haciendo que se golpeara en el rostro

¡Qué te pasa Rukawa!, ¡porqué no avisas cuando me darás un pase!

¡Pues no te desconcentres idiota!- respondió molesto el número 11 de Shohoku. Pero tras esa molestia se escondían celos que ni él mismo terminaba de explicarse al ver que la chica de daba ánimos a el pelirrojo

Maldito Rukawa ya verás- dijo rechinando los dientes Sakuragi

Mientras tanto, una chica se acercó a la puerta del gimnasio, al ver que había estudiantes observando a los chicos que entrenaban, se acercó tímidamente.

Que extraño, ¿qué hace aquí una chica de Ryonan?- se preguntó Haruko al ver el uniforme de la chica.

Vaya que chica tan linda- comentó Takamiya al verla

Si, tienes razón- agregó Okuss

Pues no se hagan ilusiones, ella jamás se fijaría en ustedes- dijo burlándose Yohei

Hola, soy Haruko Akagi, ¿Cómo se llama usted?- preguntó curiosamente la chica de ojos azules

Hola, mi nombre es Emi Sendoh, gusto en conocerla señorita Akagi- respondió la chica ojos color miel

Emi… ¿Sendoh?, acaso ¿es pariente de Sendoh del equipo de básquet de Ryonan?- preguntó interesada la chica

Pues sí, Sendoh es mi hermano- respondió sonriendo Emi

¡Hermano!- exclamaron sorprendidos los cuatro amigos de Sakuragi que escuchaban atentamente la conversación de las chicas

La chica los miró perpleja y dijo:

Si, es mi hermano

Mire señorita Sendoh, ellos son unos amigos, Noma, Okuss, Takamiya y Yohei- dijo Haruko indicándole a los chicos

Pues mucho gusto- dijo la chica sonriéndoles

Y ellas son mis amigas Fuji y Matsui-

Mucho gusto- dijeron en unísono la chicas

El gusto es mío- dijo

Y dígame señorita Sendoh, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- preguntó aún más curiosa la hermana menor de Akagi

Pues, yo… vine a ver a Hisashi- respondió ruborizándose

¿A Mitsui?- dijeron extrañados al mismo tiempo los amigos de Sakuragi

¿Y por qué vendrá a ver a Mitsui?- preguntó Yohei

No sé, quizás viene por encargo de Sendoh – comentó Noma

Pero se ve que tienen mucha confianza, lo llamó Hisashi- cotilleó Yohei

Pero una chica tan linda no podría ser novia de un busca pleitos como Mitsui- dijo Okuss

Es cierto, además yo la conquistaré- dijo ilusamente Takamiya

Ni lo sueñes- dijo Noma

¿Y por qué viene a ver a Mitsui?- preguntó extrañada Haruko

Bueno, él y yo… somos novios- dijo sonrojándose aún más a chica

¡Son novios!- exclamaron Haruko, sus amigas y el ejército de Sakuragi al unísono sorprendidos de lo que la chica contaba

Si, ¿qué tiene de extraño?- preguntó la chica un tanto perpleja por la reacción de los muchachos

No, no es nada- dijo Haruko

Vaya, que suerte tiene Mitsui de tener una novia tan linda- dijo decepcionado Takamiya al oír a la chica

Es mejor que dejes de decir esas cosas, osino Mitsui se enfadará- comentó Okuss

Y si Mitsui se enfada, mejor no quiero ni recordar lo que me pasó ese día en el gimnasio- decía Noma tocándose el rostro al recordar los golpes que le dio Mitsui en aquella tarde sangrienta.

¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Emi

De nada- dijo Yohei intentando que la chica no se diera cuenta de que hablaban de su novio

Señorita Sendoh, los chicos están jugando un partido de 15 minutos por tiempo, ya sólo quedan 2 minutos del primero, quizás en el descanso pueda hablar con Mitsui.

Eso espero- dijo sonriendo tímidamente la muchacha.

Hasta el momento Mitsui estaba tan concentrado en el partido que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novia.

Al cabo de dos minutos, suena un silbato que indica que el primer tiempo ha terminado.

El marcador queda 24 a 16 a favor del equipo de Akagi- dijo Ayako

Demonios vamos perdiendo- dijo Mitsui golpeando con el pié el piso.

¡Hisashi!- exclamó sonriendo la chica agitando la mano en señal de saludo

El número 14 levantó la cabeza y al ver a su novia, se acercó rápidamente, hasta donde ella, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de equipo.

Emi, que sorpresa, no pensaba verte aquí- dijo el chico de ojos azules maravillado de verla

Pues ayer cuando me llamaste te engañé, te dije que tenía exámenes, pero sólo quería sorprenderte, espero no te moleste- dijo sonriendo la hermana mayor de Sendoh

¡Para nada!, al contrario estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido- dijo mirando tiernamente a la chica olvidándose de que sus compañeros observaban y besándola dulcemente

¡Que!- exclamaron los miembros del equipo sorprendidos al ver que el número 14 ya tenía novia nueva.

Al escuchar la espontanea manifestación de sus compañeros, Mitsui recordó que estaba en el gimnasio, y dejó de besar a su novia, y le dijo ruborizado:

¿Me esperarás hasta que termine el partido para que nos vayamos juntos?

Por supuesto- respondió la chica sonriendo tiernamente

Entonces Mitsui se dirigió hacia la cancha donde lo esperaban los miembros del equipo, entre ellos sale Hanamichi quien se coloca al lado de Mitsui, pasa uno de sus brazos por la espalda de éste y le dice pícaramente:

Vaya Mitsuito, porqué no nos contaste que habías cambiado de novia, resultaste ser todo un casanova.

¡Qué dices!- dijo sonrojado el chico de ojos azules.

Capitán Mitsui, supongo que nos presentará a su novia, ¿verdad?- dijo Ayako con una sonrisa en el rostro

Por supuesto- contestó

Los miembros del equipo, además de la manager se reunieron mientras Mitsui iba por Emi.

Ven, mis amigos quieren conocerte- le dijo el chico tomando delicadamente de la mano a su novia.

Si- dijo la muchacha caminando tímidamente de la mano de su novio

Al llegar hasta donde sus compañeros Mitsui empezó a decir.

Bueno chicos, les quiero presentar a mi novia, su nombre es Emi Sendoh…- decía el chico mientras era interrumpido por Rukawa y Sakuragi que decían al unísono:

¡SENDOH!

Sí, soy hermana Akirah Sendoh del equipo de Ryonan- dijo sonriendo la chica

¡Ah… Mitsui como se te ocurre congraciar con la familia de Sendoh si sabes que es mi enemigo!- exclamaba espantado Hanamichi

Cállate y no digas tonterías, a Emi la quiero mucho, y que sea hermana de Sendoh no me importa en lo más mínimo, él no es mi enemigo, las rivalidades no las llevo al plano personal, eso es de niños- dijo el chico de ojos azules

¡Qué me quisiste decir Mitsui!- exclamó molesto el pelirrojo

Pues dedúcelo torpe- intervino Rukawa

Que dices, eso es mucho trabajo para Hanamichi- le dijo Miyagi riendo a Rukawa

¡Ryota, por qué dices eso!- reclamó llorando infantilmente el pelirrojo

¡Ya dejen de pelear!- exclamó Ayako, luego se dirigió hacia Emi y le dijo:

Señorita Sendoh, soy Ayako, la manager del equipo, mucho gusto en conocerla- dijo sonriendo la chica de cabello rizado

Kaede Rukawa- se presentó seriamente el chico

Ryota Miyagi, mucho gusto- dijo gentilmente el número 7 haciendo una reverencia

Hola, soy Kogure, gusto en conocerla- pronunció haciendo una reverencia

Soy el capitán Akagi- dijo el número 4

Si, los recuerdo, el capitán y Kogure, son del mismo año que Hisashi- dijo Emi recordando las veces que los vio entrenando en primer año junto a su novio

Si- dijeron en unísono ambos

Apártense, denme permiso, aun lado – decía el número 10 de Shohoku mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Que irá a hacer este cabeza hueca- le dijo Akagi a Kogure

Mucho gusto señorita Sendoh, yo soy el único, y talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero también puede llamarme El Genio del Basquetbol jajaja- decía riendo con gran carcajeo el pelirrojo

Sólo eres un fanfarrón- intervino Rukawa

¡Ya cállate Rukawa!- dijo enfadado Sakuragi

Encantada en conocerlos- dijo con gran simpatía la chica, ya que le causó mucha gracia la manera en que peleaban los dos novatos del equipo

Bueno, se ha acabado el descanso, continuaremos con el segundo tiempo- indicó el capitán Akagi

¡Si capitán!- dijeron en unísono

Bueno linda, espérame un momento- dijo apaciblemente Mitsui a Emi

Si, aquí te esperaré- dijo la chica mientras se integraba al grupo de Haruko

Está bien- dijo sonriendo Mitsui y regresó a la cancha

Vaya, se nota que ese chico está enamorado- dijo Ayako mientas se acercaba donde estaba Emi

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañada la chica

Pues, este chico suele ser muy frío y a veces un tanto bruto, pero contigo se comporta distinto, es tierno y amable, por eso lo digo, eso se nota a leguas- dijo Ayako sonriendo

Bueno, soy su novia, es normal que se comporte así conmigo- dijo sonrojándose la chica

Si, pero tuvo una novia anteriormente y era muy distinto, era indiferente y distante con ella- argumentó Ayako

Akari…- dijo Emi

Si ella, verás…

::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::

Era una tarde durante los primeros entrenamientos de Mitsui desde que se reintegró al equipo.

Las preliminares están por comenzar, hoy haremos una práctica distinta, saldremos a correr a la playa- informó Akagi

¡Si capitán!- dijeron los chicos

¡Vamos equipo!- ordenó el capitán

¡Sí!- exclamaron todos

¡Un ,dos, un dos!- exclamaban mientras salían corriendo de la preparatoria

Corrieron largamente por la playa, Hanamichi, con la energía que lo caracterizaba, corría liderando el grupo, de pronto, Mitsui que estaba agotado, se detuvo y se dijo así mismo:

Rayos, nunca pensé que estos dos años sin jugar básquet me jugarían tanto en contra

Jajaja, ¿Qué ocurre Mitsuito?... acaso ya te cansaste- dijo burlándose el pelirrojo

¡Qué estás diciendo!, yo no estoy cansado- dijo molesto Mitsui

Entonces apresúrate y no te detengas- contestó el número 10

¡Já!... tu no me das órdenes- dijo ahora el número 14 y continuó corriendo

Después de un par de minutos de descanso Akagi ordenó:

Ahora practicaremos velocidad, cada vez que toque el silbato, deben correr

Si capitán- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Y cada vez que sonaba el silbato, los chicos corrían rápidamente.

Demonios, estoy muy cansado, pero no puedo detenerme, osino creerán que soy un bueno para nada- pensaba Mitsui

¡Corran!- exclamó el capitán mientras hacía sonar el silbato

Mitsui que estaba distraído, comenzó a correr recién al darse cuenta que sus compañeros le llevaban un par de metros de distancia.

¡Demonios!- exclamó al darse cuenta

Corrió cerrando los ojos intentando concentrar las pocas energías que le quedaban en cumplir con el entrenamiento, de pronto, sin darse cuenta, choca con alguien y cae al suelo.

Fíjate por dónde vas- decía una chica que estaba tendida en el piso

Lo lamento, no fue mi intención- decía el chico mientras se ponía de pié y le tendía la mano a la chica

Mira, me he hecho daño por tu culpa- decía la chica que aún no miraba al número 14 de Shohoku

Te repito, no era mi intensión- dijo el chico que permanecía tendiéndole su mano

De pronto la chica lo miró y pensó:

Vaya que chico tan guapo- entonces le dio la mano y se puso de pié

Está bien, pero dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Soy Hisashi Mitsui, ¿y usted?- preguntó respetuosamente el chico

Soy Akari Murakami, mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Mucho gusto señorita Murakami- dijo el chico indiferente

No me digas así, sólo llámame Akari- dijo sonriendo

Está bien, Akari- dijo el muchacho

Y dime Hisashi, ¿en qué preparatoria estás?- preguntó interesada la chica

Mitsui que estaba impaciente por regresar con sus compañeros al entrenamiento le dijo:

En la preparatoria Shohoku, bueno debo irme, adiós- dijo el chico

¡Hasta pronto!- dijo la chica.

::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::

Y desde entonces esa chica se propuso ser novia del capitán Mitsui, verás, es una chica muy caprichosa, es la típica chica popular que quiere tener todo lo que se le antoja. después de cada entrenamiento, venía a buscarlo, y ese chico sólo por no ser descortés le seguía el juego, hasta que un día…- relataba Ayako

::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::

Hisashi, tú me gustas mucho, ¿quieres ser mi novio?- dijo ruborizada la muchacha

Akari, en realidad, yo no quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones, tu a mí no me gustas, así que no puedo ser tu novio- dijo el chico fríamente

Pero Hisashi, quizás con el tiempo me puedas llegar a querer, estoy segura de eso, sólo dame una oportunidad- apeló la chica intentando obtener una respuesta positiva

Ya te dije que no- dijo estoico el chico mientras se alejaba

:::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::

Pero resultó ser bastante tenaz esa chica caprichosa, e insistió hasta que por cansancio consiguió que el capitán Mitsui le dijera que si- relató la chica de cabello rizado

Ya veo- dijo pensativa Emi

Por eso digo que se nota que está realmente enamorado- dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica de ojos color miel

El partido a terminado, gana el equipo de Mitsui 42 a 38- dijo uno de los alumnos de primer año que arbitraba el partido

¡Qué bien, hemos ganado!- exclamó Mitsui

Si, y todo esto gracias a este talentoso, jajaja- presumía Sakuragi

Bueno, la práctica de hoy a terminado, pueden retirarse- dijo el capitán

¡Sí! -Exclamaron todos

Los chicos partieron rápidamente a los camarines, mientras Emi esperaba a su novio. Los chicos comenzaron a salir, el primero en salir, fue Mitsui que tras despedirse de todos se fue junto a su novia. Después comenzaron a salir los demás, el último en salir fue Rukawa, quien intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, se acercó a Haruko y le dijo:

Señorita Akagi, quisiera hablar un momento con usted

¡Qué!- dijo sorprendida la chica

Será tan sólo un momento, no le quitaré mucho tiempo- dijo el chico mirando el suelo

Claro- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

Haruko siguió al chico hasta el patio de la preparatoria en silencio, de pronto éste se detuvo y le dijo:

Señorita Akagi, yo le quería agradecer que me haya ayudado a estudiar para el examen- dijo tímidamente el chico

Pues no tienes que agradecer, y dime Haruko nada más- dijo sonriendo la chica

Como quieras, Haruko, bueno yo te traje esto, en señal de gratitud- dijo Rukawa ruborizado sacando un chocolate de su bolsillo

Rukawa … - dijo la chica sonrojándose al igual que el chico

Mientras tanto Sakuragi, que iba escoltado por sus amigos cantaba:

¡Soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, voy a derrotar a ese tonto de Rukawa ¡- de pronto miró hacia un lado del patio y vio a Haruko

Haruko – dijo el pelirrojo mirando embobado a la chica

Oye Hanamichi, ¿ no es Rukawa el que está con Haruko?- preguntó Yohei

¿Rukawa?- dijo Sakuragi - ¡No!... ¡qué hace Haruko con ese cara de zorro!... acaso Haruko se está declarando…! no puede ser posible!- dijo el pelirrojo llorando desesperado

Ya cálmate, y averigüemos de que tanto hablan- dijo Yohei mientras lo retenía para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

Pero sus intentos por averiguar lo que ocurría fueron en vano, Rukawa tras entregarle el obsequio a la chica, se retiró rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Mitsui y Emi caminaban de la mano, entonces Mitsui le dijo a la chica:

Emi, que te parece si vamos a mi casa, ahí podríamos cenar juntos, la verdad es que suelo comer solo, mis padres siempre llegan tarde y es muy aburrido, ¿qué te parece?- propuso el chico

Me parece una buena idea- dijo la chica sonriendo

No tardaron en llegar a casa de Mitsui, y como había anticipado el chico, sus padres no estaban.

Ves, de nuevo no están – dijo el muchacho

Si, tenías toda la razón.

Siéntate, estás en tu casa- dijo Mitsui mientras dejaba sobre un sillón su mochila

Si- dijo la chica sonriendo

Quédate aquí, yo prepararé la cena para ti- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la cocina para sorprender a la chica

Vaya, no sabía que supieras cocinar- dijo Emi

Pues claro, paso casi todo el tiempo solo, así que debo cocinar para mi bastante seguido- mintió el chico, ya que cuando estaba solo, se limitaba a sacar lo primero que encontrara en el refrigerador

Supongo que no será tan difícil- pensó el chico mientras tomaba su cabeza

Mientras tanto,la chica esperaba en el living, comenzó a ver las fotos que habían en el lugar, habían fotos de los padres de Mitsui, y también del chico.

Que extraño, hay fotos de Hisashi sólo de hasta cuando estaba en primer año de preparatoria…. ¿Porqué no habrán más actuales? - pensaba extrañada la chica.

Mitsui estuvo largo tiempo en la cocina intentando ingeniárselas para no decepcionar a su novia ,de pronto la chica oye desde la cocina el ruido de una olla que cae al suelo

¡Demonios!- exclamó Mitsui

¡Hisashi que te ocurre!- dijo preocupada la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Al entrar ve un gran desorden en la mesa, con distintos ingredientes, una olla con agua hirviendo en el suelo y a Mitsui con un delantal y un recetario en sus manos.

No, no ocurre nada, sólo se me olvidó apagar esto- dijo indicando a la olla

Jajaja … eres un mentirosito, tú no sabes cocinar, me engañaste- dijo riendo la chica al ver aquella escena

Bueno, tienes razón, no sé cocinar, sólo quería impresionarte, pero no resultó, ¡rayos!- decía el chico

No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré- dijo la chica mientras tomaba su cabello en una cola de caballo

Gracias… Emi- dijo el chico

Primero ordenaremos este desorden- dijo sonriendo la chica de ojos color miel

Si – dijo el chico

Comenzaron a preparar juntos la cena en medio de risas, jugaban como dos niños pequeños con los ingredientes, embarrándose la cara mutuamente.

Vaya, Emi me sorprende cada día más, aparte de ser muy simpática y bella, es tierna y atenta, como no quererla- pensaba el chico mientras jugaban

Después de un rato, ya todo estaba listo, Emi y Mitsui juntos pusieron la mesa para cenar.

Bueno, ya todo está listo, ahora a comer- dijo Mitsui mientras corría una silla para que Emi se sentara

Gracias Hisashi- dijo la chica tomando asiento.

Mitsui se sentó frente a su novia y comenzó a comer.

Vaya, ¡esto está delicioso!, eres una excelente cocinera- dijo al probar el primer bocado

Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero tú me ayudaste a cocinar, así que no me alagues sólo a mí cariño- dijo Emi sonriendo

El chico se quedó mirando a la chica durante unos momentos, y le dijo:

Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto- mirándola tiernamente

Hisashi – dijo la muchacha de ojos color miel ruborizándose. Entonces Mitsui se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Emi, que tímidamente cedía a los brazos de Mitsui que la rodeaban, él acercó su rostro al de su novia, ambos cerraron sus ojos para besarse, se acercaron más y más, cuando se oyen la voz de un hombre y una mujer adultos que decían:

¡Hemos llegado Hisashi!

Los chicos se separaron rápidamente ante la interrupción de los padres de Mitsui

Mamá… papá, que temprano han llegado hoy, no los esperaba aún- decía el chico tomando su cabeza sonriendo un tanto sonrojado al recibir a sus padres

Lo que ocurre es que hoy tuvimos menos trabajo- dijo el padre del chico, un hombre más alto que Mitsui, de ojos azules y cabello castaño

Vaya hijo, no sabíamos que tenías visita, ¿nos presentarás a tu amiga?- dijo la madre cuando llegó al comedor y vio a la chica que estaba de pié junto a la mesa

Claro… mamá, papá ella es Emi Sendoh, mi novia- dijo ruborizado el Mitsui

Mucho gusto señorita Sendoh – dijeron al unisón los padres del chico

Emi, ellos son mis padres- dijo ahora el número 14 de Shohoku

Encantada de conocerlos señor y señora Mitsui- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

Vaya, veo que estaban cenando, eso se ve delicioso, ¿Quién cocinó?- preguntó curiosa la madre

Pues todo es obra de Emi, es muy buena en la cocina- dijo el chico de ojos azules sonriendo a sus padres

Pero que cosas preguntas mujer, es obvio que ella debió cocinar, Hisashi no sabe siquiera freír un huevo- le dijo el padre de Mitsui a su esposa

Tienes toda la razón, no sé como lo pude dudar- respondió la madre con la mano en su mentón

¡Qué están diciendo!- dijo sonrojado Mitsui

Bueno, en realidad Hisashi me ayudó a preparar la cena, la hicimos los dos- comentó sonriendo la chica

Que chica tan linda, está defendiendo a nuestro hijo- expresó encantada la madre

Si quieren pueden cenar con nosotros- propuso chico a sus padres

Me parece una buena idea, así podríamos conocer más a tu novia- dijo el padre

Si, además es la primera vez que trae a una novia a casa, eso quiere decir que tiene real interés en ella- le comentó la madre a su esposo

Por supuesto que me interesa, Emi es una chica muy importante para mí, la quiero demasiado, es más que una novia para mí- dijo ruborizado el chico a sus padres como si lo hubieran ofendido

Hisashi- dijo la chica sorprendida de las palabras de su novio

Bueno, entonces cenemos- dijo Mitsui

Hisashi, yo te acompaño a buscar los demás platos- dijo la chica

Está bien- dijo el chico sonriendo

Que chica tan atenta- decía fascinada la madre del chico al ver los detalles de la muchacha

Se ve que es una buena chica- agregó el padre

Después de unos momentos aparecieron por la puerta los jóvenes con los platillos para los señores Mitsui.

¡Vaya que delicia!- dijo el hombre al comenzar a comer

Que sorpresa me estoy llevando, a cada momento que pasa tu novia me agrada más hijo- dijo maravillada la madre

Que amables son señor y señora Mitsui- dijo Emi un tanto avergonzada

Pero porqué no nos habías contado que tenías novia hijo- preguntó extrañado el padre

Llevamos saliendo sólo un par de días, y como ustedes llegan tan tarde, no he tenido tiempo para contárselo- dijo Mitsui

Y pasando a otro tema… hijo ¿Cómo te fue en esos exámenes especiales que debías rendir para poder ir al campeonato nacional?- preguntó la mujer

Es cierto, uno de los motivos porque fui a Shohoku era porque quería saber cómo te había ido, que distraída soy, lo olvidé por completo- dijo Emi

Me fue muy bien, ya no hay inconvenientes para ir al campeonato- dijo feliz el chico de ojos azules

Que alegría, te felicito hijo, ahora debes entrenar duro, te iremos a animar en tu primer partido- dijo emocionado el padre

¡Enserio!- exclamó sorprendido el chico

Pues claro, lo estuvimos discutiendo con tu padre y hemos decidido ir a apoyarte- dijo sonriendo la madre

Que bien, además de mi novia, también mis padres irán- dijo feliz el chico al oír a sus padres

Vaya, entonces podríamos ir juntos- propuso la madre de Mitsui

Me parece una buena idea- dijo con entusiasmo la chica

Bueno, entonces no hay más que hablar- dijo el padre del chico

Bueno, ya se me hace tarde, debo irme- dijo la chica mirando su reloj

Que lástima, nos gustaría hablar más contigo, queremos conocer más a la novia de nuestro hijo- dijo sonriente la madre

Encantada, ya tendremos nuevas instancias para conocernos- dijo con simpatía la chica

Bueno Emi, iré a dejarte a tu casa, es muy tarde para que andes sola- dijo Mitsui tomándola de la mano

Si- asintió la chica mientras se despedía

Bueno, hasta la próxima- se despidieron al unísono los padres sonriendo

Hasta pronto, fue un verdadero gusto conocerlos- correspondió tímidamente a la sonrisa de los padres del chico

Ya vuelvo- dijo Mitsui

_**Reviews:**_

_**Roail: Te quiero agradecer por leer mi fic, es el primero que escribo por lo que saber que gusta me alegra mucho.**_

_**Bueno Emi se tendrá que enterar en algún momento, pero tranquilidad, que les dejaré ser felices un tiempo más xD. Con respecto a lo que dices de Mitsui, tienes toda la razón, fue un tonto al no reconocerla, bueno que no sé que hubiera sido peor, ya que en su época de rebelde el rencor y el orgullo lo invadía, y como pensaba que Emi lo había rechazado, quizás habría sido más violento con ella por despecho . Bueno espero que este capítulo te guste . Adiós **_


	13. El cumpleaños de Mitsui

_**El cumpleaños de Mitsui**_

El cumpleaños de Mitsui

Era día lunes por la mañana, en casa de la familia Sendoh, Emi y su hermano desayunaban como acostumbraban hacerlo antes de irse al instituto.

Emi, que ocurre, ya casi no vas a verme entrenar, y eso que te entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que yo fuera el capitán- dijo Sendoh mientras revolvía su taza de café

Es que he estado muy ocupada- respondió Emi sonriendo

No sé porque creo que tu poco tiempo para verme es por culpa de un novio, haz estado muy distraída últimamente hermanita- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Emi

Yo no he estado distraída, sigo igual que siempre- respondió sonrojándose la chica

Vaya, no negaste que tienes un novio, ¡entonces si lo tienes!- exclamó con una sonrisa en la cara Sendoh

Si, llevamos tres semanas de novios- dijo ruborizada la chica

Y dime, ¿cuándo me lo presentarás?- preguntó interesado el chico

No creo que sea necesario- dijo sonriendo la muchacha de ojos color miel

¿Porqué?... ¿acaso lo conozco?- interrogó intrigado el chico

Si, o por lo menos lo has visto- dijo con misterio la chica

¿Quién es?- preguntó curioso el chico

Ya lo sabrás- dijo enigmáticamente juguetona la chica

Que mala eres, espero que lo traigas un día a casa para que podamos conocerlo- dijo el jugador estrella de Ryonan

Claro, ya conocí a sus padres, ahora sólo falta que él conozca a los nuestros- dijo sonriendo la chica

Entonces apresúrate, muero de la curiosidad por saber quién es tu primer novio- dijo emocionado el chico

Vaya Akirah, te comportas como una niña chismosa- dijo riendo

Jajaja, sólo me preocupo por ti- dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pié para irse al instituto

La chica por inercia, se levantó de su silla y lo siguió

Ese día más tarde en uno de los descansos, una amiga le dice a la chica:

Emi, la próxima semana habrá una feria escolar, ¿vendrás?

¿Qué día es?- preguntó interesada la muchacha

Pues el jueves - dijo la chica

El jueves…- pensó la chica- pero si ese día es el cumpleaños de Hisashi… ¡casi lo olvido!- pensó la chica

Dime qué dices- replicó la amiga

Pues lo lamento, pero ese día no puedo- dijo haciendo una reverencia la chica

Está bien, no te preocupes- dijo decepcionada la chica

Por la tarde, concluidas las clases, Emi se dirigió a Shohoku, ya había pensado en qué hacer para el cumpleaños de su novio, y necesitaba empezar a ejecutar su plan.

¡Señorita Sendoh!, que gusto verla de nuevo por aquí – dijo Haruko al ver que la chica se acercaba al gimnasio

Buenas tardes- dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia

Buenas tardes- dijeron en unísono los amigos de Sakuragi, Haruko y sus amigas

Mitsui está entrenando aún falta para que termine la práctica- le informó Haruko

Mejor así- dijo sonriendo Emi

Por qué dice eso señorita Sendoh – preguntó Fuji sorprendida

Primero que nada no me llamen así, sólo díganme Emi- dijo sonriendo la chica

Si Emi- dijeron todos

Entonces ¿por qué dices que es mejor que Mitsui se demore en su entrenamiento?- preguntó Haruko

Es que ocurre lo siguiente: Hisashi estará de cumpleaños el próximo jueves, entonces quiero organizar una fiesta sorpresa, y quería saber si cuento con ustedes y los chicos del equipo, quiero que estén sus amigos con él- dijo sonriendo la chica

Claro cuenta con nosotros- dijeron todos al unisón

Una pregunta… ¿Dónde será la fiesta?- preguntó Yohei

Pues en casa de Hisashi, ya hablé con sus padres y están de acuerdo con esto- dijo la chica entusiasmada

¡Sus padres!- exclamaron espantados los amigos de Sakuragi

Si, ¿por qué lo dicen así?- preguntó extrañada Emi

Es que como Mitsui tiene muy mal carácter, no me extrañaría que sus padres fueran igual a él- dijo Takamiya

O quizás peor- agregó Okuss

Si, que miedo- comentó Noma

Que dicen, los padres de Hisashi son encantadores, cuando los conozcan verán que es cierto lo que les digo- dijo Emi sonriendo

Ojalá – dijo Yohei más relajado

Emi, ¿y habrá mucha comida verdad?- preguntó emocionado Takamiya

Que cosas preguntas- dijo Okuss

Jajaja, no te preocupes no hay problema- le dijo la chica de ojos color miel a el amigo rubio de Sakuragi - Claro, habrá bastante comida- respondió ahora a Takamiya

Haruko, quería pedirte que te encargues de decirle a los muchachos del equipo que están invitados, también el profesor Anzai, él es muy importante para Hisashi, y por supuesto Ayako- indicó Emi a la hermana menor de Akagi

Como tu digas- respondió Haruko sonriendo

¡Ah!... casi lo olvidaba, por favor que los chicos intenten que ese día Hisashi se demore en llegar a su casa, para que puedan estar primero que él allá- pidió la chica de ojos color miel

Terminado el entrenamiento, Mitsui, se dirigió rápidamente a los camarines, se duchó y cambió ropa, y se fue junto a Emi.

Hisashi, sabes, Akirah me preguntó si tenía un novio, yo le dije que sí, y esta mañana me insistió mucho en que quiere que vayas a casa, un día de estos- dijo la chica mientras caminaban del brazo rumbo a su casa

¿Le dijiste que estás saliendo conmigo?- preguntó sorprendido Mitsui

No… no le he dicho que eres tú, se lo diré más adelantes… quiero tenerlo un tiempo con la duda- dijo traviesamente la chica de ojos color miel

Que misteriosa eres- dijo riendo el chico

Bueno, entonces le diré a mis padres que vendrás a cenar uno de estos días, yo te diré…. Bueno, mi padre está de viaje, en cuanto regrese le diré- pensó la chica en voz alta

Como quieras- respondió sonriendo tiernamente el chico de ojos azules

Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo… no entiendo porque los chicos que van a ver los entrenamientos se refieren a ti como un chico violento o de mal carácter- decía la muchacha mientras Mitsui abría sus ojos pasmado por lo que decía su novia

No sé, seguramente debe ser porque soy demasiado serio con los demás- intentó explicar nervioso Mitsui

Eso debe ser, espero que con el tiempo cambien su opinión- dijo sonriendo la chica

Quizás- respondió el chico que de un momento a otro se puso pensativo

Bueno, hemos llegado, espero verte pronto- dijo sonriendo la chica

Yo también, que estés bien, te quiero- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica

Yo también te quiero mucho Hisashi… hasta pronto – dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba

El chico la miró a los ojos, tomó su mentón, acercó el rostro de la chica al de él y la beso tiernamente.

Nos vemos- dijo el chico después de un momento

Adiós- dijo la chica mientras entraba a su casa.

Al día siguiente en Shohoku, Haruko en sus primeras horas de clases pensaba:

Si ayer le hubiera dicho a los muchachos sobre el cumpleaños de Mitsui, él se habría dado cuenta de que algo le ocultamos, así que será mejor hoy durante los descansos buscar a los muchachos por separado para no levantar sospechas- de pronto la chica sintió un pinchazo en el estómago- Rukawa, deberé buscarlo y hablarle, que vergüenza, la última vez que hablamos, me obsequió un chocolate- pensaba sonrojada la chica

Llegada la hora del descanso, la chica comenzó a buscar a los muchachos, primero fue a buscar a Hanamichi, que ya estaba enterado, ya que sus amigos le contaron el día anterior después de entrenamiento. Luego fue donde Ryota, que al saber que Ayako estaría, aceptó de inmediato, los chicos de la reserva, Yasuda, Kuwata, Kakuta Shiozaki , aceptaron encantados, Kogure se enteró por Akagi, ya que Haruko le había comentado en casa.

Ahora sólo falta Rukawa- dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa, había evadido durante todo el tiempo al chico, pero ya no tenía escapatoria.

La chica lo buscó largo rato, y no lo encontraba, de pronto, cuando ya no sabía donde más buscar, recordó que en más de una ocasión lo había visto desde su salón en la terraza de la preparatoria, entonces fue rápidamente hasta allá, subió rápidamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta que conducía directamente hasta la terraza y vio que el chico estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo.

¡Rukawa! – exclamó la chica al ver que estaba tirado en el piso

El chico al sentir que alguien lo nombraba comenzó a reaccionar, se sentó en el suelo, y dirigió con odio la mirada hacia quien había interrumpido sus sueños.

Señorita Aka… ¡Haruko!- dijo sorprendido el chico al darse cuenta que era la muchacha

Hola, disculpa que te haya interrumpido- dijo avergonzada la chica

No te preocupes- respondió el número 11 de Shohoku mirándola a los ojos- dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curioso el chico

Yo… te estaba buscando- dijo ruborizándose la chica

¿A mí?... ¿y por qué?- preguntó interesado el chico

Lo que ocurre… es que Emi, está planeando una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Mitsui, entonces me pidió que los invitara a todos- explicó nerviosa la chica

A es eso- dijo desilusionado el muchacho

Si, y que dices… ¿irás?- preguntó la chica sonriendo

No- respondió secamente el chico

¿Por qué no?- preguntó triste la chica

Mitsui nunca me ha agradado del todo, además, no me gustan esas cosas- argumentó Rukawa

Que lástima- comentó la chica mirando el suelo apenada

¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿acaso tu irás?- preguntó interesado el chico

Claro, irán todos los del equipo, los amigos de Sakuragi, Ayako, y yo- contestó Haruko

Bueno… de todos modos no iré- dijo el número 11 mientras se retiraba

¡Rukawa!- dijo la chica mientras el muchacho desaparecía por las escaleras

Después durante la tarde todo fue normal, todos entrenaban arduamente para el campeonato nacional, Haruko con sus amigas veían la práctica, pero la chica miraba pensativa a Rukawa.

Que extraño, Rukawa no quiso aceptar la invitación, dijo que no le gustan las fiestas, que lástima, quizás podría tener la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más

Eso ha sido todo por hoy- dijo el capitán al final del entrenamiento

¡Si!- exclamaron todos

Terminado el entrenamiento, Rukawa fue directamente donde Haruko y le dijo:

Cambié de opinión, iré

¿Irás?... que bien que alegría , que bueno que te decidiste- decía sin disimular su emoción la chica, Rukawa la miraba sorprendido

Disculpa, no quise ser tan efusiva- se excusó ruborizada la chica

No importa- dijo avergonzado el chico y se retiró

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Mitsui, y al despertar pensó:

Vaya, como han pasado estos meses, no me di cuenta cuando llegué a mi cumpleaños, espero que este año sea mejor que los dos últimos.

Se duchó y vistió con el uniforme, bajó a la cocina a tomar desayuno, para su sorpresa sus padres ya no estaban

Que extraño, es normal que lleguen tarde, pero no que salgan temprano por la mañana, bueno, tendré que desayunar solo- dijo

Después de tomar su desayuno, se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la preparatoria.

Espero que mis amigos me saluden sin que los demás se den cuenta, no querría que me canten el cumpleaños feliz en frente del salón- pensaba avergonzado el chico mientras llegaba a su sala de clases.

Hola Mitsui – saludaron sus compañeros como de costumbre al muchacho

Hola- respondió el chico- Que bueno que ellos no lo recordaron, me ahorran el mal rato- pensaba más aliviado

Durante la jornada escolar, todo fue normal, parecía pasar por desapercibido por todos, lo que en cierto modo lo dejaba más tranquilo, ya que odiaba ser el centro de atención en situaciones tan alborotadas como esas.

Más tarde en el gimnasio, se reunieron todos con el capitán antes de que llegara Mitsui, estaban planeando lo que harían para evitar que el chico se fuera de inmediato a su casa.

Y ese es el plan- decía Akagi rápidamente al ver que el festejado cruzaba la puerta del gimnasio

Hola- saludó el chico de ojos azules

Hola- respondieron al unísono todos fingiendo normalidad

Bueno ahora que estamos todos, daré las instrucciones…- dijo Akagi

Hoy haremos un entrenamiento distinto, primero haremos un pequeño calentamiento, luego un partido de cinco contra cinco, de los perdedores, deberán ejercitar resistencia y velocidad, el que pierda hoy tendrá que encerar el gimnasio y asear los camarines- indicó Akagi

¡Si!- dijeron todos al unísono

Comenzaron de inmediato con el calentamiento, fueron 10 minutos de trote, luego el capitán los reunió y empezó a organizar los equipos:

Jugaran de amarillo, Kakuta, Yasuda, Miyagi, Shiozaki y Mitsui

¡Si!- exclamaron los chicos y se dirigieron a Ayako que les entregaba sus camisetas

De rojo jugarán: Kogure, Rukawa, Sakuragi , Kuwata y yo- indicó Akagi

¡Si!- dijeron los chicos

El partido comenzó y el equipo de Mitsui no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al rival. Miyagi que estaba con Mitsui, jugó de la manera que siempre, sólo que en momentos claves cometía errores permitiendo que el adversario tomara ventaja.

Acaba el partido, han ganado los rojos 38 contra 18- decía Ayako

Demonios, perdimos, ahora tendré que ganar en velocidad para no tener que hacer la tarea de los de primer año- pensaba molesto Mitsui

Bueno, ahora los perdedores deberán competir en parejas, entre los perdedores deberán enfrentarse- dijo Akagi

¡Si!- respondieron todos muy cansados

Los primeros serán Miyagi y Kakuta- ordenó el capitán

Por qué yo primero… estoy muy cansado- reclamó Miyagi

Ya ponte en posición – dijo el numero 4

Está bien- dijo Miyagi resignado

A la cuenta de tres, 1,2,3- dijo Ayako mientras hacía sonar el silbato

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, todos daban por hecho que Miyagi ganaría, pero el chico demostraba un cansancio que no le permitía mostrar todo su potencial.

Rayos, he perdido- dijo Ryota que se tiraba al suelo agitado

Ahora Mitsui contra Shiozaki – indicó el capitán

¡Si!- dijeron los chicos mientras corrían a sus posiciones, pero Shiozaki, accidentalmente cae al suelo doblándose su tobillo.

¡Shiozaki!- exclamaron todos

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Akagi

No lo sé, me duele mucho mi tobillo- dijo el chico mientras se tomaba su pié

Déjame ver- dijo Akagi- está inflamado, no podrás continuar- agregó el capitán

Bien, entonces soy el ganador- dijo Mitsui

¡Espera!- dijo el número 4

Que ocurre- dijo el chico de ojos azules

Tu competirás con Yasuda, entre ustedes saldrá el rival de Miyagi- dijo el número 4

¡Rayos ¡- exclamó el muchacho ya que estaba tan agotado que no quería competir

En sus posiciones- dijo Ayako

¡Corran!- dijo Akagi que hacía sonar el silbato

Mitsui que estaba cansado, no corría con gran velocidad, Yasuda no quería por nada limpiar todo el gimnasio solo, y aumentando su velocidad sorpresivamente, le ganó a Mitsui

¡Demonios!- dijo pateando el suelo Mitsui – Que humillación un chico de segundo me ganó

Vaya, todo se decidirá entre Ryota y Mitsui- dijo Ayako sorprendida

¡Estoy muy cansado pero no quiero perder!- gritaba Miyagi

Tendré que competir contra Miyagi, ¡Rayos!... es el más rápido del equipo, bueno aunque está muy cansado, así que lo más probable es que yo gane- dijo Mitsui un poco más optimista

A la cuenta de tres, ¡1,2…3!- dijo Ayako

Salieron rápidamente, Miyagi que parecía muy cansado, y que iba tras Mitsui, de pronto exclama.

¡No perderé!- y acelera de un momento a otro, dejando atrás a Mitsui haciéndolo perder

¡Demonios!- dijo molesto Mitsui

Que alegría, no tendré que hacer esas cosas- dijo el chico del pendiente aliviado

¡No se supone que estabas tan cansado!- le dijo Mitsui

Claro que si, pero no me iba a quedar aquí encerando el gimnasio y limpiado los camarines- dijo riendo Miyagi

Bueno, la práctica terminado, se pueden ir- dijo el capitán

Buena suerte con eso Mitsuito- dijo riendo burlescamente Hanamichi

Los chicos fueron a los camarines y Hanamichi aprovechándose de la situación, toma un balde, lo llenó de agua y le dijo a Rukawa:

Vaya amigo Rukawa, te vez muy cansado, toma para que te refresques- dijo con sarcasmo mientras le lanzaba el balde de agua

Rukawa se puso de pié sin expresión en el rostro, lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó violentamente hacia una de las duchas para mojarlo

¡Que hiciste idiota!, mojaste mi uniforme que traía en la mochila, ¡eres un estúpido!- decía el número 11 mientras sacudía y mojaba al pelirrojo

¡Ya suéltame!- dijo Hanamichi zafándose de Rukawa- acaso no entiendes, esto es para que Mitsui limpie más los camarines, sólo debemos mojarlo para que quede más sucio- explicó con maldad Sakuragi

Eres un idiota, además ya dejaste bastante sucio- dijo Rukawa

Luego se fueron todos quedando sólo Mitsui en el gimnasio, pasaron 40 minutos y estaba terminando de encerar el piso.

Vaya, esto es cansador, pero por lo menos ya terminé, ahora sólo faltan los camarines, pero es menos trabajoso- pensaba el chico mientras pasaba su mano por la frente quitándose las gotas de sudor

Mitsui entró a los camarines y quedó sorprendido

¡Que!- exclamó al ver el desastre que había en el lugar, barro por todo el suelo, espejos bañados con jabón, las cortinas de las ventanas en las duchas, era un verdadero caos.

¡Malditos me las pagarán ¡- exclamó Mitsui al ver el desastre que dejaron, ya que jamás el lugar había estado tan sucio

Mientras tanto los chicos del equipo se dirigían a casa de Mitsui conversando amenamente.

Vaya Gori, que gran plan se te ha ocurrido para entretener en la escuela a Mitsui – dijo riendo Hanamichi

Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario no habría modo de hacerlo llegar tarde a su casa- dijo Akagi

Si, pero Hanamichi, ¿no crees que exageraste al dejar tan desordenados los camarines?- preguntó Ryota

:::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::

Ese mismo día, en el gimnasio, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, aprovechando la ausencia de Mitsui, los muchachos planeaban como retenerlo en el gimnasio después de entrenamiento.

Haremos lo siguiente para que Mitsui no llegue temprano a su casa- les decía Akagi

¿Y de qué se trata Gori? – preguntó Hanamichi

Primero haremos un calentamiento, Mitsui no tiene un buen estado físico por el tiempo que estuvo sin jugar, así que con ese calentamiento y un partido de práctica estará agotado- empezó a explicar Akagi

Y que pasa con eso Gorila, no sé porque serviría - comentó el pelirrojo

Déjame terminar… luego de eso, los que pierdan deberán competir entre ellos en velocidad, debemos hacer que el equipo de Mitsui pierda en todo, ya que propondré que el que pierda encere el gimnasio y limpie los camarines

Eso suena bien, pero Mitsui es lo suficientemente rápido como para ganarle a más de alguien en velocidad- dijo Miyagi

Si, pero no ganará contra ti, tu eres el más veloz del equipo, sólo debes dejarte perder por los demás y cuando te toque correr contra Mitsui, debes hacerlo con normalidad.

Pero capitán… y ¿qué pasa si le gana a alguien más?- preguntó Miyagi

No lo hará- dijo Akagi convencido - Shiozaki fingirá una lesión, es un poco lento por lo que quizás no le ganaría, Yasuda, a pesar de ser titular tiene buena velocidad, y Kakuta correrá contra ti Miyagi, debes dejarte ganar- explicó ahora

Es una buena idea…. Aun no entiendo como no se le ocurrió primero a este talentoso- decía extrañado Hanamichi

:::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::

Mitsui después de dos horas por fin termino.

Que cansado estoy, por fin podré irme a casa. Vaya, creo que Emi tampoco recordó mi cumpleaños, creí que vendría a ver el entrenamiento. Pero creo que es mejor así, me habría sentido aún más humillado de que viera como chicos de segundo me ganaron en velocidad, y quizás le habría comentado a los muchachos que estoy de cumpleaños y por lástima me hubieran quitado el castigo… eso si que no, a Hisashi Mitsui no le gusta causar lastima en nadie- pensaba el chico mientras cerraba las puertas del gimnasio.

Caminó tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, estaba muy cansado, se decepcionó mucho al darse cuenta de que nadie había recordado su cumpleaños, a pesar de que se había ahorrado la vergüenza, de todos modos no esperaba que fuera un día tan normal.

Mitsui al llegar a casa, vio que estaban todas las luces apagadas.

No han llegado- pensó Mitsui

Entró a su casa, encendió la luz escucho una voces que decían

¡Sorpresa!- eran los muchachos del equipo, Haruko y sus amigas, y el ejército de Sakuragi que junto a los padres de Mitsui y Emi, le daban la bienvenida a el chico de ojos azules

Padre, madre, Emi…. Amigos- dijo sorprendido el chico

¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron todos al unisón

Mitsui se acercó a todos que lo recibían con una gran sonrisa

Feliz cumpleaños cariño- dijo Emi que lo abrazaba fuertemente

Hijo, feliz cumpleaños- dijeron al unisón los padres del chico

Felicidades- dijeron los chicos mientras le daban una palmada en la espalda

Gracias a todos, para ser sincero, no esperaba que se acordaran de mi cumpleaños, y que vinieran para felicitarme- dijo emocionado el muchacho de ojos azules al recordar que hace mucho no vivía una situación similar

Hijo tienes agradecerle a Emi, ella planeó todo para darte una sorpresa- dijo la madre de Mitsui

Emi…muchas gracias - dijo el muchacho que cada día se sorprendía más por los detalles de la chica

No tienes que agradecerme sólo a mí, todos me ayudaron a que todo esto funcionara- dijo sonriendo la chica

Bueno, ahora vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Hanamichi

Es cierto, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Mitsui

Entonces vamos- dijo Emi invitando a todos a entrar al comedor donde estaba todo servido

Takamiya… ¡qué estás haciendo!- exclamó Okuss

Gordo estúpido, ¡cómo no te aguatas!... acaso lo único que sabes hacer es comer - exclamó molesto Sakuragi

Al entrar al comedor, Takamiya estaba sentado con un tenedor en la mano y la boca embarrada de crema del pastel que Emi había preparado para su novio.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, pensaban que se había arruinado todo, por culpa del amigo glotón de Sakuragi.

No se preocupen, preparé dos en caso de que faltara, enseguida la traigo- dijo perpleja Emi pero intentando solucionar el problema

Todos se sentaron y prontamente Emi apareció con el pastel, era más grande que el anterior y tenía escrito con crema "Feliz cumpleaños Hisashi".

Vaya se ve deliciosa- dijo Takamiya mientras se saboreaba

Cállate gordo, tu ya comiste, no deberías comer más- dijo Hanamichi regañando a su amigo

Pero Hanamichi- dijo Takamiya mirando el suelo

No reclames gordo, debes hacerle caso en todo a el genio Sakuragi – dijo riendo el pelirrojo

Torpe- dijo Rukawa que estaba frente a él

¡Que dijiste Rukawa!- dijo el número 10 poniéndose de pié y golpeando fuertemente la mesa, provocando que un vaso con bebida se derramara sobre la falda de Haruko

¡Haruko!... perdóname no fue mi intensión, todo es culpa de Rukawa créeme por favor- decía Hanamichi sonrojado y haciendo una y otra vez reverencias en señal de disculpas

No te preocupes Sakuragi, iré a limpiarme y enseguida regreso- dijo Haruko sonriendo

Demonios, ¡todo esto es tu culpa zorro apestoso!- exclamó Sakuragi

Ya… déjate de hacer escándalo- dijo Akagi mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

Pero por qué me pegas… Gorila- dijo el pelirrojo

Enseguida regreso- dijo Rukawa poniéndose de pié

Haruko luego de limpiar su falda, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo que le ayudara a secar la mesa donde habían quedado restos de bebida.

¿Te gustaron?- preguntaba una voz desde la puerta de la cocina

¡Rukawa!- exclamó sorprendida de ver ahí al chico- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica sin entender de qué le hablaba el muchacho

A los chocolates que te regalé…. ¿Te gustaron?- preguntó ahora mirando el suelo evadiendo la mirada de la chica

Pues si, me gustaron… muchas gracias- decía la chica haciendo una reverencia y completamente ruborizada.

Me alegro, y no agradezcas- dijo el chico mientras se alejaba

¡Rukawa espera!- exclamó la muchacha

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

Solo… quería felicitarte, estás jugando formidable- improvisó la hermana menor de Akagi

Gracias- dijo el chico y regresó con los demás

Está todo delicioso Emi, se ve que eres una excelente cocinera- dijo Miyagi

De hecho, hace unos días, llegamos del trabajo, y nos encontramos con que Emi había preparado la cena para Hisashi, nos sirvió también a nosotros, estaba todo exquisito, es una gran muchacha- dijo maravillada la madre de Mitsui

Muchas gracias- dijo ruborizada la chica

Bueno, bueno, ya hemos terminado de comer, ahora viene ¡los regalos!- exclamó Hanamichi

¿Regalos?- preguntó Mitsui sorprendido

Claro Mitsuito, un cumpleaños sin regalos no es cumpleaños- dijo con sonrisa malévola el pelirrojo

Toma, espero que te sea útil- dijo Akagi mientras le entregaba un regalo

Mitsui abrió el envoltorio y en él había una rodillera nueva.

Gracias Akagi- dijo Mitsui con una leve sonrisa

Toma, suelo escucharla antes de los partidos, me sirve para concentrarme, espero también te sirva- dijo Rukawa mientras le entregaba un Cd de rock como la que él escucha.

Gracias Rukawa- dijo el chico de ojos azules sorprendido al escuchar que al número 11 le dirigía la palabra por algo más que no fuera un pase en medio de un partido

Son las últimas ediciones- decía Kogure mientras Mitsui abría un envoltorio donde habían unas revistas deportivas

Gracias Kogure, hace mucho que no leo una de éstas- dijo el número 14

Haruko junto sus amigas se acercaron y la chica habló por las tres

No sé si tengas una, pero te puede servir para entrenar en casa- decía Haruko mientras Mitsui miraba feliz una canasta de basquetbol para el jardín junto a un balón .

No tenía, muchas gracias de verdad- decía el chico emocionado al ver que chicas con las que no había hablado jamás le regalaba algo que él había arrojado a la basura tras lesionarse la rodilla

Emi ahora fue quien se acercó a su novio y le dijo

Espero que te guste… amor- dijo esto último ruborizada.

Era un envoltorio pequeño, Mitsui lo abrió con mucha delicadeza, en el encontró una cadena de la que colgaba un circulo bañado en oro con el diseño de balón de básquetbol y que en el reverso tenía grabada la frase "_Con todo mi amor_"

Emi…- dijo el chico mirándola con ternura, se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de la chica, y la besó.

Uhh… que bonitos tortolitos- interrumpió Hanamichi- Pero falta que el talentoso Sakuragi le haga entrega de su regalo a Mitsuito- dijo con maldad el pelirrojo

Emi dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que Sakuragi pudiera entregarle su regalo a Mitsui, el número 10 se acercó al festejado y le entregó una caja forrada con un papel de regalo.

Sakuragi, ¿tú también me trajiste un obsequio?- preguntó perplejo el número 14

Claro Mitsuito, no entiendo por qué te sorprendes, ¡ábrelo ya!- dijo impaciente Hanamichi

Si – dijo aun sorprendido el chico de ojos azules.

Mitsui abrió la caja y vio que en su interior había otra caja, pero de un color plateado muy extraño, el chico abrió curioso por saber que contenía la caja, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era lo que había en su interior.

Mitsuito, es cierto que ya estás viejo para jugar básquetbol, pero para otras cosas estas en la plenitud de la vida, y cómo me he dado cuenta que te haz vuelto todo un Don Juan, creo que tienes que tomar ciertas precauciones- le murmuró al oído con cara pícara el pelirrojo a Mitsui, a la vez que rodeaba con uno de sus brazos la espalda de su amigo.

Mitsui mientras oía lo que le decía Hanamichi, crujía sus dientes y levantaba involuntariamente una ceja del enfado. Ahora el pelirrojo cerró sus dichos agregando:

Desde ahora en adelante puedes llamarle "La cajita Feliz" JAJAJA- soltó una carcajada mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas buscando la mirada del número 14

Hisashi muéstranos que te regaló Sakuragi- decía inocentemente Emi

Mitsui la miró, y su cara pasó del rosado, al rojo, del rojo, al rojo oscuro, y del rojo oscuro al morado.

¡SAKURAGI ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!- exclamó el tirador de tres puntos mientras corría tras el pelirrojo que huía en círculos con una risa burlesca

Mientras corría tras de Hanamichi, Mitsui no se dio cuenta que algo había caído al suelo. Miyagi que fue el único en darse cuenta, al reconocer de qué se trataba, con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba lo recogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Esto causa vergüenza ajena, esto incomodaría mucho a esa chica, no entiendo que tiene en la cabeza Hanamichi – pensaba el chico del pendiente

Ryota, que guardaste en tu bolsillo- preguntó Ayako que alcanzó a ver que algo guardaba el chico

No es nada Ayako- respondió nervioso el chico

No me mientas Ryota – dijo Ayako.

No te estoy mintiendo Ayako- decía sonrojándose el chico

La manager dándose cuenta de que el chico se veía algo incómodo prefirió no insistir.

Como digas- dijo

De la que me salvé- pensaba mientras respiraba más tranquilo el número 7

Después de un rato de seguir compartiendo, los chicos se retiraron dando las gracias a los padres de Mitsui y a Emi por haberlos invitado.

Bueno, todo se acabó- dijo Mitsui sentándose en un sillón

Si, me alegro mucho de que tus amigos hayan venido, los pude conocer y son muy simpáticos, sobretodo Sakuragi, es muy cómico- dijo la chica riendo

Ni me lo nombres- comentó Mitsui recordando con rencor al pelirrojo

Todavía no me cuentas que te regaló ese chico- dijo riendo la chica al recordar cómo su novio perseguía a el pelirrojo

No es nada- dijo ruborizándose el chico

Que misterioso eres, bueno no importa- sonrió- ahora debo irme, ya es demasiado tarde- agregó

Te voy a dejar- anunció Mitsui

Bueno- dijo la chica sonriendo

Se pusieron de pié, Emi se despidió de los padres de Mitsui y salieron.

_**Aclaraciones : **_

_**Bueno este capítulo se centra en el cumpleaños de Mitsui, sé que no concuerda con el animé, ya que el cumpleaños de Mitsui es en mayo y éste fic transcurre finalizado el campeonato nacional, pero necesitaba llevarlo a la historia, espero me comprendan.**_

_**Ahora no publicaré con la constancia que lo he hecho hasta el momento, ya que debo regresar a la universidad durante tres semanas a rendir certámenes y pruebas pendientes, pero terminando todo eso, continuaré. Espero les agrade este capítulo y que a mi regreso continúen leyendo este fic **_


	14. Mitsui vs Rukawa

_**Mitsui v/s Rukawa**_

Esa misma noche más tarde, Rukawa, estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo, al tiempo que pensaba- ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta?

Al día siguiente, en casa de los Akagi, estaba el capitán parado junto a la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de la casa.

Date prisa Haruko, o llegaremos tarde- le dijo el chico moreno a su hermana

Bajo enseguida- respondió la chica de cabello castaño, mientras buscaba una cartera - ¡Dónde la habré dejado!, necesito mi dinero, no creo que la haya olvidado en casa de Mitsui- pensaba

Pero que desastre tienes aquí, ¿qué se te perdió?- dijo el número cuatro de Shohoku que llegaba al lugar.

Es mi cartera, la que usé para el cumpleaños de Mitsui, ahí está mi dinero, lo necesito- dijo mientras daba vuelta el cajón de un velador al costado de su cama.

Y dime, ¿de qué color es esa cartera?- preguntó el chico

Es color rosa- respondió ahora buscando bajo de su cama, Akagi, luego de una pequeña reflexión dijo:

Enseguida regreso- Haruko, no prestó atención a su hermano y seguía buscando desesperada su cartera

¡Dónde está!- exclamó ya perdiendo la paciencia

¿Es ésta?- preguntó Akagi que entraba a la habitación de la muchacha con la cartera rosa en sus manos

¡Hermano!, ¡Gracias!, ¿Dónde la encontraste?- preguntó curiosa

Ayer apenas llegamos del cumpleaños de Mitsui, corriste a tu habitación y no te diste cuenta que la tiraste- contestó mientras le entregaba la cartera

Vaya, no me dí cuenta- dijo la chica sonriendo avergonzada mientras abría su bolso.

Debes tener más cuidado, eres muy distraída- dijo Akagi dirigiéndose a la puerta, Haruko que buscaba su dinero tras ver dentro de su bolso algo que le llamó la atención, le dijo a su hermano:

Enseguida bajo.

La chica, una vez sola en su habitación, sacó aquello que le había llamado la atención.

¿Y éste chocolate?, yo no lo traía… ¿Qué?- dijo al ver que traía una nota sobrepuesta a la etiqueta, la muchacha de ojos azules tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.

"_Espero que te hagan pasar un buen momento, como cada vez que te veo"- _Leyó en voz baja y muy desconcertada

Pero, ¿quién habrá sido?- se preguntó a si misma Haruko, de pronto oye que Akagi le habla desde el primer piso

Haruko, si no te apresuras me iré sin ti

La chica saliendo de su breve reflexión en torno a la misteriosa aparición de ese chocolate y la nota, le respondió a su hermano

Ya voy- y salió corriendo de su habitación

En el camino hacia la preparatoria, Haruko iba en completo silencio, intentado descifrar la identidad de quien habría dejado ese obsequio de forma anónima.

¿Cómo habrá llegado ese chocolate ahí?, aún no lo comprendo, ¡espera!, ayer no estaba antes de ir a casa de Mitsui, eso quiere decir que alguien, durante la fiesta lo dejó ahí- reflexionaba la chica intentando descubrir, de pronto recordó- ¡Es cierto!, es idéntico al que me obsequió hace unos días Rukawa…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Te gustaron?- preguntaba una voz desde la puerta de la cocina

¡Rukawa!- exclamó sorprendida de ver ahí al chico- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica sin entender de qué le hablaba el muchacho

A los chocolates que te regalé…. ¿Te gustaron?- preguntó ahora mirando el suelo evadiendo la mirada de la chica

Pues si, me gustaron… muchas gracias- decía la chica haciendo una reverencia y completamente ruborizada.

Me alegro, y no agradezcas- dijo el chico mientras se alejaba

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Será posible que…- pensaba la chica ruborizando mientras era interrumpida por Akagi

Haruko ¿te ocurre algo?, vas muy callada- comentó

No, no es nada- respondió apresuradamente la chica intentando evitar que su hermano la descubriera

Que bueno, creí que tenías algún problema- dijo el número 4 de Shohoku

Que cosas dices hermano- dijo sonriendo, a la vez que agregaba- Hoy regresarás más temprano a casa, por lo de tu tobillo, ¿verdad?- dijo intentando cambiar el tema

Si, el profesor Anzai me dijo que debía evitar forzarlo, para evitar que empeore mi lesión

Entonces no iremos juntos, estaré viendo el entrenamiento hasta que termines- dijo sonriendo Haruko

Está bien- le respondió el capitán de Shohoku al tiempo que entraban a la preparatoria

Bueno hermano, nos vemos más tarde, hasta entonces- dijo alejándose del capitán para dirigirse a su salón

Durante uno de los descansos, Fuji junto a Matsui, conversaban junto a Haruko.

Y dime Haruko, ¿le dijiste a tu hermano que hoy no regresarás a casa con él?

¿De qué hablas Fuji?- preguntó extrañada Haruko

No me digas que has olvidado que debemos quedarnos a hacer la tarea en casa de Fuji- dijo Matsui

¡Cielos!, lo he olvidado por completo, pero durante la hora de la comida le diré- dijo sonriendo

Está bien- dijeron al unisón las amigas de la chica

Más tarde en el gimnasio, una vez que se fue el capitán Akagi, el entrenamiento fue más liviano, unos tantos practicaban canastas, otros hacían elongación, y Hanamichi, hacía su entrenamiento básico. Luego de alrededor de media hora, Yasuda, Miyagi, Rukawa, Kakuta, y Mitsui, fueron a los camarines a descansar un momento, luego de una breve tregua, los chicos regresaron a la cancha, quedando en los camarines sólo Rukawa y Mitsui.

Mitsui- dijo el número 11 de Shohoku

Que pasa- dijo extrañado el chico de la cicatriz- Que raro, este sujeto nunca me dirige la palabra, sólo para pedirme un pase en algún partido, y ayer en mi cumpleaños- pensaba distraído el muchacho

¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- dijo Rukawa a la ve que sostenía un balón en sus manos- será un partido de uno contra uno- agregó

Mitsui levantando una ceja y dibujando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, respondió:

Por supuesto, será una buena manera de decidir quién es el jugador estrella de Shohoku.

Rukawa sólo asintió, y dijo un tanto inseguro:

Pero hay algo más

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañado Mitsui

El que pierda, invita al cine…- dijo sonrojado mirando al suelo Rukawa

¡Qué!, ¡estás loco!, por si no te has dado cuenta a mí me gustan las chicas, soy muy feliz con Emi, nunca pensé que fueras rarito- dijo espantado el chico de ojos azules tras la proposición del chico de mirada fría

¡Qué estás diciendo!, no te he terminado de decir a lo que me refiero- expresó el número 11 y replicó- el que pierda, invita al cine, a los cuatro…

¿A los cuatro?, ¿a quienes cuatro?, aún no termino de entender Rukawa

A ti, tu novia, a mi y a… Haruko Akagi- dijo sonrojándose el chico dormilón

¿Te refieres a la hermana de Akagi?- preguntó Mitsui casi seguro de la respuesta

Si – contestó mirando el suelo el chico de mirada de hielo

No me digas que tu… estás interesado en la hermana de Akagi- preguntó sorprendido el chico de ojos azules, ya que era testigo de la indiferencia de Rukawa hacia las muchachas en general, incluyendo a Haruko durante mucho tiempo, por lo cual le resultaba extraño el cambio tan drástico de su compañero de equipo

Eso no te importa, sólo dime, ¿aceptas jugar conmigo?- dijo sonrojado y molesto el número 11

Bueno, es una buena idea, no se me había ocurrido invitar a Emi al cine, y si es una cita doble será más entretenido, además, a Emi le a simpatizado mucho la señorita Akagi… acepto, pero con una condición- dijo Mitsui

Qué cosa- dijo Rukawa

Que Sakuragi no se entere de esto, osino armará un gran escándalo, ya sabes que está interesado en esa chica- dijo Mitsui

Está bien- dijo Rukawa a regaña dientes, ya que no le gustaba tener que ocultar lo que hacía, encontraba realmente estúpido el tener que esconder una cita con Haruko, más aún por no herir a Hanamichi, a quien realmente detestaba, pero debía aceptar las condiciones de Mitsui, ya que no encontraba otra manera de invitar a Haruko a salir, una cita doble era la ocasión perfecta.

Entonces vamos- dijo Mitsui quién salió de los camarines seguido por Rukawa

Los chicos caminaron hacia el gimnasio, Hanamichi que hacía su entrenamiento básico de mala gana, observado por Ayako y Miyagi, de pronto, ve que Rukawa y Mitsui, se ponen en posiciones para comenzar una competencia.

¿Qué piensan hacer esos dos?- dijo Kogure al verlos

Mientras tanto, Rukawa rebotaba el balón, y Mitsui le decía sutilmente

Ven

El número 11, tras encontrar el momento perfecto, avanzó, logrando evadir rápidamente a Mitsui, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la facilidad con la que el chico dormilón evadió al número 14, Rukawa, se acercó rápidamente a la zona de tiro, e intentó un tiro sencillo, cuando estaba a punto de encestar, una mano golpea el balón, haciendo que caiga rápidamente al suelo.

Vaya, estuvo cerca- dijo Mitsui un poco agitado por el juego

Ahora, el tirador de canastas de tres puntos se ponía en posición de ataque, y Rukawa, como defensa.

Esta jugada fue un poco más extensa que la anterior, ya que Mitsui no encontraba el momento para burlar a Rukawa, buscaba e intentaba el instante perfecto, pero no lo hallaba, de pronto, Mitsui pensó.

Este chico es realmente bueno, pero, no dejaré que me gane un mocoso de primero- entonces se decidió a avanzar, llegando rápidamente a la zona de tiro, salta para encestar, cuando está por lanzar el balón exclama - ¡Ganaré!- pero en menos de dos segundos, Rukawa intercepta su jugada

¡Rayos!- exclamó Mitsui golpeando el piso con el pie tras haber estado a punto de ganarle a Rukawa.

Ahora Rukawa, que estaba nuevamente en posición de ataque, pasó más rápido que la vez anterior al número 14, llegando a la zona de tiro, Mitsui lo alcanzó, bloqueó la canasta y exclamó:

¡No lo lograrás!- pero Rukawa encontrando un espacio vacío, pasa el balón por debajo de brazo de su oponente, encestando un tiro sencillo.

¡Demonios, me pasó!- regañaba Mitsui enojado con sí mismo

Vaya, está obsesionado con la victoria, es una lástima- murmuró Rukawa

¡Qué estás diciendo!, tu eres el que está obsesionado con esto- dijo molesto el chico de la cicatriz

El número 11 no dijo nada y se puso en posición para continuar con el juego, pero Mitsui le dice:

Es cierto, hace un momento estabas atacando, es mi turno en la ofensiva, recuerda que en este juego debemos estar juntos

Está bien, pero recuerda que es la última vez

Eso ya lo sé- respondió Mitsui recibiendo el balón

Tras recibir el balón, Mitsui rápidamente lanza una canasta de tres puntos

Todos, incluido Rukawa, habían quedado sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban la jugada tramposa del chico de tercer año.

Jajaja, ¡He ganado!, nos vemos- dijo Mitsui mientras se alejaba, de pronto, siente que le tocan el hombro, se gira, y ve a Rukawa que lo miraba profundamente molesto.

Oye que te pasa, en la guerra todo vale y no habrá compasión, así que no molestes- dijo adelantándose a los hechos el número 14

La pisó- dijo el chico de mirada fría

¿Qué?- preguntó Mitsui sin entender nada

La línea, la pisó… entrenador- dijo Rukawa mientras señalaba la línea que había pisado Mitsui según él.

Qué estás diciendo, es obvio que hubiera cuidado ese detalle tan pequeño- dijo molesto el acusado

Es verdad, lo vi – dijo Rukawa

¡Eso es mentira!- reclamaba Mitsui, ambos defendían sus posiciones, discutían sin llegar a una solución, entonces Hanamichi se encamina hacia ellos y les dice:

Descuiden, este talentoso se encargará de solucionarles el problema, así que pueden quedarse tranquilos.

Sakuragi, se colocó entre ambos chicos, y luego de un momento, tomó la muñeca de Mitsui y exclamó:

¡El ganador!

¡Qué bien!, así se soluciona todo- dijo el número 14, después de un momento, el chico "ganador", recordó lo acordado con Rukawa, y se dirige a él diciéndole:

Y dime, cuando cumplirás tu promesa

Qué te parece éste domingo- propuso Rukawa aún molesto con lo ocurrido, ya que no le gustaba perder, menos aún, cuando consideraba que había algo injusto.

Es perfecto, hablaré con Emi para ver si puede, te avisaré- dijo Mitsui

Está bien- respondió el chico dormilón.

Terminado el entrenamiento, Rukawa salió rápidamente del gimnasio, necesitaba encontrar a Haruko para proponerle la cita al cine, tenía pocas esperanzas de encontrarla, ya que no había ido al gimnasio como de costumbre, fue a su salón, pero no había nadie, buscó de igual modo en el patio, en la cafetería de la escuela, en la terraza, pero no la encontraba, de pronto pensó- La biblioteca- entonces se dirigió raudo hasta ella, y vio que la chica estaba despidiéndose de sus amigas para irse a casa.

Rukawa, hola, que haces aquí- preguntó sorprendida la muchacha de verlo en ese lugar

Hola, bueno, yo… te estaba buscando- respondió mirando el suelo

¿Me estabas buscando?- preguntó emocionada la muchacha

Pues si, lo que ocurre es que, Mitsui quiere que vaya al cine junto al él y su novia, y yo quería saber, si te gustaría ir conmigo- dijo sonrojándose el muchacho

¿Al cine?, ¡pues claro!, encantada- dijo sonriendo un poco avergonzada- será como una cita- pensó ahora la muchacha de cabello castaño

¿Entonces aceptas?- dijo Rukawa intentado disimular la felicidad

Claro- sonrió Haruko- y dime ¿Qué día será?- preguntó interesada

Pues este domingo, a las tres de la tarde, espero no tengas nada que hacer- mencionó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la chica le respondiera que estaba completamente disponible.

Pues no hay problema, no tengo nada planeado- sonrió

Bueno, entonces nos vemos el domingo- murmuró Rukawa

Si, hasta entonces- dijo Haruko mientras se retiraba del lugar.

_**Reviews:**_

**Gise Destler , primero que nada gracias por leer este fic ^^, bueno, en realidad es cierto, no hay muchos fic actuales sobre éste animé, yo hace poco descubrí este tipo de páginas y al leer algunos me entusiasmé y quise comenzar a escribir, ojalá algún día te animes y escribas algún fic para leerlo ****. Bueno, en lo que respecta a la ausencia de Nori y Tetsuo, están excluidos porque más adelante aparecerán, no quedaron fuera de la fiesta en vano, eso está fríamente calculado xD, espero te guste este capítulo y gracias por comentar n.n**


	15. Una cita doble en el cine

_**Una cita doble en el cine**_

El chico contempló como Haruko se alejaba rápidamente de la biblioteca atravesando una puerta, luego de un momento, al sentirse observado, miró hacia dos chicas que lo observaban con ojos de complicidad, se trataba de las amigas de Haruko, Fuji y Matsui, que al ver que el muchacho de mirada fría las observaba, se pusieron serias, y continuaron con sus estudios, al darse cuenta de que las muchachas se reían por la manera en que el chico miraba a Haruko, Rukawa sintió un leve calor en las mejillas, y salió de la biblioteca.

Ya es tarde- dijo el número 11 de Shohoku mientras miraba el cielo estrellado

A la distancia, entre la oscuridad del patio de la escuela, Rukawa, distinguió a Haruko que ingresaba al gimnasio de la escuela, aprovechando esto, el chico salió de Shohoku para esperar a que la muchacha saliera.

Vaya, ya se han ido, creí que quizás encontraría a mi hermano para regresar a casa con él, ya es muy tarde- pensaba la muchacha al ver el gimnasio completamente vacío

Mientras tanto, Rukawa esperaba impaciente a la muchacha, ya que dado la oscuridad de aquella noche, pretendía llevarla hasta su casa, para evitar que algo malo le ocurriera.

Por qué se tarda tanto- pensaba el muchacho que movía impaciente su pierna derecha

De pronto mira hacia la escuela, y ve que la chica se acercaba hacia la salida, Rukawa volvió a su posición original, cuando escucha la voz de la chica.

¿Qué rayos?- pensó el muchacho

Haruko no tienes de que preocuparte, este genio te llevará hasta tu casa para que no te pase nada, te cuidaré de cualquier maleante jajaja- reía escandalosamente Sakuragi

Maldito- pensó Rukawa, y rápidamente se ocultó tras un poste para evitar ser visto por Haruko y el pelirrojo

Gracias Sakuragi, de no ser por ti tendría que haber regresado sola a casa- dijo la chica sonriendo

Jajaja, no tienes que agradecer nada- decía el chico completamente ruborizado

Sak…Sakuragi- murmuraba el chico de cabello negro mientras empuñaba su mano molesto al ver que la chica de cabello castaño se iba junto a Hanamichi- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa entre ellos?- exclama furioso ahora el chico de mirada fría

El chico antes de perder de vista a los jóvenes, corrió hasta Shohoku en búsqueda de su bicicleta, y los siguió ocultamente intentando salir de las dudas que le restaban seguridad para cortejar a la chica.

Estás jugando muy bien Sakuragi, te felicito- decía Haruko animadamente al pelirrojo

Jajaja, eso no es nada Haruko, tengo preparado para el campeonato nacional jugadas espectaculares que me convertirán en el jugador más valioso- decía rascando su cabeza el número 10 de Shohoku

Eso espero Sakuragi, ya que este es el último año de mi hermano, y es la última oportunidad que tendrá para cumplir su sueño- comentó la muchacha mirando el cielo

No te preocupes Haruko, que este talentoso le cumplirá el sueño al Gorila jajaja- dijo en un tono heroico mientras reía escandalosamente

Torpe- pensó Rukawa al escuchar lo que aseguraba Hanamichi

Gracias Sakuragi- decía sonriendo la muchacha

No me des las gracias Haruko- decía embobado por la sonrisa de la muchacha

Sabes, yo creo que tienen muchas posibilidades de ganar el campeonato nacional…- decía la chica mientras era interrumpida por el pelirrojo

Claro Haruko, si ahora cuentan con el genio del basquetbol, Hanamichi Sakuragi- comentó con un tono altamente elevado el pelirrojo logrando captar la atención de todos los que circulaban por ese lugar

Es un super-idiota- pensaba Kaede al ver la escena escandalosa de Hanamichi

Además está Miyagi, con su gran velocidad…- decía Haruko nuevamente interrumpida por el número 10

Pero es un enano, cualquiera lo bloquea- dijo intentando bajarle el perfil a las habilidades de su amigo

También, está Mitsui, con sus canastas de tres puntos que han sido decisivas en más de un partido importante…- agregaba Haruko sin comentar lo dicho por Hanamichi

Si, pero está muy viejo y se cansa pronto- interrumpía nuevamente el pelirrojo

Mi hermano, que es uno de los mejores centros del estado…- continúo la muchacha

Bueno si… Gori es un gran basquetbolista pero se opaca con mi presencia jajaja- reía escandalosamente

Y por supuesto Rukawa….- dijo Haruko mientras sus ojos se volvía corazones y Hanamichi sin esperar comentario alguno sobre el chico dijo:

Ah! Ese maldito de Rukawa no es necesario en el equipo, es sólo un zorro dormilón que jamás superará a este genio- decía de nuevo elevando su tono de voz logrando llamar la atención de la gente

Tarado- pensaba Rukawa

La chica de ojos azules no prestó atención a las palabras de Sakuragi ya que aún permanecía sumergida en sus pensamientos centrados en el chico dormilón.

Caminaron mientras charlaban y pronto llegaron hasta la casa de los Akagi, Rukawa permanecía ocultándose en la esquina de la casa, intentando observar a los muchachos.

Bueno Sakuragi quiero agradecerte la compañía, de verdad, porque te confieso que me da miedo andar sola de noche- comentó la chica

No tienes que darme las gracias Haruko- dijo el chico tomándose la cabeza

Bueno Sakuragi, buenas noches- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

Buenas noches- dijo el pelirrojo

¿Y eso es todo?- pensó sorprendido y emocionado a la vez Rukawa al ver que los chicos se despidieron sólo como amigos y sin ninguna señal que demostrara un noviazgo

¡Haruko!- exclamó el pelirrojo antes de que la chica entrara al antejardín

Que ocurre Sakuragi- dijo la chica devolviéndose

El pelirrojo sin decir nada se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, logrando el desconcierto de la chica y del observador oculto en la esquina del lugar.

Sa-kuragi

Después de un momento, el pelirrojo se separó de la muchacha completamente ruborizado, y salió corriendo, Rukawa para evitar ser descubierto se apegó a la muralla de la casa de la esquina.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de ser día sábado, los muchachos entrenaban arduamente, ya que se aproximaba rápidamente el campeonato nacional, como de costumbre Miyagi, corría desconcentrado mirando tontamente a Ayako, las animadoras de Rukawa, gritaban emocionadas cada vez que el muchacho pasaba por su lado, los amigos de Hanamichi, le gritaban cosas para molestar al pelirrojo, pero éste no respondía, ya que estaba completamente desconcentrado ya que le extrañaba la ausencia de la hermana menor de Akagi.

Que le ocurre a Hanamichi, no se molesta por lo que le gritamos- decía curioso Takamiya

No lo sé, pero es muy extraño, algo le debió ocurrir- dijo Okuss

¿Qué será?- preguntó Noma tomándose el mentón

No lo sé, quizás esperaba ver a Haruko en el entrenamiento- comentó Yohei

Haruko debe odiarme, no quiere verme por eso no vino al entrenamiento- pensaba cabizbajo el pelirrojo, Rukawa que iba a su lado, lo observaba

¡Haruko, cómo estás! – dijo la manager del equipo al ver entrar a la muchacha con unas bolsas en sus manos

Rukawa y Hanamichi miraron al mismo tiempo a la muchacha que llegaba.

Hola Ayako, traje estas bebidas para los muchachos, ya que deben estar exhaustos con el entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo

Pues muchas gracias Haruko, los muchachos te lo agradecerán mucho, no es cierto Hanamichi Sakuragi – dijo la chica de cabello rizado mientras Rukawa y Hanamichi pasaban trotando por el lado de las muchachas, Sakuragi las miró, y sin decir nada, completamente avergonzado, continuó con el trote.

¿Qué le ocurre a este niño?- dijo Ayako

No lo sé- dijo Haruko que estaba igual de extrañada que la manager

Vieron, Hanamichi ni siquiera miró a Haruko, eso es aún más extraño- dijo Okuss

Es cierto, quizás ya se le declaró y Haruko lo rechazó- supuso Takamiya

¡Qué lástima!, de ser así no pudimos celebrar su rechazo número 51- comentó Noma

Rukawa, por su parte se sentía un tanto humillado, ya que creía que estaba haciendo el ridículo al invitar a la chica al cine, y haberle regalado ese chocolate con aquella nota donde sus sentimientos quedaban completamente en evidencia, ya que el beso que Sakuragi le dio a la chica, le había dado a entender que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Lo más probable es que cancele nuestra cita- pensaba Rukawa mientras trotaba

Ahora haremos un pequeño descanso para terminar con distancias cortas- indicó el capitán del equipo

¡Sí!- exclamaron todos al unisón

Los muchachos partieron hacia los camarines a refrescarse con agua el cabello, y comenzaron a salir para regresar al gimnasio.

¡Rukawa!- llamó Mitsui antes que el número 11 saliera de los camarines

Que quieres- dijo el muchacho mirando de reojo al tirador de canastas de 3 puntos

Quería preguntarte si ya hablaste con Haruko sobre la cita- preguntó Mitsui

Aún no- dijo secamente el chico

Bueno entonces apresúrate, para confirmarle a Emi – ordenó el chico de la cicatriz

Está bien

Mientras tanto los chicos que iban saliendo de los camarines eran llamados por Ayako, quien le entregaba junto a Haruko una bebida a cada uno. Mitsui y Rukawa se acercaron junto hacia donde las chicas, antes de llegar donde ellas, Mitsui le murmura al chico de mirada fría:

Esta es tu oportunidad, hazlo ya- ordenó mientras le daba un empujón

Rukawa sin saber que decirle a la chica, ya que la invitación ya estaba hecha, pero no sabía si después de lo que pasó con Sakuragi, Haruko querría salir con él, se acercó a la muchacha con la escusa de la bebida.

Hola Rukawa, ¿cómo estás?- dijo tímidamente la muchacha mientras le extendía uno de los refrescos

Hola, ¿bien y tú?- dijo el muchacho evitando su mirada

Bien- respondió la muchacha. Luego de esto Rukawa se quedó ahí, en silencio, al igual que la chica.

Ayako que estaba al lado entregándole la bebida a Mitsui, miraba sorprendida como Rukawa conversaba con la chica, y más aún le llamaba la atención su manera de actuar.

Luego de unos momentos, Haruko rompió el silencio.

Es cierto, quería preguntarte a qué hora mañana iremos al cine, porque sólo me dijiste que iríamos por la tarde, pero no especificaste la hora- dijo la muchacha de ojos azules

¿Entonces irás?- preguntó emocionado el chico

Pues claro, ayer te dije que si iría- dijo sonriendo la hermana menor de Akagi agregando- ¿por qué piensas que no iría?- preguntó la chica, mientras Rukawa la miraba disimulando una sonrisa que se dibujaba inevitablemente en su rostro.

No … por nada- dijo una vez que ya reaccionó .

Entonces, ¿ a qué hora iremos?- preguntó Haruko

A las 3- contestó el chico

Está bien, entonces ahí nos veremos- dijo sonriendo la muchacha

Si- dijo el chico alejándose para reincorporarse al entrenamiento

Al retirarse el número 11, la manager se acercó a la chica diciéndole:

Haruko, por qué no me habías contado que ya eres novia de Rukawa- mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Que dices Ayako, con Rukawa sólo conversamos, nada más- respondió avergonzada la chica

Diré que te creo- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad la muchacha de cabello rizado

Sakuragi durante el resto del entrenamiento continuaba distraído, mientras practicaba distancias cortas junto a sus compañeros, en un instante miró a Haruko, quien platicaba con Ayako.

Haruko ni siquiera me ha saludado- pensaba Sakuragi- debe estar molesta conmigo- se decía empuñando su mano. Rukawa se daba cuenta cómo el pelirrojo observaba a la muchacha

No te desconcentres- le dijo el número 11 mientras le lanzaba "accidentalmente" un balón en la cabeza.

¡Ah! Maldito Rukawa, lo hiciste a propósito ya verás canalla- Hanamichi saliendo de sus pensamientos reclamaba.

Tarado- le respondió Rukawa fingiendo indiferencia.

Terminado el entrenamiento, Mitsui que no contaba con la presencia de Emi, se retiró a su casa para descansar, una vez que llegó a casa, almorzó junto a sus padres, y posteriormente, cogió el teléfono para llamar a su novia.

Casa de la familia Sendoh- decía el hermano menor de la muchacha.

Eh… Hola, ¿se encuentra Emi?- preguntó Mitsui

Si, ¿de parte de quién?- preguntó curioso Sendoh

De parte de su novio- contestó el chico de ojos azules

Así que tu eres el misterioso novio de mi hermanita, según ella te conozco, dime cómo te llamas, ella no me lo quiere decir- expresaba el jugador estrella de Ryonan

¡Akira!, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba la chica ojos color miel mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

E…Emi, no… no estoy haciendo nada- dijo sonriendo forzosamente simulando inocencia

Eres un chismoso Akira, ahora dame el teléfono y déjame sola- dijo la muchacha fingiendo molestia, ya que en realidad le hacía mucha gracia el comportamiento de su hermano.

Esperó a que Sendoh se retirara y se acercó el teléfono.

¿Hisashi?, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó la muchacha

Hola Emi, si estoy- dijo el chico de ojos azules

Disculpa ha Akira, es que está muy intrigado por saber quién eres- dijo riendo traviesamente

No te preocupes, eso no tiene importancia- contestó Mitsui- Emi, te llamaba para saber si tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde, es que con Rukawa planeamos una cita doble en el cine, tu y yo, Rukawa y Haruko- indicó el chico de la cicatriz

¿Rukawa y Haruko?- preguntó sorprendida la chica

Si, lo que ocurre es que al parecer, Rukawa está interesado en la hermana de Akagi- comentó Mitsui

Increíble, no me lo imaginé- dijo Emi

Bueno, en realidad él no me lo afirmó pero está más que claro- comentó el chico de ojos azules.

Bueno, si la invitó es porque debe estar interesado en ella- expresó la chica.

Es lo más probable. Entonces qué dices linda, ¿quieres ir al cine?- preguntó Mitsui

Claro que si Hisashi- contestó espontáneamente la muchacha de ojos color miel

Perfecto, entonces nos vemos a las 3 en el cine- dijo el chico

Si, hasta entonces, te quiero- respondió sonriendo la chica

Yo también te quiero, nos vemos- se despidió Mitsui y cortó el teléfono

Al día siguiente, Rukawa y Mitsui, se encontraron en el cine, esperaron a las chicas mientras llegaban, en el intertanto, vieron que un hombre de edad avanzada pasaba con un carrito en el cual traía rosas de diversos colores.

Compraré una para Emi- le dijo Mitsui a Rukawa

Luego de una pequeña reflexión, el número 11, caminó junto al chico de la cicatriz hacia el anciano y compraron cada uno una rosa, primero fue Mitsui quien escogió una hermosa flor de tono rosado, Rukawa, inexperto en el tema, imitó a su acompañante eligiendo otra flor igual.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales, los muchachos platicaron sobre el campeonato nacional, de pronto, Mitsui miró una de sus zapatillas y se dio cuenta que traía un cordón desabrochado.

Rukawa sostenla un momento por favor- pidió el número 14 entregándole la rosa anteriormente comprada para su novia.

Claro- contestó el chico zorruno

Desde un par de metros alguien les observaba, que tras observar la última escena se escandalizó.

¡Ah!, ¡Mitsui que se supone que estás haciendo, tienes una linda novia y la engañas con este zorro apestoso!, eres un canalla, no me extraña que Rukawa sea raro porque nunca le hace caso a las chicas, pero ¡tu!- gritaba escandalosamente Hanamichi a medida que se acercaba.

Tarado- murmuró Rukawa seguido por un suspiro.

Mitsui que miraba hacia todas direcciones avergonzado por la perplejidad con la que lo observaba la gente que concurría el lugar le respondió:

¡Sakuragi eres un idiota!, yo esperaba a Emi porque iremos al cine, y Rukawa pasaba por casualidad por aquí y conversábamos mientras ella llega-explicó , mientras Rukawa lo miraba extrañado

No te creo Mitsuito, tu le entregaste unas rosas al zorro, no lo niegues- le dijo más calmado y con cara pícara.

Eres un súper idiota- comentó Rukawa

Le pasé las flores sólo para abrochar mis cordones- le dijo señalando sus zapatillas.

Ah, entonces eso era- dijo tomándose el mentón el pelirrojo

En eso son interrumpidos por quienes acompañaban Hanamichi, que hasta el momento habían pasado inadvertidos.

Vaya, parece que Shohoku está muy confiado, sus integrantes se dan el tiempo para ir al cine siendo que el campeonato está muy cerca- dijo Nobunaga

Dos idiotas un domingo, que más da- comentó resignado el 11 de Shohoku

Que dijiste Rukawa- pronunciaron al unisón los 10 de Kainan y Shohoku.

Como están- saludó Maki a Mitsui y Rukawa

Bien – saludaron ambos

Maki, podrías explicarnos que hace Sakuragi un domingo con ustedes- preguntó sorprendido el chico de la cicatriz

Nos lo encontramos en el camino, lo invitamos a ver un partido de las finales de otro estado- respondió

Si ,este mono pelirrojo pretendía entrar a jugar a un lugar sólo para mayores de 18 años- comentó Kyota

A quién le dices mono, si el único mono eres tú- le respondió Sakuragi mientras seguían peleando, Rukawa suspiró, Maki los observó y luego se dirigió a Rukawa y Mitsui.

¿Cómo sigue el profesor Anzai?- preguntó

Hanamichi que prestaba atención a lo que hablaban intervino.

Ah el viejo, está bien, aunque un poco más regordete

Sakuragi eres un sin respeto, como dices eso del profesor- dijo molesto el chico de la cicatriz

Bueno ya se nos hace tarde- dijo Maki observando su reloj- Ya nos vamos- ordenó el capitán de Kainan a sus acompañantes.

Si viejo, apresurémonos para llegar a tiempo- dijo Sakuragi

Bueno hasta pronto, nos vemos en las nacionales- dijo Maki

Hasta entonces- dijeron los muchachos

Y Rukawa no te esfuerces entrenando tanto, porque yo te derrotaré- dijo desafiante Nobunaga, Rukawa sólo suspiró.

Adiós- se despidieron y Hanamichi se alejó con sus acompañantes.

Ya se han ido- dijo Mitsui

Rukawa que permanecía serio, le preguntó a el número 14

¿Por qué?- Mitsui lo miró extrañado

Por qué ¿qué?- le preguntó

¿Por qué le mentiste a Sakuragi?- preguntó ahora mirándolo a los ojos

A, es eso- dijo Mitsui- ya te lo dije antes, Sakuragi siempre ha estado interesado en la hermana de Akagi, ya sabes como es, si se entera que te interesa, hará un escándalo y también puede influir en su participación en el campeonato nacional- explicó

Rukawa iba a responderle, pero en ese instante llegan Emi y Haruko juntas.

Las chicas han llegado, buenas tardes señorita Akagi- dijo Mitsui haciendo una reverencia

Buenas tardes Mitsui, por favor llámame Haruko- pidió la muchacha

Está bien Haruko- respondió el muchacho.

Emi, como estás- dijo Mitsui dirigiéndose a su novia

Muy bien y tu- dijo la chica mientras le besaba la mejilla

Bien, toma, esto es para ti- dijo mientras le entregaba la rosa un poco avergonzado

Hisashi, que lindo detalle, muchas gracias cariño- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo

Por otra parte, Haruko y Rukawa se saludaron haciendo una reverencia.

Haruko, yo te traje esto- le dijo enseñándole la flor que también compró para la chica.

Rukawa, muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo y muy emocionada por el detalle del muchacho.

Bueno como ya han llegado, vamos a ver una película- dijo Mitsui- pensé en esa- agregó apuntando a una película que estaba en cartelera- es de acción será muy divertido, es un estreno y tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rukawa que mostró interés en la película.

Nosotras también- dijeron sonriendo al unisón las chicas

Entonces vamos- dijo el muchacho de la cicatriz mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia.

Caminaron hacia la boletería, pero grande fue la decepción de los chicos al ver un letrero que decía "_Entradas Agotadas"_

¡Rayos!, es una lástima, creo que tardamos demasiado en comprarlas-dijo Mitsui

Pero, podríamos ver otra- comentó Rukawa

Si, veamos que otra podemos ver- dijo sonriendo Emi

Vieron la lista de películas que estaban en cartelera, y tenían dos opciones, una era una película infantil, y la otra, una película romántica.

Yo voto por la romántica- dijo Emi

Yo también- comentó Haruko- ¿y ustedes muchachos?- preguntó

Está bien, veremos esa- dijeron al unisón resignados ambos chicos

Rukawa fue el encargado de pagar las entradas.

Espero que cumplas la apuesta- dijo riendo burlescamente Mitsui, Rukawa sólo suspiró y pensó.

Hiciste trampa y te burlas, la próxima vez no caeré en tu juego- entonces compró las entradas.

Luego compraron palomitas de maíz y bebidas y entraron al cine, estaba totalmente oscuro, sólo iluminaba la sala la pantalla gigante de manera tenue el lugar. Se sentaron en una fila del medio de la sala, quedando ubicados en la esquina derecha Rukawa, a su lado Haruko, que tenía por compañera a Emi, y ésta a Mitsui.

Comenzó la película y las chicas estaban completamente emocionadas. Los chicos suspiraron resignados a ver algo que les resultaba tan cursi.

La película avanzaba y de los ojos de las muchachas se desprendían lágrimas de emoción, mientras miraban la película.

"_- Pero entiende, que si te oculté la verdad es porque tenía miedo de perderte- _decía un personaje de la película.

_Ya es tarde para eso, me mentiste, me debiste decir todo desde un inicio, ya no puedo seguir contigo, adiós- _contestaba una mujer mientras cruzaba una puerta"

Las chicas lloraban desconsoladas pidiéndole a la protagonista de la historia que perdonara a su novio. Mientras tanto Mitsui se notaba intranquilo, nunca pensó que una película le haría recordar lo que le estaba ocultando a su novia.

Rayos, creo que he tardado mucho en decirle la verdad a Emi, pero es que no puedo- pensaba el muchacho

Las chicas lloraban desconsoladas con la película, secaban sus lágrimas con pañuelos, de pronto Haruko, siente que Rukawa pone delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha.

Rukawa- susurró sonrojada la chica de ojos azules.

No tuvo respuesta del muchacho, por lo que dejó que continuara con su cabeza en el hombro, de pronto entre el ruido de la película, siente un sonido un tanto áspero, y profundo que turbó sus oídos, miró a Rukawa, y pudo darse cuenta que el muchacho roncaba plácidamente mientras dormía sobre sus hombros.

Rukawa no te duermas- le dijo la muchacha, Mitsui al escuchar a la chica, vio la escena, entonces, se puso de pié , caminó entre sus amigos y novia, se colocó al lado de Rukawa, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Rukawa levantó su cabeza, sobó la zona donde Mitsui lo había golpeado, y lo miró abriendo sus ojos.

No perdonaré a los individuos que me molesten mientras duermo- se paró de su asiento, tomó con ambas manos la cabeza de Mitsui

Que estás haciendo- dijo Mitsui

Y lo iba a golpear cuando de pronto Haruko interviene.

¡Rukawa no lo hagas!- suplicó la muchacha de ojos azules- detente, estamos en el cine, no se peleen- agregó mientras lo tomaba del brazo para que tomara asiento.

Hazle caso a tu futura novia, y no te vuelvas a dormir, sólo quería ayudarte- le murmuró guiñándole el ojo Mitsui a Rukawa

Está bien- dijo el chico de cabello negro a la chica

Luego terminó la película, y salieron del cine.

Que emocionante estuvo la película, casi lloré en muchas escenas- comentó Haruko

Lloraste toda la película- pensó Rukawa

Tienes razón Haruko estuvo muy divertida, ¿cierto muchachos?- preguntó Emi

Si estuvo muy divertida- dijeron sin entusiasmo los muchachos al unisón

Ya no veía la hora de que terminara- pensó Mitsui

Si vuelvo a verla será mientras duerma- se decía a si mismo Rukawa

Caminaron hacia la salida, como hacía un día muy caluroso, entonces Emi dijo:

Vaya que calor , ¿vamos a tomar un refresco?- propuso

Claro – dijeron todos

Caminaron a una fuente de soda, buscaron una mesa para cuatro personas y se sentaron Emi, a su lado Haruko, quien en frente tenía a Rukawa, y éste a su lado tenía a Mitsui conversaron mientras aparecía una mesera.

Buenas tardes, que desean- dijo una chica joven

Yo quiero un jugo de fresas- dijo Haruko

Yo uno de naranjas- pidió Emi

¿Y ustedes?- preguntó la mesera.

Lo mismo que ella- dijeron al unisón los chicos refiriéndose a sus respectivas parejas, las chicas se miraron y rieron.

Pasaron unos minutos, y los refrescos no tardaron en llegar, Rukawa que aún no terminaba de despertar de la película pensó:

Esto me servirá para abrir los ojos, esa película me dio mucho sueño- mientras jugaba con el hielo del vaso.

Después de tomar sus refrescos, los muchachos salieron del local y caminaron hasta un parque, se sentaron en una banca mientras conversaban sobre lo que se venía en el campeonato nacional, de pronto, Emi ve a un hombre joven que le tomaba fotos a la gente que lo pedían, entonces tomó del brazo a Mitsui y le dijo:

Hisashi, mira, ese hombre está sacando fotos instantáneas, vamos a sacarnos una- pidió entusiasmada

Está bien, vamos- dijo el chico sonriendo tiernamente. Dieron unos pasos, y recordaron a Haruko y Rukawa que permanecían sentados, entonces, la pareja de novios se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente, retrocedieron donde sus amigos, Mitsui empujó a Rukawa, y Emi a Haruko y le dijeron al unisón:

Ustedes también, vengan- y los arrastraron hasta donde el fotógrafo.

Entonces pidieron que les tomaran una foto a Rukawa y Haruko juntos, los chicos tímidamente se pusieron uno al lado del otro para la fotografía, entonces Emi y Mitsui intervinieron.

No sean tímidos, tómense del brazo- decía la chica de ojos color miel mientras su novio les cruzaba el brazo a Haruko y Rukawa, los chicos al ver esto se miraron sonrojados.

¿Están listos?- preguntó el fotógrafo

Si- dijo Rukawa

Si- también contestó Haruko

Entonces el fotógrafo les tomó la imagen, ahora se les unieron Mitsui y Emi para tomarse todos juntos una foto, entonces el hombre se las tomó.

Ahora falta una de nosotros juntos- dijo Emi

Si, es nuestro turno- agregó Mitsui

Entonces, se pusieron en posición para la foto, Emi abrazó uno de los brazos de su novio, ambos miraron a la cámara, pero un ruido desconcentró a Mitsui, dirigió la vista para ver de dónde provenía, y observó a la distancia a sus amigos Nori Hota, Tetsuo Y los demás que iban en sus motocicletas huyendo de una banda liderada por Ryu. Mitsui abrió los ojos a más no poder, no quería que Emi se diera cuenta de que conocía a los muchachos, entonces volvió a la tierra cuando su novia le habló.

Listo Hisashi, las fotos están listas- dijo sonriendo su novia

Si, vamos- dijo Mitsui

Los cuatro regresaron a la banca donde estaban antes de la sesión fotográfica, y comenzaron a ver las imágenes. Primero vieron las de Haruko con Rukawa.

Que tímidos se ven, pero se ven muy bien juntos, que dices Hisashi- le preguntó la chica ojos color miel a su novio

Si, se ven perfecto juntos- dijo sonriendo de manera cómplice, mirando a Rukawa, que se sonrojó.

Ésta está perfecta, cada uno se llevará una de recuerdo- dijo Emi entregándoles a cada uno una copia de la foto que se habían tomado los cuatro.

Si está perfecta- dijeron Haruko y Mitsui al unisón, Rukawa sólo la observaba.

Y por último, nuestra foto Hisashi, a ver como salió…. – la chica miró la foto y una leve sonrisa afloró en su rostro, luego ya no se limitó a sonreír, reía sin poderse aguantar.

Emi de qué te ríes- preguntó Haruko extrañada

Que le ocurre- pensó Rukawa

Que te hace tanta gracia Emi- preguntó Mitsui mientras tomaba la fotografía

La miró y se sonrojó, vio cómo su sorpresa al ver a sus amigos Tetsuo y Nori Hota, se tradujo en un aspecto de espanto representado en sus ojos azules extendidos sin más poder, la boca abierta, lo que le daba un aspecto muy antiestético.

Que te ocurrió, tenías una cara, que espanta más que una película de terror- comentó Rukawa

No te rías, sólo me desconcentré un poco- murmuró avergonzado el chico

Cariño, debes estar más atento, pero no importa, de todos modos la guardaré con mucho cariño- dijo sonriéndole su novia.

Pasó el tiempo y se comenzó a hacer tarde, entonces, caminaron juntos un par de cuadras hasta que se separaron, Mitsui con Emi partieron juntos y Rukawa con Haruko también.

Todo estuvo muy divertido, gracias por la invitación- le dijo Haruko a Rukawa

No agradezcas, gracias a ti por aceptar- dijo mientras se detenían en una esquina cercana a la casa de la muchacha.

Fue un placer de verdad- musitó la chica- además la flor está hermosísima, y la fotografía la guardaré con cariño- agregó sonrojándose

Yo también- dijo Rukawa mirándola a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron, se acercaron lentamente, el chico le recogió los cabellos hacia atrás para despejar su rostro, inclinó su cabeza para quedar a la altura de la muchacha de ojos azules, acercaron tímidamente sus labios, cerraron sus ojos cuando de pronto son interrumpidos por una voz que reconocieron rápidamente.

Buenas noches Rukawa, que haces por aquí- dijo el capitán de Shohoku aclarando su garganta. Los muchachos se alejaron completamente sonrojados.

¡Capitán! , buenas noches, yo…- dijo Rukawa mientras Haruko saludaba a su hermano muy nerviosa

Hermano, ¿de dónde vienes?, no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Pues estaba en entrenamiento, incluso salimos antes porque a tres sujetos del equipo se les olvidó que había entrenamiento, ¿o no Rukawa?- preguntó el capitán que estaba irritado por la ausencia de Sakuragi, Mitsui y Rukawa.

Ahora que lo dice, acabo de recordarlo- dijo el número 11 tomándose el mentón

Chiquillo estúpido, espero que mañana llegues a entrenamiento, al igual que Mitsui y el cabeza hueca de Sakuragi.

Ahora que lo dices hermano, él iba junto a Maki y Kyota a ver un partido de las finales de otro estado- comentó Haruko

¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó el número 4

Pues Rukawa y Mitsui los encontraron hoy por la tarde- dijo Haruko

Eso quiere decir que estuvieron toda la tarde juntos- preguntó el capitán

Bueno hermano… yo…. También estuvimos con Mitsui y Emi- agregó la chica

Así que Mitsui también faltó por una cita al entrenamiento, ya verán, pero tendrán su castigo- dijo enfurecido – ahora vamos Haruko, ya es muy tarde para que estés fuera.

Está bien- le respondió la chica- Hasta pronto Rukawa, muchas gracias por la invitación- se despidió sonrojada por lo que vivieron previo a la interrupción

Hasta pronto, nos vemos- dijo el chico también sonrojado

Rukawa vio como Haruko entraba junto a su hermano a la casa.

Por otra parte Emi y Mitsui caminaron juntos hasta casa de la chica, se detuvieron fuera de la casa.

Emi, yo tengo que decirte algo- dijo Mitsui que estaba un poco pensativo

Yo también Hisashi, tengo que decirte algo- musitó muy seria la chica ojos color miel

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó preocupado el chico

Pues , te quiero decir- dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos- te quiero decir, que te quiero mucho, estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto a encontrarte y que podamos ser novios, este tiempo ha sido muy especial para mí- dijo mientras abrazaba al chico

Emi- dijo empuñando su mano ya que no podía arruinar ese momento, por lo que decidió no hablar, y sólo corresponder el abrazo de la chica.

Bueno espero verte pronto, y ojalá podamos repetir esta cita con los chicos, me divertí mucho- dijo sonriendo la chica alejándose de su novio.

Pues si, espero que se decidan pronto a ser novios para que no se porten tan tímidos el uno con el otro- dijo el chico

Bueno, ahora me voy, buenas noches Hisashi, nos vemos- dijo mientras le besaba tiernamente la mejilla

Buenas noches, te quiero- la chica se alejó mientras como de costumbre sacaba la correspondencia del buzón, y entró.

La chica entró a casa, y dijo:

Hola, ya llegué- la muchacha se sacó sus zapatos, y vio que había un par más que de costumbre - no puede ser- pensó con ilusión, entonces corrió a la sala, y encontró a su madre y su hermano Sendoh, que recibían felices a su padre que llegaba de un largo viaje de negocios- ¡Padre has regresado que alegría!- exclamó feliz mientras se abalanzaba sobre su padre para abrazarlo fuertemente.

_**Gise Destler: Hola, bueno lamento la tardanza, últimamente no he podido publicar tan seguido como quisiera, pero nunca volveré a tardar tanto como esta vez, Bueno debo confesarte que si, es difícil imaginarse a Rukawa afectuoso con alguien, pero también te confieso que no me esfuerzo mucho en hacerlo afectuoso en éste porque eso ayudará al desarrollo de algunas situaciones futuras, y tienes razón, con Mitsui no es lo mismo jeje, saludos y muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**Jane000, a Ale xD… gracias también a ti, bueno siempre me daré un tiempito para avanzar, supongo que se podrá mientras Roma y Prehispánico no diga lo contrario xD, gracias por comentar, de verdad.**_


	16. El límite de la felicidad

_**El límite de la felicidad**_

La chica ojos color miel, estaba inmensamente feliz de ver a su padre, ya que durante largos dos meses había permanecido lejos de su familia.

Padre que alegría que hayas regresado, te extrañé mucho- dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre, un hombre de unos 40 años, alto, tez blanca cabello castaño y bellos ojos azules parecidos a los de Sendoh.

Yo también te extrañe mucho nena- dijo el hombre que le acariciaba sus cabellos rizados.

Cariño debes venir exhausto luego del viaje, vamos a cenar para que luego descanses- le dijo la señora Sendoh a su esposo.

Bueno, lo de la cena lo acepto, porque tengo mucha hambre, pero descansar, lo dejaré para más tarde, sólo quiero compartir con mi familia, los tuve abandonados por mucho tiempo y quiero recuperarlo- dijo sonriendo el hombre

Entonces vamos a cenar- dijo Sendoh

Si- dijo Emi.

Llegaron a la mesa, y la chica sin darse cuenta, llevaba aún en sus manos la rosa que le había obsequiado Mitsui.

Vaya Emi, que flor tan bonita te ha regalado el chico misterioso- le dijo Sendoh guiñando el ojo.

Si, ¿verdad que es muy linda?- preguntó Emi que miraba con sus ojos iluminados la rosa.

Vaya, creo que pasaron muchas cosas en mi ausencia familia, hija de que chico misterioso está hablando tu hermano- preguntó el señor Sendoh

Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy… saliendo con un chico- dijo ruborizada la muchacha.

Así que tienes novio, vaya ¿y de quién se trata?, ¿lo conozco?, ¿ha estado en casa?- interrogó interesado en obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible el padre.

No se esfuerce en pedirle la identidad del novio enigmático, yo se lo he preguntado, pero no me quiere decir nada- dijo Sendoh mientras tomaba una taza de café.

¡Akira!- dijo Emi en forma de protesta por el comentario de su hermano

¿Entonces me dirás como se llama tu novio?- preguntó el hombre.

Pues aún no, ya lo conocerán- dijo la chica ojos color miel

Entonces lo traerás a casa, invítalo, queremos conocerlo- propuso el señor Sendoh

Es lo mismo que yo le he dicho, también quiero conocerlo- comentó el número 7 de Ryonan

Si, pretendía invitarlo cuando papá llegara, como ya regresó, lo invitaré a cenar un día de estos- dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

Está bien, entonces esperaremos, espero sea pronto- dijo el padre

Si – contestó la muchacha, entonces comenzaron a cenar todos en familia. Luego fueron a la sala de estar donde el padre, le relataba a su familia todo lo vivido durante su viaje de negocios.

Al día siguiente, Haruko, como de costumbre salió a hacer ejercicio temprano por la mañana. Salió de su casa y comenzó a trotar, pasó por un parque, luego cruzó la ciudad hasta llegar a la playa, trotó suavemente por la orilla del mar, entonces, se detuvo unos instantes a descansar, se tomó las rodillas mientras intentaba calmar su cansancio, entonces siente que alguien le toca un hombro.

Ru… Rukawa, buenos días, que sorpresa- dijo la muchacha sorprendida de ver al número 11

Buenos días , ¿cómo estás?- preguntó el chico de mirada fría

Bien ¿y tú?- dijo ruborizada la muchacha

Bien – respondió

Que coincidencia, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo la chica de ojos azules

Te vi en el parque, yo estaba en la cancha que está ahí, entonces te alcancé- explicó Rukawa.

Vaya, sólo vino hasta aquí por mi- pensó ruborizándose la hermana menor de Akagi

Haruko- dijo el chico sacando de sus pensamientos a la muchacha

Si- musitó Haruko

Tengo algo que preguntarte- pronunció el chico mientras contemplaba el vaivén de las olas

Si, lo que quieras- dijo la muchacha un tanto nerviosa, entonces Rukawa volteó hacia Haruko y mirándola a los ojos, le preguntó:

¿Qué tipo de relación existe entre tú y Sakuragi? – la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta

Qué dices, ¿entre Sakuragi y yo?, él y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más- respondió apresuradamente la chica- ¿Porqué preguntas eso?- añadió la chica de ojos azules

Por nada- respondió, luego los invadió un profundo silencio que sólo era quebrantado por el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas.

Si no es ahora, nunca- pensó Rukawa- Haruko, tengo algo que decirte- dijo ahora el jugador estrella de Shohoku

Claro, dime- dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa.

Haruko, no me preguntes el por qué, pero de un momento a otro, me di cuenta que… me gustas mucho- la chica se sonrojó repentinamente.

Rukawa- murmuró la chica

No puedo seguirlo callando, toda mi vida lo he callado todo, pero ahora, no quiero callar esto, necesito saber si es posible que pueda compartir esto que siento- dijo el chico de mirada fría que parecía tomar una mayor calidez

Rukawa- dijo la chica sonrojada- Tu, yo, siempre te he querido, también tu me gustas mucho- agregó con un bello resplandor en su mirada- y me encantaría compartir contigo este sentimiento- añadió a la vez que se acercaba lentamente al chico, Rukawa también se acercó a la muchacha, él rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con uno de sus brazos, con la otra mano apartó el cabello que bailaba al ritmo del viento en su rostro, se inclinó a la vez que la chica se ponía de puntillas para cooperar en el acercamiento, ella cerró sus ojos entregándose por completo al momento, el chico posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, también cerró sus ojos, y se besaron suavemente sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en sus entrañas, emoción nunca antes experimentada por el chico, todo lo contrario de la muchacha, que desde el momento en que lo conoció comenzó a experimentar ese revolotear de mariposas en su interior. Pero jamás había sentido esa sensación de alegría que la invadía completamente. Luego de unos instantes, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrieron, Haruko con un leve calor en sus mejillas, y Rukawa con una sonrisa leve en su rostro. Luego se abrazaron tiernamente. Caminaron juntos tomados del brazo en la playa durante largo rato y más tarde, se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares para cambiarse el uniforme para ir a clases.

Más tarde, a la hora del entrenamiento, llegaron uno a uno los muchachos, Akagi fue el primero en llegar junto a Kogure, luego los miembros de la banca Shiozaki, Kakuta,Kuwata, Yasuda, y los demás. Seguidos de ellos, aparecieron Ayako junto a Miyagi. Los últimos en llegar fueron Hanamichi, Rukawa y Mitsui.

Además de faltar a entrenamiento, se atreven a llegar tarde trío de cabezas huecas- dijo el capitán que estaba bastante molesto

De qué estás hablando Akagi- preguntó Mitsui

Que preguntas Mitsuito, si el Gorila, tiene rabia, entonces alucina cosas jajaja- rió escandalosamente el pelirrojo

A quién le dices Gorila- dijo el capitán a la vez que lo golpeaba

¡Gorila!- exclamó furioso Hanamichi

Rukawa sólo suspiró mientras hacía girar el balón con su dedo índice, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en conflicto con nadie.

Ayer, como todos los días tuvimos entrenamiento por la tarde, y Mitsui, Rukawa y tú Sakuragi no llegaron- aclaró el capitán, Hanamichi y Mitsui se sorprendieron.

Qué estás diciendo Gori, ayer fue domingo- reclamó el pelirrojo

¡Cabeza hueca!, debemos entrenar todos los días, el campeonato nacional está muy cerca, si no nos preparamos, todo habrá sido en vano- dijo el capitán

Ahora que le recuerdo, tienes razón Akagi, pero lo olvidé por completo- se excusó Mitsui

Claro Mitsuito, cómo no lo ibas a olvidar si tenías una cita con tu novia- le dijo pícaramente

Cállate Sakuragi, nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo ruborizado el chico de ojos azules

Pero es la verdad, no cómo este genio que fue a investigar a nuestros futuros rivales- dijo presumiendo el pelirrojo

¡Tonto!, esa no es excusa, no pueden volver a faltar a entrenamiento, ¡me oyeron!- exclamó molesto Akagi

Está bien- dijeron al unisón

Ahora, ¡a practicar!- ordenó el capitán a todo el equipo.

Si- dijeron los muchachos

Hicieron el calentamiento rutinario, seguido por un pequeño partido. Haruko por primera vez, no fue a ver el entrenamiento, prefiriendo esperar fuera del gimnasio.

Haruko, ¿Por qué hoy no quisiste ir a ver a los muchachos?- preguntó Matsui

Prefiero esperar a que termine el entrenamiento- contestó la chica de ojos azules

¿Y eso?, ¿a caso Rukawa ya no te interesa?- preguntó su amiga de cabello corto

¡No!, no es eso- contestó apresuradamente, luego bajó la mirada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, agregó- Todo lo contrario, ahora me interesa más que nunca- sus amigas se miraron entre sí

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Fuji

Pues eso está más que claro- dijo la chica de las coletas- cruzándose de brazos y añadiendo- Ahora Rukawa está interesado en Haruko, por lo que ahora está más enamorada de ese chico, ¿verdad Haruko?

No, no es por eso, o bueno, en parte si- contestó

Cómo en parte- dijeron al unisón las dos amigas de la muchacha

Es que, Rukawa y yo…- dijo sonrojándose un poco más

Rukawa y tu…- dijeron al unísono expectantes las chicas

Ya somos novios- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que se acompañó por un sonrojamiento total en su rostro

¡¿Son novios?- exclamaron muy sorprendidas las chicas

Si, hoy por la mañana, nos encontramos en la playa, conversamos, y me propuso ser su novia, entonces… yo acepté- dijo avergonzada la chica de cabello marrón

Pues me alegro por ti , felicitaciones amiga- dijo Matsui, en esto los muchachos van saliendo del gimnasio, ya que la práctica había finalizado, entonces Hanamichi escucha las últimas palabras de la chica de las coletas.

¡¿Qué?, Haruko está de cumpleaños, y no la he felicitado- dijo espantado, entonces se acercó a las muchachas y les dijo- permiso Fuji, y amiga número 2, es mi turno para felicitar a Haruko- las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que decía el pelirrojo- Haruko, muchas felicidades, espero que disfrutes mucho- dijo sonrojado el chico y mirándola embobado

Sakuragi, gracias- dijo avergonzada la muchacha

Que tonto, no te traje tu regalo, espérame aquí, iré a comprarte uno- decía agradable el chico

Sakuragi, no es necesario- dijo la chica

Claro que lo es, espérame aquí, no tardo- dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad a la salida de Shohoku.

Que extraño es Sakuragi, felicitó a Haruko por ser novia de Rukawa- murmuró Fuji a su amiga Matsui

Ese chico está loco- comentó la chica de las coletas

Todos salieron, Rukawa se acercó a su novia y la saludó.

Bueno Haruko, nosotras nos vamos- dijo Matsui

Si, hasta mañana- agregó Fuji

Hasta mañana chicas- se despidió la chica de ojos azules

Haruko vio como sus amigas se alejaban, y entonces Rukawa le habló.

¿Nos vamos?

Si- contestó tímida

Por otra parte Mitsui, volvió temprano a casa, ya que Emi debía ser delegada durante esa semana, por lo que saldría más tarde de Ryonan.

Haruko y Rukawa caminaron tomados del brazo, de pronto el chico habló:

Haruko, yo quería saber, si estás de acuerdo en que el resto sepa sobre lo nuestro.

Claro, no hay problema, no veo el motivo para ocultarlo- dijo Haruko sonriendo a la vez que miraba al chico

Tienes razón- dijo poniéndose frente a ella- no hay motivo para ocultarnos- entonces la miró a los ojos, se acercó lentamente y cerrando ambos sus ojos, se dieron un suave beso, luego de unos segundos que parecían no acabar, se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro y continuaron con su paseo.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo, corría a gran velocidad a Shohoku, con un regalo entre sus manos para su querida Haruko, a la vez que pensaba:

Con este regalo Haruko quedará rendida a mis pies- entonces comenzó a imaginar :

"_- Sakuragi, que regalo tan hermoso me has hecho, tu si vales la pena, no como Rukawa"_

Si, ahora si que Haruko aceptará ser mi novia- pensaba sonrojado

Entonces llegó a la preparatoria, se apresuró la salida del gimnasio, miró en todas direcciones y no veía a la muchacha.

Haruko, estás ahí- preguntó a la nada el pelirrojo, esperando recibir una respuesta positiva- Haruko, soy yo, Hanamichi- reiteró

Entonces entró al gimnasio, y lo encontró totalmente vacío el gimnasio.

Que raro, el zorro no se quedó a entrenar, bueno, seguramente tenía sueño- se dijo a sí mismo tomándose el mentón entonces salió del gimnasio, y recordó a que había regresado

Haruko ya se ha ido y no pude entregarle su regalo- pensó cabizbajo

Mitsui que había regresado temprano a casa, sin nada que hacer, estrenó el regalo de Haruko y sus amigas durante su cumpleaños, practicando en el jardín sus canastas de tres puntos, ya habían pasado dos horas, durante las cuales a pesar del cansancio seguía practicando. De pronto aparece su madre y le dice:

Hisashi, tienes una llamada-el chico se detuvo y se acercó al tiempo que su madre guiñaba el ojos y decía disimuladamente- es tu novia- el chico se sonrojo, tomó el teléfono y habló

Hola linda, como estás- dijo un tanto agitado por la práctica

Hisashi, pues aquí extrañándote, ¿y tú?- preguntó la muchacha

Bien, también extrañándote mucho- contestó honesto el número 14

Hisashi qué te pasa, te oyes muy agitado- comentó la chica ojos color miel

No es nada, solo estaba practicando en casa, ya sabes, con la canasta que me obsequió la hermana de Akagi y sus amigas- respondió

Que bueno Hisashi, y… mi regalo, ¿lo has usado?-preguntó tímidamente la hermana mayor de Sendoh

Por supuesto, lo llevo conmigo a todas partes, no se lo digas a nadie, pero es mi regalo favorito- confesó tiernamente el chico

¿Enserio?- preguntó emocionada la chica

No miento linda, por eso siempre lo traigo conmigo- dijo el chico

Que bueno Hisashi, me hace muy feliz que lo lleves contigo siempre- comentó la muchacha de ojos color miel y agregó- Hisashi, yo te llamaba porque tengo que hacerte un invitación

¿Una invitación?- preguntó Mitsui no entendiendo nada.

Pues mira, lo que pasa, es que mi padre regresó a casa de su viaje, entonces quiere conocerte, bueno en realidad todos en casa quieren conocerte, sobretodo Akira, es el más interesado en saber quién eres, resultó ser un chismocito – comentó la chica, Mitsui no pudo evitar reír un momento con esto último.

Por mí no hay ningún problema, ¿para cuándo sería?- preguntó el chico de ojos azules

Qué te parece el miércoles a las 8- propuso Emi

Perfecto, no hay problema- contestó el número 14

Qué bien, entonces nos vemos el miércoles- dijo feliz la chica

Si, el miércoles, hasta entonces linda- se despidió el tirador de tres puntos

Hasta el miércoles, te quiero mucho- Dijo Emi

Yo también te quiero mucho- correspondió el muchacho.

Llegó el día miércoles, por la tarde, y Emi, terminadas las clases se dirigió a el gimnasio de Ryonan. La chica entró aprovechando que los muchachos estaban en descanso. Se acercó a Sendoh que conversaba con uno de sus compañeros.

Lo digo enserio, incluso estuvo en el hospital durante mucho tiempo por una riña que tuvo hace unos meses- le comentaba su compañero de equipo a Sendoh que escuchaba sorprendido

Vaya, jamás lo habría pensado, desgraciado, de haber sabido antes ya me las abría pagado- comentó el jugador estrella de Ryonan.

Que dices, si tú no sabes pelear- le contestó riendo su compañero, en eso son interrumpidos por Emi.

Emi, que sorpresa, hace mucho no te veía por aquí- saludó sonriendo un compañero de Sendoh

Hola Koshino, pues si, he estado muy ocupada, por eso no he venido a ver los entrenamientos- respondió la chica

¿A qué has venido Emi?- preguntó curioso Sendoh

Akira, sólo te vengo a recordar que debes estar temprano en casa- contestó la chica

Claro, cómo olvidarlo, después de ir de pesca, estaré puntual ahí- dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hermana

Bueno entonces me retiro- musitó la chica

¿Tan pronto?- expresó desilusionado Koshino

Si, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- respondió sonriendo dulcemente la chica, lo que provocó un leve sonrojamiento en el joven.

Bueno, entonces espero verte pronto por aquí- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente el muchacho

Claro- respondió mientras se alejaba por la puerta, al verla desaparecer, Koshino lanzó un suave suspiro, entonces Sendoh lo miró y le dijo:

Lo siento mucho amigo- Koshino lo miró sin entender nada.

A qué te refieres- preguntó confundido

Tú me parecías un buen chico para mi hermana… pero ella ya tiene novio- le informó un poco triste por su amigo, ya que siempre supo que él había estado interesado en la muchacha.

¿Y quién es?- preguntó cabizbajo el número 6 de Ryonan.

No lo sé, Emi lo ha mantenido en secreto, de hecho esta noche nos lo presentará- contestó el hermano de Emi- espera un momento- dijo luego de una breve reflexión- ella me dijo yo conocía a su novio…. Koshino, no me digas que eres tú y me lo estuviste ocultando- dio con una sonrisa picarona el 7

Que dices Sendoh, yo no soy el novio de Emi, ya te lo habría dicho- dijo sonrojado y cabizbajo a la vez el amigo del chico

Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal- manifestó Sendoh

No hay problema- dijo sonriendo forzosamente

Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde, y Mitsui caminaba hacia casa de Emi, llevaba un jeans gris, una chaqueta negra abierta, dejando a la vista una polera blanca.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Sendoh, se alistaban los últimos detalles para recibir el muchacho, Emi, impacientemente miraba la hora.

Ese niño es un distraído, le dije que debería estar temprano en casa, y aún no llega- decía un tanto molesta la chica.

No te preocupes hija, seguramente viene en camino- la tranquilizó su padre

Además él estaba muy interesado en conocer a tu novio- añadió la madre.

Está bien- musitó la chica, en esto suena el timbre- ¡Debe ser él!- dijo la muchacha

Ve a recibirlo- dijo la madre, la chica asintiendo se dirigió a la puerta.

Hola linda- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hisashi, pasa por favor- invitó la muchacha, el chico se sacó sus zapatos e ingresó.

Caminaron hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraban los padres de Emi.

Mamá, papá, les presento a mi novio, Hisashi Mitsui- dijo la chica con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Mucho gusto joven Mitsui, es un placer conocerlo- dijeron al unisón los padres de Emi

Y Hisashi, ellos son mis padres- presentó la muchacha

Mucho gusto, el placer es mío- dijo haciendo una reverencia un tanto nervioso. Acto seguido, fue invitado a tomar asiento, todos se sentaron a conversar, durante la plática, fueron comentándoles al señor y la señora Sendoh, que Mitsui iba en Shohoku, que se conocían desde la estadía de la chica en aquella preparatoria, que él pertenecía al equipo de básquet, y que iría al campeonato nacional. Todo marchaba perfectamente, al parecer el muchacho había sido del agrado de los padres, era un muchacho que dedicaba su tiempo al deporte, no se veía un chico conflictivo, y lo más importante, se notaba a leguas que adoraba a su querida hija. Incluso los nervios del muchacho desaparecieron. Conversaban amenamente, cuando nuevamente sonaba el timbre.

Yo voy- Dijo Emi - debe ser Akira- agregó mientras se ponía de pié para abrir la puerta

Hola Emi, lamento la tardanza, es que se me pasó la hora, y olvidé mis llaves- se excusó el número 7 de Ryonan.

Ya nos dimos, cuenta, ahora apresúrate, que mi novio ya está aquí- le murmuró la chica a su hermano

Vaya, por fin conoceré a mi cuñadito misterioso- dijo el chico mientras se sacaba sus zapatos en ingresaba a la casa.

Si, vamos para que lo conozcas- dijo sonriéndole la chica.

Caminaron hasta la sala, donde seguían conversando Mitsui y los padres de Emi, a la vez que la muchacha le decía a su hermano:

Akira, te presento a mi novio, Hisashi Mitsui- dijo la muchacha, a la vez que el chico dejaba caer al suelo un bolso que traía.

No, no puede ser…- dijo desconcertado Sendoh.

::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::

Ese mismo día durante entrenamiento, en el gimnasio de Ryonan.

Ahora tomen un descanso- ordenó el entrenador Taoka al equipo que se veía muy agotado.

¡Si!- dijeron todos al unisón

Sendoh se sentó en el piso del gimnasio para recuperar energías, a la vez que lo mismo hacía Koshino.

Por qué tenemos que entrenar tan duro durante todo el verano- protestaba el número 6

Pues para rendir bien en los partidos del campeonato de invierno- respondió Sendoh

Pero para eso falta muchísimo, además… ni siquiera iremos al campeonato nacional- musitó melancólico el amigo del 7 de Ryonan

Si, eso es porque nos ganó Shohoku en el último partido- comentó Sendoh

Eso no fue justo- dijo empuñando su mano el número 6 de Ryonan

¿Por qué no?- preguntó curioso por la reacción del chico el capitán.

Porque ese equipo está lleno de vándalos que sólo se dedican a pelear- respondió Koshino

De que estás hablando- preguntó sin poder evitar una pequeña risa el chico de cabello de puercoespín

Pues unos amigos que van en Shohoku, me contaron que Miyagi, Rukawa, Mitsui y Sakuragi siempre se meten en problemas, sobretodo Miyagi y Mitsui, ya que el año pasado protagonizaron una riña entre ambos, que casi les cuesta la vida- narró el número 6

Vaya, pero se nota a leguas que son de muy pocos amigos- comentó Sendoh

Y eso no es todo, ¿recuerdas que el capitán Uozumi nos comentó que Mitsui estuvo durante dos años sin jugar básquet?- preguntó a lo que Sendoh respondió asintiendo, entonces Koshino agregó- Pues ni te imaginas que fue de él durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuéntame- pidió no muy interesado el 7 de Ryonan

Se volvió un vándalo, se dedicó a buscar pleitos durante ese tiempo, y también se vio envuelto en una golpiza brutal a una muchacha de esa escuela, por lo que la sacaron de Shohoku- al oír esto el jugador estrella de Ryonan no pudo evitar su desconcierto

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pues lo que oyes, ese cobarde golpeó a una chica que estaba en primer año hace dos años atrás, y que además, acababa de salir del hospital.

Maldito infeliz- dijo empuñando su mano Sendoh- así que tú fuiste uno de esos desgraciados- pensó ahora para sí mismo- Vaya, jamás lo habría pensado, desgraciado, de haber sabido antes ya me las abría pagado- comentó el jugador estrella de Ryonan.

Que dices, si tú no sabes pelear- le contestó riendo su compañero, en eso son interrumpidos por Emi.

::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::

-¿Qué te ocurre Akira?- preguntó extrañada por la reacción de su hermano la muchacha

- ¿Qué demonios hace este sujeto aquí?- preguntó exaltado Sendoh

- Hijo, es el novio de tu hermana, es un buen chico, ¿por qué te comportas así?-preguntó la madre del muchacho. Mitsui miraba desconcertado a Sendoh, no sabía que le ocurría.

- Este sujeto, que dice ser tu novio, ¡es el mismo maldito vándalo que te golpeó hace dos años en Shohoku!- exclamó fuera de sí el hermano menor de la chica, Mitsui sin poder evitarlo abrió sus ojos a más no poder

- Qué estás diciendo Akira- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa sin entender lo que decía su hermano.

- Lo que oyes, Mitsui es un maldito delincuente, reconócelo, no te diste cuenta porque ahora lleva el cabello corto, pero cuando te golpeó lo llevaba hasta el hombro, es él, ¡recuérdalo!- dijo el chico, entonces la muchacha miró a su novio, y sin decir nada logró asociarlo, ¡era él!, de los ojos de la muchacha comenzó a aflorar un brillo, entonces el padre de la chica preguntó:

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice tu hermano?, ¿es verdad que fue él quien te golpeó?- entonces la chica bajando la vista le habló a Mitsui.

- Dime… dime que no es cierto- dijo la chica serenamente, pero con un poco de esperanza de estar equivocada

- Emi… yo… lo lamento- dijo agachando la mirada, entonces la chica lo miró, traía sus ojos miel bañados en lagrimas.

- Vete de aquí- dijo la chica.

- Emi, tienes que escucharme, por favor- pidió el chico de ojos azules

- Ya te dije que no quiero que sigas aquí, vete de mi casa- repitió entre sollozos la chica

- Pero Emi, déjame explicarte ¡por favor!- suplicó pidiendo una oportunidad.

- Ya oíste a mi hermana, vete de aquí maldito vándalo cobarde, que golpeas a una chica, no tienes perdón, ve a buscar pleito con un delincuente igual que tú- dijo Sendoh, entonces Mitsui no se pudo contener y lanzándose sobre el 7 de Ryonan le lanzó un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer en el suelo, en ese mismo instante Mitsui se arrepintió.

- ¡Hijo!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la madre que fue en socorro de su hijo.

- ¡Ya ha sido suficiente!, vete de aquí muchacho, no queremos volver a verte por aquí, ¡menos aún cerca de nuestra hija!- exclamó molesto el señor Sendoh.

- Y…Yo- murmuró el chico de ojos azules empuñando su mano, y totalmente impotente y humillado se retiró de la casa de los Sendoh, lo que prometía ser una cena amena, se convirtió en una noche trágica, y todo por culpa de su pasado.

_**Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic **_


	17. El campeonato nacional, 1ª Parte

El campeonato nacional, 1ª Parte: Un corazón destrozado.

Mitsui caminó con la cabeza inclinada todo el tiempo y pateando una lata vacía, nunca imaginó que Sendoh, supiera la verdad, y menos que todo acabaría de esa forma en tan pocos minutos, él ya había decidido contarle la verdad a Emi, pero no se dio el momento.

¡Maldición!, por qué no se lo dije antes- se cuestionaba a sí mismo- quizás todo habría salido de mejor forma, quizás me habría escuchado, y Sendoh maldita sea, ¡¿cómo demonios sabía la verdad?- exclamaba mientras golpeaba una muralla fuertemente, lo cual le produjo heridas en el puño de su mano derecha.

El muchacho caminó vagamente por la ciudad, no quería llegar aún a casa, por lo que se sentó en una banca de un parque a pensar unos momentos. Y comenzó a recordar lo recién vivido.

::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::

- Este sujeto, que dice ser tu novio, ¡es el mismo maldito vándalo que te golpeó hace dos años en Shohoku!- exclamó fuera de sí el hermano menor de la chica- Lo que oyes, Mitsui es un maldito delincuente, reconócelo, no te diste cuenta porque ahora lleva el cabello corto, pero cuando te golpeó lo llevaba hasta el hombro, es él, ¡recuérdalo!

::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::

Demonios- murmuró el chico de ojos azules mientras empuñaba su mano- debo explicarle, aunque… sé que no tiene explicación- se dijo a sí mismo el número 14 de Shohoku.

¡Cariño!, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- le dijo una voz femenina conocida para él. El chico, salió de sus pensamientos y miró a quien le hablaba.

Que haces tú aquí- dijo con fastidio al ver de quien se trataba.

Que poco amable eres Hisashi, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí- pronunció con fingido

Sin decir nada, Mitsui se puso de pié, y se fue. La chica indignada le gritaba intentando retenerlo, pero él continuó con su camino.

Al día siguiente, terminado el entrenamiento, Mitsui fue en busca de Emi a Ryonan. Al llegar la esperó un par de minutos, tras lo que ella apareció.

¡Emi!- exclamó el muchacho, ella que iba pensativa con la mirada hacia el suelo, tras el llamado levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver al chico.

Qué estás haciendo aquí- dijo con un dejo de dolor en la voz la hermana de Sendoh.

Emi, yo necesito hablar contigo- respondió el muchacho con encogimiento.

Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar, con lo que sucedió ayer me quedó todo más que claro, ya no quiero verte- dijo la chica ásperamente agachando la mirada.

Emi por favor, necesito que me escuches, yo…- quiso excusarse pero la muchacha no lo dejó terminar de hablar.

¡Tu nada!- exclamó cerrando los ojos fuertemente intentando contener las lágrimas- ¡Ya fue suficiente!, no sabes lo que sufrí con mi accidente, fueron meses muy duros para mi vida, las operaciones, la rehabilitación- comentó con un nudo en la garganta- Luego regresé con la ilusión de continuar con normalidad, y encontrarte…que era lo que más quería, me sentí muy mal al creer que tu pensabas que yo no te quería, volví y quise darte una explicación, pedirte disculpas- añadió empuñando sus manos en sus faldas- Pero fui golpeada violentamente y nada más que por el chico que amaba, el chico que creí era perfecto, incapaz de cometer una cobardía como la que hiciste- dijo y entonces miró con tristeza y decepción a Mitsui a la vez que sus ojos se comenzaron a desprender espontáneas lágrimas y agregó- y me lo ocultaste, no fuiste capaz de … decirme lo que habías hecho, de lo que fue de ti durante estos años, ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto Hisashi?, Por qué…te convertiste en un vándalo, un violento, delincuente, me has decepcionado

Emi…- dijo Mitsui con dolor al escuchar las palabras de su ahora ex novia

No digas nada, no te quiero escuchar.

Por favor, tienes que escucharme, sé que me entenderás, déjame explicarte- suplicó desesperado el chico de ojos azules.

¡No quiero escucharte!- exclamó dándole la espalda al chico- ahora vete, Akira vendrá por mi y si te ve te meterás en problemas- dijo desdeñosamente la muchacha de ojos color miel.

Mitsui dándose por rendido, bajó la mirada, y se dando pasos lentos para retirarse del lugar. La muchacha aún de espaldas, lloraba desconsolada por la desilusión que jamás creyó iba a tener.

Pasaron los días, y los muchachos debieron ir Hiroshima, donde se realizaría el campeonato nacional, todos iban llenos de entusiasmo, estaban completamente concentrados en su objetivo, excepto Mitsui, quien durante los últimos días se veía cabizbajo y distraído.

Durante el viaje en el tren, Akagi, quién leía una revista donde se señalaban la distribución de los partidos del campeonato, se sorprendió al ver quiénes serían sus rivales.

¡Qué es esto!... pero si es el Sannou, ¡nos tocará en segunda ronda jugar con ellos con ellos!- exclamó el capitán

¡Qué estás diciendo Akagi!- dijo sorprendido el sub capitán Kogure.

Lo que oíste, luego de jugar con Toyotama, debemos jugar contra Sannou- explicó el número 4

No puede ser posible, ¿está usted seguro señor Akagi?- preguntó preocupado Ryota.

¡Que les sucede a ustedes!, porqué les preocupa tanto por ese equipo Yamaou- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Es Sannou – corrigió Mitsui

Eso es lo que dije Mitsuito, tu oíste mal, haz estado tan distraído que no me escuchas bien- dijo con cara pícara Hanamichi

Que estás diciendo idiota- pronunció rechinando los dientes el chico de ojos azules.

Tarado- murmuró Rukawa.

A quién le dijiste tarado zorro maldito- musitó Hanamichi mientras empuñaba sus manos

Ya cállate- dijo el capitán mientras golpeaba a Sakuragi dejándole un chichón en la cabeza.

Pero Gorila, por qué me pegas- expresó con una lágrima en sus ojos el pelirrojo a la vez que se frotaba el chichón.

Kogure, se puso de pié para ir al baño, y de pronto un muchacho moreno y de cabellos largos, lo toma violentamente de la polera.

Muéstrame tu boleto- dijo amenazante el chico de cabello largo

¿Qué dice?- preguntó intimidado el amigo de Akagi, mientras los chicos del equipo se volteaban a mirar lo que ocurría.

Que me muestres tu boleto- dijo mientras le sacaba de un bolsillo lo que buscaba- Ustedes deben ser de Shohoku, ¿no?... Pues no se hagan ilusiones que jugarán contra Sannou, en primera ronda serán derrotados por nosotros así que volverán a casa- dijo desdeñosamente.

Hey melenudo, deja en paz a cuatro ojos, y no digas tonterías- reclamó el pelirrojo

Es sólo la verdad, no podrán hacer nada contra Toyotama, así que no se hagan ilusiones- dijo burlescamente el chico.

¡Kishimoto!, qué se supone que estás haciendo, no te metas en problemas- le llamó la atención el director del equipo.

La culpa es de ellos, creen que será muy fácil ganarnos en el primer partido, los estoy bajando de su nube- comentó el chico de melena

Ya cállate- le regañó el entrenador y luego se dirigió a los miembros de Shohoku- Discúlpenlo por favor, no fue su intensión causar molestias- dijo haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpas.

No hay problema- dijo el capitán Akagi.

Entonces los Kishimoto a regañadientes se fue junto a su entrenador.

Desde ese día hasta la mañana siguiente invadió una inseguridad a los muchachos de Shohoku debido a la segmentación de los equipos en clase AA, A y C, en los cuales Shohoku era un miembro constituyente de la clase C, vale decir de menores habilidades, mientras que Toyotama era parte de la clase A, más hábil que la clase C.

Llegó la hora del partido y durante los encuentros previos entre los miembros de Shohoku y Toyotama se dieron ciertos roces que aumentaron la rivalidad entre ambos equipos, lo que provocó un ambiente ardiente en el partido.

Comienza el partido y Toyotama consigue su primera canasta.

¡Por qué siempre empiezan mal los partidos!- exclamaba de forma escandalosa Kyota quien observaba el partido desde las tribunas junto al equipo de Kainan.

Sakuragi tras un pase de Ryota, avanza hasta la canasta e intenta hacer un tiro con salto, pero a pesar de su entrenamiento de las 20.000 canastas, falló haciendo pasar el balón por detrás de la canasta, quedando éste en las manos de Nobunaga. Tras una serie de jugadas, Toyotama aumenta la distancia qedando con 9 puntos sobre esto, el profesor Anzai, mandó a Hanamichi a la banca colocando en su lugar a un calmado Yasuda.

¡Gordito por qué me haces esto si tu sabes que yo soy capaz o es que ya no confías en mi!- reclamaba el pelirrojo a la vez que le tomaba la papada.

Tranquilo Sakuragi, ya volverás a jugar, es sólo cuestión de tiempo- intentaba calmarlo Kogure.

Cuatro ojos dile al viejo que me deje jugar- pedía con una lagrima en sus ojos el número 10.

¡Ya siéntate!- exclamaba la manager del equipo a la vez que le golpeaba la cabeza con su abanico.

Ayako por qué me pegas- decía Hanamichi a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza.

Ten calma Sakuragi, Yasuda entró sólo a calmar un poco al equipo- dijo Kogure mientras se sentaba en la banca.

¿Por qué dices eso cuatro ojos?- preguntó curioso el autodenominado "Rey del Rebote".

Nuestro equipo se estaba dejando llevar por el ritmo de juego de Toyotama, por lo que ellos estaban manejando el partido su antojo, y como Yasuda es más calmado, irá a poner un poco de tranquilidad al equipo- explicó el número 5.

Mientras tanto, el partido avanzaba, y Akagi encestó una canasta con la que quedaron 14 a 17, luego es Rukawa que con un tiro con salto logró aumentar la puntuación quedando 16 a 17, y es este mismo que repitiendo la misma técnica, cuando quedaban 9 minutos y 29 segundos da la ventaja a Shohoku 18 a 17.

Mitsui hasta el momento no actuaba, permanecía aun un tanto distraído, a pesar de estar cumpliendo su sueño de años de participar en el campeonato nacional, no se sentía pleno en el juego, ya que su mente estaba en Kanagawa.

Minami, al ver esto, anota una canasta de 3 puntos, devolviéndole la ventaja a Toyotama, tras esto, Rukawa, hace otro tiro con salto dejando empatado el partido, y es aquí cuando Minami, se da cuenta que Rukawa es la estrella del equipo, entonces comienza a elaborar mentalmente su plan para hacer valer su apodo: "El Asesino de Estrellas". Continua el juego, y en un encuentro entre Minami y Rukawa, el primero le lanza un violento codazo en la cabeza al número 11, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

¡Oye que es lo que hiciste miserable!- exclamaba furioso el pelirrojo al ver la falta del número 4 de Toyotama.

Sakuragi tranquilízate, ahora no te puedes meter en problemas, será mejor que reemplaces a Rukawa- le decía Kogure al pelirrojo intentando detenerlo.

Desde ese momento en adelante, hasta el fin del primer tiempo, el partido se vovió muy violento, debido a las faltas cometidas en contra de los de Shohoku, tras las cuales se ocultaba el intento de provocar a los de Kanagawa para que la rabia no les permitiera jugar del todo bien, así al fin de la primera parte, Toyotama ganaba 34 a 28 a un descontrolado Shohoku.

En el entretiempo, el profesor Anzai, tranquiliza a los muchachos, haciéndoles abrir los ojos para que se dieran cuenta de que estaban cayendo en juego del rival. Mientras tanto Rukawa se encontraba tendido en una cama en la enfermería. De pronto se siente que abren la puerta.

Haruko- dijo Rukawa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¡Rukawa!, cómo estás, te hiciste daño- exclamaba una preocupada Haruko.

No es nada, estoy bien- decía Rukawa cubriéndose el ojo para no preocupar a la chica.

Debes descansar, no creo que puedas jugar el segundo tiempo, estabas inconsciente- le dijo la muchacha que intentaba ver lo que le ocultaba Rukawa.

Como crees, por supuesto que seguiré jugando- respondió Rukawa

Eso es imposible, descansa- le dijo la chica que se mostraba más preocupada por la obstinación de su novio.

No te preocupes, estaré bien- le dijo el muchacho mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que paralizó a la muchacha, por lo que no pudo volver a contradecir a el jugador estrella de Shohoku.

Mientras tanto en los camarines de Shohoku:

Sakuragi, ¿quieres acompañarme a la enfermería para ver como sigue Rukawa?- preguntaba Kuwata.

¡Qué dijiste!... acaso tú crees que tengo algún interés en saber el estado de ese maldito zorro- respondió enardecido el pelirrojo.

Es… que, como te molestaste tanto al ver que Minami lo dejó inconsciente, creí que te interesaría- contestó como presintiendo lo que sucedería el chico de la reserva.

¡Torpe!- exclamó el pelirrojo a la vez que golpeaba con la cabeza a Kuwata.

Tras esto, el chico de la reserva, salió solo hasta la enfermería para ver a Rukawa, pero antes de llegar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver salir al muchacho muy amable con la hermana menor de Akagi.

¡Qué!- exclamó Kuwata a la vez que se ocultaba para no ser visto- ¿Acaso será que Rukawa y la hermana del capitán ya son novios?- se preguntaba a sí mismo el muchacho- Que bueno que Sakuragi no me acompañó, porque si los hubiera visto, podría haber ocurrido una desgracia- pensaba temeroso de tan sólo pensarlo el chico.

Comenzaba el segundo tiempo, y ambos equipos volvían a la cancha, las animadoras de Rukawa veía con espanto como uno de los ojos de Rukawa estaba completamente cerrado y de color morado por el golpe recibido por Minami, Haruko, sólo tapó su boca con sus manos al ver el estado de su novio.

Al cabo de medio minuto, Toyotama, ya había aumentado la cuenta, quedando 38 contra 28.

Mitsui se hallaba parado mirando el suelo un tanto agotado, de pronto un sigiloso Hanamichi, se acerca por la espalda del número 14, y le da uno de sus característicos golpes en la cabeza.

¡Sakuragi que estás haciendo!- exclamó Mitsui que salía rápidamente de sus distracciones.

Qué es lo que te pasa Mitsui, no has hecho nada en todo el partido, ¿acaso ya estás cansado?, si es así mejor sal del partido, y regresa cuando estés dispuesto a jugar- dijo irónicamente el pelirrojo, todos los miembros del equipo se sorprendieron por lo dicho por el número 10, y Mitsui sintió su orgullo completamente herido, ya que un chiquillo de primer año, le llamaba la atención.

¡Qué estás diciendo!, no estoy cansado idiota- respondió alterado el chico de la cicatriz.

Pues entonces por qué no actúas, o es que estás triste porque tu novia no vino a verte- dijo con burlona ironía el pelirrojo.

¡Ya cállate!, Emi ya no es mi novia, pero te diré algo, ¡No dejaré que me afecte, me oíste!- exclamó fuera de si el chico de ojos azules, Sakuragi lo miraba perplejo por la extraña reacción del muchacho.

Tras esto, Mitsui recuperó ánimos, y se concentró cien por ciento en el partido, dándole un estupendo pase a Rukawa, éste último pudo encestar una gran clavada.

Luego, el mismo Mitsui, anotó una canasta de tres puntos quedando 36 a 43, pero la desventaja no duró para siempre, ya que todos los miembros de Shohoku estaban con la mira en su objetivo, incluso la lesión en el ojos de Rukawa no fue impedimento, ya que debido a su gran habilidad, era capaz de encestar con los ojos cerrados. Fue así como quedando 5 minutos de partido, el partido estaba empatado 81 a 81. Esto presionó enormemente a Toyotama, ya que siempre vieron a Shohoku como un rival débil, pero no contaban con las habilidades del equipo, entonces, pidieron tiempo fuera, durante el cual, se produjo una pelea interna entre los miembros del equipo, incluyendo al propio entrenador.

Tras esto, se reanuda el partido, y Minami comienza a cometer múltiples fallas, y todo debido a lo sorprendido que había quedado al ver que Rukawa, a pesar de tener un ojo cerrado, continuaba jugando sin problemas.

Rukawa continúa sorprendiendo a Minami, y tras encestar un tiro libre otorgado al número 11 por falta de Kishimoto, el asesino de estrellas decide acabar con Rukawa lanzándose sobre éste, pero Rukawa alcanza a darse cuenta esquivándolo.

Qué pretendías- pensaba Rukawa.

Minami ¿estás bien?- preguntaban sus compañeros de equipo al ver que el chico se encontraba en el suelo sangrando.

Debieron sacarlo de la cancha ya que tenía herida la cabeza. El partido continuó, y Sakuragi le hace un engaño al chico de cabellos largos de Toyotama, fingiendo que le daría el balón a Mitsui, pero hace un tiro con salto, quedaban tan sólo dos minutos de partido, y Shohoku ganaba 91 a 81, los chicos de Shohoku comenzaron a confiarse, por lo que Minami tras regresar a la cancha, anotó dos canastas de tres puntos, reduciendo la diferencia a tan sólo 4 puntos, pero para lástima de Toyotama y fortuna de Shohoku, el partido acabó, llevándose la victoria el equipo de Kanagawa.

Esa misma noche, el equipo de Shohoku se encontraba reunido en el hotel donde se estaban alojando, todos conversaban de la victoria contra Toyotama.

Jajaja, ese melenudo no pudo decir nada, gracias a este talentoso lo derrotamos- presumía Sakuragi.

Todos hicieron un buen trabajo muchachos- decía el entrenador Anzai que entraba al lugar.

Buenas noches- saludaron todos al unisón mientras se ponían de pié.

Hola muchachos- saludó el hombre de cabello cano.

Hola gordito, dime que traes ahí, a caso veremos una película- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

Ya verás de lo que se trata- contestó el profesor mientras le extendía un VHS a la manager del equipo, en señal de que lo hiciera reproducir.

¿Qué será esto?- pensó curiosa la manager a la vez que lo colocaba en un reproductor junto a el televisor que tenían en el lugar.

Todos miraban expectantes para ver de qué se trataba, enorme sorpresa se llevaron al ver que era el partido de semifinales jugado entre Kainan y Sannou en el campeonato nacional anterior.

De qué se trata esto gordo- preguntó decepcionado el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una película.

Hanamichi, ese es Sannou, nuestro próximo rival- decía Miyagi sin sacar la vista del televisor.

¿Nuestro rival?- preguntó Sakuragi.

Así es, y están jugando contra Kainan- comentó Kogure.

Si, lo más probable es que Kainan los haga añicos- añadió Mitsui.

Observen bien muchachos- dijo el profesor Anzai mientras sus lentes tomaban un aspecto brillante.

El partido avanzaba y los muchachos quedaban cada vez más asombrados, Kainan, el equipo invencible de Kanagawa, sucumbía ante otro equipo en el campeonato nacional.

¡Ja!- río irónico el pelirrojo- Ya está comprobado que Kainan no es tan fuerte, ese equipito de Yamouh le ganó fácilmente, ahora con ayuda de este genio les ganaremos sin problemas y seremos los ganadores del campeonato nacional… Jajaja- decía risueño el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi, no es tan simple como crees, ese equipo es el campeón del campeonato, será un partido difícil- comentó Ryota.

Es cierto.. ¡además ya te dije que es Sannou no Yamaou!- corrigió Mitsui

Y yo ya te dije que tú estás oyendo mal, nunca pensé que terminar con una novia te afectaría tanto- dijo con un tono burlesco el número 10 – pero te entiendo, a mí también me dolía mucho cuando una chica me rechazaba- agregó sonrojado.

¿Es cierto lo que dice Hanamichi, Mitsui?- preguntó sorprendido el chico del pendiente.

Si, pero eso ahora no importa- respondió Mitsui sonrojado al darse cuenta que acaparaba la mirada de todo el equipo- Y tu Sakuragi deja de decir tonterías- reclamó molesto el número 14.

Mientras los muchachos discutían, una mujer toca la puerta, y Kogure atiende.

Buenas noches, busco al señor Nagarekawa, está aquí el señor ¿Nagarekawa?, tiene visita- anunció la mujer.

Rukawa recordó que MInami, durante el partido le llamó así, entonces se puso de pié y salió.

Vaya es ese tonto de Toyotama, debe querer venganza, esto será interesante- pensó entretenido el pelirrojo, a la vez que se ponía de pié para salir a espiarlos.

Eres un gran basquetbolista, si sigues así, pronto te convertirás en el mejor de todo Japón- alagó el 4 de Toyotama.

Gracias- respondió sereno Rukawa.

Lamento mucho lo de tu ojo, ten- dijo Minami a la vez que le extendía un frasco al 11 de Shohoku, Rukawa lo recibió el envase con curiosidad- Es una crema que te ayudará a recuperarte más rápidamente- explicó el asesino de estrellas.

Gracias- dijo con cortesía el 11 de Shohoku.

Que inteligente eres, te vengarás dándole veneno, ¡eres un genio!, aunque no más que este talentoso- pensaba Sakuragi que miraba la escena desde un arbusto el que utilizó como escondite.

Mi familia es de farmacéuticos, por eso sé de estas cosas- añadió el jugador de Toyotama.

¡Tonto!, no le des tantas explicaciones o sino sospechará- regañaba desde su escondite el pelirrojo.

Debes aplicarla directamente sobre el ojo- indicó Minami.

Está bien- dijo Rukawa.

Bueno, yo venía sólo por eso, ahora debo irme- se despidió el chico de Toyotama.

Adiós- dijo el jugador estrella de Shohoku mientras veía que se alejaba el muchacho.

Bueno ahora debo asegurarme de que el zorro ocupe el veneno- pensaba el pelirrojo mientras se disponía a regresar a la habitación, pero quedó embobado al ver a la hermana menor de Akagi que llegaba al lugar.

Haruko- dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo. Vio como se acercaba al patio rápidamente, y corría extrañamente para él, hacia Rukawa.

¡Rukawa!- exclamó la muchacha- ¿Cómo sigue tu ojo?- preguntó mientras abrazaba a el muchacho.

Bien, ya no hay problema- respondió el chico que correspondió el abrazo.

Q… Que está pasando aquí- pensaba el pelirrojo sorprendido por lo que veía.

Pensé que no vendrías- comentó Rukawa

Cómo no iba a hacerlo, me tenías muy preocupada por tu ojo, pero además quería felicitarte porque a pesar de tu lesión, ¡jugaste increíble!- reconoció la muchacha.

¿Eso crees?- preguntó Rukawa mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a la chica.

Claro que sí, sobre todo cuando encestabas tiros libres con los ojos cerrados, además de las clavadas…- decía emocionada Haruko, Rukawa la miró con ternura, le tomó el mentón, se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la chica, y la besó dulcemente, a lo que la muchacha sonrojada, correspondió.

Ha… Haruko- pensó un paralizado Hanamichi que miraba la escena, quedando enmudecido, con un frío que recorría todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban abiertos en su máxima capacidad, no podía creer lo que veía, Haruko, la chica que tanto amaba, estaba en brazos del chico que más odiaba, en los brazos de Rukawa. Luego de unos instantes, de los ojos del muchacho se asomaron lágrimas de dolor que no paraban de cesar, entonces salió corriendo del lugar. Rukawa y Haruko alcanzaron a darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo había salido corriendo, inexplicablemente para ella.

_*****Gracias por leer*****_

_**Gise Destler: **__**Hola, si bueno ahora las cosas se complicaron, ya habrá una solución, quizás sea q que se reconcilian, o a lo mejor aparece alguien, bueno, ya veremos. Gracias por comentar.**_


	18. El campeonato nacional, 2ª parte

El campeonato nacional, 2ª parte: Aprovechando una crisis

El pelirrojo distinto a lo que solía hacer, se guardó el coraje, no hizo un escándalo por lo que había visto, y tras reaccionar, salió corriendo. Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui, que hablaban sobre el campeonato nacional, vieron como Sakuragi salía sin tomarlos en cuenta del hostal en donde estaban alojados.

¡Sakuragi, a donde vas, no puedes salir a estas horas, vuelve aquí!- exclamaba el capitán.

¿Y este torpe dónde va?- le preguntó a sus acompañantes Mitsui- ¡Sakuragi si no vuelves el profesor Anzai se molestará contigo!- amenazaba inútilmente el número 14, ya que, el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido.

Que extraño es el comportamiento de Sakuragi, algo debe de haberle ocurrido- especuló Kogure

Es lo más probable- dijo Mitsui

Sea lo que sea no tiene escusa, ahora mismo voy por él- musitó enfadado el número 4

Será mejor que lo deje estar solo, señor- comentó el chico del pendiente, que se acercaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

Miyagi, ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó Mitsui

¿Acaso tu sabes lo que le ocurre a Sakuragi?- interrogó Kogure.

Si, pude ver lo que ocurrió, y por eso les digo que lo dejen en paz- recomendó el número 7.

Pero dinos que es lo que ocurre- dijo Mitsui perdiendo la paciencia.

Está bien, se trata de Rukawa…- comenzó a relatar el chico del pendiente cuando fue interrumpido por el chico de ojos azules.

De seguro estaban peleando, son unos obstinados, hasta cuándo van a cambiar

No, no estaban peleando, Sakuragi sorprendió a Rukawa con…- explicó el chico de segundo haciendo una inevitable pausa por tratarse de la hermana del capitán al que tanto temor le tenía.

No puede ser… ¡Rukawa es un idiota… le dije que debía tener cuidado de que Sakuragi no los viera juntos!- dijo molesto con el número 11, Mitsui

¿Acaso tú estabas enterado de que Rukawa y …?- preguntó sorprendido Ryota.

Si, ya lo sabía…. ¡demonios, se enteró en el momento menos indicado, eso lo mantendrá demasiado desconcentrado de los partidos!- dijo un empático Mitsui, ya que sabía lo que era tener problemas amorosos en medio de un momento tan importante como el campeonato nacional.

De qué tanto hablan- dijo el capitán que no entendía de que hablaban Mitsui y Ryota.

¡Capitán!...- susurró temeroso de tener que explicarle al capitán lo sucedido

Dime con quién vio Sakuragi a Rukawa que se molestó tanto…- ordenó el capitán que a la vez llegaba solo a la conclusión con respecto a quien se trataba.

Capitán y-yo…- tartamudeó el chico del pendiente

No digas nada, ya sé de qué se trata- murmuró Akagi mientras entraba al hostal- Sé que es un tonto, pero soy testigo de cuanto quiere a Haruko, es cierto, jamás permitiría que un sujeto como él se le acercara a mi hermana, pero puedo entender que necesite estar solo- pensaba ahora el capitán.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Rukawa regresaba hasta el hostal para realizar su actividad favorita, dormir, y se encontró con Mitsui, Kogure y Ryota que aún estaban conversando fuera del hotel que los hospedaba.

¡Hey Rukawa, en qué demonios se supone que estás pensando, se supone que Sakuragi no se debía enterar de lo que pasaba entre tú y la hermana de Akagi!- reclamaba Mitsui a la vez que lo tomaba de la camisa.

Qué te pasa, suéltame- decía el número 11 a la vez que se liberaba del tirador de tres puntos.

Si sabes de que hablo, Sakuragi te sorprendió con Haruko, ya sabes que está enamorado de esa chica, el saber que está contigo le afectará, no estará al cien por ciento en los partidos, ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!- decía fuera de sí el chico de ojos azules.

Mitsui ya déjalo en paz, no vale la pena que se estén peleando ahora, si lo hacen ya sabes quienes serán lo que no podrán jugar en el partido de mañana- intentó calmar el chico de anteojos a sus compañeros, intuyendo que se aproximaba una pelea.

Está bien, pero que te quede claro Rukawa, si no contamos con Sakuragi en el siguiente partido y perdemos por eso… quedará en tu consciencia- decía Mitsui, que a pesar de tener un gran orgullo y siempre negar depender de otros para lograr sus objetivos, ahora demostraba gran preocupación por lo que podía ocurrir con el pelirrojo, ya que, tras ver la cinta del partido entre Sannou y Kainan, sentía una gran preocupación por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Rukawa no respondió.

Mientras tanto, en el estado de Kanagawa, se encontraba Emi en su habitación, recostada en su cama pensando.

Hoy Hisashi tuvo su primer partido, según pude escuchar lo que Hikoichi le decía a mi hermano ganó su primer partido… me gustaría haber estado apoyándolo…pero me mintió, no fue capaz de decirme la verdad, no entiendo cómo pudo cambiar tanto. Además…- reflexionaba internamente la muchacha cuando es sacada de sus meditaciones por su hermano quien golpea la puerta de su habitación.

Emi, ¿puedo entrar?- decía desde el otro lado de la puerta Sendoh, la muchacha sentándose en su cama le respondió a su hermano.

Si, puedes pasar.

Emi, puedes bajar un momento, tenemos visita, y preguntó por ti, ¿podrías ir a saludarlo?- preguntó el chico intentando hacer que su hermana se distrajera y no pensara más en quién a su juicio era un cobarde que no sabía tratar a las mujeres.

Luego de una breve reflexión, la muchacha sólo por no ser descortés aceptó y bajó junto a su hermano.

¡Emi!, que alegría verte, desde que salimos de vacaciones ya no te veía- saludó el amigo de Sendoh.

Hola Koshino, si es cierto, me alegra mucho verte- dijo la muchacha no muy entusiasta, cosa que notó el número 6 de Ryonan.

Y cuándo irás a ver las prácticas, hace mucho que no vas, si vieras como juega Sendoh desde que es capitán, se ve muy entusiasmado- intentó entablar conversación Koshino.

Vaya Akira, tendré que ir a ver las prácticas más a menudo o sino no veré tus progresos- decía la muchacha sonriendo levemente.

Es cierto, y no lo has visto como capitán, es un excelente líder, aunque llega muy tarde a entrenamiento- comentó riendo el muchacho al recordar los constantes regaños del profesor Taoka a Sendoh por su impuntualidad.

Es cierto eso hermano, que irresponsable eres…- opinó la muchacha fingiendo molestia con su hermano.

Bueno es que se me pasa la hora pescando entonces se me olvida que hay entrenamiento- se excusaba mientras rascaba su cabeza avergonzado

Si, es lo mismo que le dice al entrenador todos los días, si vieras lo molesto que se pone cuando Sendoh le dice eso, es peor a cuando el pelirrojo de Shohoku le dijo viejo arrugado en pleno partido- comentó Koshino lo que causó la risa espontánea de los tres muchachos que conversaban, Emi ya se veía más animada.

Pasó el tiempo y Emi a cada momento demostraba más distraída de lo que tanta pena le causaba. Los relatos de Koshino respecto a los entrenamientos y los regaños de el entrenador para con Sendoh le hacían mucha gracia. Hasta que llegó la hora en que el muchacho se despidió.

Bueno ya es muy tarde, debo irme a casa- dijo Koshino a su amigo y a Emi.

Vaya, es una lástima, me gustaría saber que otras cosas le ha dicho el señor Taoka a Akira- expresó sonriendo la chica.

Bueno entonces debes ir a ver las prácticas, ahí no será necesario que lo relate, podrás verlo con tus propios ojos- dijo divertido el amigo del jugador estrella.

Bueno, entonces iré, ya quiero ver como te regañan Akira- comentó divertida la chica.

Que mala eres con tu hermano- dijo Sendoh haciendo una mueca que le dio un aspecto tierno.

Bueno, ahora yo me retiro, buenas noches- dijo Koshino, haciendo una reverencia a la muchacha y dándole una palmada a su amigo.

Buenas noches- dijeron al unisón los hermanos Sendoh.

Al día siguiente, Sakuragi se levantó temprano por la mañana para correr por una playa cercana. Cargado de una seriedad ajena a lo que acostumbraba, el pelirrojo completamente concentrado, corría por la playa, solamente pensando en dar lo mejor de sí en el partido que lo enfrentaría al campeón nacional, Sannou.

Hoy todos se darán cuenta de que el gran Hanamichi Sakuragi es el único genio del basquetbol, nadie me derrotará, ese maldito de Rukawa se arrepentirá por…- pensaba cuando empuñaba con toda su fuerza sus manos, y cerrando los ojos aumentaba significativamente su velocidad desplazándose rápidamente por la orilla de la playa, cuando de pronto es detenido repentinamente, se oye el ruido de un material metálico que impactaba fuertemente contra algo.

¡Maldición, cómo le ocurre esto a un hombre tan talentoso como yo!- decía mientras sobaba un chichón en su cabeza- maldito fierro que hace en medio de la playa, se supone que aquí no deberían haber ese tipo de cosas- regañaba el pelirrojo a la vez que pateaba el elemento que había impactado su cabeza mientras corría- ¡Ah!, demonios, algo extraño ocurre aquí, no es normal que alguien tan talentoso como yo esté pasando por tantas tragedias juntas- pensaba desconfiado el pelirrojo mientras brincaba en un pie por el dolor que le causó el haber pateado el poste- Ya sé, seguramente todos aquellos que se burlaron de mí en algún momento y se dieron cuenta del genio que soy, ahora me envidian y no pudiendo soportar la idea de que yo esté en el campeonato nacional, entonces me desean mala suerte en una genkidama de malas energías… ¡si, como en las caricaturas!- concluía inocentemente el pelirrojo- bueno es natural que a la gente talentosa como yo le tengan envidia, pero no dejaré que me derroten porque soy un genio Jajaja- rió escandalosamente a la vez que era retirado de sus monólogos triunfales por un golpe en la cabeza que hizo surgir un chichón sobre el otro chichón.

Cállate, ya deja de presumir- decía el capitán del equipo, a la vez que se alejaba trotando.

¡Gorila!- exclamó Hanamichi con una lágrima en sus ojos, a le vez que salía tras del capitán.

Ambos corrieron juntos un rato más por la playa y regresaron al hostal para reunirse con el resto del equipo, todos estaban muy preocupados porque no sintieron llegar a Hanamichi, entonces creían que el pelirrojo no había llegado a dormir, pero el chico llegó cuando todos dormían, y debido al cansancio del partido contra Toyotama, ignoraron su llegada. Y al día siguiente, madrugó para no ver a Rukawa, entonces pasó inadvertido, salvo por el capitán quien se dio cuenta de que salía, y decidió seguirlo.

Llegó la hora del partido, y todos se veían muy concentrados en su objetivo, el pelirrojo, como de costumbre comenzó a llamar la atención desde el momento en que salieron a la cancha.

Oye, ¿alguien sabía que en ese equipo había un sujeto con la cabeza de ese color?- comentaba un muchacho a sus amigos desde las galerías.

No, es muy extraño, no sabía que hubieran ese tipo de sujetos en Shohoku- respondió otro, el número 10 al oír los comentarios del público, exclamó irritado:

¡Es que acaso no conocen al talentosísimo Hanamichi Sakuragi!

Torpe y engreído- decía Rukawa que pasaba por el lado del pelirrojo

¡Tú no me hables maldito z…!- ordenó fuera de sí el número 10 a la vez que era interrumpido por un golpe propinado por el capitán.

¡Gorila, por qué me pegas!- reclamó a la vez que su mirada se dirigía hacia Masashi, jugador de Sannou quien hacía una espectacular clavada acaparando la atención de todos.

Maldito monje gorila 2- pensó el número 10 gruñendo-el desafía ya comenzó, este genio debe hacer por lo menos una clavada- planeó internamente a la vez que se paraba en el centro de la cancha.

¿Qué está planeando hacer?- preguntaba al resto Ryota.

Ni idea, pero debe ser algo para llamar la atención, ya sabes, le encanta hacerlo, aunque termine haciendo el ridículo- comentaba Mitsui como prediciendo algo.

Bueno aquí vamos- decía el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a rebotar el balón a gran velocidad en dirección a la canasta- Aquí va… una espectacular… ¡clavada!- expresaba el pelirrojo a la vez que daba un gran salto para encestar, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza, que terminó con la cabeza fuertemente impactada contra el tablero cayendo de golpe al suelo.

¡Jajaja, vieron eso, ese sujeto se golpeó en la cabeza al intentar hacer una clavada, es un tonto!- se escuchaba desde las gradas las burlas de quienes apoyaban a Sannou, de las barras a Shohoku no se escuchaban risas, la situación ya no causaba gracia entre los de Shohoku, ya se había vuelto costumbre que Sakuragi saliera con sus situaciones vergonzosas, salvo para el ejercito de Hanamichi, el que siempre estaba a la expectativa para ver que tan lejos podía llegar el pelirrojo.

Jajaja, ese mono pelirrojo es un torpe, no sabe hacer una clavada, jajaja- se burlaba Kyota desde las galerías donde estaba junto al equipo de Kainan.

¡Oye tu mono salvaje no te burles de este genio!- reclamó el pelirrojo a la vez que era tomado por la parte trasera del cuello de su polera y llevado hasta la banca de Shohoku por parte de Akagi.

Deja de hacer escándalo- regañó el líder del equipo molesto con el pelirrojo.

Bueno muchachos, es hora de jugar, las instrucciones ya están dadas, ahora, den su mejor esfuerzo- fueron las últimas palabras del profesor Anzai antes de que el equipo saltara a la cancha.

¡Si!- exclamaron los chicos y partieron a la cancha.

Comenzó el partido y fue Akagi quien ganó el balón en el salto, éste dio un pase a Miyagi, quien a gran velocidad avanzó hacia la zona de tiro, un defensa de Sannou lo cubrió, el chico del pendiente fingió intentar encestar, y aprovechando que el jugador del equipo saltaba para bloquear el tiro del muchacho, con una gran pinta, lanzó el balón a Mitsui, quien desde fuera de la zona de tiro recibió el balón y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos pensó:

Hoy daré lo mejor de mí, no pensaré en otra cosa que no sea el partido, les demostraré que lo del partido contra Toyotama no se volverá a repetir- y lanzó una canasta de tres puntos dándole la ventaja inicial al equipo de Kanagawa- eso se sintió bien- pensó para sí el chico de ojos azules.

¡Bien hecho Mitsui!- animó desde la banca el subcapitán del equipo.

A pesar de lo planeado, Mitsui no pudo dar grandes ventajas al equipo, ya que Sannou, no se quedaba atrás y anotaba enseguida para no permitir que aumentara la diferencia, de tal manera, con las jugadas individuales de Rukawa, las clavadas de Akagi, la velocidad de Miyagi, las ya mencionadas canastas de tres puntos de Mitsui y las jugadas sorpresivas de Sakuragi, el partido quedó 36 a 34, a favor de Shohoku, dejando consternados a quienes apoyaban al actual campeón ya que no acostumbraban a encontrarse en la desventaja.

Comenzaba el segundo tiempo, y con las energías recargadas, un confiado Sannou, de la mano de su jugador estrella Sawakita, se ponía en ventaja con una canasta de tres puntos, esto no pareció afectar los ánimos de Shohoku, e intentaron retomar la ventaja, pero, las instrucciones del director del equipo de Sannou fueron precisas, _"Debemos asegurar la victoria en los tres primeros minutos" ,_ y cubrieron toda la cancha para inmovilizar a Shohoku, de tal manera, cuando quedaba 17 minutos y segundos, el equipo campeón llevaba una ventaja de 10 puntos, pasaron pocos segundos y la diferencia aumentó a 14 puntos, Shohoku pidió tiempo fuera, para darles las nuevas instrucciones para atacar, en breve, regresaron a la cancha, y fue Miyagi, quien gracias a su velocidad, logró pasar a la defensa, entregándole en balón a Rukawa, quien al recibirlo, intentó lanzar un tiro con salto, pero Sawakita, lo cubría de muy cerca,pero de todos modos el jugador estrella de Shohoku lanzó el balón .

¡Aún no he tocado el balón!- exclamó Sakuragi mientras interceptaba el tiro de Rukawa, tomó el balón y se puso frente a la canasta- ésta es mi oportunidad- pensó sonriendo ampliamente.

¡Devuelve e balón idiota!- ordenó Miyagi quien estaba desmarcado.

Prepárense para presenciar el tiro con salto de Hanamichi- decía el pelirrojo mientras saltaba para encestar, pero Kawata, el capitán de Sannou, bloqueó su tiro dejando caer el balón en la mitad de la cancha, Akagi fue quien lo recuperó, se acercó a la zona de tiro, pero Kawata le arrebató el balón y tras falta se Sakuragi contra éste, Aumentó la ventaja de Sannou quedando 54 a 36, pero las esperanzas de Shohoku comenzaron a desmoronarse al ver que ni el mismísimo Akagi, podía hacerle frente al rival, cuando quedaba un poco más de 16 minutos, Sannou cumplía su objetivos: llevar la delantera por 20 puntos, lo que según ellos, les aseguraría la ventaja.

La ventaja para Sannou seguía aumentando, llegando al cabo de 9 minutos de partido una diferencia de 20 puntos, tras esto, el profesor Anzai, pidió nuevamente tiempo fuera, dejando en la banca a Sakuragi, reemplazándolo por Kogure.

Oye viejo por qué me sacaste del partido, acaso tu también perdiste las esperanzas en que podamos ganar- reclamaba el pelirrojo al entrenador mientras le tomaba la papada.

¿Yo perder la esperanza?, jojojo, no hasta que el partido haya terminado- respondió entre risas el profesor.

¡Entonces gordito dime por qué me sacaste del partido!- reclamó Hanamichi.

Ven aquí a ver el partido, siéntate- ordenó amablemente el director.

¡Que!... acaso quieres que me siente a ver como mis compañeros pierden, ¡para eso me sacaste gordo!- expresó molesto el pelirrojo.

Sólo haz lo que te pido- dijo el director tomando el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando le apodaban "el demonio de los cabellos blancos", tras lo cual el pelirrojo de inmediato accedió a la orden del anciano.

Tras esto, el profesor Anzai, hizo a Sakuragi, entender, lo valioso que era que recuperara balones en rebotes ofensivos, cuando Sakuragi lo comprendió volvió a la cancha, más entusiasmado que nunca, ya que, sus compañeros de la banca habían depositado toda su fe en él.

El pelirrojo al entrar en la cancha, se paró sobre las mesas de los invitados especiales, y formando un cono con una revista, se dirigió hacia quienes animaban a Sannou.

Sannou, será derrotado por este genio- expresó firmemente el pelirrojo, logrando el descontento de la muchedumbre de Sannou.

Debes bajarte de ahí, o sino serás expulsado del juego- decía un árbitro, Hanamichi no le prestó atención, entonces Akagi de un golpe lo hizo bajar.

Se reanudó el partido, y tal como ordenó el profesor Anzai, Sakuragi se encargó de los rebotes, y en su primera intervención, además de conseguirlo, encestó la primera canasta del segundo tiempo para Shohoku, disminuyendo la diferencia a 22 puntos. Tras esto Sakuragi volvió a conseguirlo tras un lanzamiento desde la zona de tiro de tres puntos, hecho por Miyagi, donde hizo entrar el balón disminuyendo un poco más la diferencia, aquí el marcador iba 40 para Shohoku, y 60 para Sannou. Desde aquí en adelante la diferencia se fue reduciendo paulatinamente, hasta que cuando restaban 7 minutos de partido, la diferencia era de 10 puntos, 63 para Sannou, y 53 para Shohoku, desde ese momento, Rukawa fue quien tomó las riendas del partido, haciendo jugadas individuales, haciendo disminuir cada vez más la desventaja, pero el equipo rival no se quedaba atrás, y cuando quedaba tan sólo dos minutos y medio de partido, el marcador estaba 66 a 74 a favor de Sannou, pero Shohoku cada vez aumentaba sus animos para ganar el partido, sobre todo el pelirrojo que jamás perdió la esperanza, Miyagi, quien tenía el balón era marcado por Fukatsu, quien tocó el balón haciéndola rodar por la cancha, Mitsui que se encontraba cerca, corrió con las últimas energías que le quedaban para recuperar ese balón, cuando escucha una voz:

¡Hasta a un lado!- ordenó el pelirrojo que con la agilidad que lo caracteriza, se lanzó sin dudar en ningún instante, hacia el balón, chocando violentamente contra la banca de Sannou, tras esto, el número 10 fue reemplazado por Kogure, pero el pelirrojo no soportó la idea de no jugar los minutos finales del partido, y tras suplicarle al profesor Anzai que le permitiese jugar, volvió a la cancha. A medida que avanzaba el juego, el autodenominado rey del rebote, comenzaba a sentir un intenso dolor en su espalda, el que le jugó en contra en un momento en el que no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, Ayako, quien estuvo muy atenta a los malestares presentados por el pelirrojo durante el juego, era ahora quien le vendaba la espaldas.

Mientras la manager, le hacía las curaciones pertinentes, por la mente del pelirrojo pasaban distintas imágenes vividas durante sus intensos cuatro meses como basquetbolista, fue en retroceso, primero recordando lo que logró el las finales ante Ryonan, luego ante Kainan, Shoyo, y otros hasta llegar al inicio de todo, una pregunta que le cambió la vida:

¿"Te gusta el basquetbol"?- una pregunta, una respuesta mentirosa, que traía consigo la intención de agradarle a la chica que desde el instante en que la vio, quedó perdidamente enamorado.

Todo lo que hice, todo lo que he logrado, es gracias a ti… Haruko- pensó mientras empuñaba su mano al recordar lo que había visto durante la noche anterior- no permitiré que Rukawa continúe llamando la atención de Haruko, me prometí dar lo mejor de mí, que les demostraría a todos que soy realmente un genio- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie, al tiempo que Ayako sin entender nada se apartaba del muchacho. Una vez de pié, el pelirrojo se dirigió hasta donde el director Anzai y le dijo:

Por favor, déjame jugar, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, quiero jugar- el profesor Anzai al ver el rostro lleno de convicción del número 10, no pudo negarse, además la participación de éste era innegablemente necesaria.

Esta bien, haremos un cambio- dijo anciano de cabello cano mientras anunciaba a los jueces el cambio.

¿Otra vez ese pelirrojo?- se escuchaba desde las gradas.

¡Vamos Sakuragi, tu puedes!- animó Haruko al muchacho, el que miró a la chica de ojos azules, y se limitó a sonreírle y mostrarle el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, e señal de que todo estaba bien. Rukawa sólo miró de reojo.

¡Sólo queda un minuto, vamos muchachos ustedes pueden!- decía Kuwata, a la vez que Akagi se preparaba para lanzar dos tiros libres.

¡Muy bien Akagi!- exclamaba Kogure al ver que el capitán encestaba sus dos tiros libres quedando a tan sólo 5 puntos de diferencia.

Kawata, se encontraba libre, Sakuragi quien intentaba cubrirlo, no era capaz de hacer mucho por bloquearlo, el jugador de Sannou se preparó para lanzar el balón, pero la persistencia de Sakuragi pudo más que el dolor que la lesión, y saltó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo lo que él llamaba "el matamoscas", dejando paralizado a Kawata. Miyagi tomó el balón, le dio un pase a Mitsui, quien a pesar del cansancio, se acercó rápidamente a la zona de tiro correspondiente, lanzando una canasta de tres puntos, y cayendo al suelo por una falta cometida por un defensa de Sannou, contó la canasta, y tras lanzar un tiro libre concedido por el árbitro, Mitsui, dejando el marcador, 75 a 76, a favor de Sannou, pero dando más esperanzas al equipo de ganarles a quien en un momento del juego se veía inalcanzable.

¡Bien hecho hijo sigue así!- exclamaba extremadamente fascinada con la participación de su único hijo en el juego, la madre de Mitsui.

¡Sigue así, tu puedes!- añadía el padre del muchacho.

Miren, son los padres de Mitsui, vinieron a verlo- dijo Takamiya desde otro lugar de las galerías.

Si, pero que extraño, no vino su novia- comentó Okuss

¿Habrán discutido?- especuló Noma

¿Qué están diciendo?, ¿es que Mitsui tiene novia?, pero si no nos había comentado nada- dijo con sentimentalismo Nori Hota.

Ya no estén hablando de esas cosas, mejor miren el partido- dijo Yohei que no dejaba de ver lo que ocurría en el juego. Y es que se encontraban Kawata contra Akagi, este último intentando detener al jugador de Sannou para que no anotara, lo que consiguió haciendo su matamoscas lanzando el balón, siendo tomado por el pelirrojo, pero Sawakita, con gran facilidad se lo arrebató, y brincó fuertemente, elevó su brazo para hacer una clavada, pero Sakuragi no se daba por vencido.

Devuélveme eso- dijo el chico de cabello rojo mientras le a quitaba el balón, lanzándolo a la nada, Rukawa lo tomó y avanzó hacia la canasta, al llegar a la zona de tiro, intentó hacer un tiro con salto, pero fue doblemente marcado por Sawakita y Kawata, éste último golpeó el balón mientras estaba en manos de Rukawa, yéndose este hacia un costado de la cancha, Hanamichi, con gran velocidad y entregando todo en aquél partido, se lanzó hacia el balón para recuperarlo, lo tomó y en un hecho fuera de lo común, le devolvió el balón a Rukawa, entonces el número 11 anotó una canasta, dando por primera vez en el segundo tiempo, la ventaja a Shohoku, 77 sobre 76 cuando restaban tan sólo 22 segundos de partido.

Se reanudó el juego, y el balón estaba en manos de Sannou, Fukatsu tenía el balón, y hizo una finta con la que logró engañar a Miyagi, dándole el balón a Sawakita, el que avanzó hasta la canasta, fue marcado por Rukawa y Akagi, pero no fueron capaces de detenerlo, y cuando sólo restaban 9 segundos para el fin del partido, Sannou retomaba la ventaja quedando 78 a 77 el marcador, esto dejo paralizado a todo el equipo de Shohoku.

No es posible- pensó Rukawa.

Demonios, ya perdimos- se dijo a si mismo Mitsui empuñando su mano.

Estamos perdidos- pensó Miyagi bajando la vista.

Rayos, no podemos perder, es una promesa- pensó Sakuragi, entonces reaccionó y corrió hasta el otro extremo de la cancha. Sannou actuó de inmediato y persiguieron al pelirrojo, Akagi, en un intento agónico, en el último esfuerzo, cuando restaban 5 segundos de partido, lanzó con toda su fuerza un pase a Rukawa, éste corrió hasta la canasta, brincó para hacer un tiro con salto, al instante estaba marcado por Sawakita y Kawata, cometiendo un error garrafal , al ignorar la presencia del pelirrojo en la zona, Rukawa, al darse cuenta que sería imposible encestar con tales marcas, le da un pase a Sakuragi, éste en el último segundo del partido, dio un salto, lanzó el balón en dirección a la canasta de manera perfecta, logrando éste encestar una canasta de 2 puntos, el partido acabó, y sólo faltaba la aprobación del árbitro para que los puntos fueran aceptados, tras unos breves segundos, en el que todos estaban a la expectativa, entonces hace sonar el silbato el juez del partido, en señal de aprobación de la jugada.

¡Bien!- gritaban Miyagi, Mitsui y Akagi quienes corrían hasta donde los muchachos de primer año para abrazarlos por tal jugada, que les condujo al triunfo, una jugada que nadie habría imaginado: los chicos que tanto se aborrecían, después de cuatro meses de jugar en el mismo equipo, jugaban en conjunto, dejando de lado sus diferencias personales. Los chicos de la banca, junto a Ayako, también llenos de felicidad corrieron hasta donde los 5 muchachos para felicitarlos por tal hazaña.

**Review:**

**PrussiaSVKD****: ****Hola, primero que nada, agradecerte por leer mi fic. Y bueno con respecto a lo que dices, si, Emi en el transcurso de la historia se vio siempre una persona muy entregada y dulce con Mitsui, pero en los últimos capítulos esta situación cambió drásticamente, claro, no tuvo esa facilidad para perdonar a Mitsui como los chicos de equipo y el profesor Anzai, pero eso se debe a que ellos conocían o en otros casos conocieron la historia Mitsui durante la riña, se dieron el tiempo escuchar su historia, la explicación de lo que lo llevó a ser así. En cambio Emi no sabe por lo que pasó, y el contexto en que se dio el descubrimiento de la verdad no la motiva mucho a escucharlo, además lo que más le duele, es que él no le haya dicho nada antes de que se enterara por terceros, como fue Sendoh, quizás si él en otra instancia, se lo hubiera dicho, ella lo habría asimilado de mejor manera, se habría puesto en su lugar, lo habría entendido. Y bueno, esta chica tiene que tener algún defecto, no podía ser tan perfecta no?... pero ya veremos como avanza todo, la historia ya está completamente decidida capítulo por capítulo, sólo falta redactarla, espero que continúes leyéndola y que sea de tu agrado lo que sigue :D. Saludos, que estés bien y muchas gracias por comentar. **


	19. El campeonato nacional, 3ª parte

El campeonato nacional, 3ª parte: De regreso.

Todos se veían muy felices, los chicos de la banca felicitaban a sus compañeros, los padres de Mitsui se habían dado cuenta del gran esfuerzo físico que hizo su hijo resistiendo hasta el final dando lo mejor de sí, los amigos de Mitsui, lloraban emocionados sacudiendo aquella bandera característica que llevaban con ellos en cada partido, el ejército de Sakuragi desde las gradas lanzaba serpentinas felicitando a los chicos, en especial a Hanamichi, y Haruko lloraba de la emoción, ya que era completamente consciente del esfuerzo de su hermano durante años para cumplir su sueño, además estaba feliz por Rukawa, su novio y por Sakuragi, por quien sentía un gran aprecio.

Los muchachos fueron a los camarines a ducharse, se pusieron el buzo del club de basquetbol y salieron. Afuera los esperaban el ejército de Sakuragi, junto a Haruko y sus amigas.

Bien hecho Hanamichi, ahora si puedes llamarte un genio - decía Okuss que se acercaba en compañía de sus amigos.

Con esa canasta le diste el triunfo al equipo- agregó Noma

Aunque haya sido Rukawa quien te dio ese balón, lo hiciste muy bien- comentó Takamiya golpeándole la espalda al pelirrojo felicitándolo.

¡Ayyy!- Sakuragi dio un alarido de dolor, todos miraban espantados la escena- ¡Gordo, acaso no te diste cuesta que me lesioné mi espalda y tú te das el gusto de pegarme, maldito gordo me las vas a pag..- reclamó el pelirrojo mientras elevaba su puño pero un intenso dolor en su espalda lo detuvo.

¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!, debemos llevarte ahora mismo a un hospital para que te vean la espalda, ya te lo dije, tu vida como jugador está en peligro- decía la manager del equipo, mientras Kakuta y Kuwata tomaban cada uno de un brazo al pelirrojo que ya no se podía mantener erguido.

¡Sakuragi!, tienes que ser muy fuerte- decía Haruko que estaba junto a Rukawa, Hanamichi no dijo nada.

Ayako y Rukawa, nosotros iremos al hospital con Sakuragi, el resto se quedará- informó el capitán.

Y yo por qué- reclamó Rukawa

Para que apoyemos a Sakuragi, él no puede caminar solo, eres casi de su estatura, será más fácil de trasladarlo- explicó el capitán, mientras Sakuragi se sorprendía por aquello.

¡Qué estás diciendo Gorila!, jamás permitiría que ese maldito zorro me ayude, prefiero morir… ¡Ah!- manifestó humillado ante tal petición el pelirrojo a la vez que se quejaba de dolor.

No reclames, es necesario que nos ayude- dijo el capitán.

¡No quiero!- dijo el número 10 con capricho.

Yo tampoco- expresó Rukawa cruzándose de brazos.

Disculpen que me meta, si ninguno quiere que Rukawa lleve a Hanamichi, yo puedo hacerlo, es mi amigo y me preocupa su lesión- manifestó Yohei.

Yohei- musitó el pelirrojo.

Te estaríamos muy agradecidos si pudieras hacerlo- dijo el profesor Anzai.

Entonces vamos- dijo el capitán Akagi, a la vez que se encaminaba a apoyar Hanamichi.

Todos vieron como el pelirrojo, el profesor Anzai, Akagi, Ayako y Yohei se alejaban.

Espero que todo salga bien, y que Sakuragi no tenga nada serio en su espalda- manifestó una preocupada Haruko.

Ojalá, porque osino ya no podrá volver a jugar básquet, y eso lo pondría muy triste- comentó Okuss.

Pues claro, si ya no podría llamar la atención de Haruko- murmuró Noma.

¿Dijeron algo?- preguntó Haruko.

No, No decíamos nada- dijeron al unisón los muchachos, Rukawa los miró de reojo.

Bueno Haruko, nosotros nos iremos, tenemos que esperar a Yohei aunque sea fuera del hospital, ya queremos saber cómo está Hanamichi, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- dijo Noma.

Me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer- dijo la chica de ojos azules.

Entiendo, entonces hasta pronto- dijo Noma.

Adiós- se despidió Haruko de los chicos, cuando ellos se perdieron de vista, Rukawa se dirigió a la muchacha.

¿Estás preocupada por ese tonto?- preguntó secamente.

¿Te refieres a Sakuragi?, claro, él es mi amigo y me preocupa si llega a tener una lesión grave, él se ha esforzado mucho, sería injusto que le ocurriera esto justo ahora- dijo pensativa la muchacha.

Pues quédate tranquila, no morirá- dijo molesto el número 11.

¿Te pasa algo?, ¿acaso dije algo malo?- preguntó preocupada Haruko.

No… no es nada- dijo molesto el chico de mirada fría, mientras caminaba.

¿A dónde vas?, espérame Rukawa- dijo la chica mientras lo alcanzaba.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el muchacho lleno de celos por la demostración de preocupación que sentía la chica por el pelirrojo.

Sólo quería, que saliéramos a caminar un poco… si es que no estás muy cansado- dijo la chica un poco tímida.

Está bien, vamos- dijo el chico con una sonrisa forzada.

La pareja caminó de la mano por la playa largo rato, Rukawa callaba mientras Haruko le comentaba todas aquellas jugadas que la había dejado impresionada por parte del muchacho durante el partido.

Y por último, cómo olvidar aquella jugada entre tú y Sakuragi, fue fantástica, con ella ganaron el partido- comentaba entre risas y llena de emoción la chica, de pronto cambió drásticamente su expresión y añadió- es una lástima que se haya lesionado- Rukawa se detuvo y le preguntó:

¿Te preocupa mucho ese tonto?

En realidad si, lo estimo mucho, es un buen amigo y además fui yo quien lo invitó al equipo de basquetbol- dijo con orgullo por su descubrimiento la muchacha de cabello marrón.

Gran idea- dijo con ironía Rukawa.

Verdad que fue una gran idea, ha crecido mucho como jugador y ha sido clave en muchos partidos- comentó la chica con nostalgia.

¿Qué sientes por él?- preguntó secamente el jugador estrella de Shohoku.

¿Que qué siento por Sakuragi?- preguntó la chica, a lo que Rukawa se limitó a asentir- Pues, lo aprecio mucho, es como ya te dije, es un buen amigo- respondió como sin tomarle mayor importancia a la pregunta, por lo que Rukawa dejó su interrogatorio y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre con ella.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de Ryonan se encontraban en pleno entrenamiento los miembros de aquel equipo, el entrenador Taoka era muy estricto en cada entrenamiento, no les daba tregua a los muchachos. Trotaban por los bordes de la cancha, hacían ejercicios de velocidad, hacían lanzamientos a la canasta, distintos ejercicios que agotaban a los muchachos.

Bueno ahora tomen un breve descanso, y luego haremos un partido de 25 minutos por tiempo- informó el entrenador.

¡25 minutos!- exclamaron al unisón todos los muchachos.

Si, 25 minutos, no se estén quejando, si realmente quieren tener alguna oportunidad durante el campeonato de invierno, deben entrenar arduamente, ¿o acaso quieren que Shohoku les vuelva a ganar?- preguntó Taoka.

¡No!- respondieron certeramente los chicos.

Entonces no se quejen.

¡Si señor!- exclamaron y algunos fueron directamente a los camarines, otros se quedaron en el gimnasio descansando y Hikoichi, fue aprovechó el descanso para salir del gimnasio.

Emi, se acercó a Koshino y Sendoh, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo.

Emi, que alegría verte aquí- dijo Koshino mientras sonreía tontamente.

Hola, si después de mucho volví a ver un entrenamiento, están jugando muy bien, los felicito- dijo la muchacha sonriendo, lo que hizo sonrojar al chico de Ryonan- aunque es una lástima que llegué más tarde que Akira, me gustaría haber visto como lo regañaba el entrenador Taoka- añadió mientras reía traviesa.

Es cierto, te perdiste como lo regañó, pero no te preocupes, es cosa de todos los días- aseguró Koshino, Sendoh sólo sonreía.

Es hora de continuar el entrenamiento- dijo el profesor Taoka.

Emi te quedas hasta el fin, para que nos vayamos juntos a casa, Koshino irá con nosotros- indicó Sendoh

Claro, los esperaré- respondió la chica sonriendo- bueno ahora saldré de aquí o sino también me regañará el director- dijo riendo a la vez que se alejaba la chica de ojos color miel.

Todos estaban listos para iniciar el partido, cuando de pronto, entra corriendo Hikoichi.

¡Es increíble, realmente Shohoku es fantástico!- exclamaba completamente emocionado el chico de primero.

De que estás hablando Hikoichi- preguntó Taoka

Hoy Shohoku jugó contra el campeón Sannou, y no me lo creerán, ¡pero ganaron el partido!, le ganaron al mejor de Japón, ¡Sannou!- contaba el muchacho de la libreta de anotaciones, que había salido del gimnasio para llamar a Uozumi quien había asistido al partido.

Emi escuchaba desde la puerta del gimnasio lo ocurrido, y su expresión se volvió repentinamente triste.

Hisashi – susurró al recordar al muchacho y recordar la tristeza por no poder estar acompañando al muchacho que tanto amaban en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Hanamichi había sido llevado al hospital, y se encontraban en sala de espera Ayako, Yohei, Akagi y el profesor Anzai a la espera de información sobre el estado del pelirrojo.

Se han tardado demasiado- dijo Yohei

Es cierto, pero pronto vendrán a darnos información, no se impacienten- recomendó el director del equipo.

Si, pero para ser honesta, me preocupa su lesión, durante el partido se vio muy adolorido, y al forzar su espalda a mantenerse en el juego debió hacerle más daño- comentó la manager, el capitán sólo los escuchaba.

De pronto, aparece un hombre de edad con un delantal blanco.

Buenas tardes, ¿ustedes acompañan al joven Sakuragi?- preguntó el médico.

Si, nosotros somos sus compañeros de equipo- dijo el capitán Akagi mientras se ponía de pie abandonando el sofá donde esperaba.

Bueno, lamentablemente el joven sufrió una grave lesión en su espalda, debido al fuerte impacto que se generó al caer, pero lo más grave surgió al seguir jugando a pesar del golpe, sinceramente fue una decisión muy irresponsable- comentó el doctor.

Es cierto, la culpa es nuestra- dijo la manager.

¿Entonces será imposible que Hanamichi juegue en los siguientes partidos?- preguntó Yohei.

Claro, el deberá ser derivado a una clínica donde se dediquen a la recuperaciones kinesiológicas, lo más probable es que tarde unos tres meses en recuperarse del todo- comentó el doctor.

¡¿Tres meses?- exclamaron al unisón Ayako, Yohei y Akagi.

¿Y él está enterado de esto?- preguntó el profesor.

No, creo que será mejor que ustedes hablen con él, si lo hacen ustedes quizás lo asimile de mejor manera- dijo el doctor.

Está bien, entonces yo hablaré con él- dijo Akagi.

Si, creo que será lo mejor- dijo el profesor Anzai.

Entonces el capitán del equipo se dirigió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Esta es la habitación, lo dejo para que pueda hablar con él- dijo el doctor mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Hola Sakuragi- saludó el capitán.

Gori, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el número 10 curioso.

Vine a hablar contigo- dijo el número 4.

Sobre que, acaso ya sabes cuál será nuestro próximo rival, ya quiero que me dejen salir de aquí, me vendaron todo el torso, parezco momia, pero creo que con eso podré jugar sin molestias el próximo partido- comentó el pelirrojo.

Sakuragi, tu no podrás jugar el próximo partido- dijo el capitán muy serio.

¿Qué?- susurró sorprendido Hanamichi.

Lo que oíste, es imposible que juegues, por ahora- expresó el capitán

Que quieres decir con "por ahora", ¡Gorila dímelo ya!- ordenó fuera de sí el número 10

Deberás internarte en una clínica de rehabilitación para tratar tu lesión, podría tardar … 3 meses- explicó Akagi

Tres … tres … meses- murmuró el pelirrojo mientras empuñaba su mano, entonces comenzó a recordar la promesa que se había hecho aquella mañana de dar lo mejor de sí para demostrar que podía derrotar a Rukawa- Demonios-murmuró de impotencia mientras rechinaba los dientes, entonces se sentó en la cama mirando la pared en la cual estaba apegada la cama, y sin decir nada, golpeó con toda su fuerza la muralla.

¡Que estás haciendo!, ¡no puedes hacerte más daño porque entonces no saldrás jamás del hospital!- regañó Akagi Hanamichi que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía.

¡Imposible!, el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi tiene cuerpo de hierro, es imposible que no pueda jugar los siguientes partidos, ¡se los voy a demostrar ahora mismo!- exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pié y comenzando a retirarse las vendas que le cubrían desde el hombro hasta la cadera.

¡Ya deja de hacer eso estúpido!- dijo el capitán mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

¡Déjame en paz, tengo que salir de aquí, debo jugar para demostrarle a Haruko que soy mejor que ese maldito zorro!- manifestaba el pelirrojo fuera de sí, renegando la realidad.

No seas tonto, debes recuperarte, si sales así no podrás jamás derrotar a Rukawa, recupérate del todo y después puedes volver a jugar, de lo contrario te puedes arrepentir de por vida- aconsejó el capitán, al escuchar esto, Hanamichi se tranquilizó.

Pero,¿ me aseguras que podré volver a jugar Gorila?- preguntó el número 10

Si, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo convincente el hermano mayor de Haruko.

Esta bien, me recuperaré y regresaré al equipo en cuanto me mejore- dijo cabizbajo el pelirrojo- pero será una lástima- añadió

¿Por qué?- preguntó el capitán.

Porque sin este genio será imposible que ganen el siguiente partido- respondió el chico de cabello rojo.

Y tal cual como dijo el autodenominado "Rey del Rebote", los muchachos de Shohoku no fueron capaces de ganar el siguiente partido, el cansancio del intenso partido contra Sannou, más la ausencia del pelirrojo, hizo del partido contra el Aiwa, se volviera imposible de ganar, éste equipo, sería quien más tarde se coronara campeón de Japón. Tras esto, los muchachos regresaron a Kanagawa, tristes por no haber podido lograr su objetivo, pero contentos por lo logrado. Sakuragi, no regresó, se quedó en Hiroshima recuperándose de su lesión, proceso que le tomaría un mes.


	20. Sigo pensando en tí

Sigo pensando en ti

Sakuragi se encontraba sentado en la arena de una playa, junto a él un total de 5 sobres con cartas selladas, su remitente era Haruko Akagi, el muchacho se debatía entre su orgullo y el amor que aún sentía por aquella chica por la que tan triste se sentía aún.

Rayos quiero saber que dicen esas cartas, pero… para qué, si no debe decirme nada sobre mí, además, ella está con ese zorro, el leer sus cartas sólo me haría sentirme peor- pensaba triste el pelirrojo, al tiempo que tomaba las cartas y las rompía para no caer en la tentación de leerlas.

¡Sakuragi!- decía un hombre desde un par de metros de distancia, tras lo cual el pelirrojo se volteó a mirarlo- ya es hora de regresar- añadió amablemente.

Si, ya voy- respondió el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie, se encaminó hacia el hombre a la vez que pensaba- Pero esto no quedará así Rukawa, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorarme y te voy a derrotar para que Haruko se dé cuenta que soy mejor que tu-se dijo claro en su objetivo, y entonces exclamó- ¡porque soy el rey de la rehabilitación!- entonces caminó junto al doctor que lo esperaba hasta el centro hospitalario donde estaba recuperándose.

En casa de los Sendoh, se encontraban Emi, su hermano y Koshino, quien se había vuelto repentinamente una visita frecuente, conversando amenamente, salvo Emi que se veía algo distraída.

Hisashi, te extraño tanto, me gustaría haber estado contigo cuando ganaron y también cuando perdieron, abrazarte para felicitarte y también para consolarte, decirte lo orgullosa que me sentía de ser tu novia, pero… no puede ser, tú me mentiste, quiero volver a estar contigo, pero no puedo estar con alguien a quien no conozco, que me oculta parte de su vida y que es capaz de ser tan violento- pensaba la muchacha con tristeza en el rostro, ya que, a pesar de las múltiples estrategias de Sendoh para hacerla sentir mejor, terminaban fracasando por el recuerdo de aquel muchacho que ella tanto amaba, y por el que tanto dolor estaba sintiendo.

Emi, Emi… ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó Sendoh después de darse cuenta que la chica permanecía muy callada.

Q… ¿Qué pasa Akira?- preguntó la muchacha saliendo de sus pensamientos.

No sé te ves muy callada, ¿a caso te sucede algo?- preguntó el número 7 de Ryonan un poco preocupado.

No, no es nada yo estoy muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, en ese instante entró desde la cocina la madre de los hermanos Sendoh, quien traía bandeja con refresco para los muchachos.

Muchachos, yo les tenía una invitación- dijo Koshino como casi olvidándolo

¿Es cierto?... ¿y de qué se trata?- preguntó interesado Sendoh .

Muy cerca de Kanagawa hay un camping espectacular, tengo tres entradas para el próximo fin de semana… ¿les gustaría ir?-preguntó el amigo de Sendoh queriendo oír una aprobación.

¿Hay un lugar para pescar?- preguntó Sendoh con una mano en el mentón como analizando la situación.

Si, claro, hay un lago donde puedes pescar- respondió Koshino.

¡Entonces si!, claro que iremos, ¿verdad Emi?- preguntó el chico de cabello puerco espín esperando una respuesta positiva.

Lo siento, pero no iré- respondió la chica ojos color miel de golpe sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó decepcionado Koshino, ya que le interesaba mucho la asistencia de la muchacha.

Tengo asuntos que atender y se me hace imposible acompañarlos, discúlpenme- mintió la muchacha, ya que el verdadero motivo era que no estaba de ánimo para esas cosas.

Hija, no seas tan descortés con el joven Koshino, acompáñalos, será día domingo, no creo que ese asunto sea tan importante como para dejarlo con la invitación, además están en vacaciones, deben disfrutar un poco- aconsejó la madre de la muchacha que había oído todo al servirles los refrescos.

Es que…- intentó excusarse Emi.

Nada de peros, no seas tan poco gentil con él que es un buen muchacho, no como ese vándalo de Mit…- decía la mujer a la vez que se oían pasos rápidos que se alejaban del lugar- ¡Emi, hija vuelve!- pedía la mujer dándose cuenta de que le habían herido esas palabras a la chica.

La chica de ojos color miel, al oír tales palabras de su madre en contra de su ex novio, no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo toda aquella tarde. Es que desde la noche del incidente en casa de los Sendoh, jamás la mujer emitió comentario alguno respecto al muchacho, y al decirlas, hizo sentir a la muchacha como si el insulto fuera para sí misma, le dolía profundamente, por muy decepcionada que se encontraba por el actuar de Mitsui, no podía evitar sentirse herida al oír tales comentarios hacia el muchacho.

La chica no bajó durante el resto de la tarde, Koshino se fue decepcionado al saber que no contaría con la presencia de la chica que tanto le gustaba, además se daba cuenta que aún estaba muy enamorada de Mitsui.


	21. Malos entendidos

_**Malos entendidos**_

Era ya día martes de aquella semana, los muchachos en Shohoku llegaban al gimnasio, y se reunían frente a Akagi y Kogure.

Como ustedes ya saben, nuestra participación en el campeonato nacional ya acabó, y junto con ella, la nuestra como jugadores de basquetbol- explicaba Akagi a sus compañeros de equipo, haciendo referencia a él y a su amigo Kogure.

Es cierto, como somos alumnos de tercero, ahora nosotros nos dedicaremos a estudiar para ingresar a la universidad por lo que no tendremos tiempo para jugar- explicaba Kogure, los demás muchachos dirigieron sus miradas a Mitsui, que a pesar de ser de tercero, no tenía los mismos planes que el capitán y el subcapitán.

Que me miran, yo voy a seguir jugando, o acaso es obligación estudiar y retirarse- dijo avergonzado por las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

Ahora su nuevo capitán será Miyagi, sigan sus indicaciones, ustedes son un gran equipo, quedan grandes jugadores con los que pueden lograr más de lo que hicimos en Hiroshima, y quedó demostrado en el campeonato nacional, aun pueden hacer muchas cosas, nosotros los estaremos apoyando siempre, adiós- dijo Akagi despidiéndose de los muchachos junto a Kogure y marchándose del lugar.

Es una lástima que el señor Akagi deje el equipo- comentó Kakuta

Y también el superior Kogure- agregó Yasuda

Pero ya se retiraron y tienen que entrenar para poder cubrir su lugar- dijo Mitsui que era interrumpido por Ayako.

Chicos antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, quiero presentarle a mi nueva ayudante- dijo Ayako.

¿Ayudante?- preguntaron al unisón los muchachos.

Si, es que ahora que el equipo es de nivel nacional no puedo administrarlo yo sola- explicó la chica.

¿Y quién es?- preguntó Mitsui

Ya lo verán- respondió la manager- Ven, entra- le dijo la chica de cabello rizado a quien esperaba afuera- Ella es Haruko Akagi, es la hermana menor de capitán- presentó Ayako.

Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

Si, ella es la hermana del señor Akagi- comentó Ryota.

Si, y no se parecen en nada- dijo riendo Mitsui.

Bueno ella desde ahora en adelante trabajará con nosotros, así que trátenla muy bien- dijo Ayako

Aquella misma tarde, Emi se dirigió hasta el gimnasio de Ryonan, se sentía mal por haber sido tan descortés con el amigo de Sendoh, que tras tantas visitas, se convertía también en su amigo. Y después de aquella tarde en que había rechazado su invitación, se decidió en ir a conversar con el muchacho.

Emi, que alegría verte aquí, aunque Sendoh no ha llegado a entrenamiento, si lo buscas tendrás que esperarlo- informó Koshino

No, no busco a Akira, vengo a hablar contigo- dijo la chica de ojos color miel, lo que impresionó al amigo Sendoh.

Q… ¿que quieres hablar conmigo?- expresó completamente ruborizado el muchacho, ya que no se lo esperaba.

Si, ¿puedes salir un momento?- preguntó invitándolo a salir del gimnasio donde había mucho ruido.

S.. si, claro- respondió apresuradamente.

Entonces caminaron hasta el patio, y una vez afuera, Emi le habló.

Koshino, yo estoy…- dijo la muchacha siendo interrumpida por el muchacho que se encontraba muy nervioso.

Tú estás…- dijo ansioso de saber que diría.

Yo estoy muy arrepentida de haber sido tan dura al rechazado tu invitación, quería decirte que no es nada en contra tuya, es sólo que no estoy de ánimos para salir, aun estoy muy triste por una decepción que acabo de sufrir, y eso no me deja sentirme bien, es sólo eso…- se excusó la chica de ojos color miel.

No tienes que darme explicaciones, lo entenderé- interrumpió Koshino, Emi prosiguió.

Para demostrarte que no tengo ningún problema contigo, quiero decirte que acepto tu invitación, iré contigo y con Akira a ese camping- Koshino sonrió jubiloso al oír a la muchacha.

¿Hablas enserio?, ¡que feliz me haces, de verdad no pensé que te animarías!- dijo completamente emocionado el muchacho, la hermana mayor de Sendoh reía divertida por la actitud del muchacho, sin ver los sentimientos reales de aquel joven.

Entonces nos vemos el domingo, debo preparar algunas cosas para ese día, por lo que no podré venir a ver las prácticas- explicó la chica de ojos color miel, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Sendoh, quien se acercaba corriendo en dirección al gimnasio de la preparatoria.

¡Akira!, ya llegas tarde a entrenamiento- le dijo la chica con falso enojo.

Es verdad, prepárate para el regaño del día- aconsejó su amigo por lo que Emi rió.

Es cierto, el profesor Taoka siempre me regaña- dijo Sendoh mientras dirigía su mirada a su hermana- Emi, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso viniste a buscarme?, ¿pasó algo?- interrogó preocupado, ya que la muchacha no le había dicho en casa que iría a Ryonan.

Emi vino para decirme que si irá con nosotros de paseo, es genial ¿no crees?- dijo feliz Koshino.

Entonces te decidiste hermanita, me alegra que te hayas animado- comentó el jugador estrella de Ryonan sonriendo.

Si, creo que me hará bien distraerme y también me quise disculpar con Koshino por haber sido tan grosera la otra tarde- contó la muchacha.

Pero no podrá venir los siguientes días a ver los entrenamientos, dice que preparará algunas cosas para el domingo, es una lástima- comentó Koshino un poco decepcionado.

Si, debo ir de compras para preparar la comida- indicó sonriendo la chica.

Pero por eso no hay problema- dijo Sendoh- Koshino te acompañará- añadió mientras empujaba a su amigo hacia Emi.

¿Qué dices?- preguntó sorprendido y sonrojado el chico por la solución dada por el muchacho de cabello de puercoespín.

Lo que oíste, antes de entrenamiento puedes acompañar a Emi a hacer las compras, entonces no será necesario que Emi no venga a ver el entrenamiento- explicó el muchacho, que vio en el rostro de Koshino una expresión que le preguntaba ¿_Y por qué no la acompañas tu, si sabes que me incomoda estar a solas con ella?, _entonces Sendoh agregó- yo no puedo acompañarlos porque debo ir de pesca.

Por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

Entonces no hay problema, Koshino, tu acompañarás a Emi- sentenció Sendoh.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, llegó Koshino a casa de los Sendoh, Emi, que ya estaba lista para salir, se despidió de su madre, y salió junto a su amigo. Caminaron hasta la estación, donde tomaron el metro para llegar a centro comercial.

Ya hemos llegado, ahora ¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó Koshino un poco cohibido.

Debemos ir al supermercado para comprar la comida- contestó sonriendo, cosa que hizo sonrojar a el muchacho.

Conversaron de todo un poco hasta llegar al supermercado, donde la muchacha muy indecisa no lograba elegir que llevar, ya que todo lo que veía le gustaba.

Quiero llevar esto, pero también esto, aunque no estaría de más esto, pero es mejor esto- decía la muchacha mientras tomaba postres para preparar, frutas, refrescos, dulces, refrigerios y todo aquello que le agradaba para llevar a el paseo, Koshino sonreía con una gotita en la cabeza- ¡Esto es perfecto!- exclamó emocionada la muchacha al ver en la parte superior de una repisa fideos con lo cuales planeaba prepara ramen, se esforzó por alcanzarlo.

¡Cuidado!- exclamó Koshino al ver que debido a que no era lo suficientemente alta, perdía el equilibrio, por lo que, se apresuró y la tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo.

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el muchacho que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Si, estoy bien- dijo la muchacha separándose del chico, alguien los observaba a poca distancia.

Pero mira nada más, ¿por esto me dejaste Hisashi?, que pena me das- dijo con ironía Akari, sonriendo malévolamente- aunque esto puede ser de gran ayuda- pensó luego de una breve reflexión.

Era día viernes, y en Shohoku, los muchachos tras terminar el primer tiempo de un partido de práctica que llevaban a cabo, tomaban un pequeño descanso, en el cual, Rukawa se acercó a Haruko.

Haruko, había olvidado preguntarte si es que tienes algo que hacer este domingo- expresó el chico de mirada fría, tras una breve reflexión la muchacha respondió.

No, no tengo nada importante, ¿por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

Es que pensé que podríamos salir tú y yo- respondió el muchacho sin dar muchas señales sobre que se trataba.

Claro, encantada, hace mucho que no tenemos una cita, sería fantástico- dijo feliz la muchacha al oír que el muchacho la invitaba a salir después de tanto.

Entonces paso por ti el domingo a las 11- indicó el muchacho, Haruko asintió sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en los camarines, Miyagi llamaba la atención de Mitsui.

Hasta cuando jugarás enserio, desde ayer no estás concentrado en las prácticas- manifestaba molesto el chico del pendiente

Déjame en paz, yo no estoy distraído, y no dejaré que tú me estés llamando la atención- expresó molesto por el regaño que le daba el nuevo capitán.

Entonces por qué no juegas enserio- replicó el número 7.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡Yo siempre juego enserio!- respondió como humillado por tal comentario.

No estés bromeando- dijo irónico Ryota- sabes que no juegas con el entusiasmo de siempre, si sigues así será mejor que dejes el equipo- sugirió molesto el chico del pendiente.

¡No digas tonterías!- expresó empuñando su mano el chico de ojos azules- jamás haría eso, me prometí recuperar todo el tiempo perdido durante esos dos años, ¡así que deja de hablar fanfarronadas!- exclamó furioso el número 14.

¡Entonces explícame por qué estás tan distraído!...-hizo una pausa por una breve recuerdo que pasó por su mente- no habrá sido la visita de esa chica- preguntó casi afirmándolo el chico del pendiente un poco más amable, Mitsui abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal.

De qué estás hablando- dijo apresuradamente Mitsui haciéndose el desentendido.

Si sabes de qué te hablo, aquella chica… ayer la vi saliendo del gimnasio cuando yo venía llegando, y si no recuerdo mal… tú eras el único que se encontraba en el gimnasio- comentó Ryota.

Demonios- murmuró asumiendo que su amigo estaba en lo cierto.

¿Por qué maldices?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Miyagi sintiéndose ofendido.

Lo siento amigo, no fue mi intensión- se disculpó Mitsui un poco más sereno.

Entonces dime, ¿qué pasó con esa niña?-preguntó el chico del pendiente.

Pues verás, ayer por la mañana…

::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::

Era día jueves temprano por la mañana, y Mitsui, como acostumbraba hacerlo desde que regresó de Hiroshima, entrenaba sus canastas de tres puntos.

Ahora que no estará Akagi debemos esforzarnos más para ganar el campeonato de invierno, con mis canastas de tres puntos aseguraremos la victoria-pensaba Mitsui desde la zona de tiro de canastas de tres puntos, y entonces lanzó una canasta que encestó con facilidad.

Vaya Hisashi, no recordaba que hicieras tan buenos lanzamientos- decía una chica desde la puerta del gimnasio.

¿De nuevo tu?... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Akari?- preguntó molesto el muchacho por la presencia de la muchacha.

¿Qué?, acaso no me vas a saludar- dijo con ironía la chica de ojos azules.

Ya sabes que no me interesa siquiera verte, y no entiendo que estás haciendo aquí, déjame solo que estoy entrenando- respondió irritado el número 14.

¿Por qué me tratas así?, no me lo merezco, creí que serías más amable conmigo, como esa niña tonta ya no es tu novia- comentó con dobles intenciones la chica, a medida que se acercaba.

¡Qué!, y tú como sabes eso- preguntó molesto el chico de ojos azules.

Ay Hisashi, Hisashi, Hisashi- decía mientras tocaba con su dedo índice los labios del muchacho, quien rechazó aquello- cómo esperas que no me entere si tu ex noviecita es tan cariñosa con su nueva conquista- respondió burlescamente la chica, Mitsui rió irónico.

¡Ja!, no me digas, ¿y tu esperas que yo te crea eso?, Emi no es de esa clase de chicas, acabamos de terminar, no estaría con alguien más tan pronto- aseveró el tirador de tres puntos.

Yo no estaría tan segura, es más, me extraña que la conozcas tan poco, que pena me das- expresó con ironía.

¡Ya fue suficiente!, déjame en paz, con decirme todas esas patrañas no lograrás nada, no te creo ni una de tus palabras, ¡vete de aquí!- exclamó fuera de si el chico de la cicatriz.

Está bien, me iré pero antes déjame darte un pequeño obsequio- dijo Akari mientras sacaba de su cartera un sobre- Ten- musitó mientras le extendía el sobre a Mitsui quien la miraba con desconfianza- no me veas así, no es nada malo, sólo es la prueba de que no miento- añadió

No caeré en tu juego- expresó serio el muchacho de ojos azules.

Como quieras, si no quieres recibirlo, lo dejaré aquí- dijo mientras dejaba en el piso del gimnasio aquel sobre- y cuando te decidas, ábrelo… bueno ahora me voy cariño, adiós- se despidió guiñándole un ojo coquetamente y salió por la puerta del gimnasio.

:::::::::: Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::

Y dime, ¿abriste el sobre?- preguntó expectante Miyagi.

Si, antes que entraras lo abrí rápidamente- respondió como ausente Mitsui.

¿Y qué contenía?- interrogó el chico del pendiente. Mitsui que estaba parado frente a su casillero, sacó de él una fotografía y se la tendió a Ryota- Pero si es Emi y…- decía sorprendido mientras era interrumpido por Mitsui.

Koshino- murmuró cabizbajo, Miyagi permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras pensaba en la situación.

Pero quizás es un error… no creo que ella se haya olvidado tan pronto de ti, las veces que compartí con ella, se veía a leguas que estaba muy enamorada de ti, yo en vez de desconfiar de ella, desconfiaría más de Akari, si esto viene de ella, es probable que sea un fraude, se veía muy triunfante ayer cuando salió de aquí… esa chica no es de fiar- expresó el chico del pendiente cruzando sus brazos.

¿Tú crees?- murmuró pensativo al chico del pendiente.

¡Pero claro!...no seas tan inseguro, puede que siga molesta contigo, pero no creo que salga con alguien tan pronto- expresó Miyagi a la vez que era interrumpido por Ayako.

¡Ryota!, ¡Mitsui! Los están esperando para reanudar el partido, dense prisa- ordenó la manager.

Ayako- susurró embobado Miyagi

Ya vamos- dijo Mitsui poniéndose de pié.

Llegó el día domingo, y los hermanos Sendoh salieron por la mañana rumbo a la estación donde se reunirían con Koshino.

¡Hola!- saludaron al unisón Emi y Sendoh cuando lograron divisar a su amigo que los esperaba.

Sendoh, Emi… que bueno que están aquí- dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

Lamento si te hicimos esperar, pero es culpa de Akira- se excusó Emi.

Es cierto…es que me quedé dormido- contó a su amigo el chico de cabello puercoespín.

Akira es el rey de la impuntualidad- dijo Emi riendo.

Soy testigo a diario de eso- comentó Koshino, por lo todos rieron. Luego subieron al tren que los llevaría hasta el camping donde compartirían.

Llegaron al lugar, y Emi observaba maravillada el entorno, un verde intenso que coloreaba la tierra, enormes arboles que brindaban sombra fresca en aquel día en que el sol resplandecía, y un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas que apacible, reflejaba el azul del cielo.

Que lugar tan bello- expresó encantada la muchacha.

Es cierto, es muy lindo… ¡y hay un lago para pescar!- comentó feliz Sendoh.

Me alegra que les guste- dijo Koshino- y bueno, ahora vamos a disfrutar de este lugar- propuso.

Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

Mientras tanto, Rukawa que conducía su bicicleta, era interrogado por Haruko que iba en la parte trasera de esta.

Rukawa, ya dime… ¿adónde vamos?- preguntaba curiosa.

No te apresures, ya verás- dijo el número 11 a su novia.

Que misterioso eres- musitó la chica mientras se aferraba a la espalda del muchacho y cargando su cabeza sobre la misma.

Pronto llegaron al lugar sobre el cual el muchacho no quiso decir mucho.

¡Vaya que lugar tan lindo!- expresó emocionada la hermana menor de Akagi.

¿Te gusta?- preguntó el muchacho.

Claro, es hermoso, pero lo mejor es que estoy contigo- dijo sonrojándose la muchacha.

A mí también me hace muy feliz estar contigo- correspondió Rukawa con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que hizo derretirse a la muchacha- Vamos- le dijo extendiéndole la mano a su novia.

Si- respondió mientras le daba la mano e ingresaban al sitio.

Mientras tanto, Sendoh, Emi y Koshino andaban en bicicleta por un camino dentro del recinto.

¡Akirah, no te quedes atrás, me extraña, eres deportista y aún así eres lento!- exclamaba la muchacha riendo que iba más adelante junto a Koshino.

Ya verás, los alcanzaré en un santiamén- dijo a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad para alcanzarlos.

Vaya Sendoh, eres impuntual incluso para andar en bicicleta- comentó Koshino riendo.

Me están subestimando, es que vi a alguien conocido, es sólo eso- comentó sin dar mayor relevancia.

Vaya, ya se me hacía extraño hermano- dijo riendo la chica de ojos color miel.

Luego fueron al lago, tan ansiado por Sendoh.

Ahora podrás pescar todo lo que quieras Akira- aseguró Emi.

Si, apresurémonos antes que alguien más se lleve los botes- decía Sendoh adelantándose hacia un bote con todos sus elementos de pesca.

¡Sendoh, espéranos!- exclamó Koshino que se quedaba atrás con Emi.

Los muchachos subieron a un bote, Koshino era el encargado de remar, mientras Sendoh intentaba pescar algo, y Emi, tocaba el agua del lago con su mano.

Que tranquilidad se siente aquí- musitó cerrando los ojos la chica de ojos color miel.

Tienes razón, es un lugar muy agradable- agregó Koshino.

Pero ya llevo un buen rato y no logro pescar nada- manifestó Sendoh.

Ten paciencia hermano, ya pescarás algo, sólo debes esp…- decía Emi mientras era interrumpida por su hermano.

¡Tengo algo!- exclamó Sendoh, mientras comenzaba a enrollar el cáñamo**, **esforzándose mucho, ya que, se trataba de algo muy grande, y que al parecer ponía resistencia- ¡Y es enorme!- añadió.

¡¿Hablas enserio?... entonces súbelo- decía Koshino dejando de remar para facilitar la acción a su amigo. Sendoh se puso de pie para tener mejor posición para subirlo.

¡No puedo, intenta huir!-exclamó Sendoh mientras se esforzaba por enrollar el cáñamo- ¡Jamás había pescado algo tan grande!- añadió mientras tomaba con ambas manos la caña de pescar para sacar a la superficie lo que tenía en el gancho de esta- ¡Te tengo!- dijo a la vez que aparentemente ganaba la batalla, pero sorpresivamente para él, de pronto, el cáñamo se comenzó a desenrollar a gran velocidad.

¡Cuidado!- exclamó Emi, Sendoh que se sorprendía por aquello, no se dio cuenta cuando caía de golpe al agua. Koshino y Emi se reían de Sendoh que continuaba en el agua.

¡Oye chiquillo!- exclamó un hombre molesto, Sendoh y compañía miraron al hombre- ten más cuidado y fíjate lo que pescas- le dijo al chico de cabello de puercoespín enseñándole su caña de pescar que estaba enganchada a la de Sendoh.

Si disculpe señor, no fue mi intensión- se disculpó el muchacho avergonzado, mientras nadaba hasta el bote del hombre para recibirle su caña de pescar. Emi y Koshino reían descontroladamente por lo sucedido.

Sendoh cómo es posible jajaja… llevas años pescando… y no sabes diferenciar un pez de una caña ajena- se burlaba de su amigo Koshino lanzando una gran carcajada.

Hermano, esto no lo olvidaré jamás- decía entretenida la chica.

No se burlen- murmuró avergonzado al lado del bote.

Es que es muy gracioso- comento riendo Emi.

Creo que en vez de pescar peces, viniste a pescar un resfriado- dijo riendo Koshino con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

Ya verán- dijo Sendoh y tomando por uno de los bordes el bote con ambas manos, lo empujó hacia abajo, haciendo que Koshino y Emi que reían sin parar cayeran al agua al igual que el número 7 de Ryonan.

¡Akirah!

¡Sendoh!- dijeron al unisón el muchacho y la muchacha al mismo tiempo al verse en el agua.

Le pasa por burlase de mí- dijo ahora riendo el jugador estrella de Ryonan, y de la nada, acomodó el bote, se subió rápidamente a él y añadió- nos vemos en la orilla, adiós.

Akira, no puedes dejarnos aquí- dijo Emi que veía alejarse a su hermano menor.

Es una pena, pero alguien dijo una vez, "El que ríe último, ríe mejor"- dijo travieso alejándose hasta la orilla.

¡Sendoh me las pagarás por esto!- exclamó Koshino golpeando el agua.

Será mejor que nos apresuremos, osino aquí nos resfriaremos- aconsejó Emi.

Si- dijo Koshino y nadó con ella hasta la orilla.

Mientras tanto, bajo de un árbol en el mismo lugar se encontraban Rukawa y Haruko comiendo.

Que delicioso está todo, pero me habrías dicho que saldríamos de camping para haber traído algo yo también- le dijo Haruko al muchacho.

No te preocupes, hoy te consentiré- le dijo sonriendo el chico a la vez que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Te quiero tanto Rukawa- musitó la hermana menor de Akagi mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico para abrazarlo.

Yo también te quiero mucho, y por cierto… no me digas más Rukawa, llámame por mi nombre- le dijo correspondiendo cálidamente al abrazo de la muchacha.

Como tú digas, Kaede- pronunció sonriendo la muchacha. Permanecieron abrazados un momento, cuando de pronto les llamó la atención unas carcajadas que se oían a la distancia.

¿Pero no es Emi?- preguntó extrañada Haruko a su novio.

Si, creo que es ella- respondió Rukawa.

Pero no es Mitsui el chico con el que viene, que extraño- comentó la muchacha.

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- dijo Rukawa sin prestarle mayor atención a la situación.

Es que ella y Mitsui son novios, pero salió con otro chico, y se ven muy felices- explicó Haruko.

Te equivocas, ellos ya no son novios- informó el chico de mirada fría.

¿Qué?, imposible pero si se veían muy contentos- expresó sorprendida la chica de ojos azules.

Fue el mismo Mitsui quien lo dijo, y es normal que se busque a alguien más, y bueno no es asunto nuestro… en qué estábamos- dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la chica para darle un beso, pero esta lo evadió.

Kaede… eso quiere decir, que si tu y yo algún día terminamos, ¿tú buscarías otra chica de inmediato?- preguntó cabizbaja la muchacha.

Que dices, claro que no- dijo riendo sutilmente - mírame- pidió mientras le tomaba el mentón para mirarla a los ojos- A mí sólo me interesas tu, jamás buscaría a otra chica si termináramos, es más, eso me pondría muy triste, y además, no te dejaría ir tan rápido- expresó tiernamente.

¿Lo dices enserio?-preguntó un poco más tranquila.

Claro, no puedo estar más seguro… porque te amo- dijo el chico con una calidez especial en su mirada, la muchacha se sonrojo ante tal declaración, y derretida en esa mirada tan poco común en el chico pronunció:

Kaede… yo también te amo- entonces el muchacho acomodó los cabellos castaños de la muchacha que cubrían parte de su rostro hacia atrás, y mirando sus rosados labios, la besó tierna y largamente, ambos estaban completamente entregados a aquel momento, cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

Chicas, miren es Rukawa- dijo una chica a sus amigas.

Si, tienes razón es el chico del campeonato nacional- comentó otra.

¿Hablan de ese chico tan lindo que jugó con un ojo parchado contra Toyotama?- preguntó otra.

¡Si!, es él- pronunció otra emocionada.

Pero miren, tiene novia- dijo decepcionada la primera.

Y eso que … ¡vamos a saludarlo!- exclamo la segunda.

¡Si!- dijeron todas a unisón.

¡Rukawa, Rukawa, te vimos en el campeonato y eres muy lindo!- exclamaban al unisón mientras se acercaban corriendo emocionadas el grupo de amigas, Rukawa y Haruko las miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

Rayos, no puedo salir tranquilo siquiera de paseo- murmuró molesto el chico- ¡Vamos!- le dijo su novia tomándola de la mano, y salieron corriendo.

¡Kaede, espera ¡ ¿y la comida?- preguntó la muchacha que era llevaba por su novio.

Eso no importa, vamos- eso no importa, ¡vamos!- exclamó sonriendo.

Si – dijo la chica dejándose llevar.

Por su parte, Emi salía de un vestidor que había en el lugar, fuera del cual, la esperaba Koshino.

Por suerte traje una muda de ropa, pero tú y Akira no trajeron nada… tendrán que secarse al sol- dijo riendo divertida la chica.

Es cierto… todo por culpa de Sendoh- dijo friolento el muchacho, que estaba empapado.

Bueno ahora vamos donde mi hermano, me dio hambre después de caer al agua- musitó la chica sonriendo.

Si, démonos prisa antes que Sendoh se lo coma todo- dijo Koshino tomando de la mano a la muchacha, acción que llamó la atención de la chica, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Y corrió junto al muchacho, de pronto cayeron de golpe al suelo.

Ah- dijo Koshino sobándose la cabeza- ¿Emi estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho.

Si, estoy bien- respondió y mientras se ponía de pie hablaba con quienes habían chocado- lo lamento mucho no fue nuestra intensión- se disculpó la chica a la vez que los miraba- ¡Haruko, Rukawa!, que sorpresa verlos aquí- expresó la hermana mayor de Sendoh haciendo una reverencia.

Emi, que alegría, hace bastante que no te veía- saludó Haruko.

Si tienes razón, veo que siguen saliendo juntos- comentó la muchacha tras ver que venía acompañada de Rukawa.

Si, es que Kaede y yo… somos novios- contó la chica de ojos azules con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

¿De verdad?... que bueno los felicito, espero que sean muy felices- dijo alegre Emi.

Gracias- dijo tímidamente la chica- Y tú te ves bien acompañada- comentó ahora.

Ah, bueno les presento a Koshino, un buen amigo- presentó inocentemente Emi.

Mucho gusto- saludó el chico a Haruko haciendo una reverencia- Así que es Koshino, deben ser amigos, pero con ventaja- pensó la chica.

Hola- saludó Rukawa.

Hola- respondió Koshino.

Es cierto, ustedes se conocen porque han jugado algunos partidos- comentó Haruko.

Claro, lo había olvidado- dijo Emi- que tonta soy- agregó riendo, Koshino la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, hecho que fue percibido por Haruko. De pronto se oye a una gran cantidad de chicas que llamaban a Rukawa.

Bueno ahora debemos irnos- comentó Rukawa.

Si, es cierto, nos persiguen, hasta pronto- se despidió Haruko y tomando de la mano a su novio salieron corriendo. Emi y Koshino miraban con una gotita en la cabeza a las muchachas que levantaban una ráfaga de viento al pasar por su lado a gran velocidad corriendo.

Bueno ahora vamos comer- dijo Koshino a Emi.

Si- respondió la chica y comenzó a recordar aquella cita en el cine junto a Mitsui, en la que tuvieron como compañía a Rukawa y Haruko y reflexionó- Y pensar que en aquella ocasión, ellos aún no eran novios, y ahora se ven tan felices juntos, mientras que Hisashi y yo… ahora no somos nada- pensó cabizbaja, cosa que Koshino notó.

Emi, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado.

No, no es nada… vamos- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Continuaron con su panorama dominical muy divertidos, aunque aquel encuentro dejó con cierta nostalgia a la muchacha, y con el recuerdo de aquel chico al que tanto quería. Deseando tenerlo en aquel lugar de compañía.

_**Gracias por leer, espero les guste este capítulo **_


	22. Visitas Inesperadas

_**Visitas inesperadas.**_

Era día domingo por la mañana, y ya han pasado ya tres semanas desde que Sakuragi se había lesionado su espalda, se encontraba finalizando unos ejercicios rutinarios terapéuticos.

¡Que bien, ya no siento nada de dolor, hace ya una semana que no siento nada!- exclamó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que las molestias iniciales de aquel golpe había desaparecido por completo.

Me sorprende Sakuragi, creí que las molestias continuarían aproximadamente hasta la tercera semana- confesó el médico encargado del tratamiento del pelirrojo.

Que inocente eres señor bigotes, este hombre tiene cuerpo de acero por lo que es normal que me mejore pronto Jajajaja- dijo riendo escandalosamente Hanamichi- lo más probable es que me vaya más tardar este fin de semana- pensaba ahora victorioso.

Pero de todas formas debes seguir con las terapias, recuerda que será un mes- acotó el hombre, haciendo que las risas del pelirrojo desaparecieran rápidamente.

¡Qué estás diciendo!, ¡ya me siento bien no tengo por qué seguir aquí!- exclamó el número 10 de Shohoku.

Lo lamento, pero debes quedarte, a pesar de que ya no sientes dolor, aún tu espalda está vulnerable a sufrir lesiones más graves, es por eso que debes quedarte un tiempo más- explicó el doctor.

¡Ah!... ¡pero porqué!… ¡acaso no hay un dios que me ayude, necesito salir de aquí para derrotar a ese maldito Rukawa, mientras yo estoy aquí ese zorro apestoso está con Haruko, quiero salir de aquí – exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos el pelirrojo.

Debes calmarte, ya te dije, debes quedarte… no puedes jugar básquetbol aún, si lo haces, ni toda una vida en tratamiento te sanará- dijo el hombre.

Demonios- dijo rechinando los dientes el chico, entonces una enfermera llamó a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban.

Doctor, lo necesitan en la habitación A-8 , y el joven Sakuragi tiene visitas.

¿Visitas?- preguntó el muchacho que estaba a punto de darse un golpe en la cabeza.

Si, pero necesito la autorización del doctor para que puedan pasar- indicó la mujer.

Creo que le hará muy bien ver a alguien familiar después de tanto, si, que pasen- autorizó el doctor.

Que feliz soy, tengo visitas… debe ser Haruko, !claro! ella debe venir a visitarme- pensó sonrojado- quizás se preocupó porque no le respondí sus cartas… que le diré sobre eso- se decía a si mismo mientras acomodaba su cabellera que ya había crecido un poco.

Adelante- oyó a la misma enfermera de antes decir desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se abrió la puerta y se sintieron pasos que avanzaban hacia el muchacho, que permanecía de espaldas.

¡Ay Haruko!- pensó sonrojado.

¡Hola Hanamichi!- saludaron al unisón

¡Y ustedes!...que hacen aquí- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

Qué te pasa Hanamichi, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó Yohei.

Claro que sí, yo quería ver a Haruko no a ustedes cuarteto de tontos- respondió irritado el número 10.

Pero no te enojes con nosotros, no tenemos la culpa- dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

Okuss tiene razón, además no es manera de recibirnos, estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo Noma.

Es cierto, creíamos que con la lesión te volverías un rebelde igual que Mitsui- comentó Takamiya.

¡Qué estás diciendo gordo!... ¡jamás haría eso, sólo piensas estupideces porque tienes el cerebro relleno de grasa!- decía molesto el pelirrojo mientras atrapaba a su amigo por el cuello con un brazo, y con la otra mano le golpeaba la cabeza por un costado.

Ya déjame Hanamichi- pedía el chico intentando escaparse de la golpiza.

Si Hanamichi, no pierdas el tiempo, no nos dejarán estar aquí todo el día- dijo Yohei- Ten, te trajimos ramen, es tu favorita y supongo que aquí no te dejan comer ese tipo de cosas…- decía Yohei mientras el pelirrojo que quitaba a gran velocidad la comida de las manos.

Ay que delicioso hace mucho que no comía estas exquisiteces- pensaba el número 10 mientras devoraba el platillo.

Vaya, se ve que tienes hambre- comentó Okuss.

Bueno, ahora cuéntanos Hanamichi… ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?- preguntó ahora Yohei.

No deberías preguntar por ella Yohei, más bien deberías preocuparte por las mesas de ese gimnasio, porque yo estoy en perfectas condiciones- dijo riendo el pelirrojo.

¿Hablas enserio?, ¿entonces cuando regresas?- preguntó Noma.

El viejo me dijo que debo quedarme aquí una semana más, que a pesar de que ya no siento dolor corro peligro de lesionarme para siempre, pero yo creo que son solo … patrañas- contestó con rencor hacia el doctor.

Es una lástima, pero debes obedecerle-aconsejó Yohei.

Es cierto, no te vaya a ocurrir lo mismo que a Mitsui- acotó Takamiya.

¡Que no me compares con Mitsui!- exclamó molesto el pelirrojo a la vez que le daba un cabezazo a Takamiya.

Eres un tonto Takamiya, no hagas enojar a Hanamichi- dijo Okuss.

Es cierto, Haruko te mando saludos- comentó Yohei.

¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó sonrojándose embobado y dejando de lado a Takamiya.

Claro, dijo que esperaba que te recuperaras luego de tu lesión, que le hacías mucha falta al equipo- agregó Noma.

Y que más- preguntó expectante el pelirrojo.

Pues nada, porque apareció Rukawa y se fueron juntos- contestó apresurado Takamiya.

¡Takamiya, acordamos que no le diríamos eso a Hanamichi, eres un idiota!- reclamaron al unisón Noma, Yohei y Okuss, mientras tanto Sakuragi se volteaba cabizbajo.

Hanamichi- murmuró Yohei al ver que el pelirrojo se hallaba mirando por una ventana pensativo y muy afligido. Noma, Okuss y Takamiya, que discutían, también se dieron cuenta de aquello.

Eso quiere decir… que aún son novios ¿no?- preguntó el número 10, con las manos dentro de su pantalón.

¡¿Qué?... acaso tu ya lo sabías- dijeron los muchachos al unisón.

Si, ya estaba enterado- murmuró.

Pero ¿cómo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los amigos. Entonces, Yohei pidió a sus amigos que guardaran silencio.

Escuchan, es esa música otra vez- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro, a la vez que se escuchaba una triste melodía, entonces el pelirrojo que permanecía de espaldas, volteó la mirada dejando ver una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo acompañada de un triste suspiro.

Hanamichi- pronunciaron al unísono los chicos. Entonces el chico de cabello rojo relató a su fiel ejército cómo se había enterado de la relación de Haruko y Rukawa.

Vaya Hanamichi, no esperábamos que tu estuvieras enterado, es más, nosotros supimos ayer cuando le contamos que veníamos a verte- expresó Yohei.

Creímos que recién se habían hecho novios- agregó Noma.

Pero no… seguramente son novios desde antes del campeonato nacional- especuló Okuss.

Si Hanamichi te estuvieron engañando- dijo Takamiya.

Ya cállate gordo- dijeron al unisón Noma y Okuss.

Hanamichi, no te pongas melancólico, con eso no lograrás nada, yo creo que ya es tiempo de que te olvides de Haruko, ella ahora es novia de Ru…- no alcanzó a terminar Yohei, cuando recibió un violento golpe de parte del pelirrojo.

Oye Hanamichi, porque golpeas a Yohei, si fue Rukawa quien te quitó a Har…- reclamó Takamiya, mientras también era golpeado por el número 10.

Lo mejor será no volver a pronunciar el nombre de Haruko, y mucho menos el Rukawa delante de Hana…- murmuró Noma a la vez que también era brutalmente golpeado de la misma manera que sus amigos.

A mí no me mires, yo no he dicho nada sobre Ha…- Okuss cayó al suelo con un chichó en la frente.

¡Ustedes sólo vinieron a burlarse de mí…déjenme solo!- exclamó furioso el pelirrojo.

Pero Hanamichi-dijeron los muchachos al mismo tiempo.

Ya oyeron, ¡déjenme en paz!- expresó fuertemente Hanamichi.

Como quieras, pero después no digas que no intentamos ayudarte- pronunció molesto Yohei a la vez que cerraba por fuera la puerta de la habitación.

¡Demonios!- murmuró rechinando los dientes el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba una muralla.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, en casa de Rukawa.

Kaede, hijo… ¿estás despierto?- preguntaba una mujer de unos 40 años, de ojos azules, de aspecto muy apacible- Kaede… ábreme la puerta- pidió amablemente la mujer, pero no recibió respuesta- bueno entonces entraré- se anunció mientras abría la puerta, y se encontró con el muchacho tendido sobre su cama durmiendo plácidamente, con una línea de saliva que recorría desde el costado derecho de sus labios hasta la parte inferior central de su mentón- este niño nunca cambiará- musitó la mujer al ver la escena- Kaede despierta, tienes visita- pronunciaba la mujer mientras sacudía con cuidado al muchacho- Hijo, debes bajar te están esperando- replicó sacudiendo un poco más fuerte al chico- ¡Que despiertes Kaede!- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia la madre, tras lo cual Rukawa despertó espantado por tal grito cayendo violentamente al suelo.

Que quieres- murmuró el número 11 mientras tocaba su cabeza por el golpe recibido.

Hasta que despiertas, tienes visita, te está esperando en la sala, por favor baja- pidió la mujer nuevamente amable.

Está bien- dijo poniéndose de pie, y bajando siguiendo a su madre.

Buenas tardes joven Rukawa- saludó el hombre de cabello cano, poniéndose de pie al ver que llegaba el muchacho.

Profesor Anzai, buenas tardes- saludó sorprendido por aquella visita.

Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante- expresó el director de Shohoku notando que el muchacho tenía ojos somnolientos.

No para nada- respondió el muchacho invitando a sentarse al profesor- Y dígame, a que se debe su visita- preguntó sin sospechar nada el número 11.

Rukawa, hace un tiempo me hiciste saber, que deseabas ir a Norteamérica, estoy en lo cierto ¿no?- preguntó el hombre.

Si, pero usted me dijo que aún no estaba listo, que debía convertirme en el mejor de Japón- respondió el muchacho.

Si, pero después jugaste en el campeonato nacional, donde te diste a conocer en todo el país, y muchos quedaron sorprendidos por tus habilidades- comentó el profesor mientras la señora Rukawa traía café para ambos.

Pero perdimos en semifinales, y no pude demostrar ser el mejor del país- expresó el chico de mirada fría.

Pues en Norteamérica no opinan lo mismo- indicó el profesor Anzai, tras lo cual Rukawa abrió sus ojos a más no poder, al igual que su madre.

¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó boquiabierto el mejor novato del año.

Lo que oyes, en Norteamérica creen que eres el mejor basquetbolista de Japón a nivel escolar, y quieren que vayas a jugar con ellos- explicó el anciano.

¿Quieren que vaya a Norteamérica?… ¿a jugar básquet?- susurró el chico sin saber que decir.

Si, hace unos días recibí la visita del director de la preparatoria Boston Western College, el señor Alfred Stevenson, junto al capitán Harry Lawers. Y están dispuestos a darte la mejor beca con tal de que vayas a estudiar y jugar en su equipo, que por cierto es reconocido en el país- relató el director Anzai. El muchacho permaneció pensativo por unos momentos, no podía creer que su sueño se podía hacer realidad, y que llegara a la puerta de su casa.

¿Hijo no vas a decir nada?- preguntó la madre al ver la reacción del muchacho.

Es lo mismo que te pregunto, no me dirás nada, o es que acaso tu…- preguntó Rukawa mientras era interrumpido por la mujer.

Si, yo ya estaba enterada, el profesor Anzai me citó hace unos días para hablarme de la situación- relató la madre.

Es que primero que nada debemos tener la autorización de tu madre, no podíamos hacerte esta propuesta sin su permiso- explicó el profesor.

Entiendo- musitó el muchacho.

Bueno, pero ahora la decisión es tuya hijo, yo entenderé si quieres ir, si crees que es lo mejor para ti, te apoyaré- expresó la mujer.

No es necesario que me des la respuesta de inmediato, dentro de un mes quieren que estés allí, así que aún tienes tiempo para decidirte- aconsejó el profesor.

Claro que no, yo estoy seguro de que q…- decía el muchacho mientras era detenido por un pensamiento fugaz- Haruko- pensó- No me iré- aseveró repentinamente dejando sorprendidos a su madre y al profesor Anzai.

Hijo estás seguro de lo que dices… siempre has querido ir a Norteamérica, no entiendo por qué cambias de parecer de pronto- señaló la señora Rukawa.

Simplemente no quiero ir- respondió secamente y con un nudo en la garganta.

Bueno entonces no hay nada más que hablar, les daré tu respuesta, es una lástima, estas oportunidades se dan sólo una vez en la vida- expresó el anciano

Profesor, por favor no lo haga, estoy segura de que Kaede lo pensará mejor y tomará la propuesta- dijo la mujer. El director de Shohoku, notando que por un motivo desconocido por él, rechazaba la oferta contra su voluntad, asintió.

Está bien, esperaré a que lo pienses mejor, recuerda, tienes un mes para decidirte- dijo el profesor mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse.

Rukawa, por el resto de la tarde, no se sacó de la cabeza aquella propuesta que tanto esperó, pero que ahora rechazaba por algo que contradictoriamente nunca esperó, el amor.

Ya era día lunes, y los muchachos llegaban al gimnasio para comenzar la práctica.

¡Hola!- saludaban Haruko y Ayako a los muchachos que ingresaban al lugar.

¡Hola!- respondían Kakuta, Kuwata, Yasuda y un sonrojado Miyagi.

Bueno sólo faltan Mitsui y Rukawa- comentó Ayako.

No creo que tarden, al menos no Kaede, veníamos juntos hasta que entró a los vestidores- acotó Haruko.

¿Kaede?... vaya Haruko, veo que tu y Rukawa se han hecho muy amigos- dijo pícaramente la manager.

Ayako, que mal informada estás- comentó Matsui.

Es cierto, porque Rukawa y Haruko son novios- agregó Fuji.

¿Son novios?- preguntó la chica de cabello rizado, Haruko estaba sonrojada al ver que todo el equipo se terminaba de enterar de su noviazgo- que malas eres Haruko, por qué no me habías contado, ahora somos compañeras, deberíamos fomentar la confianza- dijo riendo la muchacha- y dime hace cuánto que nos ocultan su historia de amor- preguntó de manera pícara.

Un poco más de tres semanas- contestó la muchacha tímidamente.

Vaya, cada día me sorprendo más en este equipo, primero, el superior Mitsui que todos creíamos muy rudo para amar, resultó tener una relación que va muy estable, luego, Rukawa que era el ser más indiferente hacia las mujeres, ahora está de novio contigo, ¿ahora quién más? – comentó tomándose con una mano el mentón.

Pues sólo falta que tú me aceptes- dijo Miyagi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No digas tonterías- musitó la chica de cabello rizado mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con su abanico.

Ayako- murmuró el muchacho tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza y con una lágrima en los ojos, a la vez que se unía al resto de sus compañeros.

Te equivocas, Kaede me contó que Mitsui terminó con Emi- comentó Haruko.

¿Qué?... eso es imposible, si se veían muy enamorados- opinó la chica de cabello rizado.

Pues lo mismo le dije a Kaede, pero fue Mitsui quien le dijo- explicó la hermana menor de Akagi.

Que extraño, algo grave debió ocurrir para que rompieran tan repentinamente- especuló Ayako.

Pienso lo mismo… no le vayas a contar a nadie, pero hace unos días, con Kaede vimos a Emi con un chico del equipo de Ryonan en una cita, según ella es un buen amigo, pero se veían muy felices- comentó Haruko.

¿Hablas enserio?, ¿y de quién se trata?- interrogó sorprendida la muchacha.

Era el número 5 de Ryonan… Koshino- contó la chica de ojos azules.

Mira nada más, esa niña nos engañó a todos, pobre superior Mitsui, pero creo que fue lo mejor para él- opinó Ayako cruzándose de brazos.

Lo mejor es que él no se entere de eso, puede afectarle mucho, lo más conveniente será que no digamos nada- indicó la ayudante. Estaban tan absortas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que el chico escuchaba toda la conversación tras de ellas.

Permiso- dijo el chico de ojos azules a las muchachas que interrumpían su paso.

Mit…sui- dijeron al unisón las chicas sorprendidas de verlo. El muchacho pasó con la cabeza inclinada hacia el centro de la cancha donde se hallaban sus compañeros de equipo.

Creo que nos escuchó- susurró Haruko a su compañera.

Espero que no- respondió la manager.

Mitsui caminó lentamente hasta donde sus compañeros mientras pensaba- Ya no me cabe ninguna duda… no eran invenciones de Akari… Emi ya me olvidó- pensaba resignado el chico de la cicatriz- demonios- murmuró empuñando su mano.

Por su parte, Rukawa, ingresó al gimnasio mientras acomodaba la muñequera negra que solía utilizar.

Rukawa, por fin llegas… ya te estaban extrañando- dijo Ayako olvidando el incidente con Mitsui y guiñándole un ojo al muchacho que recién llegaba. Rukawa sonrió levemente por eso.

Pellízcame que no lo creo… Rukawa… ¡sonrió!- exclamó una sorprendida Ayako- ¡Qué le está pasando a este equipo!... ¡ahora sólo falta que Sakuragi regrese con el cabello negro!- añadió perpleja. Haruko rió. De pronto Rukawa que permanecía con las muchachas desvió la mirada y observó al profesor Anzai que lo miraba sentado en su silla tomando su café, con un brillo en sus lentes. La expresión relajada del chico cambió repentinamente.- _"en Norteamérica creen que eres el mejor basquetbolista de Japón a nivel escolar, y quieren que vayas a jugar con ellos", _ "_No es necesario que me des la respuesta de inmediato, dentro de un mes quieren que estés allí, así que aún tienes tiempo para decidirte"-_recordó el número 11 de Shohoku, entonces volviendo a su expresión fría de siempre, se alejó para integrarse al resto de sus compañeros.

Comenzó la práctica con un pequeño calentamiento, tras el cual comenzaron hacer velocidad, seguida de fintas y resistencia, las prácticas comenzaban tomar el sello característico de Ryota.

Ahora un descanso de 3 minutos para luego jugar un partido de 10 minutos por tiempo- indicó el chico del pendiente.

¡¿Sólo tres minutos?- exclamaron los muchachos.

Si, con eso será suficiente, aprovéchenlos que ya está corriendo el tiempo- dijo el nuevo capitán- esto está saliendo perfecto, esos libros sobre ser cómo ser un buen capitán son estupendos- pensó riendo el número 7.

Pasaron los tres minutos y los muchachos regresaban a la cancha.

Los equipos como siempre, estarán conformados por los alumnos de primero, contra los de segundo y tercero- indicó Miyagi.

¡Si capitán!- respondieron los muchachos mientras recibían sus camisetas, rojas los de primero, y amarilla los de segundo y tercero.

Rukawa y Mitsui estaban en el centro de la cancha para realizar el salto inicial, ambos un poco distraídos.

¡Comienza el partido!- decía Ayako a la vez que hacía sonar su silbato.

Ya la perdí- pensaba Mitsui.

Puedo ir a Norteamérica y cumplir mi sueño… pero dejar a Haruko, y también puedo quedarme aquí y renunciar a mi sueño de toda la vida- era disyuntiva que tenían ensimismado al número 11.

No pasaron tres segundos, y el balón caía al suelo, dando un par de rebotes.

¡Y a ustedes que les pasa!... ¡por qué no saltaron!- reclamó el capitán del equipo que permanecían inmóviles en la cancha.

¿Qué decías?- preguntaron al unisón los muchachos que no habían prestado atención a las palabras de Miyagi.

¡Que les pasa!... ¡Concéntrense de una vez en el partido!... acaso no se dieron cuenta que se quedaron parados mientras el balón caía y no saltaron como debían hacerlo…eso es esperable de Hanamichi pero no de ustedes- regañó el capitán señalándoles el balón que rodaba lentamente por el gimnasio.

Ya no nos estés regañando… simplemente no oí el silbato- se excusó Mitsui.

Me pasó lo mismo- indicó Rukawa.

Está bien… lo haremos de nuevo, ¡pero esta vez salten!- exclamó el número 7.

Repitieron la acción y ahora los muchachos saltaron para ganar el balón, dado a que Rukawa es más alto que Mitsui, ganó en el salto, y le entregó el balón a Shiozaki.

¡Bien hecho!- exclamó el chico mientras decepcionaba el balón. Así comenzó el partido, y Rukawa tras el regaño recibido por Miyagi, se concentró en el juego y no volvió a cometer errores. Situación contraria a la de Mitsui, que ya acostumbrado a las continuas llamadas de atención por parte de Ryota, no tuvo mayor relevancia.

¡Qué rayos estás haciendo Mitsui!... ¡le entregaste el balón a Rukawa!- reclamó el capitán.

Déjame en paz- murmuró humillado el tirador de tres puntos, consciente de sus continuos errores.

Continuó el juego y también las fallas de Mitsui, en un momento, el chico de la cicatriz se encontraba solo bajo la canasta, tras lo cual Miyagi indicó a Yasuda.

Yasuda dale el balón a Mitsui para que enceste bajo la canasta

Si- respondió el chico de segundo año. Mitsui estaba absorto en sus pensamientos- ¡Mitsui!- exclamó el chico advirtiéndole que le entregaría el balón.

¿Qué?- pensó el número 14 a la vez que el balón salía de la cancha.

¡Maldita sea esto no puede seguir así!- exclamó muy molesto el chico del pendiente a la vez que se acercaba al profesor Anzai- Profesor, necesito pedirle un favor- dijo más calmado el capitán.

Si dime Miyagi, que necesitas- contesto sereno el director.

Necesito retirarme, sé lo que le ocurre a Mitsui y creo saber como ayudarlo para que vuelva a ser el mismo- explicó el chico del pendiente.

Si sabes que hacer, retírate por favor… necesitamos que el joven Mitsui vuelva a ser el chico de siempre- respondió el anciano.

Muchas gracias profesor- agradeció haciendo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

Miyagi después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, salió rápidamente de la preparatoria para cumplir con su misión.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Sendoh, Emi se encontraba preparando la cena para esa tarde, Sendoh estaba en entrenamiento, su madre visitando a una hermana y su padre trabajando, por lo cual era la encargada de preparar todo. Estaba sumida en aquella actividad que tanto le gustaba, cuando de pronto suena el timbre, la chica se apresuró a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

Hola- saludó el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Miyagi?- murmuró la muchacha.

Si, soy yo… gusto de verla señorita Sendoh- expresó cortésmente. La chica se acercó hasta la puerta.

Igualmente- respondió cordial- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó sin entender nada la muchacha.

Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo el muchacho.

Si claro, disculpa- respondió la chica mientras le abría la puerta del jardín para hacerlo pasar.

Entraron en la casa, y ambos se sentaron en la sala.

Tienes una casa muy linda- comenzó a hablar el chico del arete.

Muchas gracias, pero dime… ¿de qué quieres hablarme?- preguntó la muchacha de ojos color miel- ¿Acaso algo le ocurrió a Hisashi?- interrogó preocupada.

No, él está bien… bueno en cierta medida- contestó el número 7.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó sin entender la chica.

Bueno… primero que nada está muy afligido porque terminaron, es más, está muy desconcentrado, no hace nada por el equipo, está presente en cuerpo, pero ausente en mente- comentó el muchacho.

Lo siento mucho- murmuró cabizbaja la chica- pero la culpa es de él… me ocultó cosas que… me hicieron mucho daño- agregó con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero deberías darle la oportunidad de escucharlo, para que puedas entenderlo estoy seguro que comprenderías todo- aconsejó Ryota.

¡Entender qué!... ¿que golpea a chicas con sus amigos vándalos para subir su ego?- expresó la muchacha conteniendo las lágrimas, ya que sentía que la culpaban de todo.

Entiendo como te sientes, nosotros también nos sorprendimos al enterarnos de la verdad de Mitsui…pero al escucharlo, entendimos todo y lo perdonamos- relató el chico, la chica lo miró extrañada- Es por eso que te lo digo- agregó.

¿Cómo?, no entiendo… ¿ustedes tampoco sabían que Mitsui se había vuelto rebelde?- interrogó la chica.

No, es más… Mitsui y yo fuimos grandes enemigos, tuvimos problemas muy graves- contó el chico- pero ahora somos buenos amigos, el cambió para bien, verás…- Miyagi comenzó a relatar el conflicto desatado aquella tarde en el gimnasio cuando Mitsui llegó con sus amigos para acabar con el equipo.

No lo puedo creer- musitó perpleja la chica de ojos color miel.

Pero aquella misma tarde Mitsui le pidió de rodillas al profesor Anzai que lo dejara volver al equipo- agregó el chico del pendiente.

¿Qué?...no estoy entendiendo nada… primero Hisashi y tú son enemigos, pero se hicieron amigos, luego me dices que Hisashi fue a darles una golpiza a todos los del equipo,¿ pero más tarde pide volver a jugar?... esto es muy extraño- dijo la chica con desconfianza.

Eso es porque escuchamos su verdad y entendimos que todo lo que hacía no era por capricho… sólo estaba herido por dos motivos- comentó el chico- Su lesión y tu supuesto rechazo-añadió, Emi abrió sus ojos al recordar:

"_Fui a ver algunos partidos de Shohoku el año pasado, y no te vi en ninguno, ¿Por qué no estabas?- preguntó Emi._

_Lo que ocurre es que me lesioné la rodilla, por eso estuve sin jugar mucho tiempo- respondió Mitsui_

_¿Y cuándo te lesionaste?- interrogó la chica._

_Pues, una semana después de tu accidente- respondió Mitsui"_

Entonces Ryota comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado con Mitsui desde que se había accidentado. Emi lo escuchaba atentamente y sorprendida de todo lo que le relataba Miyagi.

No puedo creerlo… Hisashi debió sufrir mucho- murmuró la muchacha.

Si, le afectaron mucho las dos cosas… antes de tu accidente creyó tenerlo todo…pero en una semana perdió lo que más quería, primero se sintió humillado al creerse rechazado, se refugió en lo que le quedaba, el básquet, pero se lesionó su rodilla, y quiso mostrarle al mundo que no le no le importaba, haciéndolo cometió muchos errores- comentó el muchacho.

Lo siento- susurró la chica.

Cuando se enteró de que tú eras la chica que había golpeado, Mitsui se sintió muy arrepentido, quería decirte la verdad, pero tenía miedo de perderte de nuevo- explicó el chico del pendiente.

Hisashi- pensó la chica con cargo de conciencia por no haberle dado la oportunidad de hablar al chico.

Espero que después de esto, puedas hablar con él, estoy seguro de que lo harías muy feliz- opinó el número 7.

Claro, tenemos mucho que hablar, Miyagi, muchas gracias por contarme todo esto, yo no quise escucharlo, fui una tonta y le debo una disculpa a Hisashi- expresó la muchacha con eterna gratitud hacia Ryota.

No es nada… si ustedes se quieren creo que es justo que estén juntos- opinó el chico moreno tras lo cual pensó- Porque esa no es la fortuna de todos- dando un suspiro al recordar a su amada Ayako.

¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó extrañada por la actitud del nuevo capitán de Shohoku.

No, no es nada- respondió apresuradamente Miyagi mientras salía de sus pensamientos- Bueno, ya se me hace tarde, me retiro- dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

Está bien, y muchas gracias por todo- respondió Emi tras lo cual lo cual lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

_**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado **_


	23. Confesiones Inesperadas

_**Confesiones Inesperadas**_

Tras la partida de Miyagi, Emi continuó con la preparación de la cena para aquella tarde, al concluir, partió rauda a su habitación para ducharse. Pronto tocaron el timbre.

Debe ser Akira, volvió a olvidar las llaves- pensó la muchacha mientras salía de su habitación.

¡Emi!, estás ahí… llevo mucho tocando el timbre- decía Sendoh desde el otro lado de la puerta, que venía acompañado por Koshino.

Si, ya voy- se enunció la muchacha mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, para bajar al primer piso.

Date prisa- pidió el número 7 de Ryonan, la muchacha comenzó a bajar, cuando de pronto en un descuido, resbala y cae de golpe de rodando desde 3 tercer peldaño de un total de 10. Los muchachos sintieron un golpe que los alertó- ¡Emi!, ¿estás bien?, Emi…!responde!- ordenaba muy intranquilo Sendoh mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa.

¡Emi dinos algo!- apoyó Koshino también impaciente.

Mi pierna- se escuchó un susurro con dolor.

Debemos entrar como sea- indicó Sendoh a Koshino, el cual asintió. Ambos de forma sincronizada golpearon con su cuerpo la puerta para poder ingresar a la casa, tras e primer intento no lo consiguieron.

De nuevo- musitó Sendoh.

1,2,3- dijeron al unisón a la vez que nuevamente golpeaban la puerta, la que se aflojó levemente. Repitieron la acción 3 veces, hasta que por fin lograron entrar. Al haber cumplido su objetivo inicial, Sendoh seguido de su amigo buscaron impacientes con la mirada a la chica de ojos color miel, la que yacía tirada en el suelo de costado, tomándose la pierna derecha , en la cual sentía un gran dolor.

¡Emi!- exclamó Sendoh- Emi, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras descubría el rostro de la muchacha que estaba cubierto por sus cabellos.

Es mi pierna… me duele- pronunció con dolor.

Koshino, recuéstala sobre el sofá, yo llamaré una ambulancia- ordenó el chico de cabello de puercoespín, su amigo obedeció de inmediato. Tomó a la muchacha ente sus brazos, y la trasladó.

Te amo- murmuró semiinconsciente la chica, Koshino sintió un pequeño regocijo en su interior, contradictorio a la preocupación que sentía por la muchacha.

Yo ta…- iba a corresponder el chico cuando Emi agregó susurrando.

Hisashi- mientras se aferraba a la camisa del joven, del cual cambiaba drásticamente su semblante de alegría por uno de decepción por tan fugaz esperanza de ser correspondido.

Todo estará bien- dijo el joven, mientras la dejaba sobre un sofá, intentando ignorar lo anteriormente dicho por Emi.

La ambulancia viene en camino- informó Sendoh mientras entraba en la sala.

Pasaron unos minutos, y la ambulancia llegó, subió Sendoh para acompañar a su hermana, quedando abajo Koshino, ya que se le permitía sólo a una persona.

Llegaron al hospital, y Emi fue trasladada en una camilla hasta una habitación donde fue atendida. Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y apareció el doctor encargado, quien se dirigió a los padres de la chica , Sendoh y Koshino, quienes esperaban expectantes noticias.

Doctor dígame, cómo está Emi- preguntó muy preocupado Sendoh.

No es nada grave, sólo se lastimó la pierna derecha, no tiene lesiones en ningún otro lugar del cuerpo, pero de todas formas debe permanecer en observación un par de días- informó el médico.

¿Entonces no regresará a casa?- preguntó la madre.

No, al menos debe quedarse tres días- dijo el médico.

Es una lástima… Y dígame, ¿podemos pasar a verla?- consultó Koshino.

Lo siento, pero está dormida producto de la anestesia, es recomendable que regresan a sus casas y que regresen mañana si así lo desean, lo más probable es que no despierte hasta entonces- indicó el doctor.

Está bien, pero si se presenta cualquier problema por favor avísenos de inmediato- solicitó el señor Sendoh.

No es necesario, yo me quedaré aquí- aseveró el chico de cabello puercoespín.

Yo te acompañaré- se unió Koshino.

¿Están seguros?, sobre todo tu Koshino, tus padres se preocuparán por ti- expresó la señora Sendoh.

Por eso no hay problema, mis padres están de viaje, no notarán mi ausencia- respondió el chico.

No ves, no hay ningún problema- comentó Akira- ahora regresen a casa y descansen, en caso de cualquier cosa les llamamos- añadió. Entonces los padres regresaron a casa, mientras los muchachos acompañaron por el resto de la noche a la chica.

"_Quieren que vayas a jugar en su equipo a Norteamérica"- _era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Rukawa una y otra vez, además un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por su actuar con su novia.

::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::

Terminado el entrenamiento, Rukawa al igual que el resto del equipo, partió a ducharse y cambiarse ropa, tras lo cual salió y se encontró con Haruko que lo esperaba para irse juntos.

Que haces- preguntó secamente el número 11.

Sólo te esperaba, como siempre para irnos juntos- contestó vacilante la muchacha, desconcertada por la extraña actitud Rukawa.

Lo siento, pero no me iré contigo- expresó con el mismo tono que la primera vez.

Pe… ¿pero por qué?, ¿ocurrió algo?- preguntó preocupada la hermana menor de Akagi.

No, simplemente quiero estar solo- contestó fríamente sin mirarla.

Entonces estás molesto por algo conmigo, ¿hice algo que te molestó?- continuó interrogando la chica de cabello marrón intentando descifrar el porqué del actuar del muchacho.

Ya déjame en paz- musitó mientras se retiraba estoico del lugar.

¡Kaede, espera!… - pidió la muchacha sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::

Lo siento, Haruko- susurró el chico sobre su cama.

Pasaron los días y Emi era dada de alta, Sendoh y su madre fueron los encargados de ir a buscarla.

Por fin podré volver a casa- decía la muchacha que era sacada en silla de ruedas del recinto hospitalario.

Si, pero ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor, debes permanecer en cama hasta el sábado, considerando que hoy es jueves, debes seguir guardando reposo dos días más- indicó la madre.

Es una lástima Emi, la última semana de vacaciones y tu la mitad de ella en el hospital, y la otra mitad en casa, encerrada en tu habitación- comentó el número 7 quien era el encargado de empujar la silla.

No te creas Akirah, con estas muletas que me dio el doctor, podré salir de casa cuando quiera- respondió riendo la muchacha.

Ni lo pienses, tu te quedarás en casa, y sólo utilizarás esas muletas para moverte dentro de la casa… Sendoh tú te encargarás de que esta niña no cometa una locura- indicó la madre.

Pero mamá yo tengo que…- se excusó la chica siendo interrumpida por la mujer.

Nada de peros, usted señorita no se mueve de casa, hasta el lunes cuando regreses a clases- ordenó la madre.

Esta bien- susurró cabizbaja la chica mientras pensaba- ya han pasado días desde que Miyagi me contó la verdad de Hisashi y aún no he podido hablar con él, debo pedirle perdón por no haberlo escuchado, no haberle dado la oportunidad de hablar… perdóname Hisashi, en cuanto me dejen levantarme iré contigo.

Era día domingo y se podía ver un bolso negro a los pies de una cama con sábanas blancas.

Bueno Sakuragi, ha llegado el día que tanto esperabas- señaló un doctor que entraba a la habitación.

¡Si señor bigotes, al fin regreso a Kanagawa y podré jugar!, será la resurrección del genio del básquetbol, el gran y talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi - exclamó soltando una gran risotada el pelirrojo.

Bueno Sakuragi, ahora puedes jugar todo lo que quieras, no habrán inconvenientes, sólo debes ir a un chequeo médico después de tu primer entrenamiento para ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo al primer esfuerzo físico- indicó el hombre.

Si, como tú digas, aunque sé que será sólo una pérdida de tiempo porque este hombre se encuentra en óptimas condiciones y no tendrá resentimientos en su espalda- expresó el número 10 riendo con las manos en la cintura.

Eso espero, y ahora puedes irte, regresa y derrota a ese joven que tanto nombras, Karuwa- dijo el hombre, por lo cual Hanamichi comenzó a reír.

Que estás diciendo bigotes, es verdad que lo derrotaré pero no se llama Karuwa, su nombre es Rukawa…el zorro- corrigió entre risotadas el pelirrojo.

Como sea, el zorro, el zorro- dijo riendo el hombre por las innumerables ocasiones en que el muchacho se refería al número 11 como el zorro apestoso o dormilón.

Bueno viejo, ahora me veo, adiós y hasta nunca- se despidió saliendo feliz de la vida- Ahora podré ver a Haruko- pensó embobado, pero la imagen de la chica besándose con Rukawa, empañó por completo aquel momento de felicidad- demonios- susurró impotente.

Al día siguiente, Emi ya recuperada del todo, caminó junto a Sendoh a Ryonan por el retorno a clases, mientras pensaba:

Cielos, Akira probablemente querrá dejarme hasta mi salón, no sé cómo hacer para no ingresar a clases, debo ir hasta Shohoku y hablar lo antes posible con Hisashi.

¿Emi ocurre algo?- preguntó el número 7 al ver lo distraída que se encontraba su hermana.

No, no es nada- respondió apresuradamente sonriéndole. Entonces tal como lo había pensado la muchacha, Sendoh la acompañó hasta su salón para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

Bueno, ya te dejé hasta aquí, ahora me voy a mi salón, nos vemos después- se despidió su hermano, Emi al ver que s desaparecía por las escaleras que lo guiaban ha su clase, salió sigilosa hasta la entrada de Ryonan para escapar, se ocultó tras un poste al ver que un portero del instituto rondaba la entrada, el hombre se quedó alrededor de un minuto ahí, y luego se desplazó hasta el patio trasero. Entonces Emi se dispuso a salir rápidamente de Ryonan.

Qué estás haciendo- preguntó una voz familiar, lo que espantó a la muchacha.

¡Koshino!- exclamó agitada por el susto- no es nada sólo … esperaba a una amiga- mintió nerviosa.

Ya veo- contestó el muchacho sin creerle mucho- ¿Pero no crees que ya es demasiado tarde?, probablemente no asista a clases- opinó.

Si tienes razón, probablemente no venga- respondió sonriendo falsamente.

Entonces vamos a nuestros salones, te acompaño al tuyo- propuso Koshino.

E… está bien- respondió vacilante e intentando ocultar la molestia por la intervención inocente de Koshino en sus planes, entonces pensó- Entonces será después de clases, ahí nadie me detendrá.

Pasó el resto del día de forma normal, con las típicas conversaciones de los muchachos luego de vacaciones comentando lo que hicieron y lo que no. En Shohoku durante un descanso, salió Yohei de su salón, y salieron a su encuentro Okuss, Noma y Takamiya.

Yohei, ¿dónde está Hanamichi?, no me digas que faltó al primer día de clases- preguntó el rubio.

Así es, no vino a clases, se supone que ayer regresaba ,es extraño- comentó Yohei.

Debe ser por lo de…- dijo Takamiya.

Hola muchachos- interrumpió una chica.

¡Haruko!- exclamaron al unisón los amigos.

Chicos, venía a ver a Sakuragi, se supone que se reintegraba hoy al equipo porque ayer regresaba de su rehabilitación- expresó la ayudante de la manager.

Es cierto, pero Hanamichi no asistió a clases, lo más probable es que tampoco se presente a la práctica- informó Yohei.

Que pena, yo quería hablar con él, estuvo un mes en rehabilitación y no supe nada de él en todo este tiempo- expresó la muchacha- además no respondió ninguna de mis cartas- pensó ahora- bueno muchachos los dejo, hasta pronto.

Adiós- correspondieron al unisón el ejército, una vez que la chica se alejó un poco comenzaron a cotorrear.

Muchachos, ¿no creen que Haruko se está enamorando de Hanamichi?- preguntó Okuss.

Eso parece, porque está muy preocupada por él- murmuró Noma.

Si, además quería hablar con él, a lo mejor quería declararse- especuló Takamiya, Yohei sólo los observaba ya que comprendía perfectamente que sus amigos estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Más tarde, Miyagi buscó a Mitsui para hablar con él.

Que ocurre- preguntó el chico de ojos azules, acercándose a Ryota quien le hablaba desde la puerta de su salón.

Necesito hablar un momento contigo- respondió el nuevo capitán de Shohoku.

Si dime qué quieres Miyagi- dijo el muchacho sin entender nada.

Debes saber algo que hice y que te involucra directamente a ti- explicó Ryota.

De qué estás hablando- preguntó el número 14. Entonces Ryota comenzó a narrar todo lo que había hablado con Emi hace ya una semana.

Pero…por qué hiciste eso- preguntó desconcertado el chico de la cicatriz.

Porque estabas tan sumergido en ese problema que no te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías, tu participación en el equipo era cada vez peor, y sabía que ella me escucharía, no me gritaría porque estaba molesta contigo, a mi no me reprocharía nada antes de tiempo- argumentó el número 7.

¿Estaba molesta?... a qué te refieres con estaba molesta- preguntó Mitsui.

Al oírme, y escuchar lo que ocurrió contigo durante esos dos años, entendió lo duro que fue para ti todo ese tiempo, incluso se recriminó el no haberte escuchado- comentó Miyagi.

Emi- pensó el chico de ojos azules- pero ella ahora está con Koshino, ya no vale la pena buscarla- expresó ahora el número 14.

¡Qué estás diciendo!, eres un tonto Mitsui, ella no está con Koshino, en realidad no le quise preguntar eso, habría sido muy atrevido de mi parte preguntarle eso, pero se ve que ella aún te quiere mucho, de hecho dijo que vendría a hablar lo antes posible contigo, me extraña que no lo haya hecho aún… porqué no la buscas tú- opinó ahora el chico moreno.

Tienes razón, debo ir a hablar con ella…pero cuándo, hoy hay entrenamiento, y ella seguramente regresará enseguida a casa, sus padres ni Sendoh me dejarán hablarle- expresó Mitsui.

Por eso no te preocupes, puedes falta hoy a entrenamiento, yo te excusaré con el profesor Anzai- indicó Ryota.

Ryota… muchas gracias- agradeció Mitsui de corazón por la ayuda brindada por su amigo.

No agradezcas, sólo espero que ahora rindas en el equipo- amenazó falsamente el capitán- Y ahora regresemos a nuestros salones, ya se acaba el descanso.

Si- respondió el muchacho mientras se alejaba.

Que reconfortante se siente poder ayudar a ser felices a quienes si pueden serlo- pensó con un leve suspiro y lágrimas en sus ojos Ryota.

Más tarde, comenzó el entrenamiento y llegaron todos los miembros salvo Rukawa, ocupado con la selección de Japón, Mitsui que ya había sido justificado con el profesor Anzai y Hanamichi, que aparentemente no asistiría.

Bueno creo que ya estamos todos así que comencemos el entrenamiento- indicó Miyagi.

¡Cómo que ya están todos…. Acaso no recuerdas que hoy es el día del regreso del talentosísimo Hanamichi Sakuragi!- exclamó exasperado el pelirrojo.

¡Sakuragi!- exclamaron los miembros de la banca que se sorprendían de ver al pelirrojo que se encontraba en la puerta del gimnasio con una pose imponente.

Hola Hanamichi, ya regresaste- saludó sonriendo levemente Ryota.

¡Que manera tan poco apropiada para darle la bienvenida un genio como yo es esta!- exclamó furioso el pelirrojo mientras imaginaba que lo recibían con serpentinas, música de héroe y un foco que lo iluminaba completamente, además de una gran ovación.

Pues qué esperabas Hanamichi, si no eres un héroe como para hacer tanto escándalo- expresó irónico Miyagi.

Y dónde están Mitsuito y el zorro… Bueno Mitsui es probable que se haya dado cuenta que está muy viejo para esto así que es normal, ¡pero Rukawa!, ese maldito zorro dormilón debió estar aquí porque debo derrotarlo ahora mismo- manifestó irritado el pelirrojo.

Pues eso será imposible porque Rukawa está entrenando por hoy con la selección juvenil, y Mitsui no se retiró, sólo faltó a entrenamiento, y deja de hablar tonterías- ordenó Miyagi.

¡Ah!, Ryota no me estés dando órdenes eso sólo lo puede hacer el Gorila- dijo empuñando su mano, entonces miró en todas direcciones- Y Gori… ¿dónde está Gori?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Mi hermano se retiró del equipo junto con Kogure- explicó una voz femenina.

Haruko- pronunció sonrojándose de súbito el número 10.

Ahora el capitán es Miyagi- agregó la muchacha.

¡¿Qué, Ryota?... pero si yo era el futuro capitán del equipo, esto es injusto- berrinchó el número 10.

Y Haruko en mi ayudante- se unió Ayako a la conversación.

¡¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido Hanamichi.

Como ves, muchas cosas han cambiado, así que deberás seguir mis órdenes- recomendó Miyagi entrelazando sus brazos.

Qué estás diciendo Ryota…- manifestó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a discutir con el capitán.

Jojojo, Sakuragi, por lo que veo tu espalda ya se encuentra en perfectas condiciones- comentó el director.

Gordito… pues claro si soy muy talentoso, pero el señor bigotes me dijo que después de este entrenamiento debía ir a hacerme un chequeo- informó molesto por lo último.

Está bien, entonces la señorita Akagi te acompañará- ordenó el anciano.

Q… Qué- susurró el pelirrojo.

Lo que oíste, alguien debe ir contigo, Ayako y el joven Miyagi deben quedarse porque hay que organizar unos asuntos- explicó el profesor.

Como usted diga- expresó la chica.

Mientras tanto, las clases concluían en Ryonan, y Emi tomaba rápidamente sus cosas para partir rumbo a Shohoku, se despidió de sus compañeros y se dispuso a salir.

¿A dónde vas tan de prisa?- preguntó Sendoh.

Pues… a casa- respondió vacilante la chica.

Y crees que te dejaré ir sola, si algo te ocurre no me lo perdonaría- expresó el muchacho.

Que estás diciendo, yo me siento bien, y tú debes entrenar- dijo la muchacha esperando que su hermano se retractara de su decisión.

Te equivocas, el gimnasio durante las vacaciones estuvo en mantención, se supone que estaría listo hoy, pero les tomará un día más- se unía a la conversación Koshino.

Así que vamos a casa- indicó Sendoh mientras tomaba delicadamente del brazo a su hermana, quien miraba perpleja la situación.

Cielos, así no podré jamás hablar con Hisashi… con estos dos escoltas pendientes de mi no lograré arreglar las cosas- pensó Emi con fastidio.

¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Koshino.

No, no es nada- respondió mientras llegaban a la salida de Ryonan.

Mitsui, quien la esperaba a la salida del instituto, vio que la chica venía acompañada por los dos muchachos.

Miserable, aún no entiende que Emi me quiere a mí- pensó crujiendo los diente y empuñando sus manos.

De pronto, Hikoichi le habla a Sendoh.

Capitán, el señor Taoka necesita hablar con usted- informó el chico de primero.

Esta bien, voy enseguida- respondió el muchacho, luego se dirigió a Emi y Koshino- Muchachos, regreso en un instante, espérenme aquí- entonces se alejó.

Bueno, ahora esperemos a mi hermano- dijo resignada Emi.

No tardará mucho- comentó Koshino, hubo un silencio que invadió a los muchachos, pero pronto fue el mismo chico quien lo quebrantó- Emi… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- consultó sin mirarla.

Claro, dime qué quieres- dijo amable.

Tu… tu estás muy enamorada de Mitsui, ¿verdad?- preguntó indeciso, la muchacha se sorprendió por ello.

Koshino… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?- interrogó desconcertada la chica de ojos color miel.

Es que… aquella tarde, en que te accidentaste, me llamaste Hisashi… y dijiste que lo amabas- explicó susurrando y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Koshino, yo…- interrumpió el chico.

Sé que lo más probable es que tu respuesta sea que sigues queriéndolo… pero quiero que sepas que yo, a pesar de eso, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo, y ayudarte a olvidarlo.. porque Emi, yo a ti…- dijo mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos, la que lucía completamente ruborizaba por lo que oía, entonces la tomó de un brazo, acercándola hasta él, quedando frente a frente- yo a ti te amo- entonces no pudiendo resistirse a la emoción del momento, la besó intensamente, la muchacha abrió los ojos a más no poder, quedando paralizada ante tal acción no esperada. Mitsui que observaba a la distancia tal acto, no logrando distinguir que la chica era tomada involuntariamente, sintió un frío que recorrió de punta a punta su cuerpo, quedando inmóvil un par de segundos, pero luego reaccionó, y sin decir, ni hacer nada… se volteó, y emprendió la marcha a paso rápido, perdiendo toda esperanza de recuperar a la chica.

¡Qué estás haciendo!- exclamó Emi propinándole una bofetada al número 5 de Ryonan.

Emi…perdóname- se disculpó el chico.

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!, yo amo a Hisashi, ni tu ni nadie cambiará eso, lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte- expresó muy molesta la chica, mientras se retiraba.

¡Emi a dónde vas!- preguntó Sendoh que regresaba de su conversación con el profesor Taoka, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La chica se dirigió a casa, seguida por Sendoh.

Mientras tanto en Shohoku, el entrenamiento concluía, y Hanamichi ya alistado, salió tímida de los camarines.

Ya nos vamos- dijo Haruko, el pelirrojo sólo asintió.

Caminaron hasta el centro hospitalario, entonces Haruko comenzó a hablar.

Sakuragi, sabes estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado- expresó, el chico asintió- sabes, le hacías mucha falta al equipo, ahora que mi hermano no está en el equipo, el único que puede reemplazarlo en habilidades eres tú- Hanamichi permaneció silente, prontamente llegaron al lugar, donde Sakuragi fue atendido satisfactoriamente, dando muestras de que el chico estaba completamente recuperado de su lesión. Salieron del lugar y fue Haruko nuevamente quien habló.

Estoy muy feliz de que no hallan más problemas con tu espalda Sakuragi, sabes, en un momento creí que quizás aún tenías problemas en ella, y que tras esta revisión deberías dejar de jugar de nuevo…pero por fortuna no es así- dijo sonriendo, Hanamichi seguía guardando silencio, y con la mirada perdida- ¡Oye Sakuragi!... qué es lo que te ocurre, no me has hablado desde el inicio de la práctica, no entiendo que fue lo que te hice, porque para actuar así conmigo debes estar molesto por algo conmigo. Creí que mis cartas no te habían llegado y que por eso no obtuve respuesta de ellas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no quisiste responder. Ahora dime qué hice- expresó la muchacha con mucha molestia, ya que, no entendía el por qué de la actitud del pelirrojo. Hanamichi permanecía un par de pasos más delante que la chica, lo que hacía que inevitablemente le diera la espalda, no quiso responder nada, tan sólo la presencia de la chica le hacía sentir que el corazón le aceleraba y un deseo incontenible de abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía, que aquella chica ya tenía un dueño, y ese era nada más y nada menos que su gran rival- ¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?-el pelirrojo inclinó más la cabeza- Sakuragi por favor dime que es lo que ocurre, nosotros éramos muy buenos amigos, siempre tenías una sonrisa cuando conversábamos, eras muy divertido y flexible,- el chico empuñaba sus manos- por lo que nunca me costó contarte muchas cosas. Pero ahora… ahora no eres el mismo ¡Y no entiendo porque!- exclamó, Hanamichi se dio vuelta repentinamente.

¡Ya fue suficiente!- exclamó, la chica se asustó por eso- tu siempre… es increíble como todos pueden darse cuenta del motivo menos tu- dijo más calmado- Haruko, desde el primer día, tu siempre me apoyaste, no te di miedo por mi apariencia, incluso me invitaste a jugar al equipo de básquet, que en principio odiaba… y acepté sólo por ti- la chica se sorprendió por eso- desde el momento en que te vi, yo… yo me enamoré de ti- la muchacha abrió sus ojos más de lo normal- ingresé al equipo de basquetbol sólo para conquistarte, pero tu estabas enamorada de ese zorro apestoso de Rukawa, al que odié sin siquiera conocerlo por ser quien tú querías- relató mirando el suelo y sonrojado.

S… Sakuragi- susurró la muchacha desconcertada.

Pero aún así- sonrió- mantuve las esperanzas de que algún día lo olvidarías y te fijarías en mí, pero… - volvió a ponerse serio- todas mis ilusiones desaparecieron al verte aquella noche en Hiroshima junto al zorro, no sabes cuánto me dolió, entonces quise demostrarte que puedo derrotarlo y que soy mucho mejor que él para que te fijaras en mi, pero me lesioné la espalda y estuve un mes encerrado en ese hospital, recibiendo cartas tuyas casi a diario… no pude leerlas, el sólo recibirlas me torturaba, me recordaban a ti, y lo que vi… ¡Y esperas que actúe como siempre!... ¡No puedo!- exclamó mirándola a los ojos completamente ruborizado, y salió corriendo.

¡Sakuragi!- exclamó Haruko al ver que el muchacho se alejaba, pero no intentó seguirlo, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar ante tal inesperada situación.

Mientras tanto, Mitsui quien había divagado sólo por la ciudad, se dirigió a casa de los Sendoh. Y puso en el buzón, un sobre destinado a Emi.

**Gracias por leer :D**

_**Reviews**_

**PrussiaSVKD: Hola, bueno no creas, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para publicar, pero cuando puedo intento aplicarme para compensar el tiempo sin actualizar. Bueno, despues de leer este capítulo te darás cuenta que las cosas no se dieron como esperabas u.u... pero ya se solucionarán, paciencia, falta poco jijiij. Y Mitsui.. no, no volverá con la ex :). Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Gise Destler: Hola, me alegro que aún sigas el fic, pensé que con tanto enredo te habías aburrido U.u... pero me alegro que no sea así :). Bueno las cosas aún no se solucionan, siguen los malos entendidos, pero pronto todo se arreglará. Con respecto a la recomendación, muchas gracias! , apenas pueda la leeré, no soy muy buena en el inglés pero por fortuna el explorador me traduce automáticamente todo lo que no esté en español :). Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.**


	24. Aunque todos se opongan

**Aunque todos se opongan**

Al día siguiente, en casa de los Sendoh, se encontraban ambos hermanos tomando desayuno.

Emi, ¿me contarás por qué te enfadaste tanto con Koshino?- preguntó el número 7 de Ryonan mientras le agregaba unas cucharadas de azúcar a su café.

Pues pregúntale a él- contestó molesta al recordar la situación.

Vaya, debió ser algo muy grave para que estés así, creo que tendré que hablar con él, no puedo permitir que te falte el respeto- expresó Sendoh cruzándose de brazos.

No es necesario, me conformo con que no me busque con dobles intensiones porque no me interesa- dijo la chica de ojos color miel con disgusto.

Así que se trataba de eso, ya veo- pronunció Sendoh entendiendo la causa de la molestia.

¿Sólo vas a decir eso?, no me digas que tu …- habló con molestia, cuando fue interrumpida por su hermano.

Sí, yo sé que le gustas, pero no sé que es lo que te hizo- contesto el chico de cabello puercoespín.

No puedo creerlo, entonces todo este tiempo en que él frecuentó casa fue para buscarme, no porque viniera por ti- dedujo sorprendida Emi.

Eh…Emi yo- se intentó excusar el capitán de Ryonan, pero fue ahora su madre que ingresaba al comedor interrumpiendo el diálogo.

Hija, encontré esto para ti- informó la mujer mientras le extendía un sobre.

¿Y esto?- preguntó Emi dándose cuenta de que no tenía remitente.

No lo sé, lo encontré esta mañana en el buzón junto a la correspondencia- respondió la mujer. Emi, abrió con delicadeza el sobre, entonces se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

Hisashi- pensó triste mientras tomaba con delicadeza aquella cadena que obsequió con tanto amor a su novio el día de su cumpleaños.

¿Y eso?- preguntó Sendoh con curiosidad- No me digas que fue Koshino quien te la envió como disculpa- agregó. Emi permaneció en silencio unos instantes con un extraño sentimiento que le decía que algo no estaba bien, que ahora definitivamente perdía al chico que tanto amaba.

Se nos hace tarde… vámonos- pronunció como ausente. Su hermano y madre se miraron con extrañeza por la actitud de la chica, pero prefirieron respetar su silencio.

S… si, vamos- contestó Sendoh.

Llegaron al Instituto Ryonan en completo silencio.

Creo que he tardado demasiado en arreglar las cosas con Hisashi, necesito, hoy hablaré en casa con todos para decirles que decidí buscarlo, entonces iré por él- pensó sosteniendo con fuerza aquella cadena.

Pronto llegó a su salón, y una amiga la salía a recibir.

¡Emi, que bueno que llegas!- exclamó una muchacha de cabello negro.

Hola Miki, dime ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica expectante por tan efusiva recepción.

Eso es lo deberías decirme tu a mí, ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?, eres muy mala- respondió cruzándose de brazos con falso enojo.

Es que no sé de qué me hablas- replicó Emi.

Pues que traes embobados a Koshino del equipo de basquetbol- Emi miró con disgusto- Y también a Mitsui de Shohoku, pero que mala fuiste ayer, te besaste con Koshino mientras Mitsui observaba todo, que lástima, es tan guapo, y se veía muy triste- comentó la muchacha, Emi abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- susurró casi sin creerlo.

No me digas que no te diste cuenta, pues por lo que me di cuenta, él estaba fuera de Ryonan antes que salieras junto a Sendoh y Koshino, pero tras ver el beso que te diste con Koshino, se marchó- explicó la amiga de Emi, la muchacha de ojos color miel se sonrojó al enterarse que Mitsui había presenciado aquella situación tan desagradable para ella, y comprendiendo el porqué del sobre que le devolvía aquel obsequio.

No puede ser- pronunció mientras salía corriendo del salón. Entonces llegó hasta la salida de Ryonan e intentó salir, pero un hombre que aguardaba la entrada y salida de estudiantes, se lo impidió.

Era el primer receso en Shohoku, Haruko que había estado conversando con sus amigas se despide.

Suerte amiga- dijo Fuji.

Esperamos que todo salga bien- agregó Matsui, Haruko asintió, entonces salió del salón. La muchacha caminó con indecisión hasta la terraza de Shohoku.

¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó con timidez.

Claro, dime qué quieres- contestó Rukawa fingiendo frialdad.

Hay algo que me inquieta y me gustaría que me lo aclararas- comenzó a decir Haruko mientras se sentaba al lado del número 11, quien la miraba de reojo- Siento que… de pronto algo ocurrió, algo que no logro entender, pero que te tiene muy distante de mí, estás frio conmigo, ya no nos vamos juntos, siento que me evitas, que no quieres estar conmigo, yo quisiera saber, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿dije algo que te molestó? O quizás… ¿Hay alguien… hay alguien más?- preguntó con prudencia mientas miraba el suelo, Rukawa se sorprendió por la última opción especulada por la muchacha, dándose cuenta que era la que más le afectaba.

¡Cómo crees!, jamás actuaría así por otra, son otras las causas que me motivan a alejarme- pensó el muchacho queriendo contarle lo que le inquietaba, el dilema que lo martirizaba a diario y que lo hacía actuar así con su novia, empuñó sus manos con mucha fuerza, entonces se puso de pié y pronunció con dureza: - Piensa lo que quieras- se encaminó hacia la puerta que conducía hacia las escaleras que guiaban a los pasillos de la preparatoria.

¡Kaede!- exclamó entre lágrimas que se asomaban espontáneamente en sus ojos azules, ya que la respuesta del chico dejaba entrever lo que le decían sus sospechas.

El entrenamiento se desarrolló con normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que el recién llegado Sakuragi, ausentaba a la segunda práctica. El motivo era más que evidente para Haruko, quien además de estar preocupada por la ausencia del pelirrojo, sentía gran tristeza, estaba también dolida por la actitud de Rukawa, al que debería ver por obligación durante aquel día. Terminada la práctica, los muchachos se dirigieron a los camarines, al pasar varios minutos, Rukawa, Mitsui y Miyagi eran ya los únicos que quedaban en el sitio.

Siento que la práctica de hoy fue muy breve- comentó Ryota-sin embargo fue igual a las demás- agregó. Rukawa y Mitsui permanecían en silencio- Que callados están, ¿acaso les pasó algo?- preguntó el chico del pendiente.

Y eso a ti que te importa- respondieron al unisón.

Que malhumorados están, algo debe ocurrirles, yo creí que después de ir a Ryonan te sentirías mejor Mitsui- comentó el nuevo capitán de Shohoku.

Pues te equivocas- respondió con desagrado.

Y ahora… ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Miyagi cruzándose de brazos.

Nada, sólo que fui un idiota- contestó con fastidio.

Ahora sí que no entiendo nada, explícate- dijo Ryota.

¡Qué quieres que te diga!, que con ilusión corrí a Ryonan para arreglar las cosas con Emi, pero resultó ser la novia de … ese idiota, y que ahora lo comprobé con mis propios ojos- respondió alterado el número 14

No puedo creerlo amigo, lo lamento mucho- expresó el número 7, Rukawa los miraba de lado- Y a ti Rukawa… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene de mal humor?- preguntó ahora el chico del pendiente dirigiéndose al número 11- Acaso discutiste con tu novia- preguntó pícaro.

No digas tonterías- musitó Rukawa mientras se ponía de pié para retirarse.

¡Hey!, espéranos Rukawa- exclamó Miyagi mientras salía junto a Mitsui.

Los 3 muchachos tras salir de Shohoku, dado que iban en misma dirección, caminaron juntos, Miyagi intentaba romper el silencio reinante entre el trío de amigos, pero Rukawa Y Mitsui estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos no lo tomaban muy en cuenta.

Vaya, eso se ve delicioso, podríamos pasar a comer, ¿qué les parece?- propuso el número 7. Los muchachos por inercia asintieron, entonces entraron al lugar.

Era la hora de la cena en casa de los Sendoh, y la familia se reunía en el comedor. La cena fue como de costumbre sin mayores situaciones ajenas a lo común. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Emi se decidió a hablar.

Mamá, papá, Akira, necesito contarles algo muy importante, y que quiero que sepan- comenzó a decir con timidez.

Claro hija, dinos, de qué quieres hablarnos- dijo el padre amablemente. La chica respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

Bueno, verán… hace más de una semana recibí la visita de un amigo de Hisashi, quien me contó el porqué del comportamiento en aquella ocasión, verán lo que sucede es que…- fue interrumpida de súbito por su padre.

¡Ya estás hablando de ese chiquillo!, creí que había quedado más que claro que no volvería a ser tema después del escándalo de aquella noche- dijo furioso el hombre, algo raro en él.

Es cierto Emi, ya te conté de lo que fue capaz ese sujeto, no entiendo cómo puedes creer todo lo que te dicen- opinó Sendoh.

Pero es que ustedes no saben lo que…- no alcanzó a terminar cuando nuevamente fue interrumpida por el hombre.

¡Nada de peros!, no quiero saber que mentira te dijo ese amigo, que de seguro también debe ser un vándalo- expresó irascible.

Pero…-pronunció Emi.

¡Ya di una orden!- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

Mamá, tu si me escucharás, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una leve esperanza.

Lo siento hija, pero pienso igual que tu padre- respondió con calma. Emi los miró entre lágrimas, con cólera por no haberle dado la oportunidad de hablar.

Bueno, no les quería pedir permiso, solo les estaba informando, así que… no cambiaré de decisión… ¡Aunque todos se opongan!- exclamó y con abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos, salió corriendo, hizo una pequeña pausa para ponerse sus zapatos que descansaban junto al umbral principal de la casa, entonces sin siquiera mirar atrás se alejó rápidamente de la casa.

¡Emi!- exclamó Sendoh quien pretendía alcanzarla, pero su padre le detuvo

Déjala, estoy seguro que pensará mejor las cosas y regresará- expresó el hombre fatuo.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER :)<br>**


	25. Porque te amo

**Porque te amo**

Emi caminó en silencio, silencio que en ciertos intervalos de tiempo era interrumpido por sollozos que la muchacha no podía oprimir. Sus pasos espontáneos la llevaron hasta una pequeña plaza en la cual, al contemplar una banca vacía decidió tomar asiento. Pasaron los minutos, la muchacha se encontraba completamente triste porque no contaba con el apoyo de su familia, de quienes le importaba mucho su opinión, pero de todos modos había tomado una decisión y completamente resuelta después de un largo rato de reflexión, se puso de pié para dirigirse donde creía encontraría a Mitsui.

Pasaba el tiempo, y Emi no regresaba a casa, entonces Sendoh impaciente por saber el paradero de su hermana, salió en búsqueda de ella.

Ahora… iré por ti, esto no quedará así- monologó Emi mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Caminó por el centro comercial rumbo a la estación, donde pretendía tomar el tren que la dejaría en las cercanías de la casa de Mitsui. El día daba paso a la noche, por lo que las luces de las distintas tiendas además de algunos focos, eran la única iluminación de las calles de Kanagawa, Emi, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensando en cómo pedirle perdón a Mitsui por no haberlo escuchado, ya que tras la discusión con sus padres, se dio cuenta de la impotencia que se siente cuando no quieren oír razones. De pronto es sacada repentinamente de sus pensamientos, al chocar con alguien mientras pasaba por el lado de un callejón.

Disculpe - se disculpó la muchacha sin mirar para saber de quien se trataba.

¡Ten más cuidado chiquilla estúpida!- regañó un muchacho de cabello negro.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo ahora la muchacha mientras hacía una reverencia un poco asustada al darse cuenta que era un grupo de chicos que estaban en mitad de una riña.

Pero mira nada más, que pequeño es este mundo- dijo con ironía otro chico, el cual era moreno y usaba gafas.

De que estás hablando- preguntó otro, de cabello negro largo, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, iluminado momentáneamente el rostro de la chica.

No me digas que no la recuerdas Tetsuo- respondió el chico de gafas mientras tomaba desde el mentón el rostro de Emi para mirarla a los ojos, la muchacha comenzaba a sentir un poco más de miedo- Esta es la chiquilla que atropellé y que por su culpa me buscó la policía- añadió, Emi abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

Vaya, como pude olvidarlo, ahora que lo dices, tienes toda la razón, es ella- contestó Tetsuo.

¡Hey, ustedes idiotas! ¡De qué demonios están hablando!, déjense de perder el tiempo y vengan a pelear con nosotros, no crean que se van a escapar!- exclamó el chico que había chocado con Emi.

Dejaremos eso para otro momento Ryu, primero nos encargaremos de cobrarnos todas con esta chiquilla- respondió Nori Hota ahora, mirando con malicia a la chica de ojos color miel, ella ahora tiritaba al ver que las bandas la rodeaban.

¡¿ Y ustedes que están haciendo?, la nena es nuestra, ¡no se metan!- exclamó Tetsuo.

Eso está por verse- dijo Ryu mientras hacía una seña a sus uno de sus amigos, quien rápidamente comprendió lo que ordenaba su jefe, entonces tomó a la chica y la rodeo con un brazo por el cuello.

¡Ella es nuestra!- exclamó Nori, entonces, ambos bandos comenzaron a enfrentarse, salvo el chico que sostenía a Emi.

¡Emi!- exclamó aterrado Sendoh al encontrar a su hermana en tal situación.

Y tú quién eres- preguntó con fastidio Ryu.

Dejen en paz a mi hermana o me las van a pagar- amenazó el número 7.

¿Nos estás amenazando?, ¡No me hagas reír!- contestó Ryu, ordenándole a uno de sus amigos se encargara del muchacho. El chico de cabellos puercoespín lanzó un golpe, el que fue rápidamente esquivado por su contrincante, tras lo cual le dio un golpe en una de sus mejillas, provocándole rasguños. Sendoh se reincorporó, entonces volvió a intentarlo, pero ahora fue con una patada, la que no llegó a su destino.

¡Akira!- exclamó Emi.

Sendoh intentó nuevamente golpear con sus puños a el amigo de Ryu, pero antes de intentarlo, su oponente comenzó a golpearle incesantemente el estómago, debilitando mucho al chico. Sendoh se encontraba de rodillas tomándose la zona golpeada, intentó ponerse de pié, pero antes que lo lograra, el amigo rubio de Ryu, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

¡No Akirah!- dijo entre lágrimas la muchacha.

¡Wow!, eso estuvo delicioso- expresó Ryota mientras frotaba una mano en su estómago, en signo de satisfacción.

Tienes razón, aquí hacen buena comida- comentó Mitsui, ya un poco más relajad por el buen momento compartido con sus amigos.

¿Y qué dices tú Rukawa?- preguntó Miyagi.

Que nos demos prisa o no alcanzaremos el tren- musitó el número 11.

Que desagradable eres Rukawa- comentó Ryota. Los muchachos caminaron, rumbo a la estación, Mitsui conversaba con el chico de pendiente, iban en mitad de una calle, muy oscura, cuando de pronto un automóvil que circulaba por el lugar, iluminó un callejón momentáneamente, y Mitsui por inercia miró a aquel lugar.

Es Tetsuo y los demás… y están peleando- pensó con curiosidad el chico de ojos azules, entonces a la distancia vio a Sendoh inconsciente en el piso, o que le llamó mucho la atención- ¿Qué hace el ahí?- se preguntó ahora el muchacho, entonces observó con mayor determinación el lugar, entonces divisó a uno de los amigos de Ryu, que sostenía a Emi con una mano, y que con la otra acariciaba maliciosamente su rostro- ¡Emi!- exclamó espantado el muchacho al ver la escena, Rukawa y Ryota, vieron como el chico miraba en dirección al callejón y dejaba caer su bolso, entonces vieron hacia el mismo lugar que Mitsui.

Pero si son…- susurró desconcertado, el chico del pendiente, Rukawa miró a la banda de Ryu con una mirada asesina.

Mitsui…qué estás haciendo aquí- preguntó Nori Hota sin entender la intromisión del número 14.

¡Déjenla en paz!- ordenó Mitsui.

No te metas en esto deportista, queremos jugar unos minutos con ella, debemos saldas cuentas pendientes- respondió Tetsuo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo.

Pero miren nada más quienes acaban de llegar, además de Tetsuo y sus amigos, llega hasta nosotros una chica linda, y los malditos del equipo de basquetbol junto a Mitsui, creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte- dijo con ironía Ryu.

¡Tu cállate!, déjenla en paz o deberán atenerse a las consecuencias- amenazó Mitsui.

No me hagas reír, ¿acaso piensas pelear tu solo contra todos nosotros?, porque Nori Hota y los demás en esto no están de tu lado- respondió con ironía Ryu- Además, le prometiste a tu maestro ser un niño bueno y no pelear- añadió con el mismo tono sarcástico.

Él no está solo- dijo con una mirada amenazadora Ryota, mientras daba unos pasos para quedar al lado de su amigo.

Miyagi- murmuró sorprendido Mitsui.

Si Ayako estuviera en la misma situación sería capaz de dar mi vida- pensó ahora con lagrimeo infantil el chico del pendiente.

Aún así son sólo dos- dijo con risa burlesca Ryu.

Yo también estoy con ellos- pronunció Rukawa mientras se acercaba igualmente a los dos muchachos.

Rukawa- murmuró aún más sorprendido el número 14. Rukawa no dejaba de mirar a los ojos ferozmente al líder de la banda.

¡¿Tú de nuevo?- exclamó Ryu al recordar la pelea que lo enfrento al número 11 de Shohoku, en el gimnasio- Aún así somos más- añadió.

Oye Mitsui, dime porque defiendes tanto a esta chiquilla, no lo entiendo, si tú estabas con nosotros cuando la encontramos fuera de la preparatoria y nos ayudaste a golpearla, no te entiendo- dijo Nori buscando una explicación.

Eso no importa… ¡Sólo déjenla en paz!- exclamó desesperado el chico de la cicatriz.

Danos un motivo, de no ser así no lo haremos- pronunció Nori aún sin entender. Mitsui empuñaba sus manos y crujía sus dientes con gran fuerza- Dinos el motivo- pidió de nuevo Nori.

¡Porque la amo!- exclamó en un arranque de desesperación.

¿Qué estás diciendo?, no me digas que es tu novia- preguntó casi afirmándolo Nori Hota.

Porque la amo… nunca pensé decir eso- pronunció con una leve sonrisa lúgubre- Hace dos años, tenía la ilusión de decirlo en algún momento de mi vida, pero nunca llegaste a nuestra cita, me sentí completamente humillado, quedó una espina que se sepultó con más intensidad tras mi lesión, creí perder todo lo que más quería, no le encontré sentido a seguir adelante, a esperar recuperarme para continuar en el básquetbol, sentí como si mi lesión fuera otro rechazo que acabada de hundir mi orgullo, entonces me uní a Nori y los demás, por despecho cometí idioteces de las que me arrepentiré de por vida. Pasó el tiempo y el odio que sembré en mi interior, quiso salir a flote, entonces armé un conflicto en el gimnasio, pero ese odio, ese odio resultó ser sólo una más cara tras la que se ocultaba el despecho, entonces dejé mi orgullo y regresé al equipo, parecía que todo comenzaba a mejorarse, terminando las preliminares… Tu volviste a mi vida, inicialmente no tuvo mayor importancia para mí, o eso fue lo que intenté demostrarme, porque mi orgullo aún estaba herido por tu rechazo… ¡pero no fue así!, todo fue el resultado de una confusión, de la que yo mismo participé… temí decirte la verdad, por miedo a perderte de nuevo, por eso no quise decirte nada, no me sentía preparado, fue un gran error, porque entonces te perdí y para siempre, junto con odiarme por lo que te hice, encontraste a alguien más que no tiene nada que ocultar, quería volver contigo, pero me di cuenta de que era muy tarde, pero aún así te amo, y eso no va a cambiar- dijo Mitsui, provocando lágrimas espontáneas en la muchacha.

Hisashi- pronunció Emi.

Que romántico- dijo con ironía Ryu- ahora veremos si es cierto lo que dices- añadió con desdén- Te cambio a la chiquilla por ti, tu y yo aún tenemos cuentas por saldar Mitsui, aún no olvido el ridículo que hice por tu culpa ante esos deportistas como tú, si de verdad quieres tanto a esa chiquilla como dices, no tendrás inconveniente- propuso el líder de la banda.

Oye Ryu, esto lo cambia todo, nosotros no le haremos daño a la chiquilla si es novia del deportista- expresó Tetsuo.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó sorprendido el líder.

Lo que oyes, además, nosotros tenemos en gran medida la culpa de lo que le pasa a Mitsui- añadió Nori Hota.

Gracias… amigos – pronunció Mitsui sorprendido por el cambio radical de los muchachos, sólo por tratarse de él.

Bueno, eso está por verse- amenazó Ryu- Ven aquí- ordenó mientras jalaba del brazo a la chica que aún era afirmada por su amigo- Ya que tu noviecito no tiene las agallas para defenderte, vamos a divertirnos un rato, entonces sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad- pronunció asquerosamente.

¡Espera!- exclamó Mitsui.

Qué quieres- se volteó con menosprecio Ryu.

No he dicho que no acepto tu propuesta, déjala y tómame a mí- ordenó el muchacho de ojos azules.

¡Mitsui espera!- exclamaron Nori Hota y Miyagi al mismo tiempo.

Él me quiere a mí, ustedes no se metan- ordenó el chico de la cicatriz, mientras miraba a los ojos a su enemigo.

Muy bien, así se habla Mitsui- expresó triunfante Ryu tras lograr lo que quería.

Ya déjala en paz y me entrego- indicó el número 14 de Shohoku.

No, primero te entregas y después la dejo- contradijo Ryu.

No confío en ti- respondió Mitsui.

Primero te entregas o no hay trato- replicó con arrogancia.

No hay más remedio- murmuró Mitsui, entonces se acercó sigilosamente a Ryu, quien tenía tomada desde el cuello a Emi, entonces antes de que Mitsui se entregara, Ryu le hizo una señal a dos de sus aliados.

¡Te tengo!- exclamó Ryu mientras tomaba al chico de ojos azules.

¡Déjenla en paz!, ¡Es parte del trato maldita sea!- exclamó Mitsui intentando zafarse de uno de los amigos de Ryu que lo sostenía oprimiéndole los brazos, para socorrer a la chica que era ahora tomada por el mismo rubio de antes.

¡Mitsui!- exclamó Ryota, quien seguido de Rukawa, Nori Hota y Tetsuo, se aprestaban a auxiliar a Emi y Mitsui.

A dónde creen que van- pronunció uno de 5 vándalos que cerraban su camino.

Muy bien, encárguense de esos estúpidos- ordenó Ryu mientras sacaba una navaja de un bolsillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

¿Qué pretendes hacer?- preguntó con espanto el chico de ojos azules al ver que sacaba el elemento.

Jugaremos al médico cirujano- contestó burlescamente el vándalo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- replicó Mitsui.

Es sencillo Mitsui, jugaremos a que aún no te has mejorado de tu lesión, entonces yo, que seré tu médico cirujano, te arreglaré tu rodilla lastimada- Mitsui abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Emi que escuchaba el dialogo, no sabía qué hacer- Y luego tendré mi recompensa- añadió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Emi, tocando levemente sus labios.

Eso si que no te lo permitiré- dijo Mitsui mientras intentaba escapar de quien le contenía.

No lo intentes, será peor- recomendó desdeñoso el líder de la banda.

Mientras tanto, Nori Hora era el que se encontraba más dañado, su contrincante ayudado por un fierro le dio múltiples golpes en la espalda, estómago y en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, el tipo quiso ayudar a uno de sus amigos que poseía un casco de motocicleta, quien peleaba contra Rukawa, pero Ryu lo interrumpió.

No es necesario Kito, ven aquí, necesito que me ayudes- el tipo de casco de inmedito se acercó.

Que necesitas, Ryu- pronunció el hombre mientras miraba con una sonrisa perversa a Mitsui.

Encárgate de sostenerle las piernas, y tú los brazos- ordenó su amigo que le oprimía los brazos- El paciente no puede moverse- dijo con ironía Ryu.

Como tú digas- dijeron ambos al unisón.

¿Qué está ocurriendo con Mitsui?- preguntó Ryota buscándolo con la mirada entre quienes peleaban.

No losé, pero démonos prisa para ayudarlo- contestó Rukawa mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a su opositor.

Si- dijo Ryota mientras daba un salto, uniendo las palmas de sus manos, al igual que las plantas de sus pies, y entonces le daba una gran patada en la cara a su enemigo.

Que vas a hacer- preguntó con la respiración agitada Mitsui.

¡No hables!, está prohibido hablar en el quirófano- dijo Ryu quien comenzaba a deslizar su navaja desde la basta de su pantalón, hacia arriba, dejando al desnudo su pierna derecha.

¡Que… que le están haciendo!- exclamó desesperada Emi.

¡Tu cállate!- prorrumpió Ryu dándole una bofetada a la muchacha, volteándole el rostro.

¡No la toques!- exclamó Mitsui, mientras con una fuerza que no se explica de dónde la sacó, se escurrió de las manos opresoras de sus extremidades.

¡Que no te muevas grandísimo animal!- clamó Ryu mientras se dirigía a Mitsui.

Miyagi, Rukawa y Tetsuo que seguían peleando con los vándalos al oír la discusión miraron para ver qué pasaba. Los tres abrieron sus ojos a más no poder al ver lo que ocurría.

¡Hisashi, no!- exclamó desde lo más profundo de su ser Emi.

Ryu con gran violencia le dio una puñalada a Mitsui en el abdomen.

¡Mitsui!- exclamaron los muchachos que veían la escena.

¡MUERE!- pronunció con odio Ryu, mientras tomaba con energía la navaja, dirigiéndola directamente al corazón.

¡Hisashi!- se oyó el grito desgarrador de Emi.

_**Oye motivos, escucha razones**_

_**No dejes que el orgullo cegué tus sentidos**_

_**Porque cuando caiga de tus ojos la venda de la arrogancia**_

_**Puede ser, ya muy tarde**_

No- pronunció entre sollozos desconsolados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER :D<br>**_


	26. ¿Qué sucedió?

**¿Qué sucedió?**

El sol anunciaba que un nuevo día iniciaba, una fría habitación de hospital albergaba aún inconsciente al muchacho de ojos azules, el cual estaba rodeado de sus amigos que lo acompañaron en aquella brutal noche, en que todo juramento hecho a aquel hombre de cabello cano, fue roto, y no por orgullo propio, no por afán de venganza por cuentas pendientes, sino, por amor.

El número 11 de Shohoku, se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá, su frente estaba rodeada por una venda, mientras que el chico del pendiente, tenía unos parches que descansaban sobre sus mejillas, ambos esperaban ver despertar a su amigo, el cual había recibido ataques más contundentes.

De pronto, la habitación se veía con dificultad, poco a poco comenzaba a distinguir con nitidez la habitación, era el chico de la cicatriz que volvía en sí.

¡Mitsui despertaste!- exclamó feliz Ryota, el número 11 lo miró un poco más aliviado.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó el número 14 mientras frotaba sus ojos para ver con mayor detenimiento el lugar- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó mientras intentaba sentar en la cama, pero un alarido lo detuvo mientras se tomaba el abdomen- ¡Y Emi!, ¡¿Dónde está Emi?- exclamó intranquilo el chico de ojos azules al recordar parte de lo sucedido.

Mitsui, lo que sucedió es que…- comenzó a relatar el nuevo capitán de Shohoku.

::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::

¡Tu cállate!- prorrumpió Ryu dándole una bofetada a la muchacha, volteándole el rostro.

¡No la toques!- exclamó Mitsui, mientras con una fuerza que no se explica de dónde la sacó, se escurrió de las manos opresoras de sus extremidades.

¡Que no te muevas grandísimo animal!- clamó Ryu mientras se dirigía a Mitsui.

Miyagi, Rukawa y Tetsuo que seguían peleando con los vándalos al oír la discusión miraron para ver qué pasaba. Los tres abrieron sus ojos a más no poder al ver lo que ocurría.

¡Hisashi, no!- exclamó desde lo más profundo de su ser Emi.

Ryu con gran violencia le dio una puñalada a Mitsui en el abdomen.

¡Mitsui!- exclamaron los muchachos que veían la escena.

¡MUERE!- pronunció con odio Ryu, mientras tomaba con energía la navaja, dirigiéndola directamente al corazón.

¡Hisashi!- se oyó el grito desgarrador de Emi.

Entonces Sendoh, que había escuchado gran parte de la discusión, aún un tanto adolorido por el golpe recibido, se puso de pié, con una botella que vagaba en aquel lugar, entonces antes que el líder de la banda lograra su cometido, el chico de cabello puercoespín, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer de súbito al suelo.

¡Jefe, se encuentra bien!- exclamaron al unisón los amigos del rebelde mientras intentaban acercarse a él, pero los amigos de Mitsui, más Sendoh, les obstaculizaron el camino, golpeándolos con gran habilidad, dejándolos en el suelo.

¡Hisashi!- exclamó la muchacha entre lágrimas mientras corría en dirección al muchacho- ¡Despierta, por favor!- suplicó, no obteniendo resultados.

Él estará bien- murmuró su hermano mientras la ponía de pié para abrazarla. Ryota y Tetsuo se acercaron rápidamente hasta su amigo, para socorrerlo.

¡Mitsui estás sangrando mucho, debemos llevarte a un hospital!- exclamó Miyagi mientras tomaba por la espalda a su amigo. Rukawa miraba desde su posición disimulando la preocupación.

Emi fue quien se encargó de llamar a una ambulancia, la cual rápidamente llegó. El chico de ojos azules, su llevado hasta ella en una camilla, Rukawa, Tetsuo, Miyagi y Sendoh, miraban como era ingresado inconsciente aún el chico de la cicatriz.

Ustedes también suban, están heridos, deben curarse esas heridas- ordenó Emi

Está bien- dijeron al unisón los muchachos, menos Tetsuo.

Yo no, estoy bien, además, me puedo meter en problemas si preguntan mi nombre, pero de todas formas estaré pendiente del deportista- indicó el amigo de Mitsui, mientras se colocaba su casco.

¿Y tu Nori Hota?, ¿tampoco irás?- preguntó el chico del pendiente al otro amigo del número 14, quien miraba desde lejos la situación.

No, yo me encargaré de este payaso- dijo mientras intentaba despertar a su amigo de anteojos, que aún estaba inconsciente por la pelea- pero en cuanto se recomponga iré para enterarme de cómo sigue Mitsui- añadió.

Está bien- dijo Miyagi.

::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::

Y eso es lo que sucedió, gracias a Sendoh, Ryu no alcanzó a herirte de nuevo- relató Ryota, el chico de ojos azules se sintió humillado, ya que no olvidaba aquella noche en casa de Emi, además él pretendía salvar a Emi, no ser él el defendido.

Y Emi, ¿Dónde está Emi? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó ahora el número 14.

No te preocupes, ella está con bien- intentó tranquilizar el chico moreno.

Pero… ¿vendrá a verme?, necesito verla- dijo el muchacho de ojos azules, nuevamente intentando sentarse sobre la cama, pero la herida de su abdomen se lo impidió.

Ella vino, pero aún estabas durmiendo- contestó el número 7- Será mejor que no le diga que cuando quiso quedarse a esperar que despertara, sus padres la llevaron contra su voluntad- pensó ahora nuevo capitán de Shohoku.

Ya veo- musitó Mitsui.

De pronto, se abre estruendosamente la puerta de la habitación.

¡Hisashi!, ¡Hisashi!, ¡¿estás bien?- entró conmocionada la madre de Mitsui junto al padre de éste.

Madre, padre… Si estoy bien- pronunció al verlos entrar tan preocupados en el cuarto.

Buenos días- dijeron saludaron al unisón los muchachos que acompañaban a Mitsui.

¿Cómo se enteraron de que Mitsui estaba aquí?, nosotros lamentablemente no teníamos el número para llamarlos- expresó Ryota.

Fue Emi, ella nos llamó para darnos esta terrible noticia, pero cómo estás hijo, qué ha dicho el médico- interrogó la mujer mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo.

Debe quedarse unos días aquí- contestó con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, el número 11.

Entonces me quedaré contigo día y noche, no pienso dejarte solo, una vez casi mueres, ahora no quiero que pases por lo mismo- expresó con aprensión la mujer.

La mañana avanzó, y los muchachos al comprobar que Mitsui se encontraba bien, se marcharon para asistir a clases como de costumbre. La noticia no tardó en propagarse por todo Shohoku, entonces tras el primer descanso, Haruko partió en búsqueda de Rukawa. Subió hasta la terraza, donde el muchacho se preparaba para tomar su siesta.

¡Kaede!- exclamó mientras se acercaba muy preocupada hasta el muchacho, al ver que traía una venda en su cabeza.

¡Haruko!- pronunció el chico de mirada fría sorprendido de que chica lo buscara a pesar de la discusión anteriormente lidiada.

¿Te encuentras bien?, no lo podía creer cuando me enteré, me preocupé muchísimo- expresó la castaña, mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura del muchacho que estaba sentado en el suelo.

No te preocupes, estoy bien- respondió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Kaede, perdóname si hice algo que no te agradara, te juro no fue mi intensión- se comenzó a disculpar la muchacha creyendo ser la culpable del quiebre, y aludiendo indirectamente a su amistad con Sakuragi, lo cual creía molestaba al jugador estrella.

No, tú debes perdonarme, todo es mi culpa- pronunció sin mirarla.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica buscando la mirada del número 11. Entonces Rukawa, le comenzó a contar la propuesta hecha por el profesor Anzai, y lo difícil que le resultaba tomar la decisión de quedarse o irse. Haruko no sabía que decir, simplemente, no se lo esperaba.

Y eso es lo que sucede- terminó de relatar Rukawa.

Ya veo, pero… debes pensar en tu futuro- pronunció con un nudo en la garganta la hermana menor de Akagi.

¿Y mi presente?, ¿Qué hago con mi presente?, ¿Tirarlo a la basura?- preguntó irresoluto el número 11.

Kaede, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para tus sueños…- expresó melancólica mientras era interrumpida por Rukawa.

¡No digas eso!, tú no eres un obstáculo para mis sueños, ahora eres quien los motiva- pronunció decidido el pelinegro.

Kaede…- pronunció sorprendida por las palabras de su novio.

Si no estás conmigo, no tiene sentido- dijo completamente convencido de sus palabras.

¡Kaede!- exclamó con sus ojos cristalizados mientras abrazaba a su novio, el cual buscó su rostro con infinita ternura, para besarla.

Llegó la hora del entrenamiento, y los muchachos llegaron al gimnasio expectante para obtener noticias de primera fuente, respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Oigan, Oigan, podrían explicarme por qué hay tanta gente viendo hoy la práctica- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo, quién no tenía idea de nada, ya que, no había ido nuevamente a clases.

Es porque todos se enteraron de la pelea de anoche- contestó Yasuda.

De qué pelea estás hablando, ¡explícame!- ordenó amenazante el número 10 de Shohoku.

Entonces, Ryota, se encargó de relatarle lo sucedido.

¡Qué!... ¡Y por qué no me avisaron!, ¡tenía que salvar a Mitsuito, soy el personaje principal de la caricatura!- manifestó mientras aleteaba.

De la caricatura, pero no de la historia tarado- intervino el número 11.

¡Qué dijiste Rukawa!- exclamó exasperado el pelirrojo, Rukawa, sólo resopló. Haruko rió divertida por la discusión, Hanamichi al darse cuenta, se volvió repentinamente serio.

Por eso estará ausente unos días- añadió el capitán del equipo.

¿Y el viejo?, ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere el gordito?, prometimos no volver a pelear y ustedes lo hicieron- meditó el pelirrojo.

Lo más probable… es que no nos deje volver al equipo- pensó resignado el moreno.

Es una lástima, pero si entiende los motivos, quizás no tome escarmientos contra ustedes- opinó la manager.

Es cierto, ¿pero tú crees que el profesor Anzai nos crea?- preguntó no muy convencido el chico del pendiente.

No lo sé- susurró ahora la manager.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>

_**Reviews:**_

**PrussiaSVKD: Hola! Bueno tienes razón, el capítuo previo al que dejé la ultima vez insinuaba que las cosas se arreglaría, pero ocurrió este inconveniente. Y con respecto a Emi, ella ya lo perdonó, el problema es ahora lo que él piensa, pero ya se solucionará, ya verás. Y como te pudiste dar cuenta en este capítulo, Mitsui sobrevivió :D, no le pasó nada grabe.. Saludos y gracias por leer :)**

**Gise Destler: Hola! Solo era idea tuya... por supuesto que no lo maté, debo confearte que una de mis reglas de oro es "No matarás, ni causarás daños permanentes a Hisashi Mitsui", y juro que lo respetaré, no romperé esa regla jijiijij. Y como te diste cuenta, ni siquiera fue necesario que mi "imaginación fanfictionera creara a los mejores doctores,ni un hospital cercano, porque ni siquiera me atrevía que Mitsui continuara siendo dañado xD. Bueno mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero mi computador tiene virus, y ahora estoy en un ciber actalizando mis fics, pronto llegarán los siguientes. Saludos**

**Kyoyaluvr: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí dejo la conti, perdón por la tardanza. Saludos.**

**Kraoz Lieth: Hola :)! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, aquí dejé la continuación. Muchas gracias por los consejos en cuanto a la redacción y el uso de tildes, me gusta recibir todo tipo de sugerencias que me pueden ayudar a mejorar, y por supuesto que los tomaré :). Me alegra que te parezca que hay un mejoría desde el primer capítulo hasta éste, me alegra de verdad :). Y más me halaga aún que te haya mantenido leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada interesada :D. Y gracias a tí por leer y comentar. Saludos :D**


	27. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias**

¿Y el viejo?, ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere el gordito?, prometimos no volver a pelear y ustedes lo hicieron- meditó el pelirrojo.

Lo más probable… es que no nos deje volver al equipo- pensó resignado el moreno.

Es una lástima, pero si entiende los motivos, quizás no tome escarmientos contra ustedes- opinó la manager.

Es cierto, ¿pero tú crees que el profesor Anzai nos crea?- preguntó no muy convencido el chico del pendiente.

No lo sé- susurró ahora la manager.

Claro que no les creerá- dijo una voz desde la puerta del gimnasio.

Gorila- pronunció sorprendido el número 10 al ver al ex capitán, acompañado de Kogure- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Ya hablaste con el gordito?- preguntó curioso.

No, pero aquella vez en el gimnasio le demostraron que son un cuarteto de rebeldes, era de esperarse que tarde o temprano rompieran su promesa- respondió el hermano de Haruko.

Espera Gorila, no me incluyas, este talentoso ahora es el pacifista Sakuragi, yo no tuve nada que ver- intervino Sakuragi al sentirse aludido.

Tarado- musitó Rukawa.

¡Qué dijiste zorro dormilón!- dijo crujiendo sus dientes el chico de cabellos rojos.

Ya Hanamichi, no es momento para estarse peleando, ahora lo que más importa es que Mitsui salga con bien del hospital- regañó el nuevo capitán a su amigo.

Ryota tiene razón, ahora lo importante es que el superior Mitsui se mejore pronto- apoyó la manager.

Por ahora no pueden hacer nada, sólo seguir con el entrenamiento- opinó Akagi.

El señor Akagi tiene razón, es hora de entrenar- indicó Miyagi.

¡Si!- exclamaron al unisón los miembros del equipo, entonces, comenzaron a entrenar con normalidad, en la medida de lo posible.

Haruko miraba preocupada al pelirrojo, se daba cuenta que su actuar con el equipo era el normal, pero que con ella, era distinto, cada vez que tenían que hablar o que Hanamichi sorprendía a Haruko observándolo, su rostro se volvía serio, y a veces indiferente.

Qué pasa Sakuragi, ¿tanto me odias por ser novia de Kaede?- se preguntaba la chica de ojos azules mientras veía al muchacho hacer sus ejercicios.

Había pasado ya una semana, y Mitsui se reincorporaba a clases, se encontraba como de costumbre de mala gana escuchando la clase de idioma extranjero, sosteniendo su rostro con una mano.

"Creí que Emi iría a verme al hospital, pero no fue así… Claro, como ahora es novia de Koshino, ya no debo impórtale- pensó cabizbajo el chico de ojos azules, de pronto es sacado de sus pensamientos por el profesor quién le hablaba.

Joven Mitsui… ¡Joven Mitsui!- hablaba el profesor al muchacho aún distraído- ¡Joven Mitsui!- exclamó golpeándole la mesa, el chico casi cae de su silla de la impresión.

¡Si, que quiere!- preguntó fastidiado.

El profesor Anzai necesita hablar con usted, por favor salga- anunció el hombre.

Si- contestó confundido el chico de la cicatriz, mientras se ponía de pie, entonces salió del salón.

Afuera del aula, lo esperaba el hombre de cabello cano, junto a Rukawa y Miyagi, entonces el muchacho presintió el motivo de la inesperada reunión.

Buenos días joven Mitsui- saludó el hombre de cabello cano.

Buenos días profesor Anzai- saludó intrigado el chico de cabello azulado.

Ya estamos todos, por favor acompáñenme- pidió el entrenador de Shohoku mientras avanzaba.

Si- dijeron al unisón los muchachos.

Caminaron expectantes y preocupados, guardando completo silencio.

Todo se acabó- pensó desesperado el chico del pendiente.

Era de esperarse- caviló asumiendo su destino el número 11.

Demonios- se dijo a sí mismo tirador de tres puntos empuñando su mano.

Prontamente llegaron a la oficina del hombre de anteojos.

Por favor pasen- pronunció amablemente el hombre, los muchachos asintieron- Lamento haberlos sacado de sus clases- se disculpó el anciano.

Al contrario, me hizo un favor- pensaron al mismo tiempo los tres.

Creo que ya suponen el motivo de esta reunión- dijo ahora el profesor, los muchachos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder- Mitsui, me alegro que te encuentres bien- añadió dirigiéndose amablemente hacia el chico de la cicatriz.

Gracias profesor- pronunció mirando el suelo, evitando mirarlo, ya que estaba consciente de que había roto una promesa.

No quise hablar con ustedes antes, preferí esperar a que el joven Mitsui se reincorporara a las clases para comentarles mi decisión sobre lo sucedido- explicó el hombre de cabello cano tranquilamente.

Profesor, discúlpenos, sabemos que rompimos la promesa que le hicimos, pero para ser honesto, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, lo lamento por Miyagi y Rukawa que no tenían nada que ver en esto, aceptaré lo que usted crea conveniente- expresó resignado el chico de cabello azulado.

Mitsui- susurró sorprendido el chico del pendiente, al ver la reacción de su amigo- Es increíble lo que logró esa chica en Mitsui, está renunciando a su sueño como basquetbolista, en otra oportunidad, él le habría pedido de rodillas a el profesor Anzai que lo perdonara, sin embargo ahora…- pensó el moreno.

Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido, me decepcioné, confié en su promesa y creí que la cumplirían- confesó el entrenador de Shohoku conservando su tono sereno, Mitsui y Miyagi bajaron la mirada, Rukawa fingía frialdad- Enseguida tomé una decisión… que debían abandonar el equipo- lamentó el hombre.

Era lo que esperaba- murmuró rendido Miyagi.

Sin embargo, recibí una visita, que me explicó los motivos de su actuar- comentó en hombre.

¿Una visita?- preguntó Mitsui extrañado.

¿De quién se trata?- preguntó también intrigado el chico del pendiente, Rukawa escuchaba interesado.

Fue alguien que estuvo aquella noche en el lugar del incidente, se trata del joven Sendoh de Ryonan- respondió apaciblemente el anciano.

¿Sendoh?- preguntaron al unisón completamente sorprendidos los tres.

Pero si ese sujeto me odia, ¿Por qué querría ayudarme?- se preguntó curioso el tirador de tres puntos.

Si, el joven Sendoh, los motivos que me dio me parecieron justos, entiendo perfectamente lo importante que es para ustedes el basquetbol, y ahora sé que no pelearían en vano, arriesgándose a ser expulsados del equipo- expresó el hombre de cabellos blancos- Sé que existieron dos estimulantes para su actuar… uno, fue un afecto muy especial- Mitsui asintió cabizbajo, por lo que él creía, un amor ya no correspondido- Y otro, fue la lealtad de equipo- añadió el hombre mirando a Rukawa y Miyagi- Admiro su valentía por hacer lo que en ese momento creyeron era lo correcto- confesó el entrenador.

Profesor Anzai- susurró Mitsui sorprendido por las palabras del hombre.

No puedo castigarlos por lo que hicieron, debería castigarlos si no lo hubieran hecho- expresó en anciano con un resplandor en sus lentes, que ocultaba sus ojos.

¡Señor!- exclamó sorprendido Ryota.

El joven Sendoh, me explicó que de no haber sido por su ayuda, él y la señorita Sendoh, habrían corrido grave peligro, estaban en juego dos vidas, no puedo castigarlos por ayudarlos- insistió el hombre.

Eso quiere decir…- pronunció Mitsui expectante.

Que pueden seguir en el equipo, no serán expulsados- sentenció Anzai, los muchachos sonrieron felices.

Gracias profesor- dijeron al unisón los tres muchachos.

No deben agradecer, esto no es un favor, es lo justo- respondió a los agradecimientos el anciano- Ahora pueden retirarse a sus salones- añadió.

¡Si!- dijeron al unisón los chicos, entonces se pusieron de pie para retirarse, el primero en salir fue Miyagi, seguido de Mitsui, tras del cual salía Rukawa.

Rukawa, espera un momento- detuvo el profesor Anzai al número 11, éste se volteó a mirarlo- No te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo- añadió.

Si- pronunció curioso el chico de mirada fría.

Sólo quiero recordarte que queda poco tiempo para que tomes tu decisión, el plazo para tomar la beca ya se acaba, te queda sólo una semana- recordó el hombre al muchacho.

Profesor… ya he tomado una decisión- pronunció Rukawa- Decidí que…- comenzó a hablar el chico de cabello negro, mientras era interrumpido por alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

Señor Anzai, tiene una llamada, es de Boston- comunicó una mujer mientras abría la puerta.

Gracias- dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a la mujer, entonces le habló a Rukawa- Bueno, después me comentas tu decisión, ahora regresa a tu salón, y no te sientas presionado, aún tienes tiempo para decidirte- aconsejó el hombre mientras salía, entonces salió del lugar.

Aquella tarde, Rukawa y Miyagi se integraron al equipo en completa normalidad, el resto del equipo aún no estaba enterado de la reunión de Anzai con los jóvenes. Mitsui los acompañaba.

¡Capitán Mitsui, que alegría que esté de vuelta!- exclamó Yasuda mientras se acercaba junto a sus compañeros alrededor del número 14.

Gracias muchachos, pero no entrenaré con ustedes- comentó el chico de ojos azules.

¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Eso es obvio, como el capitán Mitsui recibió una puñalada, debe esperar que su herida se cierre del todo, para evitar cualquier problema- explicó la manager.

Si, Ayako tiene razón, debo esperar al menos una semana- indicó el chico de cabello azulado.

Era eso, yo creía que el gordito ya te había expulsado del equipo Mitsuito- musitó el número 10 mientras se cruzaba sus brazos.

¡¿Y por qué lo dices como si te agradara la idea imbécil?- exclamó irritado por la actitud del pelirrojo, éste reía burlescamente por la reacción del 14. De pronto se siente que la puerta del gimnasio se abre, viendo al hombre de cabello cano ingresar por ella.

Gordito- pronunció Hanamichi al ver al anciano.

Miyagi, por favor reúne al equipo- ordenó el hombre.

Si- contestó el chico del pendiente- ¡Reunión!- exclamó haciendo sonar sus palmas. Los muchachos se reunieron rápidamente.

Miyagi, Rukawa y Mitsui por favor acérquense- pidió el profesor a los muchachos, quienes obedecieron de inmediato.

Llegó tu hora Rukawa, deberás irte del equipo- pensó divertido Hanamichi.

Como ustedes saben, los jóvenes Miyagi, Rukawa y Mitsui, se vieron involucrados en una riña, no cumpliendo su promesa de no pelear- comenzó a hablar el hombre.

Pues yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, esos malditos no se cansan de buscar pleitos, debían recibir su merecido, aunque creo que los más perjudicados fueron otros debiluchos- dijo burlescamente el autodenominado "Genio del Basquetbol"-

Cállate- murmuraron irritados Miyagi y Mitsui.

Tarado- musitó el número 11.

¡Qué dijiste Rukawa!- exclamó irritado el pelirrojo.

En un inicio pensé que debían ser marginados del equipo-siguió relatando el hombre- Pero al enterarme de los motivos que los llevaron a pelear, supe que habían hecho lo correcto- continuó el anciano dejando sorprendido al equipo.

Eso quiere decir que… - pronunció expectante Haruko.

Si, los muchachos continuarán en el equipo- sentenció Anzai.

¡Si!- exclamaron felices los miembros del equipo al saber que sus amigos continuarían en el equipo.

La noche ya había caído, en chico de cabello negro encendía un cigarrillo sentado sobre su motocicleta.

A ti te estábamos buscando grandísimo animal- se escuchó una voz desde atrás del pelinegro, éste miró hacia quien le hablaba, mientras que con uno de sus brazos intentaba reducir la luz que llegaba a sus ojos, producto del resplandor irradiado por las motocicletas de cinco chicos.

Qué demonios quieren- dijo fastidiado joven mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca.

Sabes perfectamente lo que queremos Ryu, por poco matas a Mitsui, eso nos los vas a pagar maldito- respondió Nori Hota mientras bajaba de su motocicleta.

No me hagas reír idiota- musitó con sarcasmo Ryu.

No nos provoques maldito- pronunció amenazante Tetsuo mientras él junto a sus amigos rodeaban al pelinegro.

¿Qué piensan hacer?, ¿Acaso me golpearán todos de una vez?... Que cobardes- expresó irónico Ryu, esperando que el grupo se decidiera a pelear individualmente.

No nos importa lo que tu creas, ya lo verás- comentó el chico moreno de anteojos mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus manos. Ryu se bajó de su moto, adoptando una posición de lucha, mirando a los cinco chicos que lo rodeaban.

Pobre idiota, cree que nos ganará- dijo riendo provocativamente Tetsuo.

Démosle su merecido- pronunció Nori mientras empuñaba sus manos. Entonces se lanzaron contra el pelinegro, golpeándolo ferozmente por varios minutos, en un instante el agredido, fingió perder el conocimiento, tras lo cual lo tiraron al suelo, tras lo cual, éste aprovechó para correr a su motocicleta, y salir huyendo.

¡Nos engañó!, ¡Alcancémoslo!- prorrumpió Nori Hota, entonces los chicos subieron a sus respectivas motocicletas y salieron tras el pelinegro.

Siguieron largo rato a toda velocidad a Ryu, sin lograr alcanzarlo, ya que con gran habilidad, el chico, lograba mantener la velocidad en lugares difíciles de conducir, mientras que el grupo persecutor, disminuía considerablemente la velocidad. Pero la suerte no siempre estaría de parte de Ryu, al ir huyendo en la autopista principal de Kanagawa, manteniendo la velocidad, en una curva muy marcada, perdió el control de la motocicleta volcándose violentamente, el chico saltó varios metros, quedando inconsciente en el suelo, Tetsuo, Nori Hota, y los demás, vieron sorprendidos como un charco de sangre rodeaba la cabeza de Ryu. Conductores que transitaban el lugar, se detuvieron a ver lo sucedido, y llamaron una ambulancia para socorrer al accidentado.

Dos días más tarde, Ryu abrió los ojos, se vio acostado en una cama con sábanas blancas, sus brazos estaban vendados, al igual que su cabeza, cubierta tanto su nuca, como su frente por vendas, un cuello ortopédico lo mantenía rígido, vio a una enfermera que lo observaba con compasión junto a la cama.

¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mirando aquella habitación silenciosa, cuyo afonía era interrumpida solo por el sonido de las máquinas que medían su pulso cardiaco.

Joven, usted está en el hospital, llegó aquí luego de su accidente- respondió amablemente la mujer.

¿Accidente?, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó exasperado.

Fue hace dos días, usted iba en su motocicleta, perdió el control en una curva- explicó la mujer entonces el chico recordó lo sucedido.

Esto es culpa de esos malditos, juro que me las van a pagar- dijo furioso mientras intentaba sentarse sobre la cama.

No, por favor no se mueva, eso le hará daño- intentó detenerlo la enfermera.

Déjame en paz, quiero sentarme- pronunció fastidiado el pelinegro intentando nuevamente sentarse, sin tener éxito.

Por favor, quédese quieto, es peligroso que lo haga- insistió la mujer.

¡Ya cállate!- exclamó molesto, entonces tomó con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, para sentarse, con gran esfuerzo lo consiguió.

No- susurró la mujer, asumiendo que pasaría lo que no quería. Ryu al lograr sentarse, vio que la parte final de la cama donde descansaba, se encontraba completamente llana, entonces miró sus piernas.

¿Y mis piernas?... ¿Dónde están mis piernas?- preguntó espantado el pelinegro.

Lo siento, pero debido al accidente, debimos… amputarlas- respondió odiando tener que ser ella quien le diera la noticia al muchacho.

¡No!... Eso no es posible… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- negaba el pelinegro mientras golpeaba fuertemente la parte superior de sus piernas, que habían sido posible rescatar, logrando darse cuenta que no tenía sensibilidad en ellas- Por qué demonios no siento dolor… ¡Explícame maldita sea!- exigió frenético.

Lo siento, pero al caer de la motocicleta, se comprometieron algunas de sus vértebras, por lo que perdió toda sensibilidad en sus piernas… y no será posible que vuelva a caminar- explicó llorando al ver la reacción del chico.

¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser posible!... ¡Quiero mis piernas maldita sea!... ¡Ahora!- exclamó mientras lágrimas de impotencia asomaban en sus ojos- Mis piernas- dijo entre sollozos, entonces continuó golpeándose brutalmente sus extremidades. La enfermera salió en busca de ayuda para tranquilizar al muchacho, entonces al cabo de unos minutos, llegó junto a otra enfermera y un doctor, ambas mujeres detuvieron a Ryu, mientras el médico le inyectaba un tranquilizante que lo dejó profundamente dormido.

El entrenamiento ha terminado, pueden marcharse- comunicó el capitán del equipo.

¡Si capitán!- respondieron al unisón los muchachos. Haruko observaba a Sakuragi quien se dirigía a los camarines junto a sus compañeros.

Que pasa contigo Sakuragi, ya ni siquiera me hablas- pensó preocupada la muchacha- Nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, perdóname- caviló al verlo entrar a los camarines.

Veo que ese niño te tiene muy preocupada- dijo una voz femenina tras ella, Haruko se volteó a mirar quien era.

¡Ayako!, yo…- pronunció sorprendida y sin saber que decir.

No tienes que explicarme nada, pero te aconsejo que no te preocupes tanto por Sakuragi, él es un chico fuerte, sabrá reponerse, tu disfruta tu noviazgo, de lo contrario puede salir perjudicada tu relación con Rukawa, ¿no crees?- opinó la chica de cabello rizado mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Si, tienes razón- susurró vacilante- Sin embargo- pensó ahora.

Ya es hora de marcharnos- indicó el número 11 mientras se acercaba a Haruko, la chica asintió.

Que pasen una linda tarde- se despidió Ayako mientras le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente.

La chica iba sumida en sus pensamientos, la actitud de quien siempre había considerado un amigo, la tenía distraída, estaba feliz de ser la novia del chico del cual se había enamorado en la secundaria, de eso no cabía ni la menor duda, pero extrañaba la amistad del pelirrojo.

¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó extrañado por el silencio de su novia, por lo general ella solía alabar sus jugadas durante la práctica, o cosas por el estilo, pero ahora se notaba distraída.

No, estoy bien- respondió apresuradamente la chica de cabello castaño.

Es que estás muy callada, eso es extraño en ti- expresó el muchacho.

No, no es nada- dijo sonriendo, Rukawa no estaba del todo convencido- No le puedo decir a Kaede lo que sucedió con Sakuragi, se armaría una pelea espantosa- pensó ahora la chica de ojos azules.

¿Quieres un refresco?- preguntó el muchacho mientras se detenían frente a una fuente de soda, la chica asintió.

Conversaron mientras bebían sus bebidas acompañada por un trozo de pastel, poco a poco Haruko se fue olvidando del pelirrojo, pasando un momento agradable con su novio, además tras la demostración de amor del chico, al renunciar a su sueño de ir a Norteamérica, hizo crecer en ella su amor por el muchacho.

Me divertí mucho Kaede- expresó Haruko mientras se acercaban a la estación- Muchas gracias- añadió la muchacha.

No agradezcas, al contrario, gracias a ti por hacerme cada día más feliz- respondió haciendo que la muchacha se ruborizara repentinamente, entonces el muchacho la tomó del mentón, inclinándose y besando dulcemente sus labios, después de unos segundos se separaron.

Sakuragi- susurró la muchacha sin abrir aún sus ojos.

¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendido el chico de cabello negro. Haruko abrió sus ojos a más no poder, mientras cubría su boca con sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Review: **

**Kraoz Lieth: Hola :D! jajaja bueno, eso de "No matarás, ni causarás daños permanentes a Hisashi Mitsui" es sólo la verdad, es una regla de oro sagrada, no la puedo romper xD . Y si, aun está deseando queriendo ver a Emi, y en este capítulo no lo logrará :/, pero ya se encontrarán :D. Y gracias, te agradezco nuevamente los consejos respecto a los tildes, y me alegra saber que te haya resultado más fácil la lectura, intentaré mejorar ese aspecto, en lo que queda de este fic. Bueno aquí dejé un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado y ya se viene el proximo. Saludos y gracias por comentar y leer.**


	28. Juntos por siempre

**Por siempre juntos**

Sakuragi- susurró la muchacha sin abrir aún sus ojos.

¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendido el chico de cabello negro. Haruko abrió sus ojos a más no poder, mientras cubría su boca con sus manos.

Kaede, yo…- intentó excusarse la muchacha mientras era interrumpida por su novio.

¿Por qué nombraste a ese tarado?- preguntó con fastidio el número 11.

Kaede por favor no pienses mal, esto no es lo que tú piensas- pretendió aclarar la castaña advirtiendo la obvia molestia de Rukawa.

Entonces explícame, ¿por qué me llamaste Sakuragi?- pidió cruzándose de brazos, el jugador estrella de Shohoku. Entonces, Haruko comenzó a relatar lo confesado por el pelirrojo.

Y desde entonces Sakuragi no me habla, solíamos ser buenos amigos, pero de eso ya no queda nada, y eso es lo que me preocupa- terminó de explicar la muchacha.

No será que te enamoraste de él- preguntó fríamente, casi afirmándolo.

No, te equivocas- desmintió apresuradamente la hermana menor de Akagi.

Pues no te creo- pronunció secamente el número 11 de Shohoku.

Pero… ¿por qué?- susurró desconcertada Haruko.

Nadie nombra a un amigo mientras besa a su novio por preocupación, eso es ridículo- respondió mientras le daba la espalda a la chica de ojos azules.

Kaede entiéndeme por favor- pidió Haruko mientras de sus ojos asomaban lágrimas.

Lo siento, pero no te creo- pronunció mientras comenzaba a caminar.

¡Espera!- exclamó Haruko mientras lo detenía de un brazo.

Ya déjame… quiero estar solo- dijo Rukawa mientras jalaba su brazo para liberarse de las manos de Haruko, entonces se alejó entre la gente que transitaba el lugar.

Kaede…- pronunció sin intentar alcanzarlo ahora.

En casa de los Sendoh, Emi, bajó sigilosamente a la primera planta, procurando no ser vista por nadie.

Debo salir de aquí, necesito ver a Hisashi y saber cómo continúa- pensaba la muchacha mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos la señora Sendoh, la chica saltó del espanto al ser descubierta.

Mamá… voy a ver a Hisashi, estoy muy preocupada por él- contestó esperanzada en que su madre la dejaría ir.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, ya te dije que tienes prohibido visitar a ese muchacho, por su culpa tu hermano está malherido, y eso le traerá problemas en el equipo- intervino molesto el padre al ver la obstinación de su hija.

Estás exagerando, yo me encuentro en perfecto estado- se sumó a la conversación Sendoh, mientras se quitaba unas vendas que le rodeaban la cabeza- Esto está demás- musitó mientras tiraba un pequeño parche que cubría parte de sus labios.

Akira, no me digas que ahora estás de parte de tu hermana- dijo sorprendido el hombre al ver que su hijo le bajaba el perfil a las heridas provocadas en aquella pelea.

Claro que sí- contestó firme mientras ponía una mano sobre un hombro de su hermana en señal de apoyo.

Akira- susurró Emi mirándolo sorprendida, al ver el repentino cambio de su hermano.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?,¡¿ acaso te volviste loco?, tú mismo fuiste quien nos contó todo lo que había hecho ese patán, ¡¿Y ahora cambias de opinión?- preguntó exasperado el padre de los muchachos.

Es que tú no presenciaste lo mismo que yo- comenzó a relatar Sendoh- no pudiste ver como Mitsui defendió a Emi sin importarle nada más- continuó mientras era interrumpido por su padre.

Era su deber, cualquiera debía hacer eso- dijo fatuo el hombre.

Te equivocas, por azar él junto a sus amigos pasó por aquel callejón mientras yo estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, y Emi rodeada por más de 7 sujetos que no tramaban nada bueno. Después de que lo humillamos aquella noche, nada lo obligaba a ayudarnos, sin embargo, sin pensar en que podría acabar su participación en Shohoku, y más aún, sin pensar en que podría perder la vida, aún así defendió a Emi- contra argumentó Sendoh, añadiendo- Si ella y yo estamos bien…es gracias a su ayuda- aseguró el jugador estrella de Ryonan, tanto el semblante del padre como de la madre de los muchachos se afligió- Creo que le debemos una disculpa, partiendo por dejar de impedir que Mitsui y Emi sean novios- opinó el muchacho de cabello de puercoespín.

Akira- susurró Emi, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder, al igual que sus padres.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó sorprendido el padre.

Nunca pensé decir esto, pero ese chico, quiere de verdad a Emi, y apoyaré su relación- sentenció Sendoh.

Realmente a perdido la razón, eso no lo permitiremos- contradijo el padre.

Claro que sí, no podemos negarle la posibilidad de amar a alguien que es capaz de darlo todo por ella, ¡denle una oportunidad!- pidió Sendoh que tras escuchar todo lo que expresó Mitsui aquella noche mientras él se encontraba golpeado en el suelo, comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos y lo vivido por el número 14.

¡Pero si es un vándalo!, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste hace un tiempo!- prorrumpió la madre.

Porque no estaba enterado de todo lo que había vivido durante ese tiempo. Aquella noche, Mitsui intentó explicarnos todo, nosotros no quisimos darle la oportunidad de hablar, sé que golpear a una mujer es imperdonable, pero tras una lesión, que me impidiera como basquetbolista cumplir mis sueños, me desesperaría, podría ser capaz cualquier cosa- continuó argumentando el número 7 de Ryonan, sus padres se sorprendieron por sus últimos dichos- Su orgullo estaba dañado, hizo cosas no porque le gustara, sino por despecho, pero cambió… dejó su orgullo y obstinación de lado y volvió a ser el mismo de antes, por favor, si realmente quieren lo mejor para su hija, déjenla ir, si estará realmente bien con alguien, será con Mitsui- opinó el muchacho.

Hijo, pero…- intentó contra argumentar el padre, sin hallar una excusa que le diera el favor.

Pero Mitsui está en el hospital malherido y debe querer ver a Emi, y ella también está preocupada, ¿verdad Emi?- preguntó Sendoh mirando a su hermana.

Si, Akira tiene razón, ya va una semana desde que está en el hospital, necesito verlo, por favor… se los suplico- rogó con sus ojos color miel cristalizados.

Ya dije que …- intentó negar el padre, pero al ver en Sendoh una mirada de decepción se detuvo repentinamente- Esta bien, puedes ir- autorizó el hombre a Emi- pero si algo le llega a suceder a tu hermana, tú serás el único responsable, ¡me escuchaste!- expresó el padre a su hijo menor.

Por eso no te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que nada le pasará- afirmó el chico de cabello puercoespín mientras guiñaba un ojo en señal de confianza, Emi los miraba jubilosa.

¡Papá!, muchas gracias te juro que no te vas a arrepentir- decía la muchacha mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

Eso espero, o de lo contrario ese muchachito se las verá conmigo- espetó amenazante el hombre, entonces la chica de ojos color miel, se dirigió a su hermano.

Akira, te lo agradezco mucho, de no ser por ti, esto no sería posible, eres el mejor de los hermanos- expresó la muchacha mientras abrazaba ahora a su hermano.

No tienes que agradecer, yo sólo dije lo que pienso- contestó el muchacho mientras sonreía- Ahora vete, o se acabará la hora de visitas- ordenó el chico mientras alejaba a su hermana de sus brazos.

Si, tienes razón- contestó Emi- Me voy, ya regreso- anunció la chica dirigiéndose a sus padres.

Procura no tardar- indicó la madre.

Si- contestó sonriendo- entonces salió rápidamente de la casa.

Prontamente la muchacha llegó al hospital de Kanagawa, subió hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la recepción del lugar, entonces se dirigió a la mujer que atendía.

Buenas tardes, vengo a ver al paciente Hisashi Mitsui, él llegó aquí hace una semana por una puñalada- explicó la muchacha.

Ya recuerdo, déjeme ver- respondió la mujer mientras buscaba en el sistema la habitación donde se debía encontrar el muchacho.

Luego de unos instantes lo encontró.

Lo siento, el paciente Mitsui ya fue dado de alta- comunicó la mujer.

¿Lo dice enserio?, ¿Cuándo?- preguntó emocionada.

Eso fue el domingo por la tarde, el paciente salió del hospital hace 3 días- contestó la recepcionista.

Ya veo, muchas gracias por la información- agradeció la muchacha mientras salía rauda del centro hospitalario- Por fin Hisashi, por fin podremos estar juntos y aclarar todos los malos entendidos que nos tuvieron separados- pensó la muchacha mientras se alejaba del hospital- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó deteniéndose repentinamente- Ahora que lo recuerdo la práctica en Shohoku ya debe haber acabado, lo más probable es que Hisashi haya regresado a su casa… entonces iré para allá- monologó la muchacha, entonces corrió rumbo a la estación.

Emi durante el viaje en el tren, iba completamente impaciente, lo único que quería era llegar pronto con Mitsui para arreglar las cosas definitivamente. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, ya se encontraba en la estación que la dejaría en las cercanías de la casa del número 14.

Debo darme prisa- pensó la muchacha mientras miraba su reloj.

Se apresuró en llegar a casa de Mitsui, una vez allá tocó el timbre a la espera de que alguien abriera la puerta.

Que extraño, nadie sale- susurró la muchacha mientras repetía la acción.

Tocó el timbre en reiteradas ocasiones, pero nadie respondió a su llamado.

Vaya, no has regresado aún, tus padres trabajan hasta muy tarde, es normal que aún no regresen, pero tu Hisashi… ¿dónde estás?- se preguntó cabizbaja la chica de ojos color miel.

Entonces comenzó a alejarse lentamente del hogar.

Mitsui se hallaba sentado sobre una banca en una plaza cercana a la estación, su rostro estaba apagado, a pesar de que el profesor Anzai le había permitido continuar en el equipo, sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo necesitaba para ser realmente feliz.

Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado, Emi- pensó al recordar lo tranquila que se había vuelto su vida desde que se reintegró al equipo de basquetbol- Aunque, te gradezco lo feliz que fui contigo- pensó ahora al recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo con ella durante su noviazgo- Pero ya todo acabó- pronunció mientras tomaba con una mano un cigarrillo y con la otra prendía un encendedor, entonces se llevó a la boca el cigarrillo.

No lo hagas- le pidió una voz compasiva, Mitsui se volteó a ver quien era.

E… ¡Emi!- pronunció con dificultad por la sorpresa.

Te hará mal para la salud- dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía amable, el chico de ojos azules la miraba perplejo, entonces asintió y tiró rápidamente el cigarrillo.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó aún desconcertado.

Te estaba buscando, fui al hospital pero me dijeron que te habían dado el alta, después fui a tu casa y no te encontré, ahora regresaba a la mía, y por casualidad te encontré- respondió sonriendo.

Y… ¿por qué me buscabas?- preguntó Mitsui curioso.

Porque tenemos que conversar- respondió mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho de cabello azulado.

¿Hablar?, ¿y por qué?... creí que no querías saber nada de mí- comentó el muchacho confundido- Además tú estás con Koshino- agregó fingiendo indiferencia.

Hisashi, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar, sé que viste cuando Koshino me besó, pero no es lo que piensas- comenzó a aclarar Emi.

¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó mirándola.

Desde que me enteré de tu pasado, Akira quiso ayudarme a superarlo, entonces comenzó a llevar a casa a Koshino para divertirme, a pesar de lo triste que me sentía, en ocasiones compartí con él, pero no sabía sus verdaderas intensiones, aquella tarde en que fuiste a Ryonan, él me confesó lo que sentía, y me besó contra mi voluntad, yo jamás sentí algo por Koshino, de inmediato le dije lo que sentía por ti y que deseaba volver contigo, ya que Miyagi me contó toda la verdad- relató Emi.

Pero desde que los vi en Ryonan y que Miyagi habló contigo, ya había transcurrido una semana… ¿Por qué no fuiste antes a verme?- preguntó el chico de ojos azules esperando aclarar todas sus dudas.

Aquella tarde, luego de que Miyagi se fue, llegó Akira junto a Koshino, mi hermano había olvidado sus llaves, entonces debí abrirle la puerta, pero antes de lograrlo caí de las escaleras de mi casa, estuve durante toda aquella semana en el hospital- contestó Emi.

¡¿Pero ya estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el tirador de canastas de tres puntos.

Si, ya no hay problema- respondió sonriendo.

Y tras salir del hospital… ¿Por qué no fuiste tras salir del hospital?- preguntó aún más desconcertado.

Quise hacerlo, pero Akira y Koshino iban conmigo a todas partes, querían protegerme por mi accidente, y no podía evitarlos, y como era de esperarse, si les decía que quería hablar contigo no me lo permitirían, pero tras enterarme que habías visto cuando Koshino me besó, les dije a mis padres que quería verte, que necesitaba aclarar las cosas, y por supuesto no me lo permitieron, de todas maneras no me detuvieron y salí a buscarte- relató la chica a un Mitsui sorprendido- Me dolía mucho no tener la aprobación de mis padres, pero ya no aguantaba más, quería estar contigo, entonces te busqué… pero me encontré con tus amigos y los vándalos que te golpearon.

Eso quiere decir que …- pronunció el número 14.

Nunca te dejé de querer, Hisashi yo te amo durante este tiempo me di cuenta que no puedo seguir estando sin ti eres el amor de mi vida, que de eso no te quepa ninguna duda- expresó la muchacha buscando la mirada de Mitsui.

Perdóname- murmuró Mitsui bajando la mirada.

¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Emi preocupada.

Emi, yo te oculté la verdad, tú no te merecías que lo hiciera, y sin embargo lo hice, fui un cobarde- manifestó cabizbajo el chico de ojos azules.

No digas eso- dijo compasiva la muchacha mientras se inclinaba frente a Mitsui para buscar su mirada- Cuando Miyagi hablo conmigo, me di cuenta que me ocultaste todo no querías perderme, eso habla de que realmente me quieres- expresó serena la hermana mayor de Sendoh.

Pero tus padres y Sendoh no quieren saber nada de mí, si volvemos a ser novios, eso lo complicará todo, tú misma dijiste que te importaba la opinión de tus padres- contra argumentó no convencido de que todo saldría bien.

Akira nos apoya- respondió la muchacha, Mitsui se sorprendió por aquello- escuchó todo lo que dijiste mientras me defendías aquella noche, entonces se dio cuenta que no eres un chico malo… y mis padres, ellos aprenderán a quererte y entenderán que tu pasado quedó atrás y que no es más que un recuerdo- comentó la chica.

¿Y tú?... ¿Qué es lo que piensas tu de todo lo que hice?- preguntó mirando a directamente a los ojos a Emi.

Yo pienso que lo que hiciste, fue por lo mal que te sentías por lo que habías vivido, y no lo hacías porque quisieras- respondió tomando las manos del número 14- Además…- pronunció mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba al lado del chico- Te veías muy atractivo con esa apariencia- susurró con complicidad al oído de Mitsui, éste se sonrojó por el comentario de la chica.

¡Emi!- exclamó mientras se ponía de pie frente a la chica.

Entonces qué dices… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó Emi sonriendo coquetamente.

Mitsui la envolvió con sus brazos, entonces la besó con locura, como jamás la había besado, cuando parecía acabárseles el aire, se separaron.

Eso lo tomaré como un si- pronunció sonriendo Emi.

Te amo- dijo Mitsui mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Yo también te amo Hisashi- correspondió la muchacha, entonces Mitsui sonriendo levemente volvió a besarla, ahora con ternura.

Al día siguiente, los miembros del equipo practicaban como de costumbre en el gimnasio para. De pronto entra el profesor Anzai acompañado por Rukawa, quien curiosamente, vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria.

Miyagi, por favor reúne al equipo- ordenó el profesor Anzai, el muchacho de inmediato obedeció.

¡Reunión de equipo!- exclamó Ryota, el equipo de inmediato se condensó a su alrededor.

Que extraño, Rukawa no participará del entrenamiento, ¿Sabes el motivo?- preguntó la manager a Haruko.

No, yo tampoco entiendo- respondió mirando a Rukawa.

Bueno muchachos, lamento interrumpir el entrenamiento, pero hay algo que tenemos que contarles con el joven Rukawa- habló el hombre de cabello cano.

¿Qué te pasó zorro dormilón?, ¿acaso perdiste tu almohada y no has podido dormir?- preguntó burlesco el pelirrojo, Rukawa resopló.

Ya cállate Hanamichi- pidió el capitán del equipo.

Tu no me des órdenes Ryota- gruñó el número 10.

Profesor, cuéntenos que es lo que pasa- pidió interesado el número 14.

Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo, recibí la visita de el entrenador de una preparatoria de Norteamérica, quien se interesó en el joven Rukawa, le ofrecieron una beca para irse con ellos, y hoy decidió tomar la oferta- explicó el hombre.

Haruko se sorprendió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿No es así Rukawa?- preguntó el anciano dirigiéndose al número 11, éste asintió.

Haruko ¿estás bien?- preguntó Fuji mientras se acercaba a la chica, Sakuragi percibió esto.

¿Haruko?- pronunció Matsui mientras se acercaba igualmente a su amiga, la hermana de Akagi, liberando jadeos llenos de decepción, y lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, salió corriendo del gimnasio.

¡Haruko!- exclamó Sakuragi al ver salir a la muchacha, Rukawa permanecía estoico junto al profesor- ¡Oye maldito Rukawa! ¡Por qué le hiciste eso a Haruko!- expresó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba por la camisa al número 11

Tu no te metas torpe- pronunció el chico de cabello negro mirando hacia un lado.

Primero te haces su novio y luego decides irte a los Estados Unidos, ¡Y sin contarle!, ¡Eres un cobarde!- exclamó mientras le lanzaba un golpe en la cara.

¡Qué estás haciendo Hanamichi!- prorrumpió el chico del pendiente mientras se acercaba.

Le estoy dando su merecido a este miserable- respondió lleno de rabia el chico de cabello rojo, entonces golpeó con su cabeza, la frente de Rukawa.

Ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa tarado- pronunció el chico de cabello negro mientras le daba un puñetazo al número 10.

¡Rukawa!- exclamaron espantados los miembros de la banca.

No peleen- dijo amenazante el anciano mientras subía sus lentes.

¡Cállate viejo!... ¡Este miserable va a pagar lo que le está haciendo a Haruko!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a paso firme donde el número 11.

¡Ya fue suficiente!- exclamó la manager mientras le daba un golpe con su abanico a los dos chicos de primero.

Pero Ayako porque me pegas- musitó el pelirrojo mientras se acariciaba el rostro.

Porque son unos tontos, no se pueden estar peleando así- exclamó la chica de cabello rizado- No pueden pasarse resolviendo sus problemas a golpes, ¡¿Es que nunca entenderán?- regañó a los muchachos.

Bueno muchachos, ahora puedo continuar- expresó el anciano de cabello blanco- el joven Rukawa parte mañana a los Estados Unidos, por eso ha venido a despedirse de nosotros- añadió.

¿Mañana?- preguntaron al unisón los miembros del equipo.

Si, mañana- respondió el profesor Anzai.

Que suerte, ya querría yo que me invitaran a jugar a Norteamérica- espetó Mitsui.

Eso es imposible, porque estás muy viejo- expresó burlesco el pelirrojo.

¡Eres un idiota Sakuragi!- exclamó molesto el número 14.

Bueno Rukawa, despídete de tus compañeros- ordenó Anzai.

Adiós- pronunció fríamente el número 11.

Adiós Rukawa, suerte en Norteamérica- dijeron al unisón los miembros de la banca con admiración hacia su compañero, éste asintió.

Espero que nos envíes videos de tus partidos- dijo Miyagi mientras le chocaba una mano.

Cuando vengas te daré una revancha en un desafío para que me demuestres tus nuevas técnicas- indicó desafiante el número 14.

¿Qué revancha?, sabes que hiciste trampa- pronunció Rukawa con una gotita en la cabeza.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡Claro que no hice trampa!- respondió empuñando su mano el chico de cabello azulado.

Claro que hiciste trampa Mitsui, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- comentó Miyagi.

¡Tu cállate! – exclamó molesto el tirador de tres puntos empuñando su mano.

Eres un cobarde, pero pensándolo bien eso me conviene, si te vas me será más fácil conquistar a Haruko- dijo triunfante el pelirrojo, Rukawa empuñó sus manos.

Haz lo que quieras a mí no me interesa tarado- pronunció fingiendo indiferencia, que era lo que menos sentía en aquel momento.

Bueno ya se han despedido todos, ahora nos tenemos que retirar para hacer un papeleo- indicó Anzai.

Aquella tarde, Haruko no regresó al gimnasio, la repentina decisión de Rukawa la había tomado por sorpresa, sabía que con aquella decisión perdería para siempre al chico que tanto amaba, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invadía, le hacía reprocharse una y otra vez el haber confundido a su novio con Sakuragi.

Terminado el entrenamiento, Mitsui fue por Emi a Ryonan, esperó a la muchacha frente a la preparatoria, llegada la hora de salida, buscó entre los estudiantes a la chica de ojos color miel, luego de unos instantes logró verla mientras salía junto a unas amigas, una de ellas reconoció al muchacho, entonces le hizo un gesto a Emi señalándole a Mitsui, quien las miraba.

Es Hisashi- pronunció la hermana mayor de Sendoh mientras sus ojos se iluminaban- Bueno chicas, debo irme, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la muchacha, entonces se acercó al número 14.

Hisashi, que sorpresa, viniste por mí- saludó la chica mientras se detenía frente al muchacho de cabello azulado.

Si, es que venía a hacerte una invitación, ¿Tienes tiempo?- propuso Mitsui mientras se acercaba un poco más a la muchacha.

Claro que si- respondió Emi.

Entonces vamos- susurró el chico de ojos azules mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios a la muchacha. Emi asintió mientras tomaba del brazo a su novio, entonces caminaron rumbo a casa de Mitsui.

Iban conversando amenamente por las calles de Kanagawa, cuando de pronto se siente el ruido de una motocicleta, la cual tras haber avanzado unos metros más hacia adelante, se detuvo repentinamente, retrocediendo hasta la pareja.

Vaya deportista, veo que ya saliste del hospital, me alegro que estés bien- expresó Tetsuo apagando la motocicleta, Emi al reconocerlo, se abrazó temerosa a Mitsui buscando su protección.

Si, por fortuna no pasó a mayores, gracias por ayudarnos en aquella ocasión- respondió el chico de cabello azulado sin percibir aún el temor de la chica.

No agradezcas - dijo casual el amigo de Mitsui con un cigarrillo en la boca- Y dile a tu chica que no me tenga miedo, yo no le haré daño- añadió mirando fríamente a la chica.

¿Qué?- se preguntó Mitsui, entonces miró a su novia y notó el temor que le inspiraba el muchacho- Emi no tengas miedo, es mi amigo, sabe que eres mi novia y no te hará daño- le comentó ahora a la muchacha mientras la tomaba de la mano y se acercaban a Tetsuo.

Buenas tardes señorita- saludó el chico de cabello largo mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba.

Bu… buenas tardes- correspondió tímida mientras hacía una reverencia.

No seas tan tímida, ya te dijo tu deportista que no te haré daño- pronunció mientras le extendía una mano, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Emi miró a Mitsui, éste sonriendo asintió. Entonces la muchacha soltó la mano de Mitsui, y se acercó lentamente a Tetsuo, le extendió de igual manera la mano.

¿Lo dejamos en el olvido?- preguntó el amigo de Mitsui mientras apagaba con su zapato el cigarrillo.

Si… olvidado- respondió sonriendo la chica de ojos color miel.

Bueno, entonces espero que ahora podamos ser amigos- sonrió amable Tetsuo.

Si- respondió sonriendo la hermana mayor de Sendoh.

Me alegro que ahora puedan llevarse bien- expresó Mitsui mientras se acercaba a su novia para abrazarla, Tetsuo le sonrió amable.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un auto de policía que se acercaba.

Bueno, debo marcharme- dijo Tetsuo mientras encendía la motocicleta, Mitsui y Emi lo miraron extrañados- Es que me están buscando por lo de Ryu, aunque lo que le sucedió… fue sólo culpa suya- explicó casualmente.

¿Ryu?, ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó el chico de cabello azulado sin entender nada.

Tuvo un accidente, y perdió sus piernas- contestó acomodándose para partir, Mitsui se sorprendió por la noticia.

¿Y tú?, ¿Qué tuviste que ver en eso? – preguntó desconcertado el número 14.

Lo buscábamos para darle su merecido, huyó en su motocicleta a mucha velocidad, y se volcó- narró Tetsuo brevemente- Bueno deportista, en otra ocasión te lo contaré con más detalles, nos vemos, que estén bien- se despidió mientras partía rápidamente en su motocicleta, ya que se acercaba la policía. Mitsui y Emi vieron como Tetsuo se alejaba y como tras de él se aproximaba una patrulla. Entonces continuaron su camino.

Mitsui iba silencioso, el fin de Ryu lo había dejado realmente sorprendido, a pesar de no ser amigos, y haber tenido más de un conflicto donde el pelinegro quiso acabar con él, no le deseaba un final tan drástico. Emi lo notó.

Veo que te afectó muchísimo lo de Ryu- dijo Emi mirando al muchacho mientras caminaba tomada de su brazo.

Para ser honesto, nunca me agradó, menos aún luego de lo que sucedió aquella noche, pero no le deseaba algo así- contestó mirando el suelo el chico de la cicatriz.

Te entiendo- dijo ahora la muchacha, Mitsui se sorprendió por aquello.

¿Qué?, ¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó el muchacho quien esperaba la reprobación de su novia.

Claro que si, sé que no le desearías tanto mal ni al peor de tus enemigos, además, también creo que es terrible lo que le sucedió a ese chico- respondió la hermana de Sendoh.

Emi- pronunció mientras la abrazaba feliz.

Hisashi, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó entre risas mientras se entregaba a la espontánea manifestación de cariño de su novio.

Te quiero- expresó aún abrazándola- Que comprensiva eres, te amo- pensó ahora el chico de ojos azules sin dejar de abrazarla.

¡Oye!- exclamó una voz a un par de metros de distancia, Emi y Mitsui se voltearon hacia quien les hablaba- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó ahora molesto.

Koshino… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Emi exasperada cruzándose de brazos, Mitsui lo miraba amenazante.

Eso dímelo tu, se supone que no puedes ver a este sujeto, ¡¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?- preguntó el jugador de Ryonan.

Oye tú no te metas, eso es algo que no te incumbe- expresó Mitsui mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

Hisashi no, esto déjamelo a mí- le dijo la muchacha mientras lo detenía de un brazo.

Emi- pronunció el número 14, entonces la muchacha se acercó a Koshino.

Koshino, no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mis asuntos, para tu información, Hisashi y yo volvimos a hacernos novios, y no permitiré que tu ni nadie intervenga ¡Me oíste!- expresó firmemente la chica de ojos color miel, dejando impresionados a los dos muchachos.

Emi pero si él te hizo mucho daño- formuló con dificultad el amigo de Sendoh.

Todo eso fue un mal entendido, pero ya lo solucionamos todo, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- espetó sin mirarlo, ya que sentía que por su culpa, las cosas con Mitsui se habían complicado más en su momento, y quería demostrarle a su novio que decía la verdad cuando le afirmaba que lo que había visto con Koshino era nada más que un mal entendido.

Pero Emi, yo…- intentó decir el jugador de Ryonan mientras era interrumpido por Mitsui.

Ya la escuchaste, ahora déjanos en paz- intervino acercándose a su novia.

Demonios- pensó Koshino sintiéndose humillado, entonces se marchó.

Nunca creí que le hablaría así a Koshino- pensó sorprendido el chico de la cicatriz haciendo referencia a su novia- Emi no deja de sorprenderme - añadió a sus pensamientos, entonces la tomó de la mano sonriendo- Vamos- le dijo ahora a la muchacha sonriendo tomándola de la mano, ella asintió, entonces siguieron su camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a casa del muchacho.

Bueno, ya hemos llegado- pronunció el chico de cabello azulado mientras abría el portón de la casa.

¿A que hemos venido a tu casa Hisashi?- preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha, y deduciendo que no había nadie dentro de la vivienda, por lo silenciosa que se veía.

Eso ya lo verás- contestó con misterio el número 14, mientras giraba una llave en la puerta de la casa.

Pero que enigmático eres- comentó divertida la muchacha, Mitsui sólo rió, entonces entraron en la casa-Vaya, hace mucho no venía por acá- pronunció Emi mientras miraba la casa.

Si, además de mí, otras dos personas te extrañaron mucho ¿sabes?- expresó el muchacho de ojos azules.

¿Qué?- pronunció Emi sin entender nada.

Ya están aquí- se escuchó una voz susurrante desde el comedor.

¡Si!...vamos a recibirlos- contestó otra voz emocionada, entonces llegaron hasta la sala donde se encontraban los muchachos.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la muchacha al escuchar el ruido, entonces se volteó en dirección del murmullo.

Hijo, que bueno que han llegado- expresó el padre el muchacho.

¡Emi, que alegría verte de nuevo!- saludó la madre de Mitsui saludando maravillada a la chica.

Buenas tardes señor y señora Mitsui- saludó amable la chica.

Ayer les conté a mis padres que volvimos a hacernos novios, y quisieron que vinieras a cenar con nosotros- explicó el chico de ojos azules mientras dejaba sobre un sillón su mochila, y la de Emi que él se había ofrecido a cargar durante el trayecto.

Es cierto, es que estamos muy felices de que hayan regresado, sobre todo porque este niño estuvo muy callado y se veía muy triste cuando terminaron- comentó la señora Mitsui.

Eso es verdad, no había quien le sacara una sonrisa- apoyó a su esposa el padre de Mitsui, Emi miró a su novio.

¡No tienen porque estar diciendo eso!- exclamó sonrojado el muchacho.

Pero si es sólo la verdad, no tienes porqué molestarte- opinó el padre.

Tu padre tiene razón, incluso cuando fuimos a verte al campeonato nacional, en un principio tuviste problemas con tus compañeros porque estabas muy distraído, no lo niegues- añadió la madre con sus ojos cerrados.

¿Eso es cierto Hisashi?- preguntó muy preocupada Emi.

Este, yo…- intentó responder Mitsui sin saber que decir.

Claro que es verdad, yo no miento- contestó la señora Mitsui.

Hisashi, no pensé que todo esto te causaría tantos problemas, perdóname- se disculpó cabizbaja la hermana de Sendoh.

No Emi, no tienes porque disculparte, eso no fue tu culpa- alentó a su novia mientras la tomaba delicadamente de sus brazos- ¡Y ustedes no digan esas cosas, que sólo hacen sentir mal a Emi!- exclamó ahora a sus padres.

Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intensión- dijeron al unisón.

Entonces estuvieron juntos toda aquella tarde, Emi se sintió muy a gusto al volver a compartir con Mitsui y también con sus padres, quienes desde que la conocieron fueron muy amables con ella.

Por su parte, Rukawa salía de Shohoku, luego de una larga tarde de papeleos para confirmar su partida a los Estados Unidos. Sentimientos encontrados lo invadían, por una parte, sentía alegría de que podría hacer su sueño realidad, pero por otra, sentía coraje al saber que aquella decisión la tomaba en un arrebato de despecho, ya que no soportaba la idea de que Haruko se preocupara tanto por el pelirrojo, llegando incluso a nombrarlo mientras se besaban, realmente aquella situación lo había molestado enormemente, porque además se trataba de su eterno rival.

Ya comenzaba un nuevo día en Shohoku, Haruko llegaba a su salón donde la esperaban sus amigas.

Haruko, que bueno que llegas- expresó Matsui.

Si Haruko, te estábamos esperando- agregó Fuji.

Hola chicas, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué me esperaban?- preguntó extrañada la chica de ojos azules.

¿Es que no te acabaste de enterar?- preguntó la chica de cabello corto.

¿De qué hablas Fuji?- replicó la castaña mientras se sentaba.

Es sobre Rukawa, es que tú ayer te fuiste corriendo apenas supiste que tomó la beca en Norteamérica- introdujo temerosa Fuji.

¿Qué pasó con Kaede?, ¿Le ocurrió algo?- preguntó preocupada Haruko.

No, él está bien- contestó la muchacha de cabello corto.

Entonces ¿qué es de lo que no me enterado?- preguntó impaciente la castaña.

Haruko, lo que ocurre es que… bueno, yo no querría tener que decirte esto pero…- pronunció con dificultad Fuji.

No le des tantas vueltas y dime que es lo que pasa- pidió perdiendo la paciencia la hermana de Akagi.

Rukawa parte hoy a Norteamérica, su vuelo sale al mediodía- contó Matsui a su amiga.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- susurró Haruko desconcertada.

Ayer cuando fue al gimnasio con el profesor Anzai, sólo iba a despedirse del equipo- explicó lastimosamente la chica de dos coletas.

Lo sentimos mucho- expresó Fuji mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, Haruko salió corriendo del salón.

¡Haruko espera!- exclamaron al unisón las amigas.

¡Soy un basquetbolista!... ¡Soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi!, con mis tenis de basquetbol, derrotaré a ese t…- Sakuragi cantaba feliz por los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras caminaba a su salón, pero de pronto es sacado de sus cantos por la imagen de Haruko corriendo en dirección contraria- ¿Haruko?- susurró el pelirrojo extrañado- Estaba … llorando- monologó entonces miró hacia donde iba la muchacha- ¡Haruko espera!- exclamó mientras corría tras la muchacha.

Haruko corrió al salón de Rukawa, pero no lo encontró, luego al gimnasio, creyó que quizás estaba practicando antes de clases, pero tampoco estaba, entonces se dirigió a la terraza, donde en innumerables ocasiones lo encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, pero para su infortunio, el muchacho no se encontraba tampoco en aquel lugar.

¡Haruko! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras llegaba al lugar.

Sakuragi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó secando sus lágrimas.

Es que te vi llorando, y me preocupe… mucho- contestó el número 10 mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

No tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien- expresó dándole la espalda y reteniendo sus lágrimas, ya que no quería decirle que lloraba por Rukawa, a ella le había quedado claro que el pelirrojo sufría al ver el amor que ella sentía por el número 11.

No me mientas Haruko, estás triste porque se va ese tonto de Rukawa- especuló el chico de cabello rojo.

Eso no te importa- pronunció con dificultad la chica de ojos azules.

¡Claro que me importa lo que te pasa!, a pesar de que tu estés enamorada de ese maldito zorro, ¡yo te quiero y no me gusta verte así!- expresó sintiendo que las palabras de la chica eran un insulto.

Sakuragi…- susurró sorprendida la chica de cabello castaño.

Sé que estás muy triste, pero Rukawa es un miserable que no te valora lo suficiente como para elegirte a ti antes que a una beca- pronunció con rencor hacia el número 11.

Estás… equivocado- dijo la muchacha aún de espalda tras lo cual dio un gran suspiro.

¿Qué?- preguntó Sakuragi sin entender nada.

Kaede me comentó sobre la oferta que recibió de los Estados Unidos, y me dijo que no se iría por mí- respondió entre sollozos- ¡Pero fue mi culpa, yo lo arruiné todo!- exclamó con lágrimas que empaparon su rostro, entonces se acercó corriendo al pelirrojo, buscando refugio en su pecho.

Haruko- susurró, entonces acarició el cabello de la muchacha.

Todo se acabó por mi culpa, fui una tonta- lamentó devastada.

Ella está muy triste, nunca pensé verla así, y al parecer el zorro también la quiere, esta era mi oportunidad para que Haruko se fijara en mí, pero… no puedo permitir que siga así- pensó el pelirrojo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la muchacha, entonces cerró sus ojos con gran fuerza, tragó saliva y con gran dolor pronunció- Está bien, entonces vamos a buscar a Rukawa- el llanto de Haruko se detuvo repentinamente, las palabras del pelirrojo le resultaron inesperadas.

¿Qué estás diciendo Sakuragi?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

¿Tu quieres que ese zorro se quede verdad?- preguntó a la muchacha quien lo miraba afirmada a su pecho, ella asintió- Entonces que estamos esperando, evitemos que Rukawa se vaya a Norteamérica- pronunció con un nudo en la garganta el pelirrojo.

Pero Sakuragi, tu…- dijo la muchacha, pero el número 10 la interrumpió.

Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que sientes tu- respondió seriamente el muchacho- Ahora vamos, que falta menos de 45 minutos para que ese avión salga- añadió mientras le tendía un pañuelo a la muchacha para que secara sus lágrimas.

Gracias- agradeció Haruko, entonces tras secar las lágrimas de sus ojos y rostro, tomó la mano que le extendía el pelirrojo, entonces corrieron hacia la salida de Shohoku, en el camino, se encontraron con Akagi, este al ver como iban de la mano los muchachos exclamó.

¡Haruko, a donde vas con ese tonto!- pero no tuvo respuesta, su hermana y el pelirrojo continuaron su camino sin mirar atrás.

Al llegar a la salida del lugar, se apresuraron en salir, pero alguien los detuvo.

¡Hey ustedes!- exclamó un encargado de la puerta, los muchachos frenaron rápidamente- ¡¿A dónde creen que van?- preguntó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

Eso no te importa viejo, ahora déjanos salir- espetó el pelirrojo.

Eso es imposible, ustedes no pueden salir en horario de clases- respondió obstaculizándoles la salida.

Ya te dije que nos dejes salir- pronunció Hanamichi con mirada amenazante.

Es que yo…- tartamudeó asustado el hombre.

¡Ya cállate!- exclamó el número 10 mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó tirado en el suelo- Vámonos- ordenó el chico a Haruko, está asintió y salieron corriendo de Shohoku.

Al llegar a una avenida cercana a la preparatoria, buscaron entre los autos que transitaban un taxi que los pudiera llevar, al encontrar uno , lo detuvieron y subieron a él.

Buenos días jóvenes, ¿a donde quieren que los lleve?- preguntó un anciano que conducía el automóvil.

Si, queremos que nos lleves a el aeropuerto- indicó Hanamichi.

Está bien, vamos al aeropuerto- respondió el hombre, entonces echó a andar el taxi a velocidad normal. Sakuragi sentía que se movían lentamente.

Oye viejo ¡¿podrías ir más deprisa?- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

Es imposible, ¿acaso no ve que hay un taco?- respondió señalando la gran cantidad de autos que estaban delante de ellos, y que hacían sonar molestamente sus bocinas.

Demonios- gruñó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, Haruko miraba impaciente por la ventana.

Kaede, espérame, no te vayas, ya estaré contigo- pensó poniendo sus manos en su pecho, Sakuragi advirtió la preocupación de Haruko.

Esto es ridículo, estoy ayudando a Rukawa, mi peor enemigo, a que se quede con la chica de la cual estoy enamorado, esto es injusto- pensó cabizbajo- pero sólo lo hago por verla feliz- añadió a sus pensamientos levantando la mirada.

Mientras tanto Rukawa llegaba al aeropuerto, llevaba consigo una enorme maleta negra, junto a otras más pequeñas, su madre lo acompañaba, hicieron una larga fila, desde la cual Rukawa constantemente miraba el entorno, buscando con la mirada a alguien.

Si me pides que me quede, te juro que lo hago- pensó el chico de mirada fría mientras se reincorporaba a la fila.

Tras unos minutos, pasaron con el equipaje a un detector de metales desde el cual sus pertenecías se juntaron al equipaje del resto de los pasajeros. Luego esperaron a la llamada que indicaba que debía abordar.

Ya habían transcurrido 15 minutos, y el pelirrojo ya había perdido la paciencia.

¡Oye viejo, ya han pasado 15 minutos y has avanzado tan solo una cuadra!- exclamó exasperado.

Cálmate jovencito, ya te dije que hay un taco que no nos deja avanzar- respondió molesto el anciano.

Esto es desesperante… vámonos Haruko, la estación está cerca de aquí, podemos tomar el tren- dijo el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta del taxi, la muchacha asintió.

Oye muchachito, ¿no piensas pagarme?- manifestó el conductor al ver que se bajaban sin pagar.

Claro que no, eso te pasa por lento- respondió Sakuragi, entonces salió corriendo junto a Haruko.

¡Oigan esperen!, ¡tienen que pagarme!- se escuchó la protesta del anciano a distancia, mientras los muchachos corrían.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la estación.

Ya hemos llegado, ese es el tren que debemos tomar- indicó Sakuragi a uno de los trenes que comenzaba a abrir sus puertas para transportar a las personas que se hallaban en la estación.

¡Mira Sakuragi!, faltan tan sólo 25 minutos para que parta el avión- expresó Haruko señalando un reloj ubicado en una pared de la estación.

Es cierto, debemos darnos prisa- respondió Sakuragi entonces subieron al tren, prontamente éste se puso en marcha.

Haruko y Hanamichi guardaron silencio durante gran parte del trayecto, pero fue la misma Haruko quien lo rompió.

Sakuragi- pronunció la muchacha mirando el suelo, el pelirrojo quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, salió de ellos mirando a la muchacha- Sakuragi, yo quería darte las gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí, sé que para ti no es nada fácil, porque odias a Kaede y también…- le dijo ahora tímidamente.

No me des las gracias, lo hago porque no quiero verte triste- expresó el pelirrojo- además ese engreído de Rukawa pretende irse sin haberse enfrentado a ese genio, y eso no me parece justo- argumentó falsamente, ya que en el fondo de su corazón prefería que el número 11 se fuera muy lejos y así poder estar con su amada Haruko, pero ella ya lo había elegido a él, ni siquiera su confesión había confundido a la muchacha, por lo que sentía que ya no tenía nada que hacer, más que ayudar a Haruko a ser feliz.

Pasaron unos minutos, y llegaron a su la estación donde debían bajarse.

¡Haruko, faltan 6 minutos, corre!- exclamó el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo, la chica asintió siguiendo al muchacho.

Kaede por favor espérame, tienes que quedarte- pensó la chica de ojos azules, sin darse cuenta, tropezó cayendo al suelo.

¡Haruko!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el número 10 mientras se inclinaba frente a la chica.

Es imposible, no llegaremos- pronunció rendida al ver que faltaban tan sólo 4 minutos para el mediodía, hora a la cual saldría el vuelo de Rukawa.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡si te das por vencida claro que no llegaremos, aún quedan unos minutos y podemos llegar, el aeropuerto está muy cerca!- exclamó molesto por el pesimismo de la chica de cabello castaño- Ahora vamos- añadió más calmado mientras le extendía una mano, esta con la ayuda de Hanamichi se puso de pie.

Mientras tanto, Rukawa estaba aún sentado junto a su madre, de pronto se oye una voz por altoparlante.

"Se ruega a los pasajeros con rumbo a Boston que aborden el avión, faltan tan sólo 3 minutos para el despegue"- Rukawa y su madre se pusieron de pié.

Bueno hijo, creo que llegó la hora de que te vayas- pronunció con un nudo en la garganta la señora Rukawa, el chico asintió.

Ya es hora- pensó el chico de mirada fría mientras se ponía frente a su madre.

Hijo cuídate mucho, te llamaré todos los días, si tienes algún problema no dudes en comentarme- dijo la mujer entre lágrimas.

No llores, que estaré bien- tranquilizó muchacho a su madre mientras la abrazaba fraternalmente.

Te extrañaré mucho hijo- expresó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

Yo también, pero no te pongas así, que no me estoy muriendo- correspondió Rukawa.

"Se hace el último llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Boston, Estados Unidos, último llamado"- insistió la voz femenina en el altavoz.

Bueno, ya me voy, adiós- se despidió el muchacho, entonces se alejó entre a gente.

Escuchaste Haruko, ese era el vuelo del zorro, es probable que aún esté por aquí- le dijo Hanamichi a la muchacha mientras miraba en todas direcciones en el aeropuerto.

Si, es cierto- respondió ilusionada Haruko.

Rukawa dio el último vistazo al lugar, esperando ver a la muchacha, pero no la encontró.

Todo se acabó- pronunció resignado, entonces siguió su camino al avión.

¡Kaede!- exclamaba la muchacha- ¡Donde estás!- añadió mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico de mirada fría.

¡Rukawa!... ¡Oye zorro dormilón dónde rayos te metiste!- ayudó a buscarlo el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

Disculpen, ¿ustedes buscan a mi hijo?- preguntó llorando una mujer.

¿Qué?, ¿Acaso usted es la madre del zorro dormilón de Rukawa?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Si, Rukawa es mi hijo- respondió secando sus lágrimas, el hecho de que Hanamichi le haya llamado zorro dormilón no le llamó la atención, ya que fue a ver un par de partidos de su hijo, en los cuales escuchó al pelirrojo llamándole así.

Señora, ¿y dónde está Rukawa?- preguntó Haruko buscando con la mirada al muchacho.

Él, ya subió al avión, está a punto de despegar- respondió llorando nuevamente la mujer.

¿Qué?- se preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Y cuál es el avión?- le preguntó ahora a la mujer.

Es ese- indicó la mujer, señalando una nave en la pista, que se veía a través de los grandes ventanales que cumplían la función de murallas.

¡Va a despegar!, ¡Haruko vamos!- exclamó tomando de la mano a la muchacha, mientras corrían hacia la pista.

¡Oigan, ustedes no pueden pasar, no pueden estar en la pista!- dijo un hombre impidiéndoles la pasada.

Déjanos pasar- dijo Sakuragi amenazante.

Jamás- contestó el hombre.

Matar con la mirada- pronunció el pelirrojo mientras amenazaba con la mirada al guardia.

Está bien- susurró temeroso ante la mirada perversa del pelirrojo. Entonces corrieron a la pista.

¡Ahí está, ese es el avión!- exclamó el pelirrojo intentando superar al rudo provocado por los motores de la nave que comenzaban a moverse.

¡Kaede espera!- exclamó Haruko mientras corría hacia el avión, pero éste comenzó a desplazarse.

¡Haruko cuidado!- prorrumpió el pelirrojo acercándose a la muchacha que caía violentamente al suelo.

Ka…e…de- pronunció entre sollozos al ver que el avión se elevaba cada vez más y más alto, alejándose.

Haruko- susurró el pelirrojo ayudando a la muchacha a ponerse de pié.

Se ha ido… Kaede se ha ido, y es mi culpa- lloraba desconsolada la castaña afirmando su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Tranquila, todo estará bien- intentó consolar Sakuragi mientras acariciaba el cabello de Haruko.

Ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde, y Mitsui, se encontraba parado a una cuadra de Ryonan, sacó de un bolsillo un papel y volvió a leerlo.

"_Te espero a las 7: 30 de la tarde a una cuadra de Ryonan, no faltes, Emi"- _respiró hondo y recordó.

::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::

Al terminar las clases ese mismo día, Mitsui se dirigió a los casilleros, donde depositó los cuadernos que había "ocupado", durante esa jornada escolar, entonces de uno de los cuadernos cayó un papel al suelo.

¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó el muchacho al verlo caer junto a sus pies, entonces se inclinó para recogerlo, una vez en sus manos se puso de pie para leerlo- Te espero a las 7:30 de la tarde a una cuadra de Ryonan, no faltes, Emi- leyó susurrando, entonces sonrió.

Hola cariño- saludó una voz femenina que se afirmaba coquetamente en los casilleros.

¿De nuevo tu?... ¿Y ahora que quieres?- preguntó fastidiado el chico de cabello azulado.

Que manera de hablarle a una mujer es esa Hisashi, sólo te vi y quise saludarte amor- dijo la muchacha guiñándole un ojo, mientras miraba de reojo la nota que tenía Mitsui en sus manos.

Entonces vete, y no me llames así, que tú y yo no somos nada- reclamó el número 14.

Pero que rudo eres cariño, por eso me gustas- continuó coqueteando la chica de ojos azules.

Maldición Akari, ¡¿Puedes dejarme en paz?- preguntó Mitsui perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero Hisashi, yo creí que después de mostrarte aquella fotografía de la tal Emi te darías cuenta que ella no te quiere- expresó ilusionada.

No me hagas reír, tu sólo me estás viendo la cara, ya me enteré que ese abrazo fue pura casualidad, Emi siempre me quiso y jamás habría hecho eso, y para que te vayas enterando, ella y yo regresamos, estamos muy felices y no permitiremos que tu ni nadie complique nuestra relación, ¡me oíste!- exclamó, alejándose de la muchacha.

::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::

Espero que le haya quedado claro, es muy persistente- pensó mientras guardaba la nota en su bolsillo.

Hisashi, pero que casualidad encontrarnos nuevamente- expresó la chica mientras se acercaba al joven de la cicatriz.

Demonios Akari, ahora qué haces aquí- pronunció colmado el número 14.

Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti amor, que hace un chico tan guapo solo aquí- preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Ya déjame- ordenó Mitsui mientras se alejaba de Akari- Y eso es algo que no te importa- respondió con desdeño.

¿Por qué me evitas?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a paso lento al muchacho- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- agregó susurrándole al oído.

¿Qué estás diciendo?, yo no te tengo miedo y déjame en paz, Emi no tarda en llegar y puede malinterpretar las cosas- expresó alejándose de nuevo de Akari.

Así que de eso se trataba… bueno, creo que he perdido, pero no me iré sin antes darte un beso de despedida- susurró entonces se puso de puntillas para quedar a la altura de Mitsui, entonces intentó besarlo.

¡¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás loca?- preguntó el chico de cabello azulado esquivándola.

Si, estoy loca por ti- contestó mientras se abalanzaba sobre Mitsui.

¡Maldita sea Akari!, entiende que yo no te quiero, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, no me atraes como mujer, yo amo a Emi, ella es la única, ¡¿acaso no tienes dignidad?- expresó fuera de sí el muchacho de cabello azulado afirmándola con fuerza de los brazos.

Pero Hisashi, yo…- intentó hablar la chica de ojos azules.

Yo nada… ya lo escuchaste, Hisashi y yo nos amamos, ni tu ni nadie cambiará eso- interrumpió la chica de ojos color miel mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo tomaba de un brazo.

Emi- pronunció sonriendo el tirador de tres puntos.

Tu… tu… ¡Tu eres la culpable de todo maldita entrometida!- exclamó con odio la chica de ojos azules mientras se abalanzaba sobre Emi.

¡Suéltame!, ¡Déjame!... ¡Qué te pasa!- decía Emi al sentir como la ex novia de Mitsui le jalaba el cabello.

¡Ya déjala!, ¡Akari estás loca!- prorrumpió mientras tomaba de los brazos a la muchacha de ojos azules.

¡Ya suéltame!- exigió Akari pataleando, Mitsui la dejó- eres un tonto, ¡te odio!- exclamó la muchacha mientras se alejaba.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó el número 14 mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la chica de ojos color miel.

Si, no te preocupes- respondió Emi sonriendo.

Lo siento, no se como llegó hasta aquí- se excusó Mitsui

Si, no tienes que disculparte, entiendo-respondió la muchacha de ojos color miel- ¿Vamos?- preguntó ahora, entonces caminaron rumbo a casa de Emi.

Emi, no creo que sea buena idea, tus padres no me quieren, no quiero causarte problemas- expresó Mitsui deteniéndose al darse cuenta que llegaban a casa de los Sendoh.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien- le respondió sonriéndole, persuadiéndolo.

Está bien- pronunció Mitsui aún un tanto dudoso.

Ven- dijo Emi mientras ingresaba al patio de la casa, Mitsui asintió.

Luego Emi abrió la puerta de la casa, y entró.

Por favor pasa- indicó Emi, Mitsui entró con sigilo. Al ingresar miró la sala en todas direcciones, allí se encontró con los padres de Emi, los cuales se veían muy serios, y Sendoh, de la misma manera.

Buenas tardes- saludaron al unisón los tres.

Buenas tardes- saludó también serio Mitsui. Emi sintió una atmósfera un tanto tensa en el ambiente, por lo cual intervino.

Papá, mamá, Akira, como les dije ayer, hoy traje a cenar a Hisashi, ya que volvimos a ser novios- pronunció la muchacha.

Si, eso ya lo sabemos- respondió cortante el padre.

Y nos da mucho gusto- comentó Sendoh- ¿verdad?- les preguntó ahora a sus padres, estos guardaron silencio, sobre todo el hombre.

Espero que ahora no tengan problemas- intentó romper el hielo la madre sonriendo.

Claro que no, todos los malos entendidos se solucionaron, y no volverán a ocurrir, ¿cierto Hisashi?- expresó Emi.

Si, Emi tiene razón, yo la amo y no permitiré que nada malo le pase- respondió Mitsui ahora mirando al resto de la familia.

Eso espero, o de lo contrario te las verás conmigo muchachito- expresó amenazante el padre.

No tiene de que preocuparse, ella estará bien- contestó el número 14 con el ceño fruncido y una leve sonrisa.

Si, si, si, si,…. Bueno ahora que todo está bien, y Emi y Mitsui se reconciliaron y ya no hay problemas, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre- dijo Sendoh interponiéndose entre su padre y Mitsui, quienes se miraban asesinamente.

Akira tiene razón, vamos a cenar- apoyó la madre.

Está bien- dijeron al unisón Mitsui y el señor Sendoh.

A medida que pasaron los minutos, la cena se hizo más agradable, los ánimos se fueron calmando, aún era muy pronto para que los padres de Emi olvidaran lo que había hecho Mitsui, pero poco a poco irían aprendiendo a querer al chico de cabello azulado, no quizás olvidando, pero si perdonando el daño provocado a su hija, Sendoh fue el primero en hacerlo, ya que fue testigo de lo mucho que amaba Mitsui a su hermana al protegerla con su vida.

Desde entonces, no hubieron más secretos entre la pareja, han pasado casi dos años, Mitsui y Emi ya empezaba su segundo año en una universidad de Tokio, donde el entrenador, pretendía reunir a lo que fue en su momento, a los jugadores que conformaron la era dorada de Shohoku, ya tenía al número 14 y Akagi, quien entró por prueba de ingreso, además de Hanagata, el entrenador quería a Maki, pero éste ya había recibido la oferta de otra universidad de Hiroshima, por lo que se quedó con Hanagata. Ahora ingresaría Miyagi, como el entrenador estaba consciente de que no contaría con Rukawa, quiso reemplazarlo por su rival en Kanagawa: Sendoh, quien también se alistaba para ingresar ese mismo año, así se iba conformando paulatinamente un gran equipo.

Se dice que Rukawa visitó en más de una ocasión Kanagawa, para ver a su madre, y visitar al profesor Anzai, para comentarle sobre su participación en Norteamérica, en su primera visita quiso ver a Haruko, pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba bien, ya que su amistad con Sakuragi creció tras su partida, el pelirrojo fue un gran apoyo para la muchacha. En las últimas visitas de Rukawa se le ha visto con una linda chica norteamericana llamada Carrie, por su parte, Haruko es la manager oficial del equipo de Shohoku, y junto a Sakuragi, (el nuevo capitán), lideran el equipo, además de llevar una hermosa y estable relación.

En un momento, Miyagi no soportó más y le grito en la cara a Ayako que estaba enamorado de ella, pero la chica de cabello rizado no le dio mayor importancia, pero tras graduarse de tercer año en Shohoku, comenzó a pensar de lo que pudo haber sido, y que no fue, sólo por su indiferencia, apreciando recién al chico del pendiente.

Los amigos de Sakuragi seguían molestándolo durante las prácticas, más aún ahora, al recibir en su equipo a un novato llamado Rukawa, Eita Rukawa, hermano del ex jugador de Shohoku, que pretendía seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor.

Los padres tanto de Mitsui como los de Emi visitaban constantemente a los muchachos, ya el conflicto con Mitsui estaba completamente perdonado, compartían ahora entre familias, al ser presentados los señores Sendoh, con los Mitsui, se dieron cuenta que habían sido compañeros de universidad, y cuando se juntaban no hacían más que recordar sus locuras de juventud.

Los amigos de Mitsui, desde el primero partido del muchacho en la universidad lo iban a animar junto a Emi, los gritos emocionados de Nori Hota no dejaban de avergonzar al chico de cabello azulado.

**FIN **

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Reviews:**

**Kraoz Lieth: Me alegro que la lectura se te haga más entretenida y que notes cambios, de verdad. Ryu, si fue triste su final, no era algo que tuviera planeado pero se me ocurrió y lo agregué, bueno aquí deje el capitulo final, espero sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Gise Destler: Hola, bueno no podía matar a Mitsui, no tengo corazón para hacer eso xD, lo de Ryu, si para ser honesta también lo creí un poco fatalista, pero se me ocurrió en el momento y le hice todo lo que no le hice a Mitsui xD, y sobre sus amigos, tienes toda la razón, son muy leales con él.**

**Kyoyaluvr: Hola, Aquí dejé el ultimo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado y gracias por comentar :).**

**PrussiaSVKD: Hola, si, desde que que estoy sin computador se me ha hecho más complicado publicar, es una lástima porque faltaban solo 2 dias para salir de vacaciones y se supone que ahí dedicaría más tiempo a esto,y lo malo es que no era sólo problema de virus, pero bueno ya acabó este fic. El profesor Anzai, si, tienes razón él sabe escuchar motivos, y tiene claro que Mitsui no echaría por la borda la última oportunidad de jugar por cualquier tontería. saludos y gracias por comentar**

** Fan: Hola, aquí dejé el último capítulo espero sea de tu agrado.**

***Nota: En los últimos párrafos se deja entrever el futuro de los personajes, tengo una idea para una continuación que podría hacer si ustedes así lo quieren.**

**Gracias a todos. **


End file.
